Nothing Can Keep Us Apart
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Entire story in one upload! Nothing can keep Prue and Andy apart, not even demons or warlocks.


The entire story in one upload!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh, this so sucks," I said to my two little sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell.

"Of course, it sucks, Prue," Piper replied. "This whole freaking thing sucks!"

"I second that," Phoebe said.

I shook my head. Being a witch sucked! It especially sucked when it interfered with your love life.

My sisters and I had discovered we were witches last October. Our family on our mother's side had all been witches. We had been in the dark about it, because our grandmother, Penny "Grams" Halliwell had bound our powers. She had died six months prior to October.

Upon discovering we were witches, we discovered our powers. Piper had molecular immobilization which was freezing things. Phoebe had premonitions. I had the power of telekinesis. Our powers took some time to develop and for us to gain control over them.

With being witches, there were real life evil beings after us. They were demons and warlocks. My sisters and I had vanquished plenty of those. We had also saved many lives—innocents which were nice.

Our love lives were the top thing that seemed to be messed with since we became witches. Our handyman, Leo Wyatt, who had fixed up our old house that had been in our family for years, had been of the supernatural. He was a Whitelighter—a guardian angel to witches and future Whitelighters. Leo and Piper had fallen in love, which was against the rules. I haven't seen any consequences to that rule being broken, except for Leo having to leave and God knowing when Piper would see him again.

Phoebe didn't really have any issues with her love life and being a witch. That would change, though.

But me, oh yeah, being a witch had interfered with my love life. First off, my childhood friend/ex-boyfriend, Andrew "Andy" Trudeau had come back into my life when my sisters and I had discovered our family heritage. Andy and I started dating again. But a lot of our dates got interrupted or cancelled because of my witch duties. Andy got very irritated by it, as did I. I loved Andy with all my heart and I still do. But I couldn't tell him I was a witch.

That was until I discovered a spell in _The Book of Shadows_ (our witch book), that was called a Truth Spell. I cast the spell and everyone was telling the truth around me, including my sisters. But I didn't think they were in the house when I had cast the spell. I discovered I had been wrong. But I told Andy I was a witch. The spell had a 24-hour window with everyone telling the truth.

I asked Andy what he felt about me being a witch. He said he couldn't handle it. Then suddenly he had forgotten what we were talking about. I was upset.

The months following this, Andy and I kept running into each other. Andy was a police detective, a homicide detective. With his cases, all his suspects were demons or warlocks my sisters and I vanquished. So he ended up with a lot of unsolved cases. I also always ended up being at the crime scenes too.

But a few weeks ago, Andy had discovered that I was a witch. My sisters and I had been trying to vanquish some demons that were called Grimlocks. They stole the sight of children. They had kidnapped two boys already. One of the boys had been the son of a friend of my sisters and me. Well, we rescued the two boys and vanquished the Grimlocks. But Andy followed us into the storm drains, which was where the Grimlocks had their lair, literally.

One of the Grimlocks and Andy had come face-to-face. I used my powers, saving Andy. He was completely shocked and a little scared. But he knew the secret.

A few weeks following that, Internal Affairs went after Andy and his partner, Darryl Morris, because of all their unsolved cases. But Internal Affairs really went after Andy. They were also threatening me.

Well, yesterday, Andy said we couldn't see each other anymore, because of Internal Affairs. He had also been suspended, because he was protecting me and my sisters. Internal Affairs knew he was protecting someone, but he wouldn't tell them who.

So here, my sisters and I were now. The three of us were sitting at our kitchen table, eating breakfast.

"God, I want to see him. I can't stand this. He knows our secret and that is a comfort to me," I said.

"It would be to me too," Phoebe said.

"Well, he's protecting us too, Prue," Piper said. "He's protecting our secret and you! Internal Affairs could come after us and want to know what we were all about. We don't need to be exposed!"

"Yes, well, I can't see the man I love!"

I got from the kitchen and walked over to the coffee maker.

"Wait," Piper said. She stood up and walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You still love him?"

"Of course, I do." I turned to her. "I've loved him since we were kids. But I've loved him more since he and I were able to get back together. I hated that he left. I still hate that he left! And I hate it now that he and I can't see each other, not even as friends!"

"Then don't let him get away again, Prue," Phoebe said. She got up too. "See him!"

"You can't," Piper said.

I glared at Piper. "You know you're one to talk, because you fell in love with our Whitelighter and you two shouldn't be seeing each other!"

"Do not start with me!"

"Don't start with me either, Piper! You know I thought of all people you'd understand. But apparently Phoebe is the only one that understands!"

"Whoa!" Phoebe said. She moved from next to Piper and got in the middle of us. "Let's not fight over this issue, please."

"I'm sorry, Prue," Piper said. "I just don't want anything to happen to us or Andy. None of us need that."

"I'm sorry too, Piper," I said. I gave a sigh. "I just don't want to lose him."

"You'd never lose Andy."

"I lost him plenty of times. I lost him when he left. I lost him because I didn't tell him our secret. Now I'm going to lose him again, because I can't see him. It's like a damn breakup!"

"Well, go see him still," Phoebe said. "I mean there have been a lot of things that have come in your way with your relationship with Andy. Do not let this get in the way!"

"Phoebe is right," Piper said. "But just to play it safe will you make a night visit?"

I smiled. "You think it is better to wait until nighttime to see him?"

"Yes."

"I agree too," Phoebe said. "Better safe then sorry."

I nodded. "I'll do just that. I won't call him to let him know I'm coming either. Internal Affairs might be tapping into his phone line."

My sisters and I looked at each other. We all had the same look on our faces. Was it really safe for me to go see Andy at night even? We had all day to decide. I had all day to decide. It was my decision with or without my sisters' approvals.

Chapter 2

The day was very long. I had Andy on my mind all day as well. It was hard not to think about him. My sisters noticed I wasn't upon them. I was in my own little world. But it came to the evening and I made up my mind, I was going to see Andy.

I left the Manor when it was completely dark. The sun had set completely. I told my sisters I was going to see Andy. They just told me to be careful and call them if I needed them. I told them to call me if they needed me. I had my cell phone on me.

I looked at cars around the neighborhood as I walked to my car. I didn't see any suspicious cars. I paid close attention to any cars that were behind me for any length of time as I drove to Andy's. When I parked in front of Andy's apartment building, I got out and quickly headed inside. I didn't want anyone to see me and grab me. They would suspect something and God only knows what would happen.

But my question was what would happen if this whole thing didn't get taken care? I didn't know what Andy would do for a job. He needed income. He was a bachelor. I actually longed to end that.

I arrived at his apartment door. I quickly knocked. I looked around me, waiting for Andy to answer the door. I didn't think anyone was following. I heard the door unlock. I then saw it open.

"Prue," Andy smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

I shook my head. "I don't care, Andy! I needed to see you!"

Andy shook his head. "Come in, Prue." He let me into the apartment. Once inside, he closed the door behind me and relocked it. I looked at him. We stood in his living room.

"Prue, I told you we couldn't see each other anymore," He said. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote control. He shut the TV off. The room went completely quiet except for our breathing.

"Like I said, 'I don't care, Andy!' I do not care about anything, but you!"

"What about your sisters, Prue?"

"They both understand why I'm here, Andy. I want you to understand too."

"What am I to understand, Prue?" He asked.

"That I love you and I want to be with you!"

Andy shook his head. "Don't do this to me, please, Prue. I can handle it!"

"It's the truth, Andy!" I said.

"Prue, I told you I want a normal life. No demons! No warlocks!"

"Then why are you protecting me and my sisters? Hmm?"

Andy didn't answer.

"You're risking your job to protect my sisters, me, and our secret. If you didn't care for me, you wouldn't be doing that!"

"Of course, I care for you, Prue! I can never stop caring for you! You and I have known each other since we were kids. We've dated. It is not easy to not care for you or your sisters!"

I shook my head. Tears came to my eyes. "Would a real friend really risk their job for another one's secret?"

"Yes, that is what I'm doing."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I did not want to be friends! I wanted to be more!

"My coming here was a huge mistake!" I said. "I just should have stayed at home with Piper and Phoebe. I humiliated myself by telling you how I really feel."

I walked over to the door. I unlocked it. But Andy came up behind me and relocked it. He scared me by doing it. I looked at him.

Andy sighed. "I can't deny my feelings for you, Prue. I do love you! You've always been on my mind since we came back into each other lives. With everything that has happened, I could handle the demons and warlocks!"

A smile popped on my lips. "Really?"

"Yes, I've handled them the last few weeks. It'll take some more getting used to and I'll be freaking out each and every time one or two comes after you or your sisters. But I'm sure I can really handle it."

I smiled. "Your job is just as dangerous as mine is as a Charmed One."

"Yes, but I have a gun to protect me. That is good for dealing with mortals."

"Except it doesn't help when your murder suspects are demons and warlocks. You'll need a witch, or three to help you out."

"True, but I first have to beat this thing with the Internal Affairs," Andy said.

I sighed. "I wished we didn't have to deal with it."

"That's life. We have obstacles. Your secret was an obstacle, but we both got passed that. We'll both get past this one."

"Promise me!"

Andy smiled. "I promise we'll get past this. Those Internal Affairs' guys will not do anything to you or your sisters. Nothing is going to keep us apart, Prue! I promise you that!"

"I promise too!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Andy then kissed me. I happily kissed back. His tongue slipped inside my mouth as he tasted me. We both gave a moan. It felt so good to be kissing each other.

I pulled away from him. He gave me a look. I grabbed onto his hand and led him to the couch. He smiled. We both sat down. Andy turned the TV on again. He found something for the both of us to watch, but we didn't watch much of the program. We ended up making out. I couldn't help myself, because I kept kissing Andy. Andy just gave in.

I couldn't help it! All I wanted to do was kiss him! It was one of my favorite things to do with him.

We kept moving positions on the couch. First, we just sat side-by-side. Second, I moved into his lap and teased him by nibbling on his earlobe. Third, Andy pushed me onto my back and crawled on top of me. That was when things started to heat up.

Andy's left hand slipped under my shirt and slowly caressed my skin. He moved it up to my right breast. I moaned as he moved my bra out of the way and cupped my breast.

"I want you, Prue!"

"I want you too!" I said. "Make love to me."

And we did. We made love. Every bit of it was great. I didn't want the night to end. But I knew it would end, because morning would come and then I would have to go to work. I really didn't want to. I was where I wanted to be.

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up as the sun was rising. I had no idea where I was at first, because I hadn't been in Andy's bedroom in a long time. But I then remembered the night before, the great night before.

"I really should have closed those curtains, huh?" Andy said as he wrapped his arm around me.

I smiled. "Mm-hmm, you should have."

Andy kissed my cheek. I turned to face. "Good morning," He said.

"Good morning. I could get used to this, waking up to you."

"Yeah, me too." He kissed me lightly. "I'd like to wake up to you tomorrow."

"We can arrange that." I leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. He rolled me onto my back. I should have gotten up and headed home. I needed to go home shower and get ready for work.

An hour later, I was _finally _leaving Andy's.

"Dinner?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I'll eat and work during lunch. I'll try to get out of there early," I said.

"A late dinner doesn't faze me."

I smiled. I gave him a kiss good-bye and then headed out the door. As I left Andy's, his phone rang. He had no idea who was calling him so early. But he was told to get down to the police station ASAP. Internal Affairs Inspector Rodriguez wanted to see him.

As I got into my car, my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Prue, its Phoebe."

"Hey, Pheebs. What's up?"

"Are you on your way home?"

"Yes, why?"

"There's a picture of Andy on the front page of the newspaper and on the headline it says he's the main suspect of an Internal Affairs Inspector's murder."

"Oh, my God!" I said. I couldn't believe it. "He's being set-up. Andy would never kill anyone!"

"I know, sweetie. And we'll figure this one out."

"I'll be home in a bit."

As soon as I got home, my sisters and I had a chat. We all knew Andy wouldn't do anything like that. He worked to stop murders.

"I bet you anything it's a demon or warlock that's setting Andy up," Piper said.

"I bet you too," Phoebe said.

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said. "Andy's protecting us from the Internal Affairs Inspectors, so one of them has to be it."

"I bet you it isn't the dead one."

I nodded my head. "No, that Inspector was killed by his partner and his partner is blaming Andy. God, what a morning?"

"Call Andy and tell him to get his butt over here!" Piper said.

I grabbed the phone. The doorbell rang. Phoebe grabbed it. I called Andy's apartment, but he wasn't answering.

"No need to call Andy, Prue," Phoebe shouted as she walked back to the kitchen. "Andy's here."

I hung up the phone.

"We have a problem, Prue," Andy said.

"Yes, we do," I said. "You're the main suspect in a murder case!"

"You know."

"It was in the paper," Piper said. She showed Andy the front page of the newspaper.

He threw it down on the floor. "I did not do it and you know that, Prue!"

"I do know!"

"Rodriguez is framing me! I just came from the stationhouse. After you left, I got a call telling me to go there. Rodriguez showed me pictures of the crime scene. It was _really_ bad. He had said something _supernatural_ had done it. He then said he knew you were a witch. He wants to meet with you and your sisters."

I shook my head.

"There's your demon right there" Phoebe said. Piper agreed. I agreed too.

"You think Rodriguez is a demon?" Andy said.

"Yes, because you're protecting my sisters and me, and you're being blamed for murder. That is _very _suspicious!"

Andy agreed. "Well, what do we all do then?"

"Let Rodriguez come here. You know what he looks, Andy," Piper said. "We can look him up in _The Book of Shadows_ and see if there is a spell to vanquish him, or we could come up with one. We haven't done that yet. That would be cool to write our own spell and vanquish him."

"That is too dangerous!"

"Andy, we can handle this," I said. "We're the witches!"

"I don't want anything to happen to you or your sisters. We had a close call when Piper was in Hawaii."

"What kind of close call?" Piper asked.

"Prue had to take a potion to die and become a ghost to vanquish another ghost," Phoebe said.

Piper glared at me.

"I'm alive now, aren't I?" I said.

Piper nodded.

"Okay, back to main issue. Andy, you call him and tell him to be here this evening," I said. "Phoebe, go get the book."

Phoebe took off running to the attic. I handed Andy the phone. He refused to take it from me.

"Andy, the sooner we take care of this, the sooner we can get back to our somewhat normal lives."

"That would be nice!" Andy took the phone and called Inspector Rodriguez.

I looked over at Piper. The two of us walked out of the kitchen and into the conservatory. Phoebe was back with _The Book of Shadows_. We waited for Andy to come and identify the demon.

"Rodriguez will be here at 6 o'clock," Andy said.

"Okay," I said. "We'll be ready by then."

"Don't you need to be at work?"

"I took a personal day. If I lose my job, I lose my job! I will not lose you!"

Andy nodded.

"Look through here and tell us if you recognize any demon or warlock as Rodriguez," Phoebe said.

Andy shook his head. He felt weird about looking through _The Book of Shadows_. It was understandable. Andy looked from front to back and didn't find anything that looked like Rodriguez.

"Our generation demon?" Phoebe asked. "I think that's a first."

"We're screwed," Piper said.

"Well, we have all day to come up with a plan," I said. "This thing is going to end today!"

Rodriguez showed up promptly at 6 o'clock. Andy didn't leave, he refused to. I didn't argue with him. It was no use.

Rodriguez didn't come empty handed. He had a file folder with him.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Trudeau," Rodriguez said. "I figured Prue would want you away!"

"Why would I need him to be away?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't want anything to happen to him." Rodriguez threw an energy ball at us.

I screamed. Andy grabbed onto me and threw us both down on the ground. Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen. They came running into the room as they heard my scream. Rodriguez threw an energy ball at them. Phoebe pushed Piper down.

"Use your powers, witches!" Rodriguez said.

"Good idea," I said. I sat up and gave a wave of my arm. He went flying backwards against the front door.

Rodriguez threw another energy ball directly at me and Andy, and then another at my sisters. Piper quickly threw her hands up and froze them. I looked beside me. Andy was frozen. I got up and got between both energy balls. I got my arms in position.

"On three, unfreeze," I said.

"Okay," Piper said.

"One," I counted. She got ready. "Two…three."

Piper unfroze everything. I quickly used my hands with my powers to push both energy balls at Rodriguez. It worked. They both hit Rodriguez. He screamed as they hit him. Then he turned to dust as all the demons and warlocks that were vanquished had before him.

My sisters gave sighs of relieve. I was able to breath. That was the first demon Andy saw vanquished. He had not seen the Grimlocks vanquished. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"What the…?" He said.

"They turn to dust or ash once they're vanquished," I said.

"You get used to it," Piper said.

"I suggest you do," Phoebe said.

They were both on their feet. Andy got to his.

"I will," He said. He walked up to me. "I owe you one."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because you saved my life."

"Third time is the charm."

"Third?"

"I saved you from the Wendigo and the Grimlocks."

Andy smiled. "Well, my hero then." He then kissed me passionately on the lips. I smiled against his lips.

"Take it up-stairs!" Piper said.

I gave a wave of my hand and one of the dinning room table chairs hit her.

"Hey!"

"Go away," I said, pulling away from Andy's lips long enough and then kissing him again.

"Good idea," Phoebe said. She grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

Andy and I were then left alone to kiss and be in each other's arms.

Chapter 4

"All work and no play make Piper a dull girl," I said to my oldest little sister.

"I have no reason to play," Piper said. "My so-called boyfriend shows up every few weeks."

"There's a nice single man next door," Phoebe said. "He seems like he likes you!"

Piper smiled.

Phoebe was talking about our neighbor, Dan Gordon. He had moved into the house next door with his niece, Jenny a month after the whole Rodriguez thing. That had been in June. It was now November.

The whole Rodriguez thing had cleared up. Andy's name was cleared, because we said Rodriguez never showed up to the house when he was supposed to, to talk to me. Everyone put it as Rodriguez took off, because he was guilty for killing his own partner. Andy was able to resume his inspector duties, which was nice. His partner, Darryl Morris was very suspicious of everything, but he trusted Andy. We didn't tell him our secret just yet.

We had been demonic and warlock free from the end of May until our One-Year Anniversary as witches. A demon stole _The Book of Shadows_ and read it backwards, erasing everything that had been in the book. Vanquished demons and warlocks had come back to life and tried to kill us once more or possess us. We vanquished them—Jeremy, Nicholas, the Woogey—yet again. We got the book back, though and vanquished the demon that stole it.

We got a huge surprise too. Grams revealed herself to me and my sisters in spirit form. She had been the one who had been flipping the pages of the book for us to help us find the right spell or something whenever a demon or warlock came along.

I looked at my watch. "I have to head to work. We have a meeting this morning to meet a new employee."

"Have fun," Phoebe said. "I have to get to class."

I smiled. Phoebe had decided to go back to college in the late summer. I was proud of her. "Do you need a ride?"

"Nope. I got my bike."

"Okay." I gave my sisters each a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then I headed off to work.

I had a little time before my meeting when I arrived at Buckland's. I went into my office, closing the door behind me. I messed around at my desk, organizing papers and such. I took a look at the picture on my desk. I smiled.

The picture was of me and Andy, our most recent. We were at the Buckland's Office Halloween Party. That night had been so much fun. I had dressed as a Saloon girl out of the old west and Andy dressed as James West from Will Smith's movie: Wild, Wild West. Andy was my sexy cowboy for the night.

At the end of that night, we both went home to his place. We were both drunk and played a little sex game.

When it came to my meeting for work, my boss introduced my co-workers and me to the newest member of our staff, Jack Sheridan. He seemed nice, but looked to be a pretty boy. I hated those. I really hope he wasn't a cocky asshole.

"Prue," My boss said, stopping me at the end of the meeting.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"You're one of the best here. I want you to help Jack get the hold of things around here."

I smiled. "I can do that."

"Good. I'll leave you to it." He then walked away.

"Hi Jack," I said. "I'm Prudence Halliwell, but everyone calls me Prue." We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Prue. I look forward to working with you," Jack said, giving a smile that I know I was to fall for.

I just smiled. This woman was not interested. I was in a serious relationship and that wasn't going to end anytime soon.

I talked to Jack about everything to expect at Buckland's and how to deal with everything. I worked with him for a few hours and as it turned out, he wasn't a bad guy. He just had that cocky, arrogant, pretty boy vibe and look, but he wasn't one.

"I need to get going," I said at 4:30. "I have a dinner date with my boyfriend."

"Oh, well, I don't want to keep you," Jack said.

"Thank you. Do you think you can take care of everything by yourself tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but if I need anything can I still come to you?"

"Of course, Mr. Wheeler asked me to show you the ropes and everything. I don't want you to rat me out that I haven't been helping you."

Jack smiled.

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

When I got home, at 5 o'clock, I went looking for Piper. I needed to ask her a question. I wanted to borrow something of hers for my date with Andy. I ended up walking in on her and Leo making out and fooling around.

"Prue!" Piper shouted. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Sorry," I said. I had my back to them. I didn't know if anyone was naked or what, because I saw clothes on the floor.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to borrow a pair of shoes for my date with Andy tonight."

"Take whatever you want, but quickly and close the door behind you."

I did as I was told. I grabbed the pair of shoes I wanted and quickly left the room. I closed the door behind me. I went to Phoebe's room, laughing. She was studying.

"What the hell was all that shouting?" She asked when I walked into her room. Her door was open.

"I walked in on Piper and Leo," I said.

Phoebe burst out laughing. "Did you seeing anything?"

"A little nakedness and clothes on the floor. I didn't see anything good, though. Just a shirtless Leo in his boxers!"

"Oh, my God!" Phoebe said. "Andy is going to flip when he finds out."

"I tell him at dinner tonight."

Which I did. Andy was not upset about me seeing a half-naked Leo. Half-naked was better than completely naked.

"I could see why Piper and Phoebe were fighting over him last year," I said.

Andy laughed. "Well, now that you saw that. Push it out of your head."

I grinned. "Oh, I have you and me in my head."

"Good. I have you and me in my head too."

"What are we doing?" I asked.

Andy chuckled. "Just this." He then leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled against his lips.

Chapter 5

After Thanksgiving, work got crazy. A lot of auctions were scheduled from then and until Christmas Eve. People wanted to buy stuff and give them as Christmas presents. I worked a lot and I know Andy got upset whenever I cancelled lunch dates, dinner dates, or coffee dates. He worked some late nights and early mornings, but my schedule was worse then his. He also didn't like the idea that I was working so much with Jack. Our boss had asked us to work together.

"Every time I see you and Jack, he's flirting with you," Andy argued to me one night.

"We're just having fun, Andy. He and I have been stressed out in the last month trying to make sure everything is taken care of for each object that comes to the auction house for auction. He brings humor and fun to the job!"

"Yeah, humor and fun to get you into bed!"

"Oh, do not start with that! I have no feelings for Jack. You and I have been together straight on for nearly seven months. Why would I want to throw that away?"

"I don't know."

"Then come up with a better argument, Andy!" I snapped. "I am _completely satisfied_ by _everything_ you bring to this relationship! I'm happy with our sex life and the time we spend together! Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Then why are you starting a fight?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't want to lose you, Prue!"

"I have no feelings for Jack! I care for him, yes, but as a friend. I want you and only you!"

Andy gave a sigh.

"Look," I said. "Things will lighten up with work after Christmas, or at least they should. But when Christmas Day comes it'll just be you and me at home. Yes, my sisters will be here too. But it'll just be family time. No work! Unless you have to work, but I understand that!"

"They better," Andy said.

I didn't say anything. I just kissed him lightly, but passionately. He kissed back and got a little rough with it. I pulled away.

"Sorry," Andy said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "It'll all be okay."

Andy laid his head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked.

"Darryl and I have a rough case we've been working on for the last few days. These cases get to me and start to affect every part of my life."

"Well, I'll just use my powers on a mortal who tries anything to me."

"Please do," Andy said.

I gave a small smile.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear and then started kissing my neck.

"I prefer showing then telling," I said.

Andy gave a chuckle. He smiled at me as I did him. I then leaned forward, kissing him.

Christmas came and everyone was happy. My sisters and I were all together. Leo and Andy were with us, of course. Our father, Victor Bennett joined us as well. My sisters were happy to have him. I was too. We had been talking to him every so often. But Christmas was the first time we saw him in a year.

The holiday was great. Andy and I got our time together. Christmas Eve night and then Christmas Day night, we were in each other's arms.

"This was a good Christmas," I said.

"The best," Andy said. "We'll make every year a better one."

"Maybe in a couple years, there will be some little ones around to enjoy it."

"There will be. I'll see to that."

I grinned at him. He smiled back at me. "Are you pregnant, Andy?" I joked.

Andy laughed. "No, but I wouldn't mind a little one running around that was ours."

"Well, then you better jump on board this train before it leaves the station!" I smirked.

Andy chuckled. He was kissing me and then on top of me.

Getting back to work on Monday sucked, but I had to work to make a living. I was getting tired of Buckland's. I was getting tired of old artifacts and all that stuff. I wanted a career change.

"Jesus, Christ," I said to myself. Now we were going to have auctions for all the stuff people had gotten for Christmas.

"Let others worry, Prue. Sheridan, it's your time to show me your stuff," Mr. Wheeler said at the meeting

"Putting all the pressure on the guy that has worked here for a month," Jack said to me after our meeting.

"Your time to shine, Jack," I said. "I've been here for over a year and I think a new face needs to shine as well like Mr. Wheeler wants."

"Can you give me a hand on some things?"

"Sure, that's why I work here."

That took up the whole week. A great ending to the week was when I was at the New Year's Eve Party for work. Andy was working and I was there solo. That was shameful, because I needed a kiss at midnight.

"Great party, huh, Prue?" Jack asked.

"Yes," I said. He was drunk and it was close to midnight. I had hopes of Andy showing up. He said he'd try. "It would be even better if my boyfriend would show up."

"Yeah, it's almost midnight, where is the guy?"

"Working. He's got a big case right now and is trying to solve it."

"How can you date a cop? He's job takes a lot of time!"

I shrugged. "It works. We spend as much time together as we can. He and I have known each other since we were kids and he is part of my family. My sisters love him and think of him as the brother they never had. One day he might really be their brother."

"Ten seconds!" Someone shouted.

The countdown began.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…"

Jack suddenly grabbed onto my face and kissed me. I pushed him off of me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, don't deny your feelings, Prue!" Jack said. He grabbed onto my arms and went to kiss me again.

"Take your hands off my girlfriend!" I heard Andy shout.

"Ooh, the copper shows up now!" Jack let go of one of my arms, but held on tight to the other one as he turned to Andy.

I looked over at Andy. He approached us. "I said take your hands off my girlfriend!"

"Make me!"

"Gladly," Andy said. He suddenly punched Jack and Jack let go of me. Before Andy got do anything else or before Jack could get up and fight back, people grabbed onto Andy and people stopped Jack from getting up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Wheeler asked.

"This asshole punched me, sir," Jack said as he got up.

"You kissed my girlfriend and then put your hands on her, kissing her again," Andy said.

"Is this true, Prue?" Mr. Wheeler asked.

"Yes," I said. "Jack was drunk! I did not want either of the kisses!"

"Well, this is a big issue. A lover's quarrel."

"A quarrel neither Andy nor I wanted to be in!"

"Well, it isn't over yet!" Jack said.

"Yes, it is!" I said. "I have no feelings for you, Jack! You really are an arrogate, cocky pretty boy! That is so not my type! He is my type!" I pointed to Andy. "Mr. Wheeler, I'm sorry, but I quit! I'll be back for my things on Monday."

I grabbed Andy by the hand and the two of us walked out of the room. I grabbed my purse and jacket.

"Prue, you just can't quit your job," Andy said.

"Yes, I can," I said. "P3 is doing great. I have a savings account to live off of until I find a new job. But I can't deal with Jack anymore. He has been getting on my nerves all week."

Andy smiled. I smiled back and kissed him.

"Come on, let's go home," I said.

We went back to his place. We weren't sure if my sisters would be home. We wanted to have some privacy.

On Monday morning, I went to work to get my things. Piper accompanied me. Mr. Wheeler made sure there were no problems. He tried to convince me to rethink. But I refused to. I had decided that I was going to follow my dream job, which was being a photographer. Andy and my sisters supported me.

"Here's to a new start for Prue," Phoebe said, toasting to me.

"To Prue," Piper said.

I smiled. I was at P3 with them, Andy, and Leo.

"Thanks," I said.

"I have a surprise for you," Andy said.

"I hate surprises," I said.

"Humor me."

I shook my head. Andy handed me a small velvet box with a tiny box on it. "Oh, cute," I said. He smiled. I opened the box and saw a diamond ring. My sisters gasped. I looked at Andy.

"Will you marry me, Prue?" He asked.

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe it. Andy was proposing. I had dreamed of this moment for months.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, I'll marry you."

My sisters and Leo cheered. I paid no attention to them as Andy slipped my engagement ring on my left ring finger. He then kissed me.

That was one of the best evenings of my life. I was engaged and that wedding would actually take place. Unlike when I had been engaged to Roger. Yuck!

"When do you want to get married?" Andy asked.

"As soon as possible," I said.

"Works for me. Do we want a big or small wedding?"

"Medium."

"How do you pull off a medium sized wedding?" Andy asked.

I smiled. "Some family and some friends. Like 100 guests."

Andy nodded his head. "Where do we want to get married?"

"The park."

"What about a reception?"

"P3! I'm sure Piper would be willing to give it up for a night."

Andy nodded his head. "This is a little easier to plan then I thought."

"We're just getting the basics down, baby. I already planned one wedding for myself. I know how this shit goes."

"I like to forget the guys before me."

I smiled. "Sorry." I kissed him. "But hey, I'll be wife number two to you."

"Oh, don't you start with me on that one, Prue!"

I grinned. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh, playing games, huh?" Andy asked.

I smiled wide.

"Naughty Prue."

"Come and get me," I said. I went to run, but Andy grabbed onto me.

"Where are you going, huh? You must be guilty if you're running from a cop," Andy said.

"What are you going to do to me, officer?"

"That's Inspector. And to answer your question I'm going to have my way with you!"

"Do be gentle!"

"Aren't I always?" Andy said.

I grinned.

Andy and I decided to get married in May. We set the date for May 20, 2000. We decided to get married in the evening at the park. Piper gladly let us have the wedding reception at P3.

While planning the wedding too, I found a job as a photographer. I started working at a magazine called 415. It was great doing what I loved.

In March, my sisters and I went shopping for my wedding dress and their bride's maids' dresses. We had a lot of fun.

"I feel awful," I said as Piper zipped up the back of the dress I was in.

"Is the dress too tight?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. But I am so nauseous."

"Did you eat today?" Phoebe asked.

"I did."

"Maybe you're getting sick," Piper said. "I'm sorry if you are. The flu has been going around P3. That is why I'm at work non-stop. My employees are getting sick. I got a flu shot, which was smart."

"I did too," I said. I threw my hands over my mouth. "I'm going to be sick!"

Piper quickly unzipped the dress. I slipped it off of me and ran for the bathroom. I was in a slip and bra, so I wasn't completely naked.

Piper and Phoebe followed me. They waited outside the stall as I vomited. After I was done, I came out.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

I shook my head as I walked over to the sink. I took a handful of water and put it in my mouth. I swished it around and spit it out. I did this a couple times. I turned off the water and looked at my sisters through the bathroom mirror.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"What? Really?" Phoebe said with excitement.

I smiled. "Yes, Pheebs. I've been to my doctor and he confirmed it. I'm in my seventh week."

"Does Andy know?" Piper asked.

"Yes."

"Holy shit!"

"Language."

"Sorry, but what the h-e-double hockey stick?"

I smiled. "Andy and I talked on Christmas Day night about having kids and I guess we just haven't been using protection since then. So I guess this is how we wanted it."

"Wow, getting married and having a baby," Phoebe said.

"Yeah," I said.

"We're gonna be aunts, Piper."

Piper smiled. "Well, bring it on, sister."

I smiled. I hugged both of them.

Chapter 7

I was so glad my sisters were happy about me being pregnant. I was happy and Andy was happy. I guess we were the only people that really mattered.

I was a little nervous and scared about carrying a magical child. I had read up on everything to expect when you're pregnant for a normal woman. But what the hell was a witch like me to expect? There were no books for me to read. There wasn't even anything in _The Book of Shadows_ to help.

"Now would be a perfect time for Grams to show herself and help," I said to my sisters as we sat in the conservatory. "She had Mom and then she was around when Mom was pregnant with all of us."

"You can summon her, you know," Phoebe said.

"I can?"

"Yeah, there's a summoning spell in the book," Piper said.

"As many times as I've been through that thing, you think I'd remember."

My sisters shrugged.

"You have no need to summon your grandmother. I can help," A very familiar voice said.

I gasped. It was my mother's voice. A voice I had been longing to hear again.

"Holy cow!" I heard Piper say.

I looked to where she and Phoebe were looking. My heart skipped a beat and I was overcome by joy. We had seen a 1975 version of our mom when we traveled back in time to stop Nicholas. That had been nice, but now this was our mother as she had died in 1978.

"Mom," I said.

My mom, Patty Halliwell smiled back at me. "Hello Prue."

"Is it you? Is it really you?" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is really me. You can see me as how you have seen your grandmother."

The tears continued to streamed, but they came faster. She was glowing, but the glowing went away. She approached me. I quickly threw my arms around her, hugging her, and I began to cry hard.

"Shh," She said. "It's all right, sweetheart. I know it has been so long."

"I've missed you much, Mom," I sobbed.

"Yes, I know. But I'm here now. Come here, Piper and Phoebe."

I had forgotten about them. They both came over to us and Mom hugged them both. They were both crying too. Mom died because of a water demon. I had seen her as the police were putting her body into a body bag. That was a horrible memory. My sisters never knew about it until we vanquished that water demon months ago.

"It's all right, girls," Mom said. "Calm yourselves. I know this is overwhelming. But we all have to keep calm for Prue. Any extra stress she has is bad for the baby."

My sisters and I calmed ourselves.

"Good," Mom said. "Now what can I help you with?"

"You can tell me…"

"…Us," Phoebe said.

"…Tell us what we should expect with me being pregnant," I said.

"Yes, it'll be good to know for Phoebe and me when have kids of our own too," Piper said. Phoebe agreed.

"Well, your baby will channel her powers through you. I had a few premonitions when I was pregnant with Phoebe. I had some telekinetic powers when I was pregnant with you. I had double the power of freezing when I was pregnant with Piper," Mom said.

"Oh, so if I suddenly freeze things or have a premonition I'll know what powers my child has?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Cool."

My sisters laughed.

"Have you experienced freezing or premonitions?" Piper asked.

"Actually, I have. I froze Andy the other night," I smirked.

Piper chuckled. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"Ooh, I wanna freeze a guy in bed," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!" Mom said.

"Sorry, Mom."

Piper and I laughed.

"Is it easy to protect a baby with demons and warlocks?" I asked.

"Well, you have telekinesis, so you can fling the demon or warlock across the room away from your child. There is something called a cage crystal. That can protect your child from demons. You can also cast a spell that is like an alarm. It will let you know if a demon or warlock is in the house and after your baby."

"Sounds good. Is that it?"

"Somewhat."

Mom then told us what else we needed to know. It was very helpful.

"Thank you so much, Mom," I said.

"You are very welcome," Mom said. She hugged and kissed me. "I am never far away. If do need me again, though and I'm not listened just use the summoning spell in the book, and I'll come. Your grandmother will come too if you use it for her."

"Thanks, Mom," Piper said.

"Of course." Mom hugged and kissed Piper then. "Don't let anything come between you and Leo, Piper. Not even the Elders! You two have a bright future."

Piper gave Mom a look.

"Just trust me, sweetheart. And you, Phoebe you have a bright future ahead of you too. There is a man coming into your life that will completely change it. Expect him in the fall."

"Mom," I said. "Can you really be telling us of our futures?"

"I'm just saying what is to come, but I'm not giving names of the guy that is coming. But do not be fooled, Phoebe."

"He's evil, isn't he?"

Mom nodded her head.

"Fabulous!"

"Okay, I think that is enough," I said.

"Yes," Mom said. She hugged and kissed us good-bye. Then she disappeared.

Chapter 8

The wedding fast approached. Andy and I were both excited. We would be married and then we'd be anticipating the arrival of our baby. I was due in November. I would have loved it if my baby was born on my birthday. It would be a great birthday present for me. But the baby could come at any time.

"Oh, my God, tomorrow our sister gets married!" Phoebe said the morning before the wedding.

"Yep," Piper said. "Tonight is Prue's last night as a bachelorette. What are we going to do about that?"

"Have a fun filled night with sisters."

I looked at my sisters as I took a sip of my tea. "No partying!"

"Oh, no," Piper said. "We're going to be here after the rehearsal dinner and we're going to spend some sister quality time."

"Well, that works." I went back to reading the paper.

I was a little nervous about the wedding tomorrow. That was expected. It was normal to get pre-wedding jitters. I know Andy was feeling the same way.

I was more scared to get married and being afraid of my marriage failing. My parents' marriage had failed and I was scared something would go horribly wrong between me and Andy in so many years. I did not want to have the problems my parents had. I wanted to spare my child and any other children I had the pain my sisters and I suffered.

Phoebe was too young to remember the things that went on. Piper wasn't. I remembered Piper blamed herself for our parents separating and then divorcing. I had thought the same thing too, but I learned it wasn't us. Our father was just a coward and didn't fight hard enough for us.

I shook my head. The separation and divorce wasn't my entire father's part. Mom had something to do with it too.

I looked at my sisters.

"Are you okay, Prue?" Piper asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I lied. "I'm just peachy."

"So tomorrow's the big day," Darryl said to Andy.

"Yeah," Andy smiled.

"Are you nervous?"

"Just a little. But I'm sure it'll all be okay."

"Yeah, I was nervous when I got married. My nerves went away when I saw Shelia in her wedding dress, walking down the aisle. She was beautiful."

"Still is," Andy said.

"I know it and thanks."

Andy smiled.

"Andy," I said, walking up to his desk.

"Hey, sweetie," Andy said. He stood up and kissed me. "What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, come back here." Andy led me to an interrogation room. The best place for privacy. "What's up, sweetie?" He asked, closing the door.

"I don't think I can do this!" I said.

"Do what?" He asked, confused.

"Get married tomorrow."

"Why, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "It's not that I don't love you, Andy! I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. But I don't want to see the same fate for our marriage as my parents' had."

"Prue, you and I are both completely different from your parents. We're not getting married very young. We're both twenty-nine. We both have careers and we know what we want. Yes, we'll be living with your sisters, but there is no mother-in-law, who hates me to scare me away either."

I nodded my head. Grams was never a huge fan of my dad. She hated it, because he was mortal. He wanted my sisters and me to be normal girls and eventually women, and not witches. He also couldn't protect us from demons and warlocks, because they did attack.

"Piper and Phoebe love me," Andy said. "There's no way they're going to scare me away. I won't let them! Plus even if we don't get married and live in sin, and have kids, there is a good chance we can break up down the road, and the kids would still suffer, because of their parents not being together anymore. Being married is just the right thing to do. But things change."

I sighed.

"Prue." I looked at him. "I promise that I will do whatever it takes to keep us married until death do us part. I'll only let death end our marriage. But I will not let us become divorced. If we get separated then we'll work it out. But let's wait until that time comes! Let's you and I get married tomorrow and see where we go from there. It's okay to be afraid. That means you have something to lose and you have to fight to keep it. That's what we'll be doing. It's us versus the world!"

I nodded my head. I hugged and kissed him.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart!"

"Nothing can keep us apart!" I said.

"Right," Andy smiled. He kissed me. "You're worth fighting for, along with our unborn child."

"Same here," I said.

Chapter 9

I felt a little bit better after I had talked to Andy. The pre-wedding jitters were still there, though. But I felt better about getting married and not being scared of marriage. I had a feeling something was going to go wrong.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Piper said as I walked into the kitchen on the morning of the wedding.

"Morning," I said. I gave yawn.

"Tea?"

"Please." I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Everything is going to be taken care of today, Prue. Don't you worry. I'm going to P3 and set stuff up there. The wedding setup is going to be taken care of this afternoon. Dad, Leo, and Darryl are going to take care of that."

"Piper, I'm going to help you with P3. It is my wedding after all and I should be helping. I want to help!"

"Okay."

"I can tell you now too, Andy is going to help with the wedding setup at the park. He knows exact what I want and he's going to make sure I get it!"

Piper smiled. "Okay, whatever you say. You're the bride!"

I grinned. "That's right! I am the bride! I'm a bride!" I squealed with delight.

Piper laughed. "Who do you think will be married next: me or Phoebe?"

"You, because you have a man and I see you and him tying the knot."

"That is unless They decide to interfere. Leo has been getting crap from them about us being together!"

Piper was talking about the Elders. They were really annoying when it came to her and Leo's relationship.

"Weather looks good for this late afternoon, early evening," Phoebe said, walking into the kitchen.

I knocked on the kitchen table. My sisters laughed at me.

"You know what, who care if it rains," I said. "If it rains, it does. Andy and I will just get soaked."

"I'll make sure everyone has an extra pair of clothes at the club. The important people that is," Piper said.

"The wedding party and their dates," Phoebe said.

Piper and Phoebe were my only bride's maids. Piper was my maid of honor. We had all figured it out. Piper was mine. Phoebe would be Piper's at her wedding. Then I'd be Phoebe's at her wedding. Darryl and Leo were Andy's groom's men. Darryl was his best man. We didn't have any flower girls or ring bearers. I kinda found that stuff annoying. Piper and Phoebe said whenever they got married they'd have their niece or nephew be their flower girl or ring bearer.

I had no idea what my baby was a boy or a girl. I was in my fifteenth week of pregnancy. I was going to find out the sex of the baby. My family had a long line of females born into it. I like it had something to do with getting the Charmed Ones reproduced. Well, here my sisters and I are.

My sisters and I ate breakfast together. After I was done, I got dressed. We all then did what we had to do for the wedding preparations. My sisters and I set up everything at P3 for the reception. Piper asked her staff to come in and help us. She was actually using some of them for the reception to be servers and bartenders. At the park, Dad, Andy, Darryl, and Leo set up chairs for the ceremony.

Everything went smoothly. Thank God! Or maybe I should be thanking Grams and my mom.

"Could you have imaged us this close as sisters when you were going to marry Roger, Prue?" Phoebe asked me as we got ready for the wedding with Piper.

"No," I said. "I think Grams dying, then us being separated for six months, and then becoming witches helped us out. I do miss Grams. But she needed to die for us to become witches."

"We were already witches. Our powers were just bound," Piper said.

"Very true." I smiled.

"When I get married I want to have witch ceremony," Phoebe said.

"A witch ceremony?" I asked.

"Well, it's actually called a Handfasting. I read it in the book the other day."

"I think that's what my wedding will be like," Piper said.

"Oh, yeah, if you're going to marry Leo."

"Who says I'm going to marry him?"

"Mom," Phoebe and I chorused.

Piper looked at us.

"When she was here, she said you two had a bright future together," I said. Phoebe agreed.

"Oh, right." Piper grinned. "It would be nice to marry Leo. He said any children we have would be half witch, half Whitelighter."

"That would be totally awesome," Phoebe said. "I wish witches had an easy way of getting around. Demons can shimmer, warlocks can blink, Whitelighters can orb, and Darklighters are the same way."

"Do not say _Darklighter_!"

"Would you prefer _demon _or _warlock_?" I asked.

"Yes," Piper said. "My boyfriend can only die from the D-lighters."

"No more evil talk. Happy talk."

"Good idea," Phoebe said.

We all finished getting ready. I wore my hair up in a nice up-du. Piper and Phoebe helped me do it. My wedding dress wasn't traditional. It wasn't the long fancy ball gown or mermaid like stuff. It was a long spaghetti strap with a v-neck and no back. No bra for me! It had a pretty beaded pattern on the top part of it. I had a tiara headpiece with my veil attached. I love the tiara headbands.

I let Piper and Phoebe pick out whatever bride's maids dresses they wanted. They were wearing them not me. I told them to pick a certain color, though, red. Piper picked out a dress that matched mine. Phoebe picked out a halter dress. Piper would her hair half way up with some curl to it. She loved that hair style. Phoebe wore her hair in a nice ponytail with a silver headband. Piper had a silver headband too. That was another thing I wanted. I wanted my sisters to have headbands like mine, but for bride's maids.

The colors for the wedding were red and white. The flowers were red and white. We had orchids for the bouquets. Orchids were my favorite flower. Boutonnieres were red carnations. I didn't care if the flowers didn't go together, because it was my wedding and I got whatever I wanted.

"Are you ladies ready to head out?" My dad shouted from down-stairs.

"We're coming," Piper yelled.

My sisters and I grabbed everything we needed and headed down-stairs. I told my sisters to present themselves one at a time to Dad. Phoebe went first. He commented her. Then Piper. He commented her. Then me as the bride, showed myself to my dad.

"Oh, Prue, you look so beautiful," Dad said.

"Thank you," I said. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being here."

"I'm happy to be here."

"You girls look so beautiful," Grams said.

"Grams," My sisters and I squealed with delight as we saw her in her spirit form. She smiled at us. She wasn't alone. Mom was with her.

"Oh, my beautiful daughter," Mom said.

I smiled. I gave her a hug and kiss. "I'm so glad you came to see me before I left."

"Me too."

"You look gorgeous, Prue," Grams said. "I wish I could go to the wedding and reception."

"You'll be there will me, Grams," I smiled. "Not in person, but in my heart. You too, Mom."

"We have to go, girls," Dad said. "Sorry, Penny and Patty."

"The bride can't be late for her wedding," Grams said.

"The wedding starts when the bride shows," Piper said. "The groom is going to be there, because Leo is going to orb him if he isn't."

I laughed.

We rode in a limo to the park, which was fun. Darryl and Leo met up with us. They knew when we arrived, because Leo used his sensing powers as a Whitelighter to know, so they could meet us. Poor Andy was left alone with the guests and preacher. But he knew his bride, me, was coming.

"You all look beautiful," Darryl said, seeing me and my sisters. "Especially you, Prue."

"Thank you, Darryl." I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"What?" Piper asked.

I looked at her. Leo had a huge smile on his face as he looked at her. He adored her. I smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Leo said.

Piper smiled brightly.

"At the reception, please," I said.

"Yes, let's get this show on the road," Dad said.

"Sorry," Leo said.

"Forgiven, Leo." I gave him a hug.

We all lined up then. Phoebe and Leo were first. Then it was Piper and Darryl since they were the maid of honor and best man. Then it was me and Dad. The wedding march began to play. Phoebe and Leo headed off. We were hidden from the guests. Piper and Darryl headed off. Dad and I stepped up. I saw as Piper and Darryl stopped at the end of the aisle runner. Dad and I walked out of our hiding place. Piper and Darryl took their stroll down the aisle. Dad and I stopped at the end of the aisle runner.

Dad and I stood there for a few minutes. We waited until Piper and Darryl were standing in their spots. I felt all eyes on me. There were whispered and murmurs. I looked to my groom. Andy's eyes met mine. He smiled brightly at me. I smiled back.

Dad and I then took our stroll down the aisle. I had not considered when I was going to marry Roger if my father would give me away. But now here he was with me. He was going to give me away at my wedding to Andy. It was what I wanted.

Dad and I reached the front. He kissed me on the cheek. He then took his seat in the front row. The only seat that was empty. I knew Mom and Grams were watching from somewhere. I handed my bouquet to Piper and turned to Andy. We smiled at each other and took each other's hands.

The preacher began, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man, Andrew Trudeau and this woman, Prudence Halliwell in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who thinks this two should be wed then speak now or _forever_ hold your piece."

If anyone was going to object, I was going to kick their ass! But nobody did!

"Let us proceed then. Prudence and Andrew have written their own vows and would like to share those. Let's hear from our bride first."

I smiled at Andy as he looked at me with his still bright smile. "Andy, _you are_ my best friend, lover, and soul mate. I can always count on you and talk to you like a person can to a best friend. You are my lover, because you love me in every way. You are my soul mate, because we are meant to be. And I promise to always be your best friend, lover, and soul mate for the rest of our lives."

"Andrew."

"Prue," Andy began. "I have loved and known you since we were kids. You were my first crush and kiss…"

Andy and I were real little. It was just a peck on the lips, but there are pictures of it.

"…We know all there is to know about each other and all there is to hate each other. But if you ask anyone, they'll tell you that I have never, ever hated you. I have always loved you and I always will. I promise as your husband to love you forever and I give myself to you and only you!"

I smiled.

"Do you, Prudence Halliwell, take Andrew Trudeau to be your lawfully wedding husband to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" I exclaimed.

"And do you, Andrew Trudeau, take Prudence Halliwell to be your lawfully wedding wife to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Andy said.

"May I have the rings please?"

Piper and Darryl handed the rings to the preacher.

"Prudence, take this ring, place it on Andrew's finger, and say these words, 'With this ring, I thy wed.'"

I took the ring from the preacher and placed it on Andy's left ring finger. "With this ring, I thy wed."

"Andrew, take this ring, place it on Prudence's finger, and say these words, 'With this ring, I thy wed.'"

Andy took the ring and placed it on my left ring finger. "With this ring, I thy wed."

"Let us pray. God, Prudence and Andrew have pledged themselves to marriage. With your blessing please help them through the good and bad times of their marriage. Amen."

"Amen," Everyone said.

"Now by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride, Andrew."

Andy smiled. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me passionately on the lips. Everyone clapped, cheered and whistled. Andy and I pulled apart.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to be the first to pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Trudeau."

Everyone continued their clapping and cheering. I looked at my sisters. They had both been crying. I waved my finger and them. I took my bouquet from Piper and grabbed onto Andy's arm. We walked our way up the aisle. Piper and Darryl followed us. They were followed by Phoebe and Leo. My dad was right behind them.

It was family time before we took some pictures and then headed to the reception.

"I'm going to beat you two," I said to Piper and Phoebe as my eyes watered up.

They both laughed. I hugged them both.

"I'm sorry," Piper said. "My big sister is married."

"Yeah," Phoebe said.

"She'll be well taken care of," Andy said.

Both of them attacked him then. They hugged him from the front and back.

"Welcome to the family officially, Andy," Phoebe said.

"Thank you," He said.

I smiled.

The photographer took pictures then. It was both long and annoying. He took a bunch of picture in the same pose. Now I know how models felt when they did photoshoots. It was different being the model compared to the photographer. I knew. It was my job now.

After pictures, Andy and I rode in a limo alone to the reception. We were followed by Dad, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, Darryl and his wife, Shelia in another limo.

"How's our little one doing today?" Andy asked.

"I think he or she is just fine," I said.

"Good. How are you?"

"Much better."

"I know," Andy smiled. He kissed me. "It was a long ass day."

"My cheeks are hurting from smiling so much."

Andy laughed. "Let them hurt a few more hours. I want to see you all smiles the rest of the evening for the reception."

"Then I should stop smiling when we leave the reception and head to our hotel for our wedding night."

"No, but don't smile as much. It'll help your cheeks."

I smiled.

Chapter 10

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Trudeau," The DJ announced as Andy and I made our way into P3. Everyone clapped and cheered for us as they had at the wedding.

Andy and I both smiled. We walked out onto the dance floor.

"Prue and Andy will have their first slow dance as husband and wife," The DJ said.

Martina McBride's Valentine began to play.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all i need, my love, my Valentine.

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And shown me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams i couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all i need, my love, my Valentine

_[Instrument break]_

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
Cause all i need is you, my Valentine  
You're all i need, my love, my Valentine

Everyone clapped when the song was over. The DJ handed us a microphone.

"Thank you, everyone for coming," I said. "Andy and I thank you all for sharing this special day with us. We hope you enjoy yourselves the rest of the evening, because we sure are."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Andy took the microphone from me. "Now before we get the party started," He said. "We want everyone to have a bite to eat with this buffet dinner that maid of honor, Piper Halliwell helped us chose. Thank you."

"Everyone, please allow the bride and groom, their wedding party, the dates of the wedding party and the immediate families be the first at the buffet table," The DJ said. "Then we'll go around table by table for everyone else to get their food."

So Andy and I got our food first, along with my family, Darryl, Shelia, and Andy's parents. Andy and I sat at a table by ourselves. It was our right as the bride and groom.

"I am so hungry," I said.

"Eat up," Andy said. "You're feeding for two."

"And I will be until November."

"That is so far away."

"I know."

After everyone was done eating, the real fun began. Everyone got crazy on the dance floor. That was the best part of the evening. I got to dance with my new hubby. My sisters insisted they have a dance or two with him. I got some dances with Leo and Darryl. Leo was a really good dancer. But my most favorite was my father-daughter dance with my dad. Phoebe and Piper weren't jealous at all, because they knew they'd get a special father-daughter dance at their own weddings when they got married.

But at that the end of the night, I was happy to head off with my new hubby to our hotel room for our wedding night.

"I am so tired," I said as we walked into the room.

"Me too," Andy said. "They don't tell you your wedding day is going to be so exhausting."

"I know. I just want to get out of this dress and into something comfortable, and go to sleep."

"Me too!"

I smiled at him. "I promise sex tomorrow!"

"We have our entire honeymoon to enjoy the newlywed sex."

I giggled.

Andy smirked. "I'll be more content with you in my arms."

"That I can and will do."

So I got out of my wedding dress and into some comfy pajamas. Andy got out of his tux and stayed in his boxers. Then he got into bed. I got into bed with him. We cuddled up and went to sleep in each other arms. We were happy just doing that and not having sex on our wedding night. We had our honeymoon to enjoy it.

Chapter 11

"Yes, you're home," Phoebe said.

I gave my baby sister a look. It had been a long time since she was excited to see me when I came home from work. "What are you up to?"

"There is a huge surprise for you up-stairs."

"You know I hate surprises, Pheebs!"

"This one you'll like."

I groaned as I let Phoebe drag me up-stairs. It was three months later, August. I was thirty weeks pregnant. I had found out the sex of the baby six weeks ago. Andy and I were having a baby girl. That was what we both wanted.

I had been surprised when Andy said he wanted a girl. I thought he would have been hoping for a boy. I had wanted a boy at one point, but I was totally happy when I found out I was having a girl. A baby girl I could handle and maybe a teenage daughter when that time came. I had handled both my teenage sisters.

"You have to close your eyes," Phoebe said when we were in the hallway.

"Oh, give me a break!" I said.

"Do as she says!" Piper shouted.

I groaned. I closed and covered my eyes with my hands. Phoebe pushed me toward somewhere. I felt someone else grab me. I guessed it was Piper.

"Okay, open your eyes," Piper said.

I uncovered my eyes and then opened them. I gasped. I looked around the room I was in. I was in Grams's old sewing room. It had been transformed into a nursery for my daughter. Andy and I had been working on it, but we both got busy with work. My sisters had finished it for me.

"Surprise!" Phoebe and Piper chorused.

I smiled as I turned to them. They were not alone. Leo was with them. I should have known our former handyman.

"Oh, thanks," I said.

"You're totally welcome," Phoebe said.

"We couldn't have done it without Leo," Piper said.

"Yeah, they were trying to put furniture together and getting frustrated," Leo said.

"That's because Phoebe ruined the English instructions!"

"Hey, you made me spill my soda!" Phoebe said.

"You can read Spanish, Leo?" I asked, shocked.

"A Whitelighter can read any language, along with speaking any language," Leo said.

"So that is why Piper has been talking in French a lot over the past months."

"It's the language of love. What do you expect?" Piper grinned.

Phoebe made a fake gagging sound. I smiled. Phoebe was just jealous.

Piper looked at her watch. "Okay, I need to shower and get to the club."

"We have demonic issues," I said.

"What else is new?" Phoebe said.

"Is it what Andy and I were talking about earlier today?" Leo asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Explain to Phoebe," Piper said. "I need to shower."

Phoebe looked at me and Leo as Piper left the room to shower. Leo and I both explained the latest demon that was on the loose, a Guardian. There had been deaths where victims had ruins cut into the middle of their forehead. Andy thought it might be demonic, so he talked to Leo about it. Leo said it was demonic and told all he knew about Guardians. Piper had found an entry on them in _The Book of Shadows_ as well.

"Darryl and Andy have a suspect. Darryl is going undercover tonight. He might need us," I said.

"Okay, that is fine," Phoebe said. "But you're thirty weeks pregnant, Prue."

"I have telekinesis, Phoebe. I can send the guy flying if he comes after us. Plus I can freeze, because of my daughter."

Phoebe nodded her head. "I'd like to be pregnant right now! Then I might have better powers then just stupid premonitions!"

"A new power will come to you, Phoebe," Leo said. "You just have to give it time. Piper still can only freeze too."

"Right," I said. "Yes, I can astral project and move objects with my mind, but you and Piper will get more powers in the future."

Phoebe groaned.

It was very late at night when Darryl called. He needed me and my sisters. Piper was home from the club, so the Power of Three headed to where Darryl was at, a rave. The three of us found a dead body in the alley behind the place the club was at. We also found the suspect over Darryl's lifeless body.

I quickly used my powers on him. He went flying into a dumpster. The Guardian relieved itself.

"Okay, how the hell do you vanquish it?" I asked.

"Like a vampire!" Piper said.

I quickly used my powers, throwing a sharp object through the Guardian. It went straight through him.

"Wrong-O, Piper!" Phoebe said.

"Try through the rune!" Piper said.

I moved another sharp object through the rune on the forehead of the Guardian. He vanquished.

We had to the cops then, because of the dead body. Andy showed up on the scene. He was not too happy about me being there. An EMT was checking Darryl out.

"I'm fine, Andy," I said. "The baby is too."

"I agreed with you, Andy," Phoebe said.

"Shut up, Phoebe!" Piper said.

I smiled at Piper.

"You three need to come up with a story," Darryl said after the EMT checked him out.

"Why?" My sisters and I chorused.

"Because you're witnesses to a crime," Andy said.

"I used my _powers_, Andy!" I said.

"That doesn't matter! You have to come up with a story."

"You better do it fast too," Darryl said. "Here comes the ADA."

I looked to where Darryl was. I saw a guy to be in his early-mid thirties walking our way. I saw a grin pop on Phoebe's face. Piper noticed it too, because she looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Cole Turner," The guy said. "I'm the ADA assigned to this case. Can you ladies tell me what you saw?"

"I can!" Phoebe quickly said, raising her hand.

Chapter 12

I wanted to kill Phoebe then and there. My sisters and I told Cole Turner what we knew. We were _witnesses_. We went and sat at a trial for the guy who had killed a few people and then tried to kill Darryl. The guy got off. But he attacked Cole later. My sisters and I discovered that the judge who was trying the case was a demon. The people of his court—the defense attorney, bailiffs, etc.—all had guardians. My sisters and I kicked there asses and we went after the judge. But when we got to his chambers', he had been burst into flames by something. I had a feeling it was Cole. I didn't trust him.

And the weeks following this whole thing with the Guardians, my suspicions got worse. There were just too many demonic things that seemed to involve him. Phoebe bitched me out a lot of times and I did the same to her.

"The Elders have been giving us nothing but grief for months, Leo!" I heard Piper shouting in October.

I was in the living room reading with my feet propped up on the sofa. I was trying to stay off my feet as much as possible. I was in my thirty-fifth week of pregnancy.

"What do you want me to do, Piper?" Leo said as they both stopped in the foyer. "They have been telling us to stop seeing each other. We're lucky they haven't reassigned me!"

"Then why the hell don't they? I'm not going to break up with you! I love you and I know you're my soul mate, because you told me we are!"

"There is one other option."

I continued to listen. I knew what Leo was talking about. He could give up his powers to be with Piper. If he did that, that would be wonderful. But I know he didn't want to, because he loved being a Whitelighter.

Piper gave Leo a look. It was a pleading look. "If it can end this thing and we never have to deal with the Elders ever again!"

"There is another way, Piper. I wouldn't have to give up my powers. We could get married, but in secret."

"They wouldn't stop us?"

"They wouldn't break-up a bond like that marriage. That is why we'd have to do it in secret."

"But how could we when they're watching us, _always_ watching?" Piper asked.

Leo shrugged.

"An eclipse," I said.

"What?" Piper and Leo said, looking into the living room. They hadn't even known I was in there.

I motioned for them to come to me with my finger. They both did. Piper lifted my feet from the sofa and placed them in her lap. Leo sat on the coffee table.

"There's an eclipse next week," I whispered. "I have read that they can't see anything when there is a night within a day and a day within a night."

Leo nodded his head. "That's true."

"Seriously?" Piper asked.

"Yes, seriously," Leo said.

Piper grinned at Leo. He grinned back at her. They grinned at me.

"I think we have a handfasting to plan," Piper whispered to me.

I smiled. "We need to be careful about what we say in the next week."

"Oh, yeah!"

"I haven't officially asked you," Leo said.

"Screw that shit!" Piper said. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "We're getting hitched next week on the eclipse whether you like it or not!"

"I like it," Leo said.

Piper and I both laughed. She kissed him.

I smiled. I was so happy I could help my sister out.

Chapter 13

So Piper planned her handfasting ceremony. Everyone in the house was careful for what they said. We didn't need the Elders finding out what was going on. We needed Grams to perform the ceremony, because she was a high priestess. Piper limited the people to being at the ceremony. It would just be me, Phoebe, and Andy as witnesses.

Piper did not really care for your typical huge wedding and reception. She embraced being a witch with marrying a Whitelighter in a Handfasting ceremony. Phoebe also got utterly pissed when Piper decided not to have a maid of honor.

"I'm supposed to be it for when you get married and then Prue's to be mine for when I get married!"

"Yes, well, I'm not having a normal wedding now, am I?" Piper snapped.

"You two," I said. "Knock it out! _They're_ going to find out and then Leo is going to be _gone_!"

Piper stayed quiet and glared at Phoebe. Phoebe kept her mouth shut, which was a big change for her over the last few months.

"I don't want an M of H, Phoebe," Piper said. "So you're just going to have to get over it!"

"Fine, neither of you will be my M of H either!" Phoebe said. She then walked away.

Phoebe needed an attitude adjustment. She was very short with me, because I didn't trust Cole and she was dating him. I had a sixth sense when it came to evil and Cole had evil written all over him.

The eclipse happened on Friday, October 13, 2000. I found that funny that it happened on a Friday the 13th. But if you didn't believe in the bad luck then it wouldn't affect you. Piper didn't believe in it. She said it was just any other day.

I believed it to be a good day too.

Everything worked to our advantage. The day had a night within it and the night had day within it. The Elders couldn't see anything. Piper had a very good feeling when the eclipse happened. I took that as a good sign.

Everyone and everything was ready. Leo and Andy waited down-stairs with Grams. Andy and Leo were both dressed in their Sunday best, or more like Friday best. Phoebe was in a better mood today, so she was nice to me. She and I escorted Piper to her groom. Dad didn't live in town and Piper didn't have him for the handfasting, because she thought it would be too suspicious. Dad, Phoebe, and I agreed with her.

"Just think our next big event will be when your niece is born," I said to Piper as we walked down-stairs with Phoebe.

"That'll be fabulous," Phoebe said.

"For sure," Piper said. A bright smile popped on her face when we were down-stairs and she made eye contact with Leo. He smiled brightly back at her. "Check out my man!"

Phoebe and I gave quiet laughs.

"Yeah, we don't see him in suits very often do we?" I asked.

"No," Phoebe said.

"That's gonna change," Piper said.

Phoebe and I gave quiet laughs again. We had made our way into the conservatory. Phoebe and I left Piper to stand next to Grams and across from Leo. I went over to my own hubby. He wrapped his arm around him.

"We have gathered here today to unite two souls as one," Grams began. We were a little in a hurry. "Do you, Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell, join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared between you?"

"I do," Piper and Leo chorused.

"Face each other and join hands," Grams said. The two did. "Piper, you may cite your vows."

"Leo, I love you and I always will! You are my soul mate! This is happening fast, but we have the rest of our lives to go slow with everything else!"

Leo gave a laugh. "Piper, I love you too and I always will as well! I would do anything to see us together forever!"

"Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn vows to each other. With this cord…" Grams said pointing to a silver cord. "I bind them to those vows." The silver cord then wrapped loosely around Piper and Leo's wrists. "However, this binding is not tied, so that neither partner is restricted by the other. Because the only true enforcement of love is the will to love."

"Heart to thee, body to thee, forever and always, so mote it be," Piper and Leo said.

"So mote it be," Grams said.

"So mote it be," Phoebe, Andy and I said.

Piper and Leo then kissed.

"Ha, beat that!" Phoebe shouted. "Piper and Leo are legally married in the magical world! Whatcha gonna do, Elders?"

There was a big rumble then.

"Oops!"

Everyone looked at each other. Leo started jerking and screaming.

"Hold onto him, Piper!" Grams shouted. Piper did as she was told. Leo held on tight to her too. Phoebe and I both looked at each other. We both grabbed onto Piper and Leo. They held on tight to us too.

The Elders were trying to take Leo away. Well, they were going to have to take not only Piper with him, but Phoebe and me. Andy not going to miss out on this, grabbed onto us too.

We all disappeared from the conservatory of the Manor and ended up somewhere…

Chapter 14

We landed on something red and hard. Well, I landed on Andy and Phoebe. Leo and Piper landed in front of us.

"Fat ass, get off me," Phoebe said.

I moved next to Phoebe. I took in where we were. We were on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Whoa," I said.

Phoebe and Andy looked around too. They saw a very long fall into the Pacific Ocean.

"Holy shit!" Andy said. He quickly stood up, helping me and then Phoebe up.

"Where the hell are we?" Phoebe asked.

"Golden Gate Bridge," Leo said. He was on his feet. He helped Piper to hers. "This is where the Elders like to meet when I'm in San Francisco."

We all heard orbs then. We turned to the sound of them. There were about five swirls of orbs that appeared. They turned into people, six, actually. They were dressed in white robes with an orange or yellow velvet fabric down the middle. One was actually dressed in a black robe. It looked like a judge's rope unzipped.

"Leo, you have broken the rules for the last time!" A male Elder said.

"Odin, calm down," A female Elder said.

"I found a loophole!" Leo snapped. "You can't break Piper and me up now! A high priestess performing a handfasting ceremony. It is legal and bidding in the magical community! Piper and I are both magical!"

Phoebe, Andy, and I exchanged looks. We had never seen Leo so feisty before. Piper was shocked too.

"You disobeyed us!" Odin snapped.

"Take a damn chill pill, buddy!" Andy said.

"Stay out of this mortal!" He sent a bold of lightning toward Andy, but it missed him.

"HEY!" I said. "Watch where you use your powers!"

"Yes, Odin, watch your powers," The Elder in the black rope said. "We do not hurt mortals. They are innocents." He walked up to Piper and Leo. Piper got a little scared. He took her hand. "It is an honor to meet you finally, Piper." He kissed her hand.

Piper gave Leo a look. Leo just smiled. The Elder approached me and Phoebe.

"It is nice to all the Charmed Ones," He said. He took my hand and kissed it. The same with Phoebe's. We were both shocked. "Are you all right?" He asked Andy.

"I've been better," Andy replied.

"Do not make nice, Gideon!" Odin snapped.

"Gideon?" My sisters and Andy chorused.

"Yes," Leo said.

We all looked at each other. Gideon was Leo's oldest friend and mentor. He was an Elder that had started Magic School. It was where young witches and Whitelighters learned about magic. Leo had told us all about it. He had never taken us to it, though. He had said it was located on the Golden Gate Bridge in the clouds.

"Odin, calm down, please," The female Elder said. "This is a huge matter we have to talk about."

"Then I suggest we send The Charmed Ones and the mortal home!"

"No, this concerns Piper too. We can send Phoebe, Prue, and Andy home. But Piper must stay."

"We're not going anywhere!" I said. "You will not send me and Phoebe away. Andy can be sent away, but when it comes to Piper and Leo, Phoebe and I stay!"

"Yes!" Phoebe said.

"This does not concern you!" Odin snapped.

"Yes, it does!" Piper said. "My sisters will not leave me alone with any of you! The Power of Three only separates when it wants to be separates and this is not one of those times!"

"Fine!"

"Let's just talk this over," The female said. "I'm Sandra. This is Zola. Us two, plus Odin and Gideon are the only Elders to be concerned with right now. Maria and George are just here to back us up."

"It is wrong for a witch and Whitelighter to be together…" Zola said.

"We all know that rule," I said. "But why can't they be together?"

"Because a witch needs to do his or her job saving innocents and destroying evil. Plus a Whitelighter must do his or her job protecting their charges. When they fall in love, people do not focus on their duties!" Odin said.

"Piper and I have been doing our duties as a witch and Whitelighter just fine since she found what I was," Leo said. "I have taking care of all of my charges and do everything the Elders have asked when it came to my charges."

"Yes," Piper said. "And I have vanquished demons and warlocks with my sisters. I have helped them save innocents and everything I must do as a Charmed One/witch."

"That is true," Zola said. "You both have done your greatest when it comes to innocents. There have been times when Prue or Phoebe isn't present and Piper does do her witchly duties."

"Thank you."

"We have a rule!" Odin said. "We have told Leo and Piper to break up for months and have then? NO!"

"Yes, well, not all of us are good-e-two shoes like you, Odin!" Sandra said.

"Odin has never been a good-e-two shoes, Sandra," Gideon said. "He broke a few rules when he was a Whitelighter himself, but someone told him to straighten out if he wanted to be an Elder one day."

Odin glared at Gideon.

"Hate me all you want, Odin! But I was the one who straightened you out! Leo is a great Whitelighter and loves being one. He just fell in love with Piper and her with him! You _can not _help who you fall in love with!"

Gideon smiled at Maria. Maria blushed. I smiled. Sandra looked over at George. He blushed too. Phoebe and I grinned at each other.

"Yes, well, Leo should have fallen in love with a fellow Whitelighter and not a witch!" Odin said.

"Piper and I are soul mates!" Leo said. "You know that. We were lovers in past lives! You also know Andy and Prue are soul mates too. I saw them in all my past lives with Piper."

I grinned. I looked at Andy. He smiled at me.

"Yes, and Prue and Andy are together in this life time like they have been with of their past lives," Gideon said.

I went to speak.

"You and Andy are meant to be, Prue," He said. "Just be glad with that. Let's focus on your sister and _brother-in-law_."

"That's right," Leo said. "I am Prue and Phoebe's _brother-in-law_ and Piper's _husband_! You _can not and will not_ break a handfasting bidding! Only Piper and I can break that bidding and we have no intention of doing it anytime soon!"

"That's right," Piper said.

"That is true," Zola said. "We can not do anything about that."

Odin groaned.

"Then let them go," Maria chimed in. "None of us can do anything!"

"Everyone is right," Gideon said.

Zola and Sandra agreed. Odin was not happy.

"Are we going to have this situation when they have a child?" He said.

"Any child they have in the future is not dangerous," George said. "I have seen it! Their children will have witch and Whitelighter powers. They are strong, but not dangerous to good, only evil!"

"I haven't even thought that far ahead," Piper said.

Leo, Andy, Phoebe, and I laughed.

"Well, think of the future, Piper," Sandra said. "No one is going to break your bidding to Leo. Only you can do that! I hope you do not break it, though!"

"Not in this lifetime!"

"Very well, you are all free to go!"

We all smiled at each other. Leo told Andy, Phoebe, and me to get over to him and Piper. We all did. He had his arm wrapped around Piper. Phoebe ran over to Piper and grabbed onto her arm. I took Andy's hand and grabbed onto Leo's arm. Leo then orbed us all home.

When we appeared in the conservatory, Grams was waiting for us with Mom. They wanted to know what happened. We told them. They were happy. Everyone was happy.

Piper and Leo were married now and nothing could keep them apart. Just like Andy and me!

Chapter 15

Piper and Leo were very, very happy following our unexpected meeting with the Elders. Piper was on cloud nine when Leo presented her with a diamond ring and wedding band that matched. He did it in front of me and Andy. Phoebe was off with Cole.

"How did you get this?" I asked looking at the rings on Piper's left hand.

"I had some help from my brother-in-law/best friend," Leo said.

"Andy?" I said.

Andy nodded his head. "Yes."

"It pays to know a cop," Leo said.

"Did this come from like a drug dealer or something?" Piper asked.

"No," Andy said. "A jewelry store owner got held up awhile back and killed. Darryl and I were on the case. We caught the killer and returned the jewelry. I got a good deal on Prue's rings and mine when we got married for that. I also helped Leo for the same reason."

"So whenever Darryl buys jewelry for Shelia he'll be going to this jewelry store for finding the owner's killer?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's nice."

"It is," Piper said. "But this is the bigger issue!" She showed me her rings again.

"Look at mine." I showed her my left hand. My diamond was a little bigger.

"Why is my diamond smaller than hers?" Piper asked looking at Leo and Andy.

"Whitelighter pay sucks." Leo said.

"Yeah, and I have a kid on the way!" Andy said.

"Leo, I told you…"

"…We're not going to make you pay for your own ring, Piper," Leo said.

"Yeah and when I bought Prue's ring I had been saving up for a long time to buy it."

"I'm sorry," Piper said. "I'm being greedy!"

"That's okay," I said. "I was greedy during the wedding and with this pregnancy."

Everyone agreed.

On Saturday, October 21, I went into labor. I went into labor at 11:30 AM. Andy was at home and in bed next to me. We were both being lazy. We were both the only ones home. Piper and Phoebe were at the club.

When Andy and I were on our way to the hospital, I called my sisters and let them know I was in labor.

Andy and I arrived at the hospital a little after 12.

"How are you doing?" Phoebe asked when she and Piper showed up.

"I'm fine," I said. "Only a few centimeters dilated."

"It'll be awhile," Piper said. "So we might as well get comfortable."

"Before we get comfortable," Phoebe said. "Can I have a few minutes alone with Prue, though?"

Andy and I looked at each other. I nodded at him. He looked at Phoebe. "Yeah, I need to stretch anyway." He got up from his seat. He kissed me on the forehead and headed out of the room.

"Be nice," Piper said. She then headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Phoebe gave me a smile. "Can I seat?" She asked, pointing to on the bed next to me.

"Yes," I said.

Phoebe sat down. She took my hand. "Prue before you have this baby we need to make amends. You and I are fine as sisters, but we're not fine when it comes to my relationship with Cole."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I was hoping we could talk about that. I know you like Cole…"

"…I _really _like Cole."

I smiled. "Yes, well, that is great. But you know how strongly I feel when it comes to something evil. I have a sixth sense for it and every time Cole is around my evil radar is going crazy with beeps and alarms. I just want to protect you from him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, Prue. Thanks for being a concerned big sister. I really appreciate it! But remember what Mom said about a guy coming into my life?"

I nodded my head. "She said he'd come in the fall, though. Cole came around in August."

"Close enough. But she said he'd change my life. I feel Cole has changed my life. I have never felt this strong for a guy. Yes, Cole and I have only been together like a month and half, but I _really, really, really_ like him."

I nodded my head. "That feeling is nice. Be very careful with Cole, please. I don't want anything to happen to you! I could not go on if I lost my baby sister!"

Phoebe smiled. She hugged me. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Phoebe!"

A few hours later, I gave a loud and unhappy cry as a contraction came. It was 2:15. I had been in labor for nearly three hours.

"You're okay, baby," Andy said as he held my hand and rubbed my back. My other hand held onto the bed. He looked at the monitor that kept track of the contractions. "Almost over, baby."

I gave another cry.

"There you go," He said. He looked at me. He kissed my hand. "Are you okay?"

"No," I said.

"I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead. I knew he really was.

"How are we doing, Prue?" A nurse asked walking into the room.

"In pain," I said.

The nursed nodded her head. She looked at the machine that kept track of the contractions. "Would you like something for the pain?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll page the doctor. I can't do anything without his permission."

I nodded.

About ten minutes later, I was given something for the pain. I felt better after I got it.

The rest of the day I was in labor. I wasn't fully dilated until 3:30 AM on October 22. I had been in labor for sixteen hours. I was very glad when I was ready for delivery. My sisters were at home. I told them I just needed Andy.

At 3:53 AM, my daughter was born. The moment I heard her crying I started to cry. It was just tears streaming down my cheeks. When my doctor held her up for Andy and me to see her, the real tears came. She weighed 7lbs and 9ozs. She was twenty inches in length. She was also very healthy.

"Here she is," A nurse said giving my daughter to me. I held my arms wide open for her. I took her and she gave a little cry.

"My baby," I said as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"She's so beautiful," Andy choked out. I looked at him. He was crying himself. He smiled at me and kissed me.

I looked back at our daughter. She was starting to open her eyes. A bright smile popped on my face as I saw my daughter looking at me for the first time. I felt a rush of happiness run through me thinking of how my mom must have felt holding me and my sisters for the first time. I remembered holding Phoebe for the first time and I felt pride as an older sister. But today I felt pride as a new mother.

Chapter 16

Kristin Rain Trudeau was what Andy and I named our first daughter. He picked the name Kristin, because he liked the actress Kristin Davis who played Charlotte on the HBO TV show _Sex and the City_ and when she played Brooke Armstrong on _Melrose Place_. I chose the middle name Rain, because that was my favorite weather on most days. I liked to cuddle up in my bed on rainy days and listen to the rain pound against my window.

It would be interesting one day when Kristin asked where her name came from. "You were named after my favorite weather and your father's favorite actress," I'd say. "That is how you got your name."

Kristin was a huge hit when her aunts and uncle met her. Piper and Phoebe went all crazy for her, because she was so small and cute. Leo was the same. Piper was very surprised at how good he was with Kristin. Leo said he had experience with babies, because of his charges.

On Tuesday afternoon, Kristin and I went home. It was nice to go home. My sisters and Leo welcomed Kristin and me home. It was nice. We all sat in the living room for a little bit before Andy and I took Kristin to our room.

"Big comfy bed," I said flopping down on our king sized bed. It was nice and soft. I rolled onto my side and looked over at Andy. I smiled. He gently laid Kristin down in her basinet. Kristin would be sleeping in our room for a little bit. I hadn't decided how long, though.

Andy looked over at me after he placed Kristin down. He smiled at me. I motioned for him to come over to me with my finger. He obeyed. I moved to the head of the bed. He got on the bed. He kissed me.

"I'm glad to have you both home," He said.

"Me too," I said. I kissed him. "I hate hospitals. Their beds are so uncomfortable. I only slept after Kristin was born, because I was exhausted."

"Well, you'll get a little sleep here. But you'll be in a comfy bed with me!"

"That's the best part!"

"Mm-hmm," Andy agreed.

I kissed him passionately on the lips. I then snuggled up against him. I moaned as I got the sweet scent of his cologne. It sent a thousand sparks through my body. Andy had the rest of this week and the whole following week off. It was basically two whole weeks off work. He did it to be home with me and our new baby. I had six whole weeks off for my maternity leave.

Let's see how long it would take before my sisters and I got irritated of each other and the same with Andy. There was bound to be some no matter what. There was a newborn baby in the house now and she was going to drive me, Andy, my sisters, and Leo mad. It would be worth it, though.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up when Kristin started to cry. I found myself alone in bed and a throw blanket draped over me to keep me warm. I groaned as I moved from the bed. Kristin's crying was my main focus. I moved my hair behind my ear. I went over to my daughter.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I said as I picked her up. "Do you need a new diaper?" I checked to see if she had gone in her diaper. Nope. "You must be hungry, huh? I'll take care of that."

I laid Kristin back down in her basinet. I took off my shirt and tossed it somewhere. I then pulled one strap of my bra down, along with the cup attached to it, exposing my breast. I picked Kristin back up and then guided her to my exposed breast. She began to suckle. I went and sat down on the lounge chair that was in the room. Kristin's crying had stopped.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Piper, Phoebe, or Andy, you can come in."

The door opened and both my sisters walked into the room.

"Are we okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, just hungry," I said.

"I can see that," Piper said.

"Where's my husband?"

"He went to go show off pictures of Kristin at the stationhouse."

I nodded my head. My sisters had taken a bunch of pictures as soon as Kristin and I got home from the hospital. Piper had then taken the film to be developed. Andy then must have picked up the pictures so he could show them off. I was fine with that. Poor Darryl was working two weeks by himself. If anything demonic or warlock-ish came up, he'd contract Andy and let him know. My sisters and I would then be on the scene or something like that.

I looked at the time. It was six o'clock.

"I'm cooking dinner right now," Piper said. "I'll be going to P3 after I eat with everyone."

"Good. I'm hungry like my baby here," I said. My voice had started getting a little cutesy to it since I had Kristin. I guess that's what I got.

After Kristin was done, I gave her to Phoebe to burp. I covered my boob back up and put my bra back on right. I then found my shirt and put it back on. Piper had gone back down-stairs to finish dinner.

After Kristin was burped, Phoebe put her back down in her basinet.

"Smart one, Phoebe," I said.

"I got her covered," Phoebe said.

We both stood there and watched Kristin. She yawned. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Phoebe and I both then went down-stairs and into the kitchen. The baby monitor was on, so we'd hear if Kristin needed us.

"What's for dinner?" I asked. "It smells so good!"

"Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and a salad," Piper said.

"Yummy!" I sat down at the kitchen table. Phoebe helped Piper around the kitchen to get dinner on the table.

"I'm back," Andy said walking in the backdoor.

"And I'm awake," I said.

"Good." He walked up to me and kissed me.

"Tell us, Andy," Phoebe said. "Was everyone envious of you because you have the most beautiful little girl ever?"

"Yes, they were. Uncle Darryl already has a picture of her."

"Good. Let me see how the pictures came out," I said.

Andy gave me the pictures. I smiled as I saw all the pictures of my new baby girl. There were pictures of Kristin alone, and her with me, her aunts, Leo, and Andy. I found a picture that Piper would love.

"Look at your husband, Piper," I said, showing a picture. Piper looked at the picture I held up. A bright smile popped on her face. The picture was of Leo holding Kristin. He held her against his chest as she gave a yawn and was looking right at the camera.

"Oh, that is so cute," Piper said. "I want a copy!"

"You got it. The best part is there is a picture of her and Andy the same way, but at the hospital."

"That is going on my desk at work," Andy said pointing to a photo on top of the pile.

I looked at the picture. It was a picture of me breast feeding Kristin at the hospital.

"No way. I don't need perverted criminals seeing it."

"I know. There's another picture in there somewhere of you and Kristin that I'm taking."

"That's fine. No pictures of Mommy breast feeding leave this house."

"Agreed." He gave me a kiss to seal the deal.

Chapter 17

"Happy Halloween, my sister witches," Phoebe said on the morning of Halloween.

"Happy Hollow's Eve," Piper corrected.

I laughed. I sat at the kitchen table eating my breakfast of toast and herbal tea as I breast fed Kristin. She was nine days old. And boy those nine days had been life changing. We had diaper changes, breastfeeding, burping, spitting up, drooling, and making Mommy and Daddy very sleep deprived. Neither my sisters nor Leo were complaining.

"Whatever," Phoebe said. "It's our first Halloween with a little one in the house in a very long time."

"Yay," Piper said.

I smiled. Yes, it was Kristin's first Halloween. But I was not going to dress my little up in a costume this year. That was for next year when she'd be older and I could actually take her trick-or-treating.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Piper?" I asked.

"Setting up the club for my Halloween Monster Mash tonight," Piper replied.

"Ooh, can I help?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, you can. You can even come tonight."

"Cole and I will be."

I didn't say anything. I just looked down at my daughter. She was done breastfeeding. I lifted her up to my shoulder and patted her back for her to burp.

"Let me see my niecey niece," Phoebe said holding out her arms.

"Sure," I said.

Phoebe came over and took Kristin. I finished my breakfast and tea. Andy was up-stairs, asleep. Lucky bastard. I was the one who needed more sleep than him.

"So what are you going to do tonight, Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"Halloween movie marathon," I replied.

"Like the movies with the killer Michael Myers?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, that sounds more fun. I love horror movies."

"Yeah, well, Andy likes them and that is the only reason I'm watching them. I get enough horror in my life with the demons and warlocks that come into it."

"Exactly," Piper said.

"Yes, but do be careful today," Leo said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good just in time for breakfast."

"What were you saying, Leo?" I asked.

"Well, demons and warlocks that you killed can come back today if they know how," Leo said. "There is a veil between the worlds that let's them because of all Hollow's Eve."

My sisters and I all looked at each other. We then looked at Kristin who was dozing off in Phoebe's arms.

"Okay, change of plans," Phoebe said. "I think I'll be staying here all day with my older sisters and niece."

"Um, we're a sister short of the Power of Three," I said.

"Leo, are you busy today?" Piper asked.

"Only when my other charges need me," He replied.

"Okay, you're going to come to the club with me and if my sisters need me, you and I are going to quickly orb back here and vanquish whatever demon or warlock has come back from the dead."

"Didn't we already do that when that demon stole the book last year?" I asked.

"Yes," Leo said. "But this is Hollow's Eve, so everyone be careful today. At midnight tonight when November 1st starts Hollow's Eve will be over."

I grunted. It was days like these that I really hated being a witch.

I went up-stairs and made Andy get this lazy ass up. I told him our situation.

"Oh, goodie," He said. "Hey, maybe we'll get to see Rodriguez again."

"Yeah, killing him all over again will be so much fun," I said.

I did not give a shit about which demon or warlock my sisters and I had vanquished came back from the dead. My number one concern was my nine day old daughter. Now that would be a treat for any demon or warlock to get her and kill her.

Phoebe and I had all our senses on alert the rest of the morning. Piper and Leo both went to P3. Andy and I started our movie marathon. Phoebe joined us. Kristin was in the room with us. She slept like a rock until she was hungry or needed a diaper change.

There were no demonic or warlock attacks. But I didn't put my mind at ease. I stayed alert. But mid-afternoon things changed.

Piper and Leo were both dressed in their costumes for P3's Halloween Monster Mash. Piper was Glenda from the Wizard of Oz and Leo was dressed in his uniform from WWII.

"I do love a man in uniform!" I said when I saw Leo.

Leo smiled and blushed. That was a first. "Thanks, Prue."

"She's married to an inspector," Phoebe said. "What do you expect?"

"He's my man in uniform!" Piper said.

"I have my own man."

"Yeah, me too," I said.

_Ding-dong!_

"Ooh, our first trick-or-treaters," Phoebe said. She jumped up and went to the door. Andy came back into the room with Kristin. She had needed a diaper change and was back asleep in his arms.

Phoebe came back into the room a few minutes later. Piper and Leo were about to head back to P3 when Leo suddenly got a call from the Elders.

"Uh-oh," He said.

"What?" Piper asked. "What do they want?"

A big tornado suddenly appeared.

"What the hell?" I said.

"The Power of Three is needed in the past," Leo said.

"Uh, I can't go demon vanquishing. I have a baby who needs to be taken care of and there isn't any breast milk for her in bottle form that's mine either."

Leo looked up. He then looked back at me. "Take Kristin with you."

"Are you insane?" Piper said.

"You all will be fine. Just trust me."

I groaned. I looked at Andy. He gave Kristin to me. The tornado then pulled my sisters and me into and we disappeared.

We appeared in a room surrounded my women who looked to be dressed in clothes in the 1600s. A blonde woman approached us.

"Blessed be," She said.

"Blessed be," I said, a little scared.

"I am Eva and these women are my coven."

"Prue," I said.

"Piper."

"Phoebe."

"You three are the most powerful witches of all time then?" Eva asked.

"Yes," I said. "What do you need us for?"

"I am a mid-wife. My friend, Charlotte Warren, who is going to have a very powerful child, was kidnapped by an evil witch named Ruth. It is my duty to make sure that child is brought into this world safely. I can not do that, because Ruth has her and wishes to raise Charlotte's child evil!"

My sisters and I looked at each other.

"What year is it?" Piper asked.

"It is 1670," Another woman said.

"What is your friend's name again?" Phoebe asked.

"Charlotte," Eva said. "Charlotte Warren."

My sisters and I looked at each other again. Charlotte Warren was the mother of our ancestor Melinda Warren who had been born with all three of the Charmed powers: telekinesis, freezing, and premonitions.

"You have your own little one," Eva said pointing to Kristin.

I had forgotten she was in my arms. "Yes, this is my daughter. She is nine days old."

"She is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I shall take care of her while you and your sisters save Charlotte."

"How do we do that?" Piper asked. "Our powers won't work, because technically we don't exist in this time period."

"We shall teach you the magic of this day. But first you must dress to blend in."

My sisters and I were given clothes to change into. I kept an eye on Kristin as one of the other women took care of her.

"I will be your child's wet nurse until you return, Prue."

"Thank you."

"Your daughter will be in good hands, Prue. Just get Charlotte back here, please," Eva said.

"We will," I said.

My sisters and I learned a little bit of the 1600s magic and then we were on our way. One of Eva's women came with us. She led us to Ruth's house where Charlotte was.

"Watch out for the talismans on the trees."

"We will."

My sisters and I walked into the celebration Ruth was having for Hollow's Eve. Phoebe served as a distraction for Piper and me as we tried to get into the house. It was heavily guarded by men. I watched Phoebe for a moment. She was standing near a barrel of water with two men. One wore a mask and the other didn't. The one without the mask was showing her something magical. I took a closer look at the man in the mask. He had long hair, but I thought of him with short hair.

"Cole," I whispered.

"What?" Piper whispered to me.

"The man in the mask Phoebe's talking to. That's Cole!"

Piper took a good look. I heard her gasp.

"I told you he was evil."

"But Mom said."

Oh, my God, I was going to yell at my mom for telling Phoebe she was going to fall in love with a man who was evil.

"Let's do what we need to," I said.

Piper and I got into the house safely. We found Charlotte and got her out safely too. I took Charlotte while Piper went and got Phoebe. We made it safely back to Eva's.

"Oh, thank goodness," Eva said on our arrival.

"The baby's coming," Charlotte shouted.

Eva and I helped Charlotte to a bed. Eva took a look under Charlotte's nightgown. Everyone saw a head. I found Kristin and took her in my arms. I was glad to have her back in them.

Charlotte delivered a healthy baby girl.

"Thank you," Charlotte said when was holding her daughter. "Thank you for saving me and my daughter. She and I will forever be grateful. Won't we Melinda?"

My sisters and I smiled.

"Melinda Warren?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Charlotte said. "I will tell her of the three most powerful witches that saved us."

"You can tell her that it was her granddaughters from the 21st century," Phoebe said.

"What?" Eva asked.

"We're related," I said. "In our time period, we three each possess one of three powers Melinda has."

"What powers?" Charlotte asked.

"Moving objects with her mind," I said.

"Freezing time, people, and things," Piper said.

"And seeing the past and future," Phoebe said.

Charlotte looked at her daughter. The tornado appeared.

"Its time for us to go," I said.

"Farewell," Charlotte said. "Thanks again."

"Anything for family," Piper said.

"Good luck with your daughter, Prue."

"Good luck with yours," I said.

The tornado took us back to our time in 2000. It was seven o'clock.

"How did it go?" Leo asked.

"We rescue Melinda Warren," Piper said.

"Your ancestor?" Andy asked.

"Yes," I said. "We rescued her mother from an evil witch. We then watched Melinda being born. Its different watching it then when you actually do it."

Andy laughed. He kissed me. He took Kristin from me.

"She was safe when we rescued Charlotte, Melinda's mother."

He smiled. I whispered to him, "Cole is the one that made us need to go save Charlotte and Melinda."

"He really is a demon then?" Andy whispered back.

"Yes, and I intent to find out which one!"

Chapter 18

"Is it possible that the man who looked like Cole back in the 1670 was his ancestor?" Piper asked.

"Believe whatever you want, Pipes," I said. "But I know demon and warlock when I see one. I have gotten pretty good at knowing when they are and aren't around."

"Prue, how about you worry about your daughter and not Cole?"

I looked at my sister. "I am worrying about my daughter and not too mention our baby sister. Remember a warlock named Jeremy who you loved and oh tried to kill you?"

"Yes, but Mom said…"

"…Forget what Mom said! Cole is a demon and you know it!"

Piper shook her head. "I'm not going to argue anymore on this issue. Give me proof that Cole is a demon." Kristin gave a loud wail then. "And take care of your daughter!"

Piper walked out of the attic. I sighed and followed her. I went into my bedroom and took care of my three week old daughter.

I was worry about my daughter when it came to Cole. If he was a demon or a warlock, he could be playing an angle with Phoebe: Make her fall in love with me and believe that I have fallen in love with her. Once he had Phoebe where he wanted her, he'd strike killing her, me and Piper, and Kristin. The Charmed Line ended with all four of us. The Power of Three would be destroyed and there would be no hope of one day Kristin continuing on the Warren line.

"No way, baby girl," I said to Kristin. "I have two more weeks of my maternity leave. I'm going to find out what demon or warlock Cole is once and for all. He's not going to get the chance to hurt my sister."

"I have no intention of hurting Phoebe," A voice said.

I turned at the sound of it. I saw Cole. He was standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"You," I said.

"Don't even think about," He said. He made a fireball appear in his hand. "Make one sudden move, Prue, and I send this fireball flying to burn and kill your little one."

"You threaten me and my child?" I said.

"I do."

I glared at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I know you know what I am and you better back off."

"I will not back off! You're only playing my sister so you can kill her, Piper, me, and then my child."

"That was the plan, yes," Cole said. "But things have changed. I'm on your side."

"Then why the hell were you back in 1670 helping that witch Ruth kidnap Charlotte?"

"I did what I had to do. You see I'm half demon, half human. My mother was a demon and my father was human. I have been suppressing my human half for years, but I came undercover as my human half to kill the Charmed Ones. I had every intention of having Phoebe fall in love with me, because I knew the other two Charmed Ones were taken and happy. It was easier to get Phoebe to love me and she has. I have also fallen in love with her."

"Right," I said. "No demon is capable of loving anyone!"

"I'm part human so I can love and I love your sister. So you better back off. If you ruin things I will kill Kristin Rain." He laughed. "What a stupid middle name for her."

I glared at him.

"Cole?" Phoebe called.

"In here," Cole said. The fireball disappeared from his hand.

I saw Phoebe walk into the room. "Is everything okay?" She asked looking at me and then Cole.

"Yes, everything is fine," Cole said. "Prue and I were just having a little chat. Isn't that right, Prue?" He gave a threatening look.

I looked at him. I then looked at Phoebe. I glanced at Kristin in her basinet. She yawned. "Yes, we were just talking," I said, looking back at Phoebe. A smile popped on Cole's lips.

Phoebe nodded her head. "Okay, come on." She pulled on Cole's hand. He went with her, but not without looking back at me with an evil grin. The evil grin I had seen on way too many demons and warlocks.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I closed the door to my room. I then grabbed the phone, listening for a dial tone.

"Inspector Trudeau," Andy answered his phone at the station.

"God, Andy," I sobbed.

"Prue?"

"Yes," I said.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

I told Andy my conversation with Cole then.

"He admitted to being a demon to you, but how would he know you suspected him?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a sense demons have."

"I can't believe he threatened you!"

"He threatened our child, Andy!"

"Yeah, well, he's not getting near you or her!"

I had no idea what Andy was up to. But I hope he didn't do anything stupid. If Cole did anything to him, I'd never forgive myself. I think for the first time in a long time I was afraid. I was afraid for my husband, our daughter, and my sisters, but most of all myself.

"_Whenever you're afraid face that thing that is making you afraid," Grams said. "Face your fears. Only you can defeat them!"_

I looked in my dresser mirror from the bed. I defeated the demon of fear over a year ago. I can and I would defeat Cole. No one threatened me and got away with it. No one threatened my daughter and was going to get away with it.

This bitchy witch was not going to let some demon get away with threatening her and her daughter. No way!

Chapter 19

"Prue," Piper said, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yeah, come in," I said.

Piper opened the door and walked in. My eyes were still red from my crying when I had been talking to Andy.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I wasn't at first, but I am now."

"Look about this Cole thing I believe you."

"What?" I asked.

"Cole told me to tell you to back off him and Phoebe. He said if I didn't, he was going to kill Kristin."

"Did you just talk to him?"

"A few minutes ago, yes. What the hell was he doing in here?"

"Threatening me and Kristin."

"He showed me he was a demon too. He transformed into his demonic half!"

"So is that what that scream was about?"

"Yes," Piper said. "I told Phoebe I just saw spider and Cole got rid of it for me."

I shook my head.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"_Book of Shadows_," I said.

"_Book of Shadows_," Piper repeated.

I carefully picked Kristin up, trying not to disturb her. She whined a little as I did, but settled back asleep. Piper and I headed to the attic.

"See if you can find the demonic half of Cole," I said.

Piper nodded her head. The pages suddenly started flipping on their own. Grams was helping us out. The pages stopped turning.

"That's him," Piper said. "Belthazor." She read his entry out loud, but quietly as to not disturb Kristin in my arms.

We suddenly heard orbs. We looked up and saw them. The orbs formed Leo.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "I got a call from the Elders telling me to get here."

"Well, Prue's suspicions of Cole were right," Piper said. "He is a demon. This demon."

Leo looked at the book. "Belthazor?"

"Yes."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

I went first. I told him how Cole had told me to leave him and Phoebe alone or he'd kill Kristin. Piper then told Leo that he revealed his demonic half to her, scaring her. She also told him how Cole said for her to tell me to back off Phoebe and Cole, or he'd kill Kristin.

Leo shook his head. "You're gonna need the Power of Three to vanquish him."

"Like that will work," I said. "The little tart is in love with him."

"Prue," Piper said.

"Well, she is it, Piper! I also do not like the fact that my daughter's life is in jeopardy."

"Kristin's life is going to be in danger with any other demon," Leo said.

I nodded my head.

"Here you all are," Phoebe said, walking into the attic. Cole followed her too.

"Phoebe!" Piper said.

"Its okay, Piper," Cole said. "I know the family secret. You're witches, real witches. Phoebe told me."

Piper gave him a look. He smiled and looked at me. I glared at him.

"You are not going to win," I said. "Belthazor!"

"You two should have kept your mouths shut!" Cole said, looking at me and Piper.

Phoebe looked at all of us. Piper and I were staring Cole on like we had many demons and warlocks before him. Cole stared dead on us too like many demons and warlocks before him had too.

"Leo, take Kristin," I said.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

Leo took Kristin from me. He then orbed out with her. I knew he would take her to Magic School. She would be safe there. No evil could get into Magic School. Gideon and the other Elders had made it so it would only let good beings into it.

"Your boyfriend here threatened your niece, Phoebe," Piper said.

"What?" Phoebe asked, looking at Cole.

"Tell her Cole," I said. "Tell her how you threatened to kill my daughter, because I was onto you as a demon. Tell her how you threatened to kill my daughter when you showed your demonic half to Piper, because I wouldn't leave you and Phoebe at peace with your relationship!"

"Yeah," Piper said. "Or why don't you turn into your demonic half known as Belthazor."

"We're onto you, Belthazor!"

Cole clenched his fists. Phoebe looked at him. She knew the look on his face. It told her that I and Piper were right. SUCCESS!

Phoebe shook her head. "I knew I would fall in love with someone evil, because my mother told me. But I didn't think you would threaten my niece. You know how much I love her!"

"I wanted Prue to leave you and me alone, Phoebe," Cole said. "I wanted her to butt out of you and me, because she knows I'm evil! And I am evil!" He turned into his demonic half, Belthazor.

It scared Phoebe. She backed into me and Piper. The sudden change made me jump, but I was over it quickly.

"Believe me now, Phoebe?" I said.

"I was sent here to kill you and your sisters," Cole said, looking directly at Phoebe. "I came here to play you. I wanted to make you fall in love with me and then when I had you where I wanted you, I'd kill you, your sisters, and Kristin, ending the Charmed line."

Oh, I was so right!

Tears were streaming down Phoebe's cheeks. "Well, you got your damn wish, Belthazor!" She snapped. "I did fall in love with you and hard! And all you wanted was to destroy my witch line. Well, that isn't going to happen! You will not destroy my sisters or my niece. If you want to kill someone, you can kill me!"

"Phoebe," I said.

Phoebe looked at me. She shook her head. "I was stupid to have listened to Mom and think I could love someone evil. Is that even possible?"

"I had a thing for the warlock who became a priest, so yes."

"Yes, well, that was different." She looked back at Cole. "Do it, Cole!"

"No!" I said. "Kill me instead."

"Prue, you can't be serious?" Piper said. "You have a daughter!"

"Yes, well, you and Phoebe will help Andy take care of her."

I had to sacrifice myself. If Cole killed me, I know he'd have satisfaction and leave my daughter alone.

"No, Prue," Phoebe said. "This is between Cole and me."

"And me," I said. "He's pissed at me. Let him do away with me!"

"You want to leave your daughter motherless like Mom did to us? No, it won't happen!"

"Both of you shut up!" Cole snapped. "I'll kill both of you and then it'll solve this problem!"

"Kill all three of us," Piper said. "That is what you were sent here to do, so do it!"

Phoebe and I looked at her.

"If you two go, I go!"

"Fine by me," Cole said.

My sisters and I stood side-by-side holding hands. Andy, forgive me. Forgive me one day too, Kristin, please. I have forgiven my mother.

Cole had fireballs ready in his hands. He aimed them at us. There were three. I closed my eyes and waited for a blow. I stood between Piper and Phoebe. They both held my hands tightly.

"Do you think Leo and I can be together in heaven?" Piper asked.

"Maybe," I said.

"Maybe the Elders will even make you a Whitelighter," Phoebe said. "No, all three of us."

My eyes were still closed. I suddenly heard the fireballs go flying, but I didn't feel any blows to me, or the grips of my sisters let loose. I heard a sudden crash with a thud and crying. I opened my eyes and saw Cole on his knees. He was back to his human half.

"I can't do it!" Cole sobbed. "I can't kill you! Any of you!" He looked at me and my sisters. There were tears in his eyes. "I watched my mother kill my father when I was a little boy! I can't kill Prue, because her daughter needs a mother and father. I can't kill Piper, because she has been so nice to me. I can't kill you, Phoebe, because I love you too much! I can't kill any of you, because you are a real family and were willing to die together."

At that moment, I felt sorry for Cole. Wow, I actually had a heart when it came to a demon. SHOCKING! But Cole was half demon, half mortal. He was able to have feelings and a heart like me.

Phoebe let go of my hand and went over to Cole. This scene was real and I had no worries for her. Piper grabbed onto my arm with both her hands. I covered them with my other hand that Phoebe had been holding.

"Cole," Phoebe said, touching him. He looked up at her. There was sadness in his eyes. No evil looks or anything. I gave a sigh of relief.

"I love you, Phoebe," He said. "I never loved anyone! I only loved you, because I let my human half fall for you. I never did that before."

Phoebe got down on the floor with him. "I love you too, Cole."

"Forgive me, please," He sobbed. "I just want to be with you! I know Prue was only protecting you, because she loves you. I threatened Kristin, because I know she loves her a lot too and she's an innocent thing."

"I can only forgive you if you apologize to my sisters."

Cole looked at me and Piper. We were just staring at him. We didn't know what to make of this.

"Prue, Piper, please, forgive me. I only did what I had to do. I love your sister like you two love Andy and Leo. Listen to your hearts."

And I did listen. Something inside me told me to forgive and forget. I had to do this, because it was my sister's future and destiny.

"Mom," I whispered.

"I will _never_ hurt your daughter, Prue," Cole said. "She is too young, precious and innocent."

I sighed. "Leo!" I called.

A minute passed and Leo appeared with Kristin. I took my daughter into my arms. Andy could hate me later for this. I walked over to Cole. I let him hold her. He held her for a few minutes and in those few minutes; he didn't do or try anything. There was a look on his face that I had seen when Andy and Leo had held her for the first time. I could see that Cole wanted to be a father to a little girl like this.

"Thank you, Prue," He said, giving her back to me.

"You're welcome," I said.

Piper had explained to Leo what had been happening while he was gone. He understood and was glad we were all okay.

Well, that had been an interesting scene. Andy couldn't believe it when I told him about it later. He gave Cole an earful for threatening our daughter. Cole understood entirely.

"Why do I have a feeling there is going to be many more weird days like today?" Andy asked me.

"Because it goes with my territory," I replied.

"Fair enough."

"Our daughter is safe for another day and that is all that matters."

"But will she stay safe with Cole around?"

"Yes," I said. "He only made the threat, because she's mine and he wanted to threaten something I loved so much."

"I'm surprised he didn't threaten me."

I shrugged. "Maybe because he knew we could have another child in the future."

"Yes, we will."

"Two more," I said.

"One more," Andy said.

"Two."

"We'll argue that later."

I laughed. I had won that battle. All was well for now.

Chapter 20

The months passed. Demons and warlocks attacked trying to kill me and my sisters to take our powers or steal _The Book of Shadows_. Some came because they wanted Kristin to raise her evil. Oh, my sisters and I would have none of that! Those demons and warlocks faced the fury of the Power of Three: one angry Mommy and two angry aunts. They also faced the fury Uncle Cole.

Cole had totally changed. He was good and he used his demonic powers for good. He saved me and my sisters countless times from demons and warlocks that threatened our lives. He did the same with Kristin, Leo, and Andy. He was part of the family.

Demons and warlocks came after him, because he had joined the Charmed Ones and their loved ones in the fight for good. All those demons and warlocks got vanquished, though.

May 20th rolled around. That was Andy's and my wedding anniversary.

On the morning of Sunday, May 20, 2001, our first wedding anniversary, I was wide awake. It was seven o'clock in the morning. I was wide awake, because Kristin was. She had started sleeping through the night a few months ago. She would be seven months old in two days. But she got me or her aunts up super early. It wasn't bad, though.

After I had given Kristin her breakfast, I took her into my bedroom. Andy was sound asleep. I was going to use Kristin to wake him up. Andy laid flat on his stomach. I got on my knees on my side of the bed and began to bounce. Kristin was in my arms and enjoyed it. Andy groaned at the movement of the bed.

I smiled. I kept bouncing as Kristin was enjoying it. She gave a little laugh. I smiled brightly. Every new development this child had had since she was born had been great.

I bounced closer to Andy. "Wake up, Daddy," I said.

Andy gave a groan. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He said.

"Yes," I said. "Wake up and say hello to your daughter."

Andy gave a yawn. He moved from his stomach and onto his side, looking at me and Kristin.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," He said. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." I smiled and kissed him.

"Good morning, Kristin Rain." Andy took our daughter then. He kissed her all over her face. She laughed. "The cutest laugh I have ever heard."

"I know," I said. "Having this little one has made life great over the last seven months."

"It only keeps getting better."

"I hope so."

Later that evening, Andy and I went out to celebrate our one year anniversary. We went out to dinner and then we went to P3 the complete the night with dancing. My dad baby sat Kristin. He had moved back to San Francisco in January, which made me and my sisters very happy. Phoebe with Cole and Piper with Leo joined us at P3 to celebrate our anniversary with us.

"Here's to one year down and many more to go," I said.

"Many more happy years to go through," Andy corrected.

"Here, here," I said. We clicked our drinks together, took a sip, and then kissed.

"Yay," Phoebe said.

"Piper and Leo get over here," I said.

"Coming, coming," Piper said. She and Leo both sat down at the private booth with Phoebe, Cole, Andy, and me.

"I want to toast to Phoebe and Cole."

"Yes, let's toast them," Andy said.

Phoebe smiled. "Champagne for everyone."

"I got it," Cole said. He had brought some champagne for us all to share for the special evening. He poured a glass for Piper and Leo.

"Okay, first," I said. "Here's to Phoebe graduating college earlier this month. Then here's to Phoebe and Cole on their engagement. May you both be as happy as Andy and I have been."

"Here, here," Andy said.

Everyone clicked glasses and drank. Piper didn't drink, though.

"Why aren't you drinking, Piper?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're celebrating I and Cole too," Phoebe said.

Piper smiled. "I'm happy for you, Phoebe, honestly. I'm happy you and Cole are engaged. I'm also happy Prue and Andy have been married for a year. But I can't drink."

"Why not?"

A smile popped on my face. I knew there would only be one reason why Piper couldn't drink.

Piper looked at Leo. He grinned at her and nodded his head. She smiled and looked at me and Phoebe. "I can't drink, because I'm seven weeks pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Phoebe squealed.

"Yes!"

"Oh, congratulations!" Phoebe jumped up and hugged Piper and Leo.

"Thanks, Pheebs."

Piper looked at me and Andy. We were both smiling. "I'm gonna be an aunt?" I said.

"Yes," Piper said. "You're going to be an aunt!"

"Yay!" I hugged Piper then. She laughed as I did. "I love you!"

"I love you too. And I love Phoebe too."

"I love everyone here," Phoebe said.

"Let's toast to everyone," Cole said.

"Good idea. Piper, you do the honors."

Piper smiled. She grabbed her bottle of water. "Okay, here's to long and happy marriages for all the Charmed Ones. May we all have healthy pregnancies and children starting now."

"And here's to us all defeating every demon and warlock that comes our way," Leo added.

"Here, here," I said.

Chapter 21

The summer was great. Andy and I took Kristin to the beach whenever we were both able to go as a family. I did not used to like the beach, because Grams had taken me and my sisters there after Mom's funeral. She had done it to make us feel better. But Andy and Kristin made the beach enjoyable.

When Andy and I weren't taking Kristin to the beach together, I took her to the park with my sisters. Piper was glowing as each and every day passed. She was excited about having a baby. Leo was too. I couldn't wait to have a half witch, half Whitelighter baby around. That would be interesting. Piper had hurt herself a few times and gotten a cut or something like that. Leo would go to heal her, but the baby would do it from inside the womb. It was awesome.

"Demon alert," Phoebe called in September.

"What else is new?" Piper said. She sat down at the kitchen table eating breakfast and drinking tea. I sat next to her, eating my own breakfast. Kristin was in her high chair next to me eating herself as well. She was exactly eleven months old. She could grasp onto things now.

"This demon is bad, though," Cole said. "The Source is sending him after a young girl."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The demon is Shax. He's a demon assassin."

I nodded my head.

"Who is this young girl he's after?" Piper asked.

"Cole figured out who the girl was and we followed her," Phoebe said. "I got her name and gave it to Darryl. He's running a background check on her."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Paige."

"Oh, I love that name," Piper said. "I'm going to name my next child that if it's a girl."

I smiled. Piper had found out the sex of her baby. She and Leo were having a boy. Everyone was excited. The two were fighting over names.

"Okay, so Darryl will get us information on Paige and bring it over to us," Phoebe said. "There is a spell in the book to vanquish Shax for when he goes after Paige."

"Having a demon on our side is nice," I said.

"You're very welcome, Prue," Cole said.

"Your nephew agrees," Piper said.

"Oh, is he kicking?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded with a bright smile. Phoebe went over to Piper and placed her hand on her belly. I did too.

"Come feel, Cole," Piper said.

And he did. Piper didn't mind us feeling her belly at times and other times she minded.

"Poo-pee," Kristin said.

We all looked at Kristin. We then smelled the air and got an unpleasant smell.

"What the hell did you feed her?" Phoebe asked, covering her nose.

"Leave my baby alone," I said. I got up from my seat and picked Kristin up from her highchair. I then headed up-stairs to change her diaper.

As I was changing her diaper, the phone rang.

"Prue, Andy's the phone!" Piper shouted.

"Daddy's on the phone, Kris," I said.

"Dada," Kristin said.

"Yeah, let's go see what he wants." I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom. I picked up the phone. "I got it, Piper. Hello my hot and sexy husband."

"Hey beautiful," Andy said on the other end.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Darryl got the information Phoebe wanted on your innocent, Paige."

"Oh, good."

"Yes, but there is something. We discovered something about Paige."

"What?"

"We found some papers that involve your mom."

"She knew Mom?" I said, shocked.

"She didn't know her, but your mom knew her," Andy said. "Your mom signed her rights away on a baby girl that was born August 2, 1977. That baby girl was Paige. Paige is your sister!"

I dropped the phone. I was shocked. I had another sister out there.

"Prue," Andy shouted.

I picked the phone back up.

"What happened to Paige?" I asked.

"She was adopted. There are documents saying who adopted her. Her family name is Matthews."

"Andy, I have to call you back."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone.

"Mama," Kristin said.

"It's okay, baby," I said. "We'll figure this out."

I went down-stairs to my sisters.

"Paige is our sister," I said as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"What?" Phoebe and Piper said.

"Andy and Darryl found something that Mom signed her rights away on a baby girl born on August 2, 1977. The baby girl was adopted."

"Are you serious?" Piper said.

"Yes."

"Let's find out if this is true," Phoebe said.

"Here I'll take care of Kristin," Cole said.

"Thank you," I said. I gave him Kristin. I then headed up-stairs to the attic with my sisters. We opened the book to the spell we needed to summon Mom.

"Girls," Mom said when we summoned her. "How lovely to see you?"

"You have some major explaining to do, Mom!" Phoebe snapped.

"Easy, Phoebe," Piper said.

Mom looked at me. "We have an innocent that is being threatened by a demon assassin. Darryl did a background check on our innocent. He and Andy found a document of you signing your rights away on a baby girl born on August 2…"

"…1977," Mom said. She nodded her head. "I'm sorry, girls. You were never supposed to find out about her. THEY promised you wouldn't find out!"

"The Elders?" Piper said.

"Yes, let me explain!"

"Please do," I said.

"Well, you girls know that I had fallen in love with my Whitelighter, Sam. Sam and I had a daughter: Paige."

"She's our half sister?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. The Elders told me to give her up or you three would be denied your powers as the Charmed Ones. I was protecting you three, because it was your birth right!"

"Why would they do that?" I said. "They made a mother give up her child when she already had three ones at home and they were well taken care of."

"It was unthinkable for Sam and me to have kept her, Prue," Mom said. "I'm sorry! But I have hurt non-stop for the last twenty-four years. That was my daughter and I had to give her up to save her older sisters. I know she went to a good home, because I chose the parents for Paige. They couldn't have children of their own and I was giving them my daughter to raise and take care of."

"And if we were not supposed to find out about her then why did we?" Piper said.

Mom shrugged.

"Because the Elders want her to rejoin the family," Leo said.

My sisters and I all looked in the direction of his voice. He was standing in the doorway of the attic.

"Yes, well, why does the Source want Shax to kill her?" Phoebe asked.

"Because the four of you together is just as powerful as three of you," Leo said. "If you weren't around and the Power of Three was needed Prue, Piper, and Paige could use the Power of Three to vanquish a demon or warlock. Paige is a Charmed One too. It was Patty's destiny to have the Charmed Ones. Paige was just a bonus, because she fell in love with Sam."

"So the Source knows of Paige, because of the Elders?" I asked.

"Yes, and he has Shax after her. Shax has to be vanquished, or he'll Paige and you'll never know her and she'll never know you. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was seventeen. She wrote an essay about it that got her into college. She must have survived the car accident because she is part Whitelighter."

"Are They doing this, because of you and me?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

Piper nodded her head. "Okay, works for me."

"Okay, so we need a plan on how to approach Paige," Phoebe said.

"You two come up with it," I said. "I need to call Andy."

Everyone watched as I walked away.

"Prue," Mom said.

"No," I said.

I went straight to my room and called Andy. I was not happy about Mom lying to me or my sisters. The same with Grams. Grams knew we had another sister and she didn't say anything.

It was another reason to hate being a witch.

I walked into the conservatory. Kristin was in her playpen. Cole was sitting on a chair by it and leaning over it. He was playing with her. Kristin was having fun.

"Prue," I heard Phoebe shouting. Cole and Kristin looked to see me. Cole gave me a smile.

"Mama!" Kristin said. She held her arms up, telling me to pick her up. I walked over to her playpen and lifted her up.

"Prue," Phoebe said, walking into the conservatory. "What was that about? You totally upset, Mom."

"I upset, Mom? Well, she and Grams upset me. They kept secrets from us while growing up. First, they kept the secret that we were witches and had powers. Second, Mom had another child. She just gave her up!"

"Mom did it to protect us."

"Yes, well, secrets and lies divide family, friends, and relationships! That is personal experience because I didn't tell Andy I was a witch in the beginning. He knows I'm a witch now and look at him and I. He and I are happily married and have a daughter, which is why I'm going to see him at work! I'd rather be around him then here!"

I headed back up-stairs to get Kristin ready to go out. I needed the diaper bag. My sisters, Leo, and Cole let me be at peace. Ten minutes later, Kristin and I were both out the door. I got her into her car seat in my car and then she and I were off to the police station.

Andy was surprised to see us, but most importantly me.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"Okay," Andy said. He turned to Darryl. "I need an hour or so."

"I'm gonna call you if we get assigned to a case," Darryl said.

"Fine. We'll be across the street."

Andy and I with Kristin headed across the street to a diner. We chose a quiet place in the diner to talk. I told him why Mom had given up Paige and everything else she had told us. He knew I was not happy and I told him I was not happy.

"I'm sick of the secrets and lies of my family," I said.

"But your mom gave Paige up, because she wanted you, Piper, and Phoebe to receive your powers as the Charmed Ones," He whispered. "She was protecting you three."

"She gave up one other daughter to protect three. That is totally wrong! And THEY know it was wrong! That was why they brought Paige to our attention and the Source's attention as well!"

"Yes, well, save your sister, Prue," Andy said. "I think Paige would be very glad to know her biological family. I also discovered that she looked into knowing who her birth mother was. Your mom would want you to save her and bring her into your life. It must have been hard for Patty to give Paige up. I know I would have a hard time letting go of Kristin if things between us didn't work."

"I wouldn't let you let go of Kristin. I would want you to be part of Kristin's life. I wouldn't let you forget about her like my dad did. And I also won't let us not work out! You're my life, Andy, and I would literally be lost if I lost you."

"Same here, baby." He leaned forward and kissed me. "Apologize to your mother and bring Paige home."

I nodded. "I love you!"

"I love you too." He kissed me again.

"Dada," Kristin said. We both smiled as we looked at her. "Dada," She said again.

"What do you want a kiss too?"

"Kess."

I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," Andy said. He picked Kristin up from her highchair put her in his lap. He then kissed her cheek and forehead. I did the same.

"Mama," She said. I smiled and kissed her again.

"What do you say?" I asked Andy. "Are we ready for another one?"

Andy smiled. "You want another one already."

"Yes!" I smiled.

Andy's smile brightened. "We'll talk later."

"Fine by me."

Andy laughed.

Chapter 22

I felt better after talking to Andy. I always did after I talked to him. When I got home, I headed straight to the attic. My sisters followed. I apologized to them for being a bitch to Mom. They understood. I didn't have to summon Mom. She came on her own free will. I knew she wanted to talk to me.

I apologized to her and said I understood why she did what she did. I did understand. She was thinking of her other children: me, Piper, and Phoebe. I thank her for that. I knew what it was to protect your child.

"We're going to call on Paige," I said. "We'll vanquish Shax, saving her. Then we'll bring her home."

"Thank you, Prue," Mom said.

"Yes, well, it'll all be taken a step at a time. But Paige will be brought back into our family. We'll tell her the family secret and eventually we'll have her meet you."

"She will?" Phoebe asked.

I nodded my head. "She deserves to know Mom and Grams. She is our little sister after all."

"A half witch, half Whitelighter sister," Piper said. "Just like my unborn son."

I smiled. I looked over at Kristin. She was on the floor, playing with the toys my sisters and I left up in attic for her to play with when she was up here with us.

"Speaking of unborn children," I said.

"Are you pregnant?" Piper asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"You and Andy are going to start trying for another one?" Phoebe asked.

"No, we said we'd talk about it later. But I think maybe a year from now I'll have another child. But first, let's introduce ourselves to Paige."

"I'll leave you girls to it," Mom smiled. "Be safe when Shax comes."

"We will, Mom," Phoebe said. "We'll especially make sure Piper is safe."

"Oh, yes."

"I can take care of myself," Piper snapped. "My baby helps take care of both of us."

Phoebe grinned. "You know when Cole and I have children; they'll be half demon, half witch. They'll be able to shimmer. It'll be awesome."

"Mine will orb!"

"I hate you both," I said.

"Oh, they'll have problems with their children that you won't, Prudence," Mom said.

I smiled. I looked at her. She blew my sisters and me kisses. She then disappeared.

"Okay, so how do we get in contact with Paige?" Piper asked.

"Andy gave me the stuff him and Darryl cooked up on her. Her home number is on there. She was looking for Mom. We can contact her and tell her we're mom's daughters. She can come here," I said.

"Then what?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll figure that one out later."

"Okay, I'll call her."

"Thanks, Pheebs," Piper said.

Phoebe headed down-stairs. She knew where to find the stuff Andy had given me. It was with my purse and Kristin's diaper bag by the front door.

"Did you and Phoebe get the spell from the book to vanquish Shax?" I asked. "He might attack if we make contact with Paige."

"No," Piper said.

I nodded. I went over to the book. It was open to the page about Shax. I found a notepad and pen. I then wrote it down. I wrote down with copies. Phoebe came back into the attic as I finished writing down the spell for the third time.

"Okay, I got her to come over here for lunch," Phoebe said. "She was very anxious to meet us. I didn't tell her Mom was deceased, though."

"She might already know," I said.

"Poor girl," Piper said. "She loses her adoptive parents and then finds out her birth mom is dead."

"Well, she has the three of us, plus a niece and then a nephew on the way," Phoebe said. "That is better then nothing."

"It is," I said. "Okay, this is the Shax spell. Keep it on you at all times." I handed a piece of paper to Phoebe. She took it and put it in her pocket. Piper did the same.

"I'm gonna go see what I can make for lunch," Piper said. She headed down-stairs. Phoebe followed her to give her a hand. I looked at my watch. It was 11:36.

"Mama," Kristin said.

I smiled at her. She stood up and held her arms up. She then tapped her fingers to her hands, telling me to pick her up. I did that.

"Come on, we're going to have a guest for lunch," I said, walking down-stairs. I went to the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe were. The two were making little finger sandwiches.

"We're one of everything," Piper said. "Hopefully, Paige inherited some eating habits from Mom."

"That would help," I said. "But she can take lettuce or cheese off if she doesn't want it." I sat Kristin down in her highchair. She whined as I did. "I'm only setting you here for a minute, baby." I went into the fridge and grabbed the apple juice. I poured it into a cup for Kristin and then put a lid on the cup. "Here, sweetie, have some juice."

Kristin was very happy when she saw the cup. She quickly took it and started drinking.

"She is so cute!" Phoebe said. "I can't wait until Piper's little boy is born."

"Me too," Piper said.

"Me three," I said. "You'll be a great mom, Piper."

"Thanks. I learned from the best."

I smiled.

At 12:10, the doorbell rang. Phoebe answered the door. I helped Piper bring stuff from the kitchen and into the dinning room. I heard greetings. Piper did too.

"Show time," I said.

Piper nodded. I followed her out into the dinning room. Paige and Phoebe were still in the foyer as Piper and I walked out. I saw a beautiful young woman in her early-twenties. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. I saw some of Mom in her.

"Paige, this is Prue and Piper," Phoebe said. "Prue and Piper, this is Paige."

"Hi," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Piper said.

Paige was shocked by something.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"I expected you all to be younger than me," Paige said.

"Well, we can explain everything," I said.

"Yes, how about some lunch?" Piper asked.

"Yes, please," Paige said.

"Well, come seat. What can I get you to drink? We have iced tea, water, and soda."

"I'll take some iced tea, please."

"I got it Piper. You seat down," Prue said.

"I'll grab Kristin," Phoebe said.

I went into the kitchen while Phoebe went into the conservatory and grabbed Kristin from her playpen. I grabbed the whole pitcher of iced tea from the fridge. I grabbed some mineral water for Piper.

When I went into the dinning room, Phoebe was putting Kristin in her high chair next to where I'd be sitting. Piper sat down on the other side of my seat. Phoebe and Paige were across from us.

"Here's some water for you, Piper," I said. "And iced tea for Paige." Phoebe reached across the table and poured some into an empty glass near Paige.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome," Phoebe said.

"So whose house is this?"

"It's all of ours," I said.

"You all live here together?"

"Yes," Piper said. "My husband doesn't mind."

"Same with mine," I said. "Kristin has her own room. Piper's baby will go in there too once he's born. This house was left to us by our grandmother. Her parents lived in it before her."

"Is that on Mom's side?" Paige asked.

"Yes, Mom's grandmother and grandfather were the first to live in this house," Phoebe said.

"What happened to Mom? How did she die?"

"She drowned," Piper said.

"How long ago?"

"February 1978," Phoebe said.

Paige nodded. "I was told she had died when I tried contacting her. An old woman had told me she had died and never to come around again."

My sisters and I looked at each other.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"It was in 1995. Shortly after I turned 18," Paige said. "I came to this very house."

"I'm so sorry, Paige."

"Why?"

"That old woman who turned you away was our grandmother," Piper said. "That was mom's mother."

"But why would she turn me away? I was her granddaughter."

"Paige, we know why Mom gave you away," Phoebe said.

"Why?"

"We'll tell you, but you have to believe everything we say!" I said. "Do not think of us crazy, because what will tell you is true!"

Paige nodded her head.

My sisters and I looked at each other. We all looked at each other wondering who was going to tell Paige our family secret. Piper and Phoebe gave me looks asking me to. I nodded my head.

I looked at Paige. She was looking directly at me. She wanted to know.

I sighed. "Paige, Mom gave you up, because of us three."

"Why?"

"We're witches!" Phoebe blurted out.

"For real?" Paige said.

"Yes," I said. "We're witches. We have supernatural powers. Watch." I moved something on the table. Piper threw something in the air and froze it. Phoebe stood up and levitated.

Paige was totally shocked. She looked at us all blankly.

"You're a witch too," I said.

"I am?"

"Yes," Piper said. "Mom was a witch. Our grandmother was a witch. Her mother before her and so on."

"You see Piper, Prue, and I are the most powerful witches of all time," Phoebe said. "We're known as the Charmed Ones. We vanquish demons and warlocks. We save innocents. There are these people called Whitelighters. They're guardian angels to witches. They help guide us. Whitelighter and witches were not supposed to have a relationship. They could have a friendship, but not a love relationship."

"Mom had a love relationship with hers," Piper said. Paige looked at her. "Your father is a Whitelighter."

"I'm your half sister?" Paige asked.

"Yes. The Elders, who are the boss Whitelighters, found out about Mom and your father, Sam. They also found out about you. The Elders told Mom to give you up or Prue, Phoebe, and I would not receive our powers to become the Charmed Ones. Grams had bound our powers after Phoebe was born, because a warlock wanted them. They wouldn't release those powers when Grams died and give them to us if Mom didn't give you up."

"Mom gave me up so you three could receive your witch powers?"

"Yes," I said. "We didn't know about you at all. We only found out about you just today."

"How may I ask?"

"Well, Paige," Phoebe said. "The Elders wanted you to rejoin our family. With that the side of evil found out and the evilest of them all has put a demon assassin on your tail to kill you. If you join us with your own powers we will all be powerful. We need only three of us to be powerful, but with all four its better."

"So I'm a witch and Whitelighter?"

"Yes," I said. "You're part witch, part Whitelighter. You'll have witch powers and Whitelighter powers."

"Having Whitelighter powers are pretty cool," Piper said. "My husband is our Whitelighter. The Elders gave us hell for being together and we got married in a magical ceremony so they couldn't break us apart. Leo, who's my husband, and I did get in trouble. But the Elders couldn't break us apart because of the magical ceremony. There was only one pissed off Elder who let us go.

"But anyway, my child is going to be half witch, half Whitelighter like you."

"So you and your husband defeated the Elders for witches and Whitelighters who want to be together?" Paige asked.

"Basically, yeah. Leo and I are also soul mates. Whitelighters get to look on their past lives and Leo saw me as his lover in many of them."

Paige smiled. "Wow, I always knew there was something special about me. I always felt so different. I have no idea how I survived that car crash my adoptive parents were in."

"You might have orbed out to safe yourself. Orbing is how Whitelighters get from one place to another. They can also heal."

"Fun!"

We all laughed.

"Paige," I said. She looked at me. "Would you like to be part our family like you should be?"

Paige nodded. "Yes, I have always wanted siblings."

"Well, welcome home!"

Paige smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded. I stood up and walked over to her. Piper followed me. She, Phoebe, and I hugged Paige. As we all touched, we felt a surge of power.

"What's that?" Paige asked.

"Your powers activating," Phoebe said.

"Really?"

"Yep," I said.

The room began to rumble.

"Mama," Kristin screamed. Piper quickly orbed over to her and grabbed her. She then returned over to us. I grabbed Kristin from her.

The doors to the Manor burst open and a giant tornado came through.

"That's Shax!" Phoebe said.

We all headed to the foyer. Shax appeared. He was a blue demon. Kristin and Paige were both freaking out.

"Just read this spell," Phoebe said.

Piper pulled the piece of paper from her pocket for her and me to read. The four of us recited "Evil wind that blows/That which forms below/No longer may you dwell/Death takes you with this spell."

Shax cried out in pain and explored.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"You just vanquished your first demon," Phoebe said.

"I did?"

"With our help too."

I calmed Kristin down. "He's gone, sweetie," I said. "We vanquished him." Kristin held on tightly to me.

"Is she okay?" Paige asked me.

"Yes, she'll be okay. She's just scared."

"Understandable."

I nodded. "Yeah, I get scared sometimes too."

"Let's all relax and eat," Piper said.

"Yes."

"I'm hungry," Paige said.

"Well, have a seat and eat," Phoebe said.

We all sat back down at the table. I kept Kristin in my lap. She got better after a few minutes. We were all able to have a nice lunch then.

Chapter 23

Paige accepted being a witch and Whitelighter well. My sisters and I taught spells and potions. Leo helped her with her Whitelighter powers. She enjoyed every second of learning. She helped us vanquished some demons and warlocks too.

We all accepted Paige as part of the family. Andy was glad when he could share a story or two about Mom to her. Paige loved hearing about her. We waited a bit before we summoned Mom and Grams to meet Paige. Neither Mom nor Grams appeared on their own either. They let us do our thing with Paige first.

In January everything changed, though.

Piper wanted to have a Wiccaning ceremony for her month old son. She wanted Paige to meet Mom and Grams before hand. Grams was the only one who could perform a Wiccaning ceremony, because she was a high priestess. A Wiccaning ceremony was like a baptism for a baby. But Grams called on the spirits of our ancestors to come bless and welcome the baby as part of our family. She had done it for Kristin. Now she would be doing it for…

"Jeremiah," Piper said. "My special little guy."

I smiled. Piper smothered that baby with kisses every time he was in her arms. It was okay. I had done the same thing with Kristin she had been born. Being a mom changes you.

Piper and Leo's son, Jeremiah Michael Wyatt had been born on December 26, 2001. Piper had had a home birth. She worried about bringing her little man into the world, because of him being part witch and part Whitelighter. She had spent all day Christmas Day in labor. He finally came shortly after midnight on the 26th.

Paige, Phoebe, and I had trained up to be mid-wives for the birth of our nephew. Piper wouldn't trust anyone else with her child but her sisters. I understood. She wanted me by her side when delivered her son, which I was. Phoebe and Paige took care of the little guy once he came into the world. Cole and Andy stayed out of the room, because they wanted Piper to be comfortable. They also didn't wanna see her vagina. She didn't want them to it either. She didn't mind my sisters and me because we were females.

But Jeremiah had brought great joy to both his parents. Kristin had noticed she wasn't the only baby in the house anymore. She was surprised to see her baby cousin suddenly when she woke up one day. But she was perfectly fine. Piper and Leo were always the ones that took care of their son. Piper would hand him off to me, Phoebe, Cole, Andy, or Paige every so often, but other then that Piper and Leo took care of him. Andy or I came to her when she needed something.

Phoebe summoned Mom and Grams to meet Paige. They were in the attic. I was in the nursery with Piper and Jeremiah. Kristin was with us too.

"How goes trying to get pregnant?" Piper asked. She sat in the rocking chair as she breastfed Jeremiah.

"It's going," I said. "We're really not keeping track. I've stopped taking birth control months ago and we've stopped using condoms too."

"How do you think, Kris, is going to react when a new brother or sister comes along?"

"I've thought of that recently. We can test her out with Jer."

"Yeah, be jealous of your baby cousin when Mommy and Daddy are playing with him. That'll work."

"I've read up on it," I said. "As long as we give them equal attention we're good."

Piper nodded. "I have an idea."

I gave my sister a look. She finished breastfeeding Jeremiah and burped him.

"Kristin," Piper said. She looked right at her aunt when her name was called. "Come sit with me."

Kristin got up from the floor and went over to her aunt. I helped her into Piper's lap. Kristin noticed Jeremiah. She didn't seem happy.

"Its okay, Kris," Piper said. "I can hold Jeremiah and you."

"No!" She said.

"Yes." Piper began to rock back and forth in the chair. "He's looking at you." Kristin looked at her baby cousin. She saw him looking directly at her. A small popped on her face. Jeremiah yawned.

"Nap," Kristin said.

"Yeah, he's going to take a nap. When you were his age you ate and then took a nap right after."

"Me too."

"You nap too?" Piper asked.

Kristin nodded. She cuddled up to Piper like Jeremiah was. He was on his stomach against Piper's chest. I smiled.

"Get your camera," Piper whispered.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed my camera from my room and took a picture. I made sure the flash was off. I hoped I would see this in the future when Kristin had a little brother or sister.

Kristin got better with having Jeremiah. She liked it after awhile. She always wanted to take a nap with him. We let her. She liked to cuddle up with Piper or Leo so she could nap with Jeremiah. Piper and Leo didn't mind it. Neither Andy nor I minded it. Kristin liked to be with her cousin and aunt or uncle. Then she liked to be with me or her father.

In March, Phoebe and Cole got married. A few weeks after they were married, I discovered I was pregnant…

Chapter 24

I waited up late for Andy one night. But that didn't go as planned. I ended up falling asleep. I get it was from being pregnant. I had felt exhausted only from that. I didn't feel exhausted from work, Charmed duty, being a mother, or a wife.

I was woken by Andy when he came home that night. He didn't wake me by making noise or getting into bed with me. He woke me by kissing me.

"I thought you were going to wait up for me?" He asked when I was awake.

"I tried, but…" His lips cut me off. I kissed him back as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I gave a moan as his hands caressed my body underneath my spaghetti strap nightgown. We had been planning this night actually.

No more words were exchanged. Only our names were exchanged, but they came out with moans, groans, and cries of pleasure. Andy cried out my name in pleasure as he came inside. I gave a moan at it.

"Sorry to have woken you up, baby," Andy apologized as I lay in his arms. "But I wanted you all day long."

I grinned. "I did too." I kissed him, which earned a moan from him. "I'm just been tired lately."

"I've noticed. It's not me and Kristin, is it?"

"No," I said. "You are both worth it. You especially."

"Am I?" He asked as he kissed me passionately.

"Mm-hmm," I said against his lips.

"Can we make me worth it again?"

I chuckled. "Tomorrow we can."

"Oh, we'll see if I can last that long."

I laughed as his lips were on mine yet again. There was never a dull moment with my husband. Not even in the bedroom! I mumbled against his lips.

"I'm sorry. What?" He asked, pulling away.

I laughed. He smiled at me.

"Did you need to tell me something, Prue? It seems like you do."

I smiled at him. "I'm pregnant!"

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm two weeks late and I took a home test and it was positive. I plan on calling my OB/GYN on Monday to schedule an appointment."

Andy smiled and kissed me yet again. But this kiss was soft and sweet.

"You know the fun part is going to tell Kristin," Andy said.

"I know, but I think she'll be excited. She's in love with her baby cousin."

"That doesn't mean she'll be in love with a baby brother or sister."

"Yeah, well, we'll see when _we_ tell her."

"Yeah, that is a job for both of us. It'll be better coming from both of us as well," Andy said.

"Yes, but do we get all my sisters together, plus our brother-in-laws, or what?"

Andy shrugged. "We can tell Piper and Leo at once. Then Paige, Phoebe and Cole can be told whenever we see them."

"Good plan." I kissed him.

The next morning, which was a Saturday, Andy and I told Piper and Leo that they had another niece or nephew on the way.

"Yay!" Piper said. "The more the merrier."

"Congratulations," Leo said. "And yes the more the merrier."

"Thank you," I said.

"How far along are you, Prue?" Piper asked.

"I'm gonna guess six weeks. I'm two weeks late."

Piper nodded.

"I'm calling my OB/GYN on Monday."

"Good. That is very important."

"Have you told Kristin yet?" Leo asked.

Kristin and Jeremiah were both napping. I shook my head.

"No," Andy said.

"How do you think she'll react?" I asked.

"I think it'll be fine," Piper said. "She's in love with Jer, so why wouldn't she be excited about a new sibling?"

I shrugged.

"So when are you and Leo moving out of the Manor?" Andy asked.

"Andy!" I said.

"Excuse me?" Piper said.

"I'm just kidding," Andy laughed.

"Not funny! I thought we were being kicked out!"

"I would never kick you, Leo, and your baby out of the house, Pipes," I said.

"Good. You, Andy, and Kristin can go!"

"Hey, I'm the _oldest_! The Manor is _mine_!"

"I'll flip you for it."

"Ladies," Leo said. "We can all co-exist in the house together."

"Yeah, we can turn Phoebe's old room into a room for your kids, Piper," Andy said.

"Well, that is an idea," Piper said.

I smiled. "But what if you have more than one child and I'm definitely having more than two children."

"No, we're not!" Andy said.

"Yes, we are!" I turned my attention back to Piper.

"Well, Jeremiah is enough for us right now, right, Leo?"

"Right," Leo said. "But I think we should turn Phoebe's room into a room for him. Then Kristin can share a room with her new brother or sister when he or she comes."

"How about you two start working on a room for him," I suggested. "But we won't move him until after the baby is born."

"No," Andy said. "Jeremiah is going to be really developing when the new baby comes and Kristin is going to want to stay with him as he does. The new baby is going to be sleeping non-stop."

"Kristin can be with Jeremiah during the day or something," Piper said. "But Kristin needs to get separated from Jeremiah and welcome her new baby brother or sister. The best way to do that would be to move Jeremiah into Phoebe's old room ASAP and then setup stuff for the baby in Kristin's room."

"I agree," Leo said. "She should like her siblings better than her cousins. I do want Kristin to love all her cousins, but siblings are more important than cousins."

"I agree about siblings being more important than anything really," Piper said.

"Me too," I said.

"So we'll move Jer into Phoebe's old room and get things ready for the new baby," Andy said.

"Yes."

"Okay. I don't know how Kris is going to react to that."

"She'll be okay. She's a tough girl like me."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

After naptime, Andy and I told Kristin about her new brother or sister on the way. She was very excited.

Chapter 25

"_I'm closing in on the suspect," Andy said into a mouthpiece on his wrist. He had a gun in hand._

"_Be careful."_

"_I got it taken care of."_

_A gun came into view behind him._

BANG!

I sat up suddenly in bed. I was sweaty on my face and neck. I had just had a bad dream, a dream that I had had many times, but in different ways. It was usually about Andy and his job, or some demon killing him. It was annoying.

I looked at my husband next to me. He was sound asleep, lying flat on his back. I lay on my left side, next to him. I grabbed onto his arm, laying my head on his shoulder.

Andy gave a groan. He turned to me. I saw his eyes in the darkness of our room.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, no! What was it about you?"

"About you."

"Well, it was just a dream, Prue," He said. "I'm right here beside you and I'm fine."

"I know. I just hate having those dreams."

"I know, baby. But let me reassure you that I'm here." He captured my lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

Oh, yes, it was my husband, Andy.

We kissed for a few minutes and then he trailed kisses from my lips to my right cheek. He trailed kisses from my cheek and to my neck. He then switched to my left side. He kissed my neck and up to my cheek. He then started tickling my sides, which got me laughing.

"No, don't tickle me," I begged.

I heard him laugh. "Sorry, but I had to get you to smile."

And I did smile. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"It was just a dream, baby. I'm fine and healthy. No gunman or demon is going to take me down! I'm going to die when I'm grey and old at the age of 100 and something."

"100 and something?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll have grandchildren and great grandchildren at this point from our three children."

"Three children?"

"That was how many you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Then you'll get three children."

"I already have one, plus another on the way."

"Speaking of another on the way," Andy said. "You're finding out the sex of the baby tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Tomorrow at 3PM."

"Okay, I'll be there if I can."

"Oh, you better be able to be there!"

"I will unless I have to go to a crime scene."

"That is your _only_ excuse for not coming tomorrow. If it is anything but being at a crime scene or needing to go to a crime scene, you're in deep trouble, Inspector!"

"Okay. But what if I get shot."

"Don't say that!" I said.

"Sorry," Andy said. "But what if I get hurt and end up in the hospital?"

"Okay, shut up right now, or I'm going to put you in the hospital myself!"

"Are you threatening me, Prudence?"

"Yes, I'm threatening you, Andrew! I have the authority to do so. At least in this house!"

"I love your feisty side."

I laughed. "I know." I kissed him. "Good night."

"Good night. I love you always and forever."

"Same here." I kissed him again.

I lay on my left side, laying my head on his chest. Andy wrapped his right arm around me. He grabbed onto my right hand with his left. We both fell back asleep cuddled up and holding hands.

The next day, which was Tuesday, July 23, 2002, was an OB/GYN appointment. I was twenty-four weeks and five days along. I was finding out the sex of baby. I was very excited.

"What do you want, Kris, a baby brother or sister?" Piper asked at breakfast.

"Sissy. Baby sissy," Kristin replied.

"But what if you end up having a baby brother instead?" I asked.

"No boy. Jer only!"

I smiled. "Okay, we'll leave the boys for Aunt Piper to have."

"No, Jer baby sister."

"Yes, Jeremiah is going to get a baby sister!" Piper said. "Because I want at least _one_ daughter. Do you want to have all daughters, Prue?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'll take whatever nature gives me. I _honestly_ don't know if Andy wants a boy or a girl. But _hopefully_ he'll be at my OB/GYN appointment today, and I'll see his reaction then."

Piper smiled.

After I was done with breakfast, I said good-bye to my sister, nephew, and daughter as I headed off to work. I had a photoshoot to do.

Later that afternoon at 3:05, I was my OB/GYN appointment. I lay on the medical table in a gown, waiting for her to come in and take care of me and my baby. The door opened suddenly. I sat up and saw Andy walking in. A bright smile popped on my face.

"Yay, you made it!"

"I sure did," He smiled as he kissed me.

"No crime scenes to be at?"

"Nope."

"No suspects shooting at you?"

Andy laughed. "Nope."

I smiled. There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Good afternoon, Prue."

"Afternoon," I said.

"Oh, good, you're here, Andy."

"Yes, I have to be here to find out the sex of the baby with my wife," He said.

I smiled.

"Yes, well, before we get to that I need to check Prue out first."

That was what the doctor did. She checked my blood pressure and felt around my belly seeing how I was coming along with the baby. I was coming a long very well and my blood pressure was good. She then did some other stuff before we did an ultrasound.

"How's our baby doing?" Andy asked.

My doctor smiled. "She looks great."

"She?" I asked with glee.

My doctor nodded. "Yep, it's a girl."

I smiled. "Yes," Andy whispered.

I looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Are you happy for a girl?" I asked.

He nodded. "I am. I like little girls better, because they're little versions of their mother."

I smiled.

"Yes, the baby is a girl," The doctor said.

I smiled, looking at Andy. He smiled back at me. He leaned down and kissed me.

After we were done at the doctor's, Andy walked me to my car. His cell phone went off.

"Here we go," Andy said.

I laughed. He grabbed his cell phone and looked at the ID. He answered it, "Inspector Trudeau." I knew it was a call for him to get to a crime scene or something.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." He hung up his phone. "Duty calls."

"Well, I got you for my doctor's appointment," I said.

"You did."

I smiled. I unlocked my car. I threw my purse onto the front passenger's seat. I then turned to my husband and kissed him. "Be careful and get home when you can."

"I will. You drive carefully. Are you heading straight home?"

"Yes, if I go out with my sisters and you're not home, I'll have one of them drive me."

Andy was very worried about me driving while I was pregnant. He was always worried about me when I drove with Kristin in the car too. I was a much better driver with being a mother and an aunt!

"Good." He kissed me one last time.

I then got into the car. Andy closed my door. I started the car. I rolled down the window. I put my seatbelt on; making sure it was under my belly and across my hips.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye," Andy said. He leaned into my car window and kissed me again.

When I got home, Leo was there with Kristin and Jeremiah. Piper was at the club for a bit.

"Hi Leo," I said. He was playing on the floor of the foyer with the kids.

"Hey Prue."

"Mama," Kristin said.

"Hi baby." I carefully picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"How was your appointment?" Leo asked.

"It was good. Andy made it."

"Good. So is the new baby going to be a niece or nephew?"

"A niece," I smiled.

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. You're gonna have a baby sister, Kris."

"Baby sissy?" Kristin said.

"Yes."

"Yay," Kristin clapped.

I smiled.

Chapter 26

Three months later, on October 26th at 2:11 AM, I gave birth to Andy's and my second born child and daughter. We named her Kaitlin Piper Trudeau. She weighed exactly 8 lbs and was 21 inches in length. She was very healthy and a happy new edition to the family.

Kaitlin and I both came home from the hospital on my birthday, which was the twenty-eighth. I didn't really care about celebrating my birthday. I was just happy to be home with my new baby. Everyone was glad to have us home.

"Thank God this day is over," I said as I crawled into bed with Andy.

He laughed. Kristin was sound asleep in her room. Kaitlin was sound asleep in her basinet in our room.

"Well, it is only day one with having Kaitlin home," He said.

"I know," I replied. "And I'm so glad I have six weeks off work to spend time with her and Kristin."

"Yeah, and I have this whole week off to spend with our new baby."

"Who cares if we have a new baby? At least, we'll be spending time together for the next week."

"Yes, and Kristin will be very glad to have me home for a week and you for six," Andy said. "Even with a new baby, she'll help us out."

"It's so hard to believe that she's two years old, though. Remember the day she was born?"

Andy grinned. "I do. I'll cherish the days she and Kaitlin were born on, along with whatever other _children_."

"Children?" I questioned.

"Yes, I want a son now. I have two beautiful daughters, but I want to keep on trying for a boy."

I smiled. "Well, we can't start baby making for six weeks."

"Yeah, let's wait a year before we start trying for a third baby!"

I chuckled.

The next morning, when Piper and I were both alone in the kitchen, she told me something very important.

"Leo and I are moving out," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, Leo and I are moving out."

"When and where?"

"In a couple weeks, but we're not going to be too far away, just across the street," Piper said.

I gave her a look. I then gasped. "You're moving into Mrs. Glenn's house?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, that is right across the street. Not directly, but close."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, her son sold it to me and Leo for a good price. I have been saving up to buy my own place with Leo for awhile."

"Good."

"That's not all."

"Tell me, tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Gosh, Piper! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

I hugged her. It was so great. She and Leo were moving into their own place, but it wasn't far away at all. It was just across the street from the Manor. Plus the two were having another baby. It was another niece or nephew for me. Yay!

Yes, Piper and I had our happiness with our families. I had a new baby with my husband and two year old daughter. Piper had a new baby on the way, plus she and Leo were moving into a new house. It was all great.

Chapter 27

A month later…

"Well, that's everything," Piper said, carrying Jeremiah. "Leo took the last of our stuff to the house."

"I didn't see him," I said.

"It was easier for him to orb. It has been."

I nodded my head. I sat on the floor of Kristin and Kaitlin's room, playing with them.

"So I'm officially out of the Manor," Piper said. "It's all yours."

I nodded. I got to my feet. "You sure you have everything?"

"Yes. If we forgot anything or need anything, we'll be back over. I have my own walking _Book of Shadows_, but it doesn't have how to vanquish a demon or warlock."

I smiled. Leo was a walking _Book of Shadows_. Tears came to my eyes.

"Oh, God, Prue, don't start! I'm going to if you do!"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I can't. My last sister is leaving the house."

"Oh," Piper said, hugging me.

I cried into her shoulder.

"We can't live together forever, Prue. Leo and I are having another baby. Plus you and Andy are going to have at least one more baby. I think all your kids deserve their own rooms."

"But Andy and I won't be having another baby for awhile and the kids don't need their own rooms until they're teenagers."

"I have to go, Prue."

"No, bye-bye," Kristin said. She got up from the floor and went to Piper's leg. She grabbed onto it. "Stay!"

"Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo have to go," Andy said, walking into the room with Leo. He grabbed Kristin from Piper's leg.

"NO!" Kristin cried. She began to cry hard.

Piper gave Jeremiah to Leo. She then took Kristin from Andy and hugged her.

"No go! No go!"

"I have to go, Kristin. Uncle Leo and I already bought a house and have our stuff over there. But we're not going to be too far away. We're going to be right across the street, and you'll see us and Jeremiah all the time still. I'll have to come here for spells and potions in the book. Plus I have to see my nieces and big sister. And you can come play with Jeremiah whenever you want."

"I can?" Kristin asked.

"Yes," Piper said. "I promise. It's going to be hard at first, but it'll all be okay. You have Kaitlin. I know she's only a month old, but there is a new set of sisters that need to go up in this house. Your mom, Aunt Phoebe, and I grew up here. We're all grown up and when you're all grown up, you have to leave your childhood home and go live on your own. Uncle Leo and I need to do that. Jeremiah has a new baby sibling on the way and the three of us need to settle into our own living space before your new cousin comes."

"Yeah, Kris," Leo said. "Aunt Piper, Jeremiah, and I need our own house. The three of us can't live here with you, your mom, your dad, and Kaitlin. You're gonna get at least one more sibling and if that baby is a boy, you don't want to be sharing a room with him when you're much older. Jeremiah's not going to want to be sharing a room with his future siblings when he's much older either.

"Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole couldn't live here with all of us either, because they're married and want to start their own family like Aunt Piper and I have. You and Kaitlin are your parents own little family."

"Yeah, Kris," Piper said. "Aunt Phoebe used to live here, but she moved out. Now it's my turn. But I'm not too far away. Uncle Leo and I, plus Jeremiah are just a walk away. You don't even have to get into the car. Your mom or dad can take you there, or Uncle Leo and I can come get you. Plus Uncle Leo can orb over here to get you too."

"Yes," Leo said. "I have a fast and quick way to get you."

"Okay, go bye-bye," Kristin said.

"That's a girl," Piper said. She hugged her niece and kissed her. Leo did the same.

"Bye-bye, Jer."

Jeremiah hugged his cousin.

I said my good-byes to my sister, brother-in-law, and nephew. That was not pleasant.

Going to bed that night felt weird, because I didn't say good-night to Piper, Leo, or Jeremiah before I headed to my room. I was depressed about that.

"It's all right, Prue," Andy said, wrapping his arms around me and holding me. "I miss them too and I know they miss us. In a few days, you won't care. You'll be glad they're gone. We only have to worry about _our_ two children crying and needing us. We don't have to hear Jeremiah calling for Piper or Leo."

"That'll be nice. Plus we do have two spare bedrooms for more babies!"

Andy smiled. "Four kids and that's it!"

"Two more then?"

"Yes and I hope one of them will be a boy."

"That is nature's decision!" I said. "I just have the babies. I don't decide the sex. But we, or you can hope for a boy."

"You don't want a boy?"

"I'll take whatever nature gives me. Maybe I'm destined to have all girls like my mommy."

"Well, we can't very much start trying for a third baby either," Andy said.

"Yeah, we have a few more weeks before I go to my OB/GYN and she tells me its okay to have sex again."

"Vaginal sex, at least."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, anyway, I'm only thirty-two years old. We have plenty of time to have two more babies."

"Very good point. Why rush? We'll have to get some practice in before we have a try for baby number three."

I nodded and gave him a kiss. Kaitlin started to cry.

"Motherly duty calls," I said.

"Dirty diaper or hungry?" Andy asked.

"Dirty diaper."

"Daddy's got it."

"Oh, you're so sweet." I gave him another kiss. He then headed out of our room and to Kaitlin to change her diaper.

Chapter 28

It was hard getting used to Piper and Leo not living in the Manor. But after a few days, I got used to it. A week after they moved out, I returned to work. My maternity leave was over. I hated to leave my girls, but I needed to get back to work. There was a daycare at work, which was so nice. I wasn't the only parent working at 415 magazine. I was very relieved when the head of the daycare took my six week old baby.

I worked reasonable hours my first week back. But shortly after that I had some photoshoots after 5 or 6 in the evening. My wonderful sisters and/or brother-in-laws babysat for me on those evenings. Andy took care of them if he wasn't working so late. I needed to find a babysitter.

Leo suggested I hire a witch to look after the girls. He also recommended some witches as well. They weren't his charges. He talked to his fellow Whitelighters that were the Whitelighters of these witches. These witches contacted me and I met with all of them. I found one that I really liked.

The witch I liked was a college student named Tiffany. She was nineteen years old. She knew how to take care of young children. She wanted to be a preschool teacher or run her own daycare. She told me she was single and focused on college, so I didn't have to worry about her having a guy over.

I tested her and let her babysit the girls for me. Tiffany did great with them. Kristin fell in love with her when she first met her. Kristin took a shine to anyone that was a witch and young. She was well behaved for her babysitter. Kaitlin wasn't too much trouble either. I let Tiffany hold Kaitlin and let my daughter get used to her. Kaitlin was fine.

Tiffany became my official babysitter. She didn't have any other jobs. Her grandparents paid for her schooling, so she really didn't have to work to pay for school, just spending money. I paid her generously! She worked hard for what I paid her. I really appreciated her, so did Andy. She was like a big sister to the girls.

The best part about Tiffany was, she didn't care about me being a Charmed One. She didn't care that she had access to the Halliwell _Book of Shadows_. The only time she went up into the attic was when I or my sisters went up there. Tiffany embraced her gift of being a witch, but she knew her hands of the book. She knew her job was to take care of my daughters, which she did.

When summer came, Tiffany took care of the girls everyday. I let her have some friends come over. Her friends helped her take care of the girls. Her friends also knew she was a witch and had powers. They kept their mouths shut about, though. These girls were the mature college girls and not the crazy, crazy party college girls.

On June 5, 2003, Piper and Leo welcomed their second child, another boy. He was named Derek Andrew.

But in June I started having problems with 415. It was summer and I wanted to be at the beach with my girls. I asked for some more flexible hours. What also didn't help was an expected family tragedy. But what tragedy wasn't unexpected?

Shortly after Derek was born, Phoebe and Cole were killed in a fatal car accident. The weather was cloudy and raining hard. Cole had given up his powers before he married Phoebe, so he was pure mortal. It was one of the worst days of my life.

I ended up quitting 415, because they wouldn't make my hours more flexible. I was super pissed. Andy told me to open up my own photography studio. I did.

I used my family as models for pictures to advertise. By the end of August, my photo studio was open and I was rolling with business. I did weddings and other special events. I did senior photos for seniors in high school too. My business was booming.

October came. That was a big month for birthday in my household. Kristin turned three on the twenty-second. Kaitlin turned one on the twenty-sixth. Then I turned thirty-three on the twenty-eighth.

"Thirty-three years old and still hot and sexy as ever," Andy said the evening of my birthday.

I laughed. We were getting ready to go out and celebrate my birthday. I was just in my bra and panties. I was trying to get my clothes on.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I think you should lose the bra, though."

"No, I need a bra all the time. I've had two children and breastfed. I haven't decided on if I'm going to breast feed or not when our next little one comes around."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Andy asked.

"NO! I am not pregnant. Not yet, at least."

Andy smiled. I got my dress on.

"Do we really want another baby?" He asked. He sat down on the bed. He was dressed and ready for dinner.

"I do," I replied. I looked in the mirror. I hadn't messed up my makeup when I put my dress on. I did my hair then.

"I know you do, baby. But Kaitlin just turned a year old. We have plenty of time to have more kids."

"You do have a point." I looked at my husband. I had put my hair halfway up. Piper wore her hair like it all the time. I went and sat on the bed next to him. "Maybe we should hold off on another year before we try for another baby. My studio has only been open for two months. I think it is best to save more money up since I spend a portion of it getting my studio open."

"That's what I say, sweetheart. It has been a long four months too. Let's wait a few more months before we try. We're _all_ still grieving from the lost of Phoebe and Cole."

I nodded my head. Andy kissed my forehead.

"I know this has not been easy on you, Piper, and Paige," He said, running his hands through my hair. I nodded. "But at least neither a demon nor warlock took her life."

"Yeah, that is worse. Car accidents happen all the time. Demonic and warlock attacks do not happen to everyone really."

"It'll get easier, Prue. You know it will."

"She wasn't supposed to go yet!" I sobbed as tears streamed down my cheeks. "She had her whole life ahead of her. She was married for over a year and trying to have a baby."

"I know. I know." He wiped away my tears. "But we'll have the children she could have had for her. Piper and Paige can do the same as well. Now no more crying. Finish getting ready. We have your birthday to celebrate."

"We do," I smiled. "And you still have a birthday present to give me."

"I do. But you have to wait until we go out to dinner."

"Fair enough." I got up from the bed and went over to my dresser. I looked in the mirror. I had a little bit of a smudge of my mascara and eyeliner from my tears. I quickly fixed that.

Chapter 29

A year and nearly nine months later, I had another baby. Andy and I decided to start trying for another baby after my photography studio had been open for a year. That had been in August. I was pregnant by November.

On July 16, 2005, Andy and I welcomed our third child, a boy. We named our son Damon Cole Trudeau. His middle name was in honor of Cole. He was born at 4:25 AM. He weighed 8 ½ lbs and was 22 inches in length. Kristin and Kaitlin were four and two years old.

Ten and a half months later, I sat on the tub in Andy's and my bathroom. It was a Monday evening in May. Kristin and Kaitlin were playing with Damon. Those girls loved their little brother. It made me miss Phoebe, my biological baby sister.

I took a breath. I stood up and reached for the pregnancy test that sat on the bathroom counter on its box. I closed my eyes and held the test with both of my hands. I opened my eyes and looked at the results of the test. A huge grin popped on my face.

I suddenly heard crying. That was Damon. I threw the test and its box away. I quickly washed my hands and headed into Damon's bedroom.

"He went poopy, Mommy," Kaitlin, now three years old, said.

I took the hint of the poopy diaper when I walked into the room. It was stinky. But I picked Damon up and changed his diaper. He was better after it.

"When's dinner, Mommy?" Now five-year-old, Kristin asked. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Kaitlin said.

"I'm going to start dinner now," I said.

The girls followed me down-stairs with Damon. I placed him down in his playpen in the conservatory. The girls went over to their little table to color. I headed into the kitchen to figure out what I was going to make for dinner. There was nothing in the fridge or freezer I really wanted to cook. So I picked up the phone and ordered pizza. I'd start eating healthier tomorrow.

"Daddy's home," Andy shouted.

I heard from the kitchen and into the foyer. The girls were yelling for the arrival of their daddy. I smiled when I saw them both in his arms.

"Girls, give Daddy some breathing room," I said.

"No," Kaitlin said, hugging his neck.

I smiled. "Fine." I went up to my husband, who returned a smile to me, and gave him kiss hello. "Hi."

"Hi," He said.

"You need to trim your beard and mustache."

"I know. I meant to do that this morning, but I was in a hurry."

I nodded my head. A couple years ago, Andy had decided to grow a beard and mustache. I think he did it, because I said Leo looked good with a little stubble of a beard and mustache. So once the beard and mustache were grown out on Andy, I fell in love with it. I won't let him shave it off. He of course trims them both to keep them nice and neat. That is how people do it with their hair.

"I ordered pizza for dinner, because I was too lazy to make dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Andy said. "Okay, girls, I'm gonna put you down. I wanna see your brother."

Kristin and Kaitlin let him put them down. He went into the conservatory, the girls on his tail. I followed them in there as well.

"There's my boy," Andy said, picking Damon up from the playpen. Damon cooed at his father. "Yeah, Daddy's home." He bounced our son up and down. Damon gave a smile.

After dinner that evening, Andy gave the girls and Damon their baths. He also put all of them to bed. While he got them all to bed, I took a shower. When I was done in the shower, Andy was in the room waiting for me.

"Well, the girls went out quickly as I was reading them a story," He said.

"That usually does it," I said. "Damon's easy to get to sleep. You just have to rock him."

"That'll change."

I smiled. I was just in towel. I went over to the dresser to get some PJ's to change into.

"Why don't you lose the towel and come get into bed with me?" Andy suggested.

I looked at him with a grin. He was still fully clothed. "The only way you're getting me into bed _naked_, is if _you_ get naked yourself."

"You don't even have to ask."

I smirked. I got rid of my towel, while Andy got rid of all his clothes. We both then got into bed naked. Thank Goodness the kids were asleep. They would sleep for awhile too, so Andy and I got to have a little fun.

"I'm so glad you still find me hot and sexy, considering I've had three children," I said.

"You had three children?" Andy said.

I smiled. "Why are you sucking up to me?"

"I'm not sucking up to you. You'll _always _be hot and sexy to me."

"You'll _always _be hot and sexy to me too."

"Yeah, I just gotta keep my badge and gun handy."

"Oh, yeah, I do love my sexy inspector husband," I said, kissing him and climbing on top of him. "And that makes me the criminal."

"Or I'm the good cop and you're the bad cop."

"I like it better when you're the bad cop."

"Yeah, because I'm always a good cop when I do my job."

"Yes, you are, but we need to talk."

Andy nodded his head. "I already know. I found the test in the trash."

I smiled. "And what do you think?"

"I think it's _great_. I mean we do have an empty bedroom."

It was true. Kristin and Kaitlin loved sharing a room together. Then Damon had his own room, his nursery.

"So we're having another baby," I smiled.

"We sure are," Andy smiled, kissing me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me again and then flipped me onto my back.

"You know this is how I got pregnant in the first place," I said.

"Whatever," Andy said. "I love making love to my wife."

"Do you?"

"Mm-hmm," He murmured, kissing my lips.

"Then why don't you?"

"I was planning on it!"

He silenced me with his lips, but couldn't keep me quiet. I soon moaned as his hands and lips moved over my body.

Chapter 30

I called my OB/GYN's office the next day and made an appointment to see her. I went to see her the following morning. We figured I was in my sixth week of pregnancy. She also did a sonogram. When she did the sonogram, she said she saw not one, but two little things in my womb.

"Twins?" I said.

"It looks like that, yes," My doctor said. She pointed to two things on the screen. "It might be twins, but sometimes us doctors can be mistaken."

"Well, I won't tell my girls I'm having twins to get their hopes up, just in case it is nothing. They're excited to be having another sibling."

"I bet they are. But that is a good idea. If I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up either."

I nodded my head.

Later that night, when the kids were in bed and Andy and I were alone in our room, I showed him the sonogram the doctor did.

"That's crazy," Andy said. "I'm getting a vasectomy. Four or _five_ children is enough for us."

I smiled. "I think that is a good idea. My doctor actually told me that if I got my tubes tied, they could heal back together."

(A/N: That is actually true. I watched a show on Discovery Health called "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant" where a 46-year-old woman had gotten her tubes tied when she was 35 and then had a baby. A doctor actually explained that the two tubes could health together to make a new tube so the woman was able to get pregnant again.)

"I think I'm gonna do that when you're very pregnant or something," Andy said.

"Smart idea. And thank you for going through the pain in advance."

"You're welcome." He kissed me. "I appreciate you carrying are children and then giving birth to them."

"I know."

A few weeks later, I went back to my OB/GYN. She did another sonogram. She wanted to really make sure it was twins.

"We _do_ have twins here, Prue," My doctor said.

"Really?" I asked with glee.

"Yes, congratulations."

"Thank you."

As soon as I was done with my appointment, I called Andy.

"Its twins, baby," I said.

"Okay, I'm excited now," He replied.

"I know. I was hoping it would be twins. I wonder if they're fraternal or identical."

"Who cares? We're having twins."

"Yeah, just blurt it out to the whole homicide unit," I said.

"The criminals aren't present right now."

"Oh, good. Now you can blurt it out!"

"Hey everyone!" Andy said. Everyone looked at him. "My wife is having twins!"

I laughed as I heard cheers and claps.

I was so excited. I called Piper and Paige. I told them to come to the Manor for dinner. I said the family needed so spend some time together. Piper was pregnant herself. She was about seven weeks farther along then I was. She was due November 23rd. I was due January 13th, but I was sure I would have the twins early. Twins came early.

So everyone came over to the Manor for dinner that evening. Kristin and Kaitlin were happy to see their cousins, Jeremiah and Derek. Derek had just turned three. Jeremiah would be five in December. It was early June.

"This was a great idea, Prue," Paige said when we were all done eating dinner. The kids were playing now.

"Yes, it was," Piper said.

"Being newlyweds keeps you busy."

I smiled. Paige had married in April. She married a guy named Henry Mitchell. Andy introduced them. He was a parole officer. He had also grown up in foster care, so he knew what it was like not being with your real parents. He accepted the family secret too.

"That and work," Henry said.

"Yes," Andy agreed.

"Yes, well, there was a big reason I wanted everyone to be here," I said.

"Well, here we all are," Piper said. "Tell us what you wanted to tell us."

I grinned. I looked at Andy. He nodded his head. "Andy and I are having twins!"

My sisters gasped.

"Yeah, I was in the homicide unit when Andy announced it," Henry said.

"You knew," Paige said.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to ask you if Prue told you. I wanted you to tell me yourself if you knew."

"Well, I know now!"

"Congratulations, Prue and Andy," Piper said. She got up to hug both of us.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yes, congratulations," Leo said.

"What no hug?" I asked.

Leo smiled. He got up to hug me. Paige and Henry did the same thing.

"What's all the excitement about?" Kristin asked. She and the rest of the kids were standing in the doorway of the dinning room.

Andy and I smiled at each other. "Come here," Andy said.

Everyone sat back down. Kristin and Kaitlin sat in Andy's lap. I had Damon in mine. Jeremiah and Derek were in their parents' laps.

"Well," Andy said. "We have some exciting news regarding your mom's pregnancy."

"Is it twins?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah, is Mommy having twins?" Kristin asked.

I smiled at Andy. He nodded. "Yes, your mom's having twins!"

"Yay!" The girls chorused.

"Aunt Prue's having twins?" Derek asked.

"Yes, she is," Piper replied.

"Yay, a new baby sister and two new baby cousins," Jeremiah said.

"We don't know if the baby is a girl or not, Jer," Leo said.

"I know it is!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a baby sister," Derek said.

Everyone smiled.

"Maybe we'll have a baby sister, Kaitlin," Kristin said.

"No, we're going to have two baby sisters," Kaitlin said. "Grandma Patty had four girls and Mommy will have four girls too!"

"Well, the babies could both be boys," Andy said. "But I'm with you on twin girls, Kaitlin."

"Me too," Kristin said. "One brother is enough."

"Yeah," Kaitlin said.

I laughed. "Well, while these three want twin girls, I don't care. I have two daughters and one son already. It's nature's choice."

"Yes, well, I want a girl," Piper said.

"A boy and a girl for me," Paige said.

"For us," Henry said.

She smiled.

"I hope you have a son and daughter, Paige," I said. "And when they come along you'll be a great mom. You're a great aunt."

"Thanks," Paige smiled. "The same goes to you. Along with you, Piper."

"Thanks," Piper said. "I learned to be a mom from the best."

I smiled. "Well, I learned to be an aunt from two awesome women until a third came along."

My sisters and I were quiet then. Our thoughts were on Phoebe. It had almost been two years since she and Cole passed away.

I looked at my two daughters.

"Why are you so sad suddenly, Mommy?" Kristin asked.

I smiled at her. "I'm not sad, sweetheart. I just got a little upset, but I'm okay now."

"Be happy, Mommy," Kaitlin said.

"Yeah, Mommy," Andy said.

I smiled.

Chapter 31

In early August, Piper found out the sex of her baby. It was a girl and she was thrilled. She said she had a name already picked out for if it was a girl. I had a feeling I already knew and I was right. She was going to name her daughter after Phoebe. I thought that was a great idea.

My girls were very excited about the new babies. Damon was too. He turned a year old on July 16th.

But on August 28, 2006, my oldest baby, Kristin started kindergarten. She was very excited. There were no problems with her when Andy and I dropped her off at school and at her classroom. Andy did not want to miss her first day of school, so he took the morning off. Kristin was totally fine about being in school for six hours.

I was very happy that she didn't cry or anything. I was glad she was fine about being away from Kaitlin and Damon. Those two were at a daycare/preschool together. Kaitlin and Damon were not happy that their older sister would not be going to daycare/preschool with them.

But the two were fine once they were where they needed to be. When Kristin got home from school, she talked nonstop about it. She did that for a whole week. She looked forward to school everyday. I was very glad for that.

On Monday, September 25, 2006, I had an appointment with my OB/GYN to find out the sex of the twins. My doctor had decided that the twins were fraternal twins based on my early sonogram. Andy joined me for this appointment, of course.

"Here's one twin," My doctor said, pointing to the screen.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

She took a close look at the screen. "It's a girl. Twin A is a girl. Now here's twin B and that is…a girl as well. Yes, twin B is a girl. Back to twin A…yes, twin A is definitely a girl. Both are girls."

"Oh, yeah," Andy said.

"Daddy's got two more girls."

"He and our two daughters wanted them both to be girls. It looks like they got their wish," I said.

"What did Mommy want?"

"I didn't care. I'm just glad I can give them names now."

"Yes, that is important."

I got home from work at 5:30. Kristin was home from school. Kaitlin and Damon were home from daycare/preschool. My trusty babysitter, Carrie was great with the kids. Carrie had replaced Tiffany in recent months. She was a high school student who lived in watched the kids after I got Kristin from school and the other two from preschool/daycare. Carrie was as great as Tiffany had been. The kids loved her. She even watched Jeremiah and Derek on some days. She didn't mind five kids.

I was thinking about hiring another baby sitter after I had the twins and went back to work. I had a feeling two baby sitters would be needed.

"Mommy's home," I shouted. I closed the door behind me. I put my stuff down. I heard my girls running and shouting from up-stairs.

"Mommy, Mommy," Kristin and Kaitlin chorused. They ran over and hugged my waist.

"Hi, girls."

Carrie walked down-stairs with Damon in her arms. "Hi Prue," She said.

"Mama," Damon said.

"Hi sweetie," I said. I took my son from Carrie and kissed him. "Any problems?" I asked.

"Nope, everyone was good," Carrie said. "We played, watched a video, and snacked."

"Good. Well, if you wanna head on home, Carrie, be my guest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Have a good evening."

"You too."

Carrie gathered her things and then headed out the door. I went into the living room with my kids.

"I have some exciting news for you, girls," I said.

"Did you find out if the twins are girls?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes, I did. Your daddy was with me when I found out."

"So are we going to have sisters, or what?" Kristin asked.

I smiled at my daughters. "You're going to have two new sisters!"

"Yay!" The girls squealed with delight.

"We're getting sisters," Kaitlin sang as she and Kristin danced around. I laughed.

"You girls have to do something for me, though," I said.

"What?" Kaitlin asked.

"I need you and Kristin to be the best big sisters ever to our baby sisters. Your baby sisters are going to need you at times when you do not want to be bothered by them. But they need you as much as you need them. Sisters are best friends for life. Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige will always be my best friends."

"Be a great big sister like you are, Mommy?" Kristin asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be a great big sister like you, Mommy!" Kaitlin said. "I'll be even better than you!"

"Good. But you also have to be a great little sister too. Kristin will need you at times. Just be the best sister you can be."

"I will!"

"That's my girl." I gave her a hug and kiss. "All of you give me hugs and kisses."

And that's what my girls did. They gave me a hug. Damon was in the middle of our hug. I had all three of my kids in my arms. I couldn't wait to have them and the twins in them. It would be great with my husband there too.

Chapter 32

The rest of my pregnancy went smoothly. At twenty-eight weeks, my doctor advised me to get off my feet as much as possible when I was working. She suggested that I sit in a stool with a back on it when I did pictures in the studio.

I had taken on two interns too. They were great photographers themselves. I thought they both had a promising career. They helped me out with my work too. When doing portraits of people, they assisted me and readjusted the people to where I wanted them to be. I did this for about a month. Then I decided that it was time to stop working in my thirty-second week of pregnancy.

I stopped taking pictures. My interns did all the work. I did office work. When scheduled appointments for pictures, I asked them if it was okay for my interns to do the pictures, because I was pregnant with twins and wanted to stay off my feet. There were only a few who had problems with my interns.

But the people who were okay with my interns loved their pictures. My interns also showed me all of their shots after their appointments. They were great.

Andy and I were very happy as each week passed. We prepared ourselves and the girls for the worst. We told them that the twins might come earlier that expected and if so then they might have to be in the hospital for a little bit. We explained why. They both understood. Damon didn't know what was what. He just understood that he was going to be a big brother of twin girls. He was excited for that.

The twins developed well. I was very careful with everything I did. When I reached thirty-four weeks, I went to bed. My girls were doing okay in the womb, but I didn't want them to come out for a few more weeks. My doctor was the same. None of us wanted them in the NICU.

The girls thought it would be cool if the twins were born on Christmas Eve or Day. I would be in my thirty-seventh week of pregnancy around that time. I was hoping they came before then. I got my wish. My doctor decided to do a C-section.

"Well, it is Wednesday, December 20, 2006," Andy said into our video camera. "Prue is thirty-six weeks and four days along in her pregnancy with the twins. The doctor decided to do a C-section, because she didn't want the babies in the womb much longer. I agree. Prue is very uncomfortable now and wants them out."

Andy turned the camera to me. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi," I smiled into the camera.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I'm ready for delivery."

"How long until your scheduled C-section?"

"About an hour."

Andy turned the camera from me and to the girls. We brought them and Damon with us, because we wanted them here. Paige, Henry and Dad were at the hospital too. Leo, Jeremiah, and Derek were with us too. Piper stayed home with six-week-old, Phoebe Abigail Wyatt. Jeremiah and Derek wanted to be with their cousins when they welcomed their new twin cousins. They were well behaved.

"Hi Kristin, Kaitlin, and Damon," Andy said.

"Dada," Damon said.

"Hi," Kristin and Kaitlin said, waving into the camera. They were both six and four now. They had celebrated their birthdays in October, along with mine. I was thirty-six years old now.

"How long until your baby sisters are born?" Andy asked.

"An hour," The girls chorused.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, yes," Kaitlin said. "I'm going to have two baby sisters."

"I can't wait. I'm going to be a great big sister to them and Kaitlin like Mommy is to all her sisters," Kristin said. "Damon will be a great big brother too." Damon was seventeen months old.

"Dada," Damon said.

Andy pointed the camera straight to him. "The babies are coming, Damon."

"Babies!" He clapped his hands.

Andy and the kids left the room when it was time to prepare me for surgery. Andy had to get ready himself. He was going to be in the operating room with me. I was not doing it alone!

The girls were happy to go into the waiting room. The family was there.

"Hey gang," Andy said, pointing the camera at the adults. They all waved. "Oh and here are two newly arrived faces."

Piper smiled as she held Phoebe in her arms. "I couldn't miss this."

"Prue will be happy to know you're here. Okay, everyone say something. This is the last time before the twins are delivered."

Andy pointed the camera to Dad. "I'm going to be a grandfather of eight," Dad said. "I'm just glad I have some grandsons, but I love all my granddaughters. Can't wait to hold the twins."

Andy moved the camera to Piper and Leo. They called Jeremiah and Derek over. The boys went to them and got into Leo's lap.

"This is your Uncle Leo, and cousins, Jeremiah and Derek," Leo said. "We're excited for your arrival."

"We love you," Derek said.

"Yep, Derek and I will be great cousins to you," Jeremiah said.

"This is Aunt Piper and your other cousin, Phoebe," Piper said. "She's six weeks older than you. You three will be the best of friends. I can't wait to meet my new nieces."

Andy smiled. He moved the camera to Paige and Henry.

"Hi," Paige waved. "This is Aunt Paige."

"And Uncle Henry," Henry said.

"We don't have any kids to say hello, but we love you. We'll have some baby cousins for you soon."

"Within the next year hopefully."

Andy smiled. He turned the camera to the girls and Damon. "Well, kids, Daddy's off to be with Mommy."

"Give Mommy a kiss for us," Kristin said.

"Yeah," Kaitlin said.

"I will," Andy said. "Be good and the next time you see me, you'll have two new baby sisters."

Andy came into the OR. I was happy to see him. He had the camera.

"How are you doing, Mommy?" He asked, pointing the camera at me.

"I'm ready," I smiled.

"Piper's here with Phoebe."

"Yay!" That made me very happy to hear.

Andy got into his place by me. The medical team was about to start. I was ready. I had my husband by my side. Our two daughters and son were in the waiting room with their aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandfather. It was all good. I knew Phoebe and Cole were with me too.

The doctors began. Andy filmed the operation. I didn't yell at him. I just stayed calm and relaxed as the medical team worked. I felt some pressure, but Andy stroked the top of my head, letting me know it was okay. I knew it was.

"Here's baby A," The doctor said. I heard a cry and I was happy. She was held up for me to see. Her cord was cut and then she was taken away to be looked at.

The medical team went in for the next. I didn't worry about baby A. The doctors had her and would take care of her. I had done my part.

A minute later, baby B was born. Her cry was strong and loud like her sister. I got a look of her too. Her cord was cut and then she was taken to be looked at as well.

Andy left me to record our daughters. I didn't mind.

"Twin A looks and sounds great," A doctor said.

That was music to my ears. I hoped the same was for baby B. And it was. Both my girls were healthy. I didn't hold them yet. But nurses held them to my face with theirs so I got a closeness to them. That was when the tears came.

After the operation, I was taken to recovery. I didn't mind it. I rested while my family got to see the girls. The girls were taken to the nursery. Andy got the family and took them to see our new daughters. The girls were very excited to see their new sisters.

Chapter 33

Kalli Anne and Kelli Lynn Trudeau was what we named the twins. Kalli Anne was born at 9:07 AM. She weighed 6 lbs and 10 oz. She was 19 ½ inches long. Kelli Lynn was born at 9:08 AM. She weighed 6 lbs and 7 oz. She was 19.3 inches long. Both girls were healthy and I was very happy. They would be able to go home with me in a few days.

And we all went home in a few days. We went home on Christmas Eve. The kids were so happy to have the twins and me home. Andy was the same way. I needed to rest and recover for eight weeks. I could only lift the twins, but one at a time.

I was not going to follow those orders. I had five children to take care of. I asked Paige to heal me completely from my abdominal surgery with the C-section. I needed to be 100% to take care of five kids.

"Don't you love being a witch?" Andy asked as Paige was healing me.

"I do," I laughed.

"Me too," Paige said. "Being part Whitelighter is awesome."

I felt great after Paige healed me. I had no pain in my abdomen. The girls insisted I lifted them up. I did that and there was no pain at all.

"Thank you, Paige," I said.

"You're welcome," Paige said. "You enjoy being home with the kids and Andy. I'll see you later or tomorrow."

"Bye Auntie Paige," Kaitlin said.

I put the girls down to hug their aunt good-bye.

"Bye," Paige said. "I love you both." She gave Damon a kiss good-bye. She gave me a hug and kiss too.

It was so nice to be home with my family. The twins were asleep up-stairs. I hung out with Andy, the girls and Damon down-stairs. Andy and I frequently went up-stairs to change diapers or feed the twins. I enjoyed being alone with the girls and Damon. I had seen the twins everyday when I was at the hospital, so my older children deserved alone time with Mommy. I would have been up-stairs with the twins.

"When does Santa come?" Kaitlin asked.

"Santa! Santa!" Damon exclaimed with glee.

"That's right, Damon," Kristin said. "Santa Clause is coming tonight!"

"Yeah, Santa Clause comes tonight when _all you kids_ are in bed asleep," Andy said.

"What about you and Mommy?" Kaitlin said.

"Santa doesn't mind the parents being awake. He just doesn't want us to come into the room while he's putting presents under the tree and in the stockings," I said. I smiled.

"Can we go to bed then?"

"Be our guest, Kaitlin," Andy said.

I hit him. "Be nice. It's not bedtime, sweetheart. You have awhile yet before you even have to take a bath."

It was not easy getting the kids to sleep that night. They did not want to go to sleep. Andy and I had to tell them Santa wouldn't come until they were asleep. The girls asked if Santa would still come if the twins were awake. We told them that Santa still came if babies under the age of six months were awake. So he still would be coming if the twins were awake and needing something from me and/or Andy.

"Thank God those kids are asleep," Andy said as we went into our bedroom.

I laughed. "Think what it'll be like in a couple years."

"Oh, sweet lord," He whispered.

I chuckled. I looked over at the twins. They were sound asleep in their basinets. "It'll be so much fun. It gets even better when Piper and Leo are here with the boys. Christmas is so much fun with everyone in the family here."

"Speaking of family," Andy said.

I gave him a look.

"My parents."

"Oh, yes, when should we expect them?"

"Tomorrow sometime."

I glared at him.

"Come on, Prue. They're my parents and I'm their only child."

Andy's parents had been friendlier when I was a teenager. Now his mom was kind of a bitch to me. I think it was because she liked Andy's first wife. Yeah, Andy had married young and then divorced. That had not gone over too well when we were first started dating again in 98.

Andy's parents didn't live in San Francisco anymore. They lived in Santa Barbara. They came every so often to visit. Those were always joyous times. Mother-in-laws are evil!

Oh, but Andy's dad was so nice to me. He loved me and always had.

"Do they have to come as soon as I get out of the hospital?" I asked.

"They wanted to see the kids on Christmas," He said.

"Oh, whatever. If your mother gives me any grief in front of my family there is going to be _hell_ to _pay_!"

Andy smiled. "Fair enough, fair enough!"

Oh, Christmas Day was going to be so much fun!

Chapter 34

"Nana and Pappy!"

_Great_, I thought. My in-laws had just arrived. Sigh.

I was currently up-stairs with the twins. Andy was with me. Both were hungry. I breastfed one while he bottle fed the other. I _had _tried to breastfeed both at once, it was not easy. I wasn't that talented about juggling babies like I had thought.

Down-stairs the girls had been with their cousins and Damon. Piper, Leo, Dad, Paige, and Henry were all at the Manor for Christmas. It was about twelve PM. Piper and Paige were making our Christmas meal. I had been helping them until my babies got hungry.

I looked down at Kelli. She was done suckling. I moved her from cradled in my arms to up against my shoulder. I patted her on her back so she would burp.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I heard Kaitlin shout in the hallway.

"Quiet, Kaitlin," Evelyn, Andy's mom said.

"They're feeding the babies, so I can be loud for now."

I saw Kaitlin appear in the bedroom doorway with _both_ Andy's parents. I made sure my breasts were covered. They were.

"Hello," Rick, Andy's dad said.

"Hey Dad," Andy said. Kalli was still feeding from her bottle. When both twins were hungry, I took turns feeding them. Andy was only needed for feedings when both were hungry. Other than that he only held them or changed diapers.

"Well, look at you," Evelyn laughed.

Andy smiled. "I'm a daddy again."

"You learned from the best."

"I did."

Evelyn smiled. She walked up to my husband and kissed him on the cheek. "And who is this? Is this Kalli or Kelli?"

"This is Kalli and Prue has Kelli."

Evelyn gave another laugh. She came over to me. I smiled. "Hello Prue." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. That was a big shocker.

"Hello," I said, dumbfounded.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay."

"Great. May I hold Kelli?"

"Sure," I said.

Kelli had given a little burp already. I gave her to Evelyn. "Oh, you are just precious, aren't you?" She said.

I smiled at my father-in-law. "Hi Dad," I said.

"Hi, sweetheart," Rick said. He let me call him Dad. He gave me a hug and kiss. "How are you feeling after your C-section?"

"I feel great. I asked Paige to heal me completely when I got home yesterday. I can not be out for two weeks. I need to take care of older children, plus the twins."

"You did a great job, though, Prue," Evelyn said. "They both are so beautiful. Just like their older sisters were as babies, and they get it from you!"

"Thank you." I think, I thought.

Once Andy had burped Kalli, he gave her to Rick. "Oh, I love you already, Kalli," He said.

"They'll do that to you," Andy said.

"Well, I'm going to go help Piper and Paige finish making our lunch," I said.

"Oh, please, let me come help," Evelyn said. "I'm dying to say hello to your sisters."

"Okay."

Evelyn gave Kelli to Andy. She was starting to go to sleep. "Come on, Kaitlin, let's let your sisters sleep," Evelyn whispered.

"Okay," Kaitlin said. She took off out of the room.

I smiled. My girls had a lot of energy. Evelyn and I headed down-stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, so great to see you both," Evelyn said, hugging each of my sisters. "Oh, you look good after having your own baby, Piper."

"Thanks," Piper said.

Evelyn was not very nice to anymore in my family. She had thought Grams was very crazy when my sisters and I were growing up. She knew Grams thought herself as a witch. Evelyn and Rick knew the truth that we really were witches. Evelyn freaked out about. I didn't worry about her blowing my family secret. She was like the Dursleys in Harry Potter. Magic did not exist in her view.

"Any babies on the way for you and your husband, Paige?" Evelyn asked.

"Not yet, but we're trying," Paige said. "We have been trying since October. That was our six month wedding anniversary."

"Well, we've only been trying for a few months. Sometimes it takes longer then that."

"I know. But hopefully before April we'll be pregnant."

"I wish you all the luck."

"Thanks," Paige said. She gave me a look that said, I think. I nodded at her.

"What can I do to help, Piper?" Evelyn asked.

"Um…" Piper said. She looked at me. Evelyn didn't normally help with anything unless it was with her grandchildren or son. I shrugged. "Well…" Piper gave Evelyn instructions then.

It was weird. My mother-in-law was being nice. She was nice to Leo, Dad, and my nephews. Normally, she was a bitch to them. She was a bitch to Leo, because he was of the magical community and was _very_ mean to the boys, because they were half Whitelighter. My dad she was a bitch too, because she was old fashioned. She hated divorce. She had an issue with Andy for him being divorced.

Andy was a young guy. He and his ex are better as friends. I met her again after I didn't care about him having been married before. She was very nice actually. She was married herself and had two kids. It all worked out.

Lunch was very pleasant with my mother-in-law. For the first time in a long time, I liked talking with her. After lunch, we opened presents. The girls and Damon had opened presents from Santa and Andy and me that morning. They were opening presents from their grandparents, aunts and uncles. I was very surprised Evelyn got presents for everyone in my family. She got some toys for my nephews and some stuff my sisters, brother-in-laws, and Dad would like.

Everyone, including Andy was shocked, very shocked.

Well, everyone had a good Christmas. My family all left at like six o'clock. Andy's parents planned on staying for awhile. The girls and Damon were very happy.

"Well, I'm glad you and I are alone now, Prue," Evelyn said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I want to talk with you. I've realized I haven't been a very nice mother-in-law to you over the years and I think its time for a change."

"You haven't exactly been so nice to my family either, especially my sisters, Leo, or my nephews. You've been a grouchy old bitch!"

Evelyn nodded. "I know. I'm very sorry. I just haven't like this whole witch business."

"There's nothing I can do about it. We had a spell to get rid of our powers, but my sisters and I burned it up."

"Do you know why I hate this witch stuff?"

"No, why do you?"

"I hate it, because it puts my grandchildren and son in danger. Not too mention you."

"Nothing has _ever_ happened to the kids or Andy. It has only happened to me and my sisters."

"Yes, that is what really concerns me! Your mother died because of a demon. I do not want a demon killing you and leaving my son a widower of five children. Andy loves you and I get that. But if he were to lose you, he would be lost. I know your children would be lost without you. I saw what it did to you, Piper, and Phoebe. It also broke Andy's heart, because of you when your mother died. I do not want his heart to be broken again, because you have passed on leaving him and your children."

"I know what you mean. There have been some very close calls, but everyone is fine! Demons and warlocks will only go after Andy to get the kids or get my attention. But no one is going to get my children and nothing is going to happen to Andy. My powers are very powerful. They have come a long way in the last eight years. The kids have powers. The girls know how to use theirs. Damon will learn how to use his in time. He uses his for fun, but once he understands about his powers and everything, it'll all be okay.

"I have made it my top priority to protect and take care of my children from demons and warlocks since Kristin was born. I have saved Andy countless times from demons and warlocks. He might get injured or something, but he has never been killed. Paige or Leo is always able to heal him. Jer and Derek can heal him too.

"Everything is covered when it comes to magic. My sisters and I have done everything to make sure everyone in our family is safe! My dad and brother-in-laws are the same. You might have to worry about all this magic and stuff, but I always put myself in front of Andy and the kids when it comes to demons and warlocks. They are mainly after me and the kids. They want our powers.

"I do everything I can to protect your son and grandchildren. The world is just as dangerous without demons and warlocks. We do what we can when we can to protect ourselves and the ones we love. Sometimes we have losses, but we have to get through them. And you can hate me _if and when_ we lose Andy or any of the kids to magical beings, but please don't hate me because I am a witch. It is a family heritage that I'm very proud of. The girls are very proud too. Andy loves it too. Do it for them and not for me, please."

Evelyn nodded her head. "All you can do is try." She sighed. "Well, I am sorry, Prue. You do protect my son and grandchildren to the best of your ability. Can you forgive a grouchy old bitch?"

I smiled. "Of course, you were always a mother to me when I lost mine."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry again."

"Forget it, please. Let's start fresh for Andy and the kids."

"Yes, especially Kalli and Kelli."

I nodded. "We'll look back on this day and laugh."

"It'll be a good laugh!"

I smiled.

Chapter 35

A year and nine and half months later…

"You and I are going out tomorrow night," Andy said.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I must have missed that memo. What's the occasion?"

"Tomorrow night is October 8."

"Oh, yes, that was when we met at the hospital in 98."

"Yeah" Andy smiled. "The day you came back into my life."

(A/N: The original airdate for the first episode of Charmed is October 7. I consider that the night Phoebe read the spell to summon the Charmed Ones' powers. So then the next day, was when Prue and Andy met up at the hospital.)

I smiled. "Then on the ninth you came by to ask if I wanted to rekindle the old flame."

"I did. Then a few days after that I got lucky!"

I smirked. "You did. I regretted it then. But it was so great then."

"Tell me I'm still great, please."

I couldn't help but grin. Andy wore the smirk now.

"Come on, tell me. Tell me."

"You're better than great, baby. You're fantastic."

"Right back to you!"

I chuckled as I kissed him.

"You know, I just checked and all the kids are asleep," Andy said. "Maybe we can…you know." He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

I grinned. I leaned in toward my husband. "Make me really want to do it."

"Ooh, don't mind if I do."

I giggled as Andy was on top of me. He silenced me with his lips. His hands then began to caress my body.

Oh, lordy, lordy, I had gone to heaven! Andy was my heaven, actually. But while we made love, we had no interruptions. All the kids slept peaceful. There were no nightmares or anything that disturbed us.

The next morning, Andy and I both were in a great mood. Kristin and Kaitlin were in great moods too. Since their birthdays were that month, they were counting down the days until then.

"Fourteen days until my eighth birthday," Kristin said.

"Eighteen days until mine," Kaitlin said.

"Twenty days until mine," I said.

"Busy month for birthdays," Three-year-old, Damon said.

"It is," Andy said. "But luckily, Mommy can help me buy presents for your sisters. I have to buy presents for your mom all by myself."

"Peasants, peasants," Twenty-two month old, Kalli said. Kelli was busy making a mess of herself.

"Sorry, Kalli," I said. "You don't get any presents for two more months."

"Peasants, peasants," Kalli shouted. She clapped her hands.

"Peasants?" Kelli asked, paying attention.

"Peasants!" Kalli said.

"Peasants, peasants," Kelli said.

"Way to go, Mom," Kristin said. "Now you have to buy them something."

"What if I buy all of you kids something?" Andy asked.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," Kaitlin said.

"Well, I'm taking your mom out tonight for a special evening," Andy said. "You're going to have a babysitter and I was thinking of getting you _McDonald's _for dinner!"

"Yay!" The kids all squealed.

I smiled. We didn't have fast food very often, because we wanted the kids to eat healthy and everything, but Andy and I did get it for them every so often. When we did, they enjoyed it. It would be easy to get them dinner too: five Happy Meals, but the younger ones would get something different from the hamburger Happy Meals.

"Who's going to babysit us?" Kristin asked.

"Nana and Pappy," Andy said.

"Nana and Pappy are in town?"

Andy nodded. "Yep, they'll be here until the 19th. They arrive later this morning."

I smiled. It would be nice to see Evelyn and Rick. Evelyn and I got along great now. She was the best mother-in-law now.

"Why not stay until the 27th?" Kaitlin asked.

"You tell them you want them to stay until the 27th," I said. "That is between you and your grandparents."

"I will!"

I gave a smile.

I got Kaitlin and Kristin off to school. Andy got the other three to daycare/preschool.

Later that evening, Andy and I went out _alone_. We left our five happy children with their grandparents. Evelyn and Rick had been with the kids since that afternoon. They had picked Kristin and Kaitlin up from school and then the three younger ones from daycare/preschool.

Andy and I had a great time out. We had not been out _alone_ since our wedding anniversary back in May. We went to one of my favorite restaurants because of its margaritas. Yes, we had margaritas. We had appetizers, dinner, and dessert.

It was fun. We ate, drank, and talked. It was nice spending time alone.

When we got home, the kids were all in bed. Before we went to check on them, we said good night to Andy's parents. They said they'd be by in the morning for breakfast. They said they'd take the girls to school too. The three younger ones wouldn't have to go to preschool/daycare because Nana and Pappy were in town.

After we checked on the kids, Andy and I got ready for bed and then into bed.

"I had a great time tonight, baby," I said.

"Me too," Andy replied. He kissed me. His kisses were light and gentle. Caressing was added to the kissing. Then the kissing turned into making out with caressing. This all led to making love. And it was another great night of it.

Chapter 36

Seven weeks later…

"Kristin and Kaitlin, come down-stairs, please," Andy shouted.

"Is someone in trouble, Mommy?" Damon asked me.

I shook my head. He and I sat at the dinning room table. Kalli was in my lap. Andy was holding Kelli.

My older daughters appeared.

"What did we do?" Kristin asked.

"Nothing, baby," Andy said. "Just come sit in the dinning room with us. We need to have a family meeting."

"That's not good either," Kaitlin said. "Family meetings are bad."

"Just sit down, Kaitlin."

Kristin and Kaitlin sat down at the table. Andy sat down too.

"Okay, your mom has something to tell you," He said. He smiled at me.

"Okay, well," I said. "We're going to add a new edition to our family."

"Another baby?" Kristin asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Yes, another younger sibling!" Kaitlin squealed.

"Maybe a baby brother for me!" Damon said.

"Yeah," Kristin said.

Andy and I smiled at each other. On October 7 and 8, Andy and I had had some great sex, some very great sex. Yep and thanks to those two nights, we were having another baby, a sixth baby. Andy and I were very thrilled. The kids seemed to be too.

"Baby, baby!" Kalli said.

"Yeah, Kalli," I said. "You and Kelli are going to be big sisters."

"Big sissy! Yay!" She clapped.

"You too, Kelli. You're gonna be a big sister," Andy said.

"Me big sissy?" Kelli said.

"Yep."

"No. Kris and Kai big sissies!"

"Mommy's having another baby, Kelli," I said. "That makes you a big sister. This baby is going to be your little brother or sister."

"Big sissy?" Kelli asked.

"That's right," Andy said. "You're gonna be a big sissy."

"Yay!"

"When are you due, Mommy?" Kaitlin asked.

"I'm due July 3," I said.

"That too far away," Damon said.

"It'll go by fast," Kristin said. "It always does."

"Where's the new baby going to sleep?" Kaitlin asked.

"In our room when it arrives and then we'll move him or her into Damon's room or the twins' room," I said. "But for now the baby will be here." I patted my belly.

"Okay."

"Do you want to share a room with the baby if it's a girl?" Andy asked.

"Maybe," Kaitlin said.

"Sure," Kristin said.

Andy and I smiled at each other.

"We'll see when the time comes, girls," I said.

"Okay," They chorused.

"I'll share my room if it's a boy," Damon said. "But no girls in my room!"

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind, buddy," Andy said.

Chapter 37

Eight and half months later…

"I hope it's a girl," Kaitlin said. "I love our baby sisters and I want another one."

"It'll be a boy!" Damon said. "I know it will be!"

"Girl, girl," Kalli said.

"Uh-huh girl," Kelli said.

"The baby is going to be whatever nature has decided," Kristin said. "Who cares if it's a boy or a girl anyway? We have enough girls and another boy would be great, but whatever the baby is we're going to love him or her no matter what."

"It's not fair that Mommy and Daddy won't tell us the sex!" Damon complained.

"They don't even know, Damon," Kaitlin said. "If they knew they would have told us."

"Yeah," Kristin said.

"Stop arguing, kids," Rick said.

"When is the baby going to be here, Pappy?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. It has been awhile since Nana or your father gave us an update."

"It was more fun when the twins were born," Kaitlin said. "That was quick."

"Mom had a C-section," Kristin said. "That was why it was so quick. She's going through regular childbirth. She says it was long with me, you and Damon."

"It was," Rick said. "But we haven't been here that long. We've only been here a couple hours. It seems like a long time, though."

"Where Grampy?" Kelli asked.

"He's with Mommy."

"Me see Mama," Kalli said.

"No, we have to stay here," Kristin said. "We'll see Daddy soon, though."

"Ten centimeters, Prue," My doctor said. "You're ready to push."

"Goodie," I said. "I want my new baby."

"Well, he or she will be here soon enough."

I smiled at Andy, Evelyn, and my dad.

"Well, this is where I leave you two to it," Dad said. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Good luck," Evelyn said. "I'm sure the kids will be happy to hear the baby will be here in a few minutes."

"They will be," Andy said.

Evelyn and my dad left the room then. Our children waited in the waiting room with Rick.

"Are we sure we can handle six kids?" Andy asked.

"It's a little late now," I said. "But I tell you, you're the one getting fixed after this."

"Yes, I'll make the appointment."

"You were supposed to after the twins!"

"Mommy and Daddy please stop arguing," A nurse said. "Let's think happy thoughts so we'll both be happy and like each other when this baby comes."

"Right. Sorry, baby."

"Yeah, me too," Andy said. "I love you."

"Me too."

Well, this baby came smoothly. He or she didn't have a big head. Damon had had the big head when he was born. I blamed Andy for that one.

"One more big push, Prue," The doctor said.

I did just that and I heard a cry.

"It's a girl!"

"Oh, another little Prue," Andy said.

I gave a laugh. Andy loved his little girls. As did I. I loved all my daughters as much as I loved my sisters. I saw a little bit of me and my sisters in my daughters. I also saw some of Mom and Grams in them as well.

But I could not forget Damon. Now Damon had some of Phoebe in him. He was wild and crazy at times. My male version of Phoebe.

We named our newborn daughter Keira Elizabeth. She was born on June 24, 2009. She weighed 7lbs and was 19 ½ inches long. The girls were all ecstatic for the birth of their baby sister. Damon had to admit that he was glad the baby was a girl. He liked being the only boy.

Andy and I got Keira's name from Kristin and Kaitlin. They were huge fans of Pirates of the Caribbean and loved Keira Knightly. I had to admit I had a thing for Johnny Depp. Kristin's name did come from Andy's favorite actress, so it was only fair we name her sister after one of her favorite actresses.

Chapter 38

Keira was a great edition to our family. We all loved her. Her siblings loved her especially. I loved watching all of them together. I also loved watching Andy with them. It made me feel great.

I felt great about my six children and husband, because when I was Kristin's age, eight years old, my mother was dead and my father wasn't around. All I had was Grams and my sisters.

But no, I did not just have Grams and my sisters when I was eight years old. I also had Andy and his parents. Andy was my best male friend for years. Then we started dating and our relationship went deeper than just friends.

I had hated it the day we said good-bye and didn't see each other again. I was not sure if Andy would _ever _come back into my life. But fate did bring him back into my life. He and I were meant to be. We were destined to me together and have six children.

Eight years later…

"Kaitlin, hurry the h-e-double hockey stick up!" Kristin shouted to her sister. "I will not be late, because of you!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Kaitlin said.

"Well, come faster!"

"Jesus, Kris."

"Girls, calm down," I said.

"I don't wanna be late for the game," Kristin said.

"You have plenty of time, sweetheart."

"Yes, but I'm the senior co-captain."

"You should have been captain, Kris," Eleven-year-old, Kalli said.

"Thanks, Kal."

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go," Kaitlin said, walking down-stairs.

"All right. Bye all," Kristin said.

"Bye, girls. Be careful and have fun tonight," I said.

"We will," Kaitlin said.

I hugged and kissed both of them. Then they were out the door and on their way.

"Are we going to go watch them cheer tonight, Mommy," Nine-year-old, Keira asked.

"Not tonight, sweetheart," I said. "Damon is staying the night at a friend's tonight and I thought you, me, Kalli, and Kelli could have a daughters-parent night tonight."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good."

"We're with you, Mom," Kalli said.

"Yeah," Kelli said.

"Great," I said. I got a group hug with all three of them. "My baby girls."

Well, my oldest daughters were seventeen and fifteen. They were a senior and sophomore in high school, both cheerleaders. Kristin was the senior co-captain of the cheer squad. They had a football game that night. Damon was thirteen years old and in 7th grade. He was staying at his best friend's house for the night. That left me with the eleven-year-old twins, who were in 6th grade and nine-year-old, Keira, who was in third grade.

It was Friday, October 12, 2018. Kristin would be eighteen on the twenty-second. Kaitlin would be sixteen on the twenty-sixth. Then I would be forty-eight on the twenty-eighth. How the years had flown by.

So Andy and I enjoyed an evening with our three youngest daughters and children. We went out to dinner and the girls told us all that had been going on with school. They were very open to us about school and their personal lives.

Andy hated it when our daughters mentioned boys. Kalli and Kelli both had crushes on some boys in their classes. That was not surprising.

Meanwhile at Kristin and Kaitlin's high school's football game…

"Half-time," Lisa, Kristin's best friend said.

"T.G. I'm hungry," Kristin said.

"I know. Cheering really gives you an appetite."

Kristin agreed.

"Check out the hot copper," Michelle, another friend of Kristin, said.

The three girls stopped and looked over a group of uniform police officers. Kristin knew a lot of cops, because of Andy and Henry.

"I know that hot copper," Kristin said.

"Of course, you do," Lisa said.

"Who is he?" Michelle asked.

"Kristin Trudeau?"

Kristin and her friends looked over at the cops. The "hot copper" had noticed her.

"Hi Luke," Kristin said.

"Wow, look at you," Lukas Adams said. He was the son of a former Inspector that Andy and I had been good friends with. But Andy and I haven't talked to his dad much since he retired. "The last time I saw you was four years ago."

"Yeah."

"You sure grew up," He smirked.

Kristin blushed. "Yeah, well, I have to go. My friends and I don't have a lot of time."

"Yeah, do what you need to do. Your dad still working?"

"Yeah, and in homicide still."

"I'll stop by and see him."

"You could come by our house actually. We still live in my mom's family home on Prescott Street."

"I'll stop by the house then."

"Great. Well, I have to go."

Kristin and her friends walked away then.

"OMG," Kristin said. "I thought he was so hot when I was a young teenager."

"He is," Lisa said. "Holy shit! I think he'll be by your house."

"I hope so!"

"Kristin has a crush!" Michelle said.

"I have always had a crush on him!"

"You're blushing!"

"Shut up, M!"

"Kristin and Luke sitting in a tree…"

"Shut up!" Kristin laughed.

Later that night when Kristin and Kaitlin got home from the game, Kristin told Andy and me that she had seen Lukas.

"I told him he should stop by the house," Kristin said.

"Oh, that would be great," Andy said. "I'd love to hear from his dad."

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, maybe you will," Kristin smiled.

"Okay, well, now that you're home," Andy said. "I'm going to bed." He got up from the living room sofa. He hugged and kissed Kristin good night.

"I'll be up in a few minutes," I said.

"All right." He gave me a quick kiss and then headed out of the room.

I looked at my daughter. Kaitlin had gone home with a friend after the game. My three other daughters were asleep.

"So you saw Luke, huh?" I asked.

"Yes," Kristin grinned.

I grinned back. "I remember you having the biggest crush on him a few years ago."

"I still do. I almost died seeing him."

I gave a chuckle. "Well, hopefully we'll be seeing him or hearing from him."

"I hope so!"

I shook my head. My daughter was smitten.

Chapter 39

The next day, Andy and I heard from Lukas's father, Gary Adams. We ended up going out to dinner with him and his wife that evening. It was their treat. We went out and caught up. Kaitlin was happy to stay at home with her siblings.

Weekends were when the kids wanted to spend the night at friends' houses, or go out with them. But the kids always made sure they had one weekend evening together. That evening was it.

So Andy and I didn't have to worry about our younger girls home alone with Damon. When he was left alone with his little sisters, he decided to make some potions. Yeah, there were quite a few times some potions had blown up and made a mess. He had also done this too when Kristin and Kaitlin were home with him and neither me nor Andy was home. Those two got yelled at big time, because they were supposed to be watching him and _not_ on the internet talking to their friends.

The computer was taken from their room right away. They had to use the family computer and they were not happy.

Kristin and Kaitlin were a heck of a lot better when it came to watching their siblings these compared to when they were eleven and thirteen.

"I can not believe you saw Luke Adams last night," Kaitlin said to Kristin.

"Hotter then ever, let me tell you, sis," Kristin replied.

"I believe you! Oh, and to put him in a uniform."

"I know!"

"Boys are stupid," Keira said.

"Not this boy," Kaitlin said.

"I would hardly call me a boy, Kaitlin," Kristin replied. "He's like…six years older than me."

"Okay, then the boys I like aren't stupid, Keir. Boys your age are stupid."

"They stay stupid too," Keira said. "Look at Damon."

"Hey, what it, kid," Damon said.

"You are stupid."

"Be nice," Kristin said.

"Really," Kaitlin said. "Be good like Kalli and Kelli."

"Yeah, that won't last long," Damon said.

"I wish we could freeze you!" Kelli said. She had the powers of freezing and blowing things up like Piper and Kristin.

"I'll use my telekinetic powers on you!"

"Ooh, so scared!"

"No using your powers on anyone but demons and warlocks, okay?" Kristin said. "You two know that. Do not even threaten it either. It just gives you more temptation. Trust me, I know."

"Yeah, because you tried to blow me up when we were little," Kaitlin said. "You got a big lecture from Mom, Aunt Piper, and Uncle Leo!"

"Yeah, you two could get a lecture from Mom, Aunt Piper, and Uncle Leo. Maybe Aunt Paige too. She is as a great Whitelighter as Uncle Leo was."

"How about we watch a movie or a play a game?" Kalli suggested. "That way none of us will want to use our powers on each other. We can beat each other through the game."

"Great idea," Damon said.

"I love it, Kal," Kelli said.

"Great," Kristin said. "You four younger ones can play. I'll make dinner."

"I'll keep an eye on them," Kaitlin said.

"Good idea."

_Ding-dong_!

"I'll get that too," Kristin said.

"Don't answer the door right away," Keira said. "See who it is first."

"That's a good idea." Kristin took a look outside the living room window. "Holy poop! It's Luke."

Kaitlin, Kalli, and Kelli all ran over to the window to see. Kalli and Kelli were of course at that age where they were noticing boys. They had to see who their older sister thought was so hot.

"I remember him now," Kalli said. "I thought he was handsome like a prince the last time I saw him."

"Me too," Kelli said.

"That is definitely a prince, girls," Kaitlin said. "Maybe Kristin's prince."

"Shut up!" Kristin said. She ran out of the room. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Hi Luke," She said.

"Hey," Luke replied back with a smile.

"What brings you by?"

"Well, I thought I'd come by to see you and the rest of the Trudeau kids."

"Oh, well, you're in luck, we're all here. Come on in," Kristin said. She let Luke into the house and closed the door after him. She also relocked it. "We have company, people."

Kaitlin and the twins came out of the living room and into the foyer. Damon and Keira could care less about Luke.

"Hi Luke," Kaitlin said with a smile. "It's great to see you again."

"You too," Luke said. "You were just a little twelve year old the last time I saw you."

"Yep. Now I'm fifteen, almost sixteen."

"Oh, so you'll be driving soon?"

"Yes. I know to follow the rules of the road, because of my dad."

"You should always follow the rules of the road," Kristin said.

The twins snickered.

"Kalli and Kelli, now you're the sixth graders, huh?" Luke asked.

"Yep," Kelli said.

"I bet you two will drive the boys crazy in a few years."

"We hope so," Kalli said.

Luke gave a laugh.

"Damon and Keira don't be rude," Kristin said.

"Luke, hi," Damon said.

"Hi," Keira said. "I don't remember you, but hi."

Luke laughed. "What are you all up to?"

"Video games," Damon said.

"Yes, these four were all going to play while I cooked dinner for us all," Kristin said. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Now," Luke said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner then?"

"Sure."

My sisters laughed and went back into the living room. I glared at the three of them. Kaitlin winked at me.

"Come on, you can keep me company while I cook."

"I'd love too."

Kristin smiled. She and Luke headed to the kitchen then.

Meanwhile at dinner with Gary and his wife…

"Has Noah settled down yet?" I asked. Noah was Gary and his wife, Sandy's oldest son.

"Nope, but he's engaged," Sandy said. "Hopefully, Luke will be too."

"The guy is twenty-three, Sandy," Gary said. "He'll find someone to settle down with. Of course, he likes his girlfriends younger than him."

"A lot of guys do," Andy said. "Or they like older women."

"Are any of yours dating?" Sandy asked.

"Kristin has had an occasional date or two with some boy from school. Kaitlin did have a boyfriend for awhile, but they broke up when school started," I said. "The twins have crushes on some boys in their classes. Damon has mentioned a girl or two to us, but we don't bother him too much about it."

"And Keira despises boys," Andy said. "She only cares for her brother, cousins, uncles, grandfathers, and me."

"That'll change."

"Yeah, but hopefully she'll wait until high school to really like boys."

"I hope so too," I said.

Back at the Manor as Kristin was cooking dinner, Luke sat in the kitchen talking to her. Kristin was making hot dogs with Mac and Cheese, the box kind. They were both having fun. Kristin knew Kaitlin and the twins were listening.

"Are you enjoying your senior year?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I love it. I'm ready to be done with high school, though. I love cheerleading the most, but I want the rest of the year to be done when I'm done with cheerleading," Kristin said.

"You still have basketball season to cheer during."

"Yeah, well, I should be captain of the squad, but the coach is a b-i-t-c-h!"

"You're senior co-captain, though, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's in the football program."

"Have you been at the games all season?" Kristin asked.

"Just the last two home games," Luke replied.

"How long have you been a uniform?"

"Over a year. I did college for four. Then I did police training and have been working since. I graduated college last May and then in June started police training."

"Any hopes of being an inspector?"

"Detective, yes."

"Inspector is classier."

"Whatever you say."

Kristin smiled. "Dinner, children," She called. "Come serve yourselves."

Kaitlin, the twins, Keira, and Damon came into the kitchen. Keira and Luke were the only ones Kristin served. The rest were on their own. The kids went out into the dinning room. Kaitlin followed. They decided to leave Kristin and Luke alone.

Those two continued to talk and have fun.

I heard about it when I got home.

"Oh, my God, Mom, I think he likes me," Kristin said. "He lied about coming to see the rest of us. He talked to me the most. He could careless about everyone else. He was also flirting and he wore a smile the whole time we talked. I've noticed that we some guys that like me that they do that."

"Yeah, some do," I said. "But remember, you're seventeen!"

"For like eight more days. Is there something wrong with us dating? I think the only problem there would be is if we were to have sex and yeah, I'm not going to go that far right away. I'm still virgin anyway too."

That was music to my ears. Kids were having sex younger and younger and had for a long time. I was glad to hear my oldest child was still a virgin at seventeen, almost eighteen. I hoped Kaitlin was the same. She had had a serious boyfriend last year and I don't know if they had sex. She was not on birth control. Andy and I decided that none of the girls could get on birth control until they were sixteen.

Kristin got on it when she was sixteen. I told her I wanted her to be on it and taking it _just_ in case she was ready.

"Saving yourself for the right person?" I asked.

Kristin shrugged. "No, none of the guys I've been with I wanted to be my first."

I smiled. "I remember my first."

"Was it with Daddy?"

I nodded. "Yeah, your dad and I were on and off as boyfriend and girlfriend. But he was my first and I was his."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've never told you this?"

Kristin shook her head. I was surprised she wanted to know. Most people didn't want to think about their parents having sex. Understandable.

"Okay, well, Dad and I were both sixteen. His parents were out one evening and he invited me over, because he had the house to himself. Grams and my sisters were irritating."

"Understandable," Kristin said.

"Yes, well, we were just having fun and stuff like any normal teenage couple would, and then the moment felt right for both of us, so…you know?"

"The moment was right, so you and Daddy made love for the first time?"

"Yes and we were in love."

Kristin smiled. "How were things between you and him after?"

"Things were fine. He and I were both nervous as hell. I was really scared about being naked in front of him. I was shy about showing off my whole naked body to him."

"I could understand that. He was the first guy you were ever naked in front of."

"Yes, other than my dad, but that doesn't count, because he's my dad and he is not that kind of father."

"Thank God. Daddy _isn't_ that way either."

"I know, baby. All the males in this family are good. But back to me and your father."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, once I got passed showing my naked-self things were fine. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but it got better."

"Uncomfortable in what way?" Kristin asked.

"Well, it hurt at first and it normally does, but you'll be okay. I talked Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe about this too. But when the time comes and you're ready to take that step with a guy and you have any questions you can come to me or go to your aunts. We are more than willing to talk."

Kristin smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I don't mind talking to you about this stuff. You're my mom. You're a woman too and have gone through what I have gone through or will go through."

"Yes, and then your sisters will come to you and me. You'll love it when your sisters come to you for advice. I loved it and I still do."

"I know. I can't wait until the twins are dating. They can come to both me and Kaitlin. We can have a group talk."

I smiled. "Good." I gave her a hug and kiss.

Chapter 40

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," I said to Kaitlin on the morning of her birthday, which was Friday, October 26.

"Thanks, Mom," Kaitlin said. "So am I getting a car for my birthday?"

"You have to get your license first, but yes."

"Yay. Thanks."

She gave me a hug.

"Do not thank me. Thank Grandpa, Pappy, and Nana; they're throwing money in buy you a car. They did it with Kris."

"What about me?" Kristin asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Your grandparents bought you a car."

"Oh, yeah, right. It was used, but it's a good used car."

"They're buying me a car," Kaitlin said.

"Sweet! I don't have to drive you around anyway."

"You have to until she gets her license," I said.

"Fine by me. But she can make her own way soon."

"That'll be scary, actually," Kaitlin said. "It's my first step to independence."

"Do not say that to your father," I said. "He doesn't want to see his oldest girls talk about independence. It's very bad Kristin is graduating this year."

"What the hell are you doing next year?"

"I'm going to college. I did early admissions to USF (University of San Francisco) and then I applied to SFSU (San Francisco State University) earlier this month," Kristin said.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm majoring in English. I wanna write. I'm going to write all about the Charmed Ones and their adventures."

"That is such a great idea. But I'm not going to stick around here for college, sorry, Mom," Kaitlin said.

"Oh, you away to wherever you want, sweetie," I said. "You and Kris are great students. If you can go to a great school back east, you go. I wanted to be a photojournalist and go to school back east, but Grams kept me here."

"You were a photojournalist for little bit," Kristin said.

"I was, but now I do better things."

"Uh-huh," Kaitlin said.

"Well, you girls eat breakfast and get going to school," I said.

"Yeah, we have a busy day today," Kristin said. "It's the Homecoming game tonight and then the dance tomorrow night."

"Oh, I'm totally excited," Kaitlin said.

I smiled.

Kristin and Kaitlin ate their breakfast and then headed off to school.

School started for them at 7:30, so they both got up at 6 in the morning. School started for the other kids at 8:30. They didn't get up until 7 o'clock. I was up at 5:45. That was when Andy got up for work. I got up then, so that way I'd be somewhat awake by the time I went to get Kristin and Kaitlin up. They had their own alarm clock, but I made sure they got up.

Kristin and Kaitlin were still sharing a room. They weren't complaining. Damon had his own room. While the twins and Keira shared a room as well. The twins weren't complaining. That was yet, at least.

"Do you have a date to Homecoming?" Kaitlin asked Kristin in the car to school.

"No," Kristin replied. "I'm going with Lisa and Michelle, though. They're going with Shawn and David."

"Didn't anyone ask you?"

"Yeah, and I turned them down."

"Why?"

"Because I'm kind of seeing someone," Kristin said.

"Are you serious?" Kaitlin asked. "You and Luke are seeing each other."

"We're not official yet. We've just been hanging out."

"He hasn't even asked you out yet?"

"When the hell are him and I going to go out? He works and I have school, practice, and the games."

"You two can't make time to go to a diner or something for dinner?"

"I can, but then I have homework and crap."

"It does not take _you_ that long to do homework, Kris."

"I know, but I'm worried about Dad."

"Why?" Kaitlin asked.

"Because I'm eighteen and Luke is twenty-three. He's older than me and has more experience with relationships that I do. He also has more experience with sex than I do too."

"You're still a virgin?"

"Why so shocked?" Kristin asked.

"Because you and Hunter were pretty serious last year."

"He wasn't the one, okay?"

"He wasn't?"

"No, I wasn't ready yet. I didn't feel a strong desire to be with him that way."

"I understand why. He was such a player."

"Yeah, and I wonder how many chicks he's knock up in college."

"I'll let you know at lunch."

Kristin laughed.

Later that afternoon while Andy was at work, Luke came into the homicide unit to talk to him.

"What can I do for you, Lukas?" Andy asked.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Kristin and I have been hanging and talking for almost two weeks," Luke said.

"Yes, I do know."

"Well, I know Kristin just turned eighteen and is now an adult and all, but I would like permission to date her."

Andy smiled. "I wish they were all like you, Lukas. I wish all these teenage boys would ask for my permission to date my daughters. But you're not a teenage boy."

"No, sir."

"You have my permission to date my daughter, but you better not use her for your own personal pleasure or pressure her into anything. If I find out you have done any of those things, I will hurt you and your parents will hear about it too."

"I understand, sir."

Andy smiled. "Good."

Well, I'm sure Andy scared Lukas. I think that was the point. But it didn't look like Kristin was the only one who had a potential boyfriend. Kaitlin had a potential one too. A junior by the name of Dallas Montgomery had asked Kaitlin to the homecoming dance. It was supposed to me their first date, but Dallas snuck away from his friends at lunch to sit with Kaitlin.

Dallas was one of hunks of the junior class. He was very popular. Kristin told me he wasn't a womanizer, so that made me happy. Kaitlin was smitten with Dallas like Kristin was with Lukas. Oh, my girls were growing up.

Chapter 41

Later than evening was the Homecoming football game. Andy and I rounded up our youngest kids and took them to the game. Kristin was part of the Homecoming court and had a shot at being named Homecoming queen. Andy and I were hoping. The cheerleaders that were part of the Homecoming court didn't have to cheer that evening. Kristin was happy about that. All those, except the football players, part of the Homecoming court were told to dress nice.

So Kristin was able to hang out during the football game. She was very happy, because she hung around Lukas. A uniformed officer at high school sports' events was for security reasons.

"Do you have plans after the game tonight?" Lukas asked.

"That depends," Kristin said.

"On what?"

"If you're asking me out or just wondering."

"Both, actually."

Kristin smiled. "Well, I usually go out with friends after the game to eat and stuff, but if you're asking me out, I'd tell them I couldn't go."

"Okay, well, would you like to get something to eat with me after the game?" Lukas asked.

Kristin's smile widened. "I'd absolutely love to."

"Great. There's this great diner I'd like to take you to."

"Sure, whatever."

Kristin chuckled. Lukas sounded like a high school kid right now.

Finally, half-time came. All the seniors, minus the football players, made their way out onto the football field. Everyone of the Homecoming court was announced as they walked out onto the field. Some girls were not escorted by males of the court, because those were the football players.

Kristin was among some of those girls. She got to choose her escort. She chose Andy. He was very thrilled to be able to be part of that moment with her. Some school named their Homecoming King and Queen at the dance, while others names theirs at the football game. My girls went to a school that announced the Homecoming King and Queen during the football game.

"The 2018 Homecoming King is Joshua Whitaker."

Lots of cheers, screams, and whistles came. Josh was not a football player, but one of those preppy popular guys.

"And the 2018 Homecoming Queen is…"

Kristin was holding onto Andy's hand. She squeezed it tightly. He squeezed right back.

"…Kristin Trudeau!"

"Yes!" I shouted.

Kristin was shocked. I saw her on the field. Everyone was clapping and cheering for her. She walked over to where Josh stood with his Homecoming king crown on. She received her crown, a sash that said, 'Homecoming Queen 2018', and a huge bouquet of flowers. All the girls of the Homecoming court had each received a single rose.

I was so happy for my daughter. Kristin wasn't sure she would win, but she did. I knew having won Homecoming Queen made up for not being named captain of the cheerleading squad. She had been named senior co-captain, yes, but she had wanted _captain_.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," I said as third quarter began to get under way.

"Thanks Mom," Kristin said. She gave me a big hug.

"Yay, my older sister is a queen," Keira said, hugging her.

"Yeah, and as a queen I'm making all my siblings duchesses and a duke of my land."

"That's what I'm talking about," Damon said. "Too bad this is the only kingdom you reign over."

"Yeah," Kalli said.

"Hey, Mom," Kristin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Luke asked me out."

"He did?" The twins chorused.

"Yes," Kristin smiled.

I smiled. "That's great, sweetheart. Did your dad…

"…Yes, Dad told me about Luke coming up to him at work today." She looked at Andy. "I'm surprised you said yes."

Andy shrugged. "I wasn't going to say no. Lukas knows if he does anything stupid, he'll be very, very sorry."

Kristin laughed. "There's my protective father."

"I trust him, Kris. Its you I don't think I can trust!"

"Wrong teenage daughter."

"What? I need to watch out for Kaitlin?" Andy asked.

"Yes, she's pretty head over heels for Dallas."

"They haven't even gone out on a date yet!"

"They've been eating lunch together," I said.

"Oh, that's nothing."

Kristin snickered. Andy gave her a look. "Oh, look there's…" She then took off.

I chuckled.

"Am I missing something?" Andy asked me.

"I don't know. Ask me in a couple weeks," I said.

Andy nodded.

"Can we go home now?" Keira asked.

"Yes, we can," I said.

"Let's say good-bye to your sisters before we leave," Andy said.

So Andy, myself, the twins, Damon, and Keira said good-bye to Kristin and then Kaitlin. Kaitlin was going out with friends after the game. Kristin of course was going out with Lukas.

Well, things turned out exactly how both my oldest daughters planned. They both had new boyfriends. Kristin and Lukas saw each other whenever they could. They hit it off and I could tell every time I saw them together that they were love.

Things between Kaitlin and Dallas were the same. Those two were always together when they didn't have something going on with school. They were always together for family events. Andy and I never minded Dallas with us for family functions. He became part of the family.

Lukas was already part of our family. Andy and I were constantly seeing his parents since we were all friends.

Andy and I were very happy for our oldest daughters.

Chapter 42

"I'm getting married today!" Kristin shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Was I like that on my wedding day?" I asked Piper.

"Nope," Piper replied.

I nodded my head.

Kristin smiled.

It was five years later, Saturday, December 16, 2023 to be exact. Kristin and Luke dated for nearly three whole years before he proposed. He asked her to marry him on her twenty-first birthday. She gladly accepted. So after being engaged for two years, they were getting married.

They would have gotten married before now, but Kristin wanted to finish college before they got married. And she had this past summer.

It was 9:30 in the morning. I had gotten all of my other children, along with my husband up at 8 o'clock. Everyone was off doing something to prepare for the wedding. Kristin was just supposed to relax and get ready for the wedding. But first she needed a good healthy breakfast.

Kristin made it herself. I was no great cook like Piper was, but I was able to come up with something for dinner for my family. Kristin had gotten her great cooking skills from Piper.

The day was very busy with making sure everything was taken care of. The wedding reception was at P3. Piper had changed P3. She had relocated it so she could have a combination of a restaurant and dance club. She came up with this idea for people who want dinner and dancing. She loved it. She had many wedding receptions, bar-mitzvahs, and many other things of that sort there occasionally. It was perfect, because Kristin's wedding reception was there too. The wedding would be in a church.

It was a traditional wedding. There was going to be 150-200 guests at the wedding. Kristin was going to wear my wedding dress. She wanted to be classy. Plus she loved my dress.

Her bride's maids' dresses were a simple spaghetti strap dress. Kristin's wedding colors were green and red for Christmas. The bride's maids' dresses were red and green. Every other bride's maid would be standing in a red or green dress. Kristin had quite a few bride's maids. She had all her sisters and female cousins: six.

Kaitlin was 21, Kalli and Kelli 16, almost 17, and Keira 14. Phoebe was 17. Paige's daughter, Serenity "Serena" Rose, was 16. She didn't have any of her friends as bride's maids. Kaitlin was also her maid of honor.

Lukas was nice and had Damon as a groom's men.

"You look so beautiful, Kristin," Kaitlin said.

"Thanks," Kristin replied.

We were at the church in the bridal suite. Kristin was in her dress and the veil in her hair. The wedding was just about to start in a few minutes. I smiled as I looked at my oldest daughter, remembering my own wedding day. I remembered how she had been in my belly when I married Andy. Kristin wasn't pregnant, _yet_, at least.

She had finished college this past summer. She had gotten a degree in English, focusing on becoming a writer. She wanted to write books about the Charmed Ones. She was going to too. She was going to write a book every demon and warlock my sisters and I vanquished. She is going to change the names of characters, though.

"Knock, knock," Andy said, walking into the room.

We all turned to the door. A huge smile spread across Andy's face as he saw our daughter.

"Oh, Kristin," He said. She smiled. He walked up to her. "You look so beautiful." I saw his eyes water.

Kristin smiled. She hugged him. "I'll always be a Daddy's girl!"

"Same here," Kaitlin said. The twins and Keira agreed.

I smiled. They all were Daddy's girls. But they loved me just the same.

"Well, are we ready to get this show on the road?" I asked looking at my watch.

"Yes," Kristin said. She grabbed her bouquet and walked out of the room. Her bride's maids, Andy, and I followed her.

The bride's maids were walking by themselves. All the groom's men were with the groom, all, but Damon that was. He was going to escort me to my seat and then join the rest of the groom's party.

"Oh, Kris," Damon said.

"I know, D," She said. "I look beautiful."

He nodded. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

Damon and I then made our way down the aisle. The chapel looked beautiful. There were Christmas decorations: garland, holy, poinsettias, and tinsel. The wedding bouquets were poinsettia flowers too. But they were fake.

I smiled as I saw familiar faces. My smile widened when I caught Luke's eyes. He smiled brightly at me. I took my seat in the front row. I sat next to my dad. Next to him was Piper, Leo, Jeremiah, Jer's girlfriend, Derek, Derek's girlfriend, Paige, Henry, and their son, Henry Jr, who was 14. There was a seat left empty next to me for Andy.

The bride's maids made their way down the aisle then. Kristin had them walking by age. Keira was the first. She was followed by Serena. Then Kelli and Kalli came down. Phoebe followed after Kalli. Then the maid of honor, Kaitlin. She looked as beautiful as her sister. She was the next one to get married. My other daughters were just high schoolers and a middle schooler.

Where did the time go with my oldest daughters?

Everyone stood up then. Kristin and Andy came down the aisle then. That was really when the tears came. My oldest daughter/child was walking down the aisle at her wedding with her father.

Once Andy gave Kristin away, he took his seat with me. The ceremony was beautiful. It was as beautiful as my wedding to Andy. I was not the only one to cry. My sisters were crying, along with my daughters. We were just those people that cried at weddings. I cried at Phoebe and Paige's weddings too.

When the preacher pronounced Lukas and Kristin as husband and wife, he held some mistletoe above them. Everyone laughed as they kissed.

After the ceremony, pictures were taken, and then everyone headed over to the new P3 for the reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Lukas Adams," The DJ announced.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the newlyweds walked into the room. They were both smiling. They approached the dance floor. They had their first dance. After their dance, everyone had dinner. After dinner, the dancing began for everyone.

Kristin had a great time. She was on the dance floor most of the night. She danced with her new husband, of course. But she also had some dances with Damon, her new father-in-law, my dad, her uncles, and Andy. They had a father-daughter dance. They had a dance to one of my favorite songs: Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion.

I noticed during toasts from Kaitlin and Luke's best man, Kristin didn't drink anything but water. She also only drank water when she ate. She would have had an alcoholic beverage, because she liked the fruit alcoholic drinks. Something was up with my daughter and I questioned her about it.

"I can't drink alcohol," Kristin said. "Not for awhile anyway."

"Are you pregnant?" I asked.

Kristin nodded. "I'm exactly seven weeks. I'm due August 4."

"Oh, my God, Kris." I gave her a hug. "I don't believe it."

"Merry Christmas, you're gonna be a grandmother."

"Best Christmas present ever, sweetheart."

Kristin smiled. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

Kristin and I both told Andy together. He was really happy.

Chapter 43

Well, my oldest was married and expecting a baby. I was very happy. I hoped she and Lukas were as happy together as Andy and I had been over the years.

Kaitlin, my second oldest, was following behind her older sister. She and Dallas had broken up when he went away to college. But Kaitlin found a new boyfriend when she went off to college a year after breaking up with Dallas. Her boyfriend, Ryan "RJ" Humphrey, was the same age as her. They met in one of their classes the first day. They became acquaintances first. They talked every class and said hi to each other every time they saw one another on campus. After a couple weeks, RJ asked Kaitlin out, who gladly accepted. He asked her out on a study date, which I thought was so cute when Kaitlin told me about it.

Now a little over two years later, they were engaged. RJ proposed on Christmas Eve. Kaitlin went away to college in LA. RJ was from LA.

But with the great moments in life, come the tragic moments. I had not had any tragic moments in my life since Phoebe and Cole died. But I experienced one of the worst days of my life, apart from the death of my mother.

Andy and I were sound asleep. It was March and the kids were on Spring Break. Damon, the twins, and Keira were on Spring Break. Kaitlin had had her Spring Break a few weeks before her siblings with college. So she was back in LA at school.

Anyway, Keira was at home. Damon was staying the night at a friend's house. Kalli and Kelli were on their way home from being out with their friends. It was 12:30 in the morning, and it was storming. Kalli and Kelli were driving through awful weather. In that awful weather, my babies…my two precious little girls were in a car accident and they both died.

Andy and I got the call shortly after the girls were identified.

"No, no," I cried.

"Shh," Andy said.

I cried into his shoulder. He cried too.

It was worse for my other children when they got the news about their sisters. I had called my sisters and dad to let them know what had happened. Piper and Leo were over at the Manor ASAP. They weren't alone. They had Phoebe. She was just a month older than the twins. Phoebe went and told Keira what happened.

"You're lying!" Keira said. "You're lying!"

"I would I lie about Kalli and Kelli being died?" Phoebe said. "They're my cousins, your older sisters! I would never lie about something like that, Keira!"

"No! No!" Keira shouted.

Phoebe embraced her cousin. They both cried together.

Lukas got a call from someone from work. Lukas, who was approaching twenty-nine years of age, was a detective now. He was a detective in Homicide as Andy was.

"Do you have to go to a crime scene?" Kristin asked, sleepily after her husband got off the phone.

"No," Luke said.

"Then what is it?"

Luke sighed. He lay back down. His hand went to Kristin's pregnant belly. "I have bad news, but you have to stay calm."

Kristin closed her eyes for minute. She prepared herself for the worst. "Okay, what is the bad news?"

Luke grabbed onto her hand. "It's Kalli and Kelli. They died in a car accident."

Kristin closed her eyes again. She stayed as calm as she could for her baby, but the tears came. Luke wrapped his arms around her. She cried.

"Hello," Kaitlin mumbled, answering the phone.

"Kaitlin," Leo said. "It's Uncle Leo."

"Oh, God, Uncle Leo. Is everything okay? Is Aunt Piper okay?"

"Aunt Piper is fine. But not everything is okay. There was an accident and yours sisters were in it."

"Kalli and Kelli?"

"Yes."

"Tell me they're okay, Uncle Leo! Tell me, please!"

"I'm sorry, Kaitlin. I wish I could."

"No," Kaitlin sobbed. "No!"

Damon was called and he came home right away. That was a stupid thing, because it was still raining and he shouldn't have been driving when he was so upset. But I was glad he came home and so was Keira. Keira clung to him like I clung to Andy. I knew Kristin was clung to Luke and I knew Kaitlin was the same with RJ.

I had lost my mother at young age. Then twenty years later, I lost my grandmother. Then five years later, I lost my sister and brother-in-law. Now nearly nineteen years later, two of my precious little girls were gone.

I knew what Kristin and Kaitlin were going through, because I had lost a little sister. I did not know how they felt about losing two, though. I could only image what Keira was going through, having lost two older sisters. And I knew she desperately wanted Kristin and Kaitlin.

Getting Kristin to Keira was easy. But getting Kaitlin to her was not easy. Kaitlin was in another city. I knew she wanted to be home right now. I knew she wanted to hold Keira as I held Piper and Paige when Phoebe died. I knew she wanted to be held by Kristin.

Just thinking of my two older daughters made me want to be holding them. But I held Keira and Damon instead. I had seen Damon cry when he was little boy and nearly when he watched his older sister get married. But he was crying now.

Everyone was crying.

Kalli and Kelli had only been seventeen years old. They had their whole life ahead of them.

Chapter 44

Kalli and Kelli's funeral took place a week and few days after their accident. Andy and I planned it out around Kaitlin's schedule so she could get home for it. She needed a chance to say good-bye to her sisters with the rest of us.

"Girls, its time to go," Evelyn said, as she walked into Keira and Kaitlin's room.

When Kaitlin and Kristin moved out or went away to school, Kalli and Kelli took over their old room. Then when Kaitlin came home, she would share a room with Keira. But when Kalli and Kelli died, Keira went and stayed in their room.

Everyone found Keira in there a lot after the accident. Kristin and Kaitlin joined her during the day, but Kaitlin slept in her actually room and Kristin went home to her place with Lukas.

"Okay, Nana," Kaitlin said.

Keira sat on her bed, staring off into space. Evelyn walked over to her youngest granddaughter. She hugged and kissed her.

"Come on, Keira."

Keira nodded her head. She got up from her bed, grabbing her purse. Kaitlin stood waiting for her baby sister. She had her arm held out to wrap around Keira. Keira walked right up to her and let Kaitlin wrap her arm around her. The two then walked out of the room. Evelyn followed them.

Everyone was down-stairs waiting for them. I stood with Andy's arm wrapped around me. Kristin stood, holding Lukas's hand. Damon stood beside, RJ, Kaitlin's fiancé. RJ patted Damon on the shoulder, letting him know it would be okay. Rick stood beside Andy with his hand on his shoulder.

Kaitlin and Keira appeared. Evelyn behind them.

"You girls ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Kaitlin said.

"Okay," Andy said. "Let's go."

Kristin and Lukas led the way. There was one stretch limo, waiting outside for us. Andy's parents paid for it to take us all together.

The ride to the service was quiet. None of the kids wanted to talk. Kristin and Kaitlin sat with their head on the shoulder of their husband and fiancé. Keira and Damon sat next to each other.

We were the first to arrive. Andy and I decided that the service would be open casket. I regretted that one as soon as we all walked into the service hall. Both my daughters' lifeless bodies lay there in caskets. That was when everyone started balling.

Kristin and Kaitlin left the safety of their men and went up to their sisters' caskets. Keira and Damon followed. I remembered doing the same thing with my sisters when Phoebe died. But the worst funeral I had ever been to was my mother's. Grams's funeral was understandable. She had had bad heart and was an elderly woman. It was her time to go. But my mom was only twenty-seven, eighty years old when she died. Phoebe was close to Mom's age when she died, maybe a little older.

I left Andy and went over to our children. He followed me, though. I grabbed Kristin and Kaitlin, knowing how they felt. Andy took care of Damon and Keira. Lukas, RJ, and Andy's parents came up. They were crying too. Lukas and RJ grabbed Kristin and Kaitlin from me. Andy's parents took over for Andy. He grabbed onto me, hugging me tightly.

Andy and I had been through so much over the years. We had fought the odds. Nothing was going to keep us apart! He and I would make it through this loss of our daughters. It was hard, but I knew Grams, Mom. Phoebe and Cole would be taking care of my girls for me.

I was really glad when my dad and sisters showed. Piper and Paige were my rocks. Dad knew what it was like to lose a daughter, so he knew how Andy and I felt.

A great number of people showed up for the service. There were friends of me, Andy, and our children. Plus Andy had some co-workers. Then there were teachers, friends, classmates, and acquaintances of Kalli and Kelli. Leo, Henry, my nieces, and nephews were there too.

My whole family and I sat in the first few rows of seats. Behind us were the rest of the mourners. It was a lovely service, but sad. There was a slideshow dedicated to Kalli and Kelli from the cheerleading squad. They followed in their older sisters' steps and become cheerleaders as well. Kristin and Kaitlin had made a slideshow for their sisters as well, but it was a bunch of family pictures.

That was the saddest part. I watched pictures of Kalli and Kelli growing up. The most beautiful moment of all though, was Keira standing up and singing.

"Thank you, everyone," Keira said. "Thank you all for being here and celebrating the memory of my two sisters. My passion has always been music and dance since I was a little girl. And I want to sing a song for my twin older sisters. So please, enjoy while I sing, There You'll Be by Faith Hill."

Music began to play then.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

Keira really got into here.

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be

When she was done, everyone clapped for her. Singing had stopped her from crying for a little bit, but she started right up again.

"Thank you," Keira sobbed. "And Kalli and Kelli will be with every one of us for the rest of our lives, because we will be carrying a part of each of them with us. But for me, I will be carrying both of them with me, because they were my sisters and they were my older sisters, and they were the best older sisters. They were the best older sisters, because they learned from the best. They learned to be great older sisters from our older sisters, Kristin and Kaitlin."

That last part got Keira really crying. She went right up to Kristin and Kaitlin, hugging and kissing them.

Those sisterly moments were always beautiful. I looked in the direct of Piper and Paige. They smiled at me and whispered, "I love you." I whispered, "I love you too," back.

Chapter 45

Well, in late May, early June, Damon graduated high school. Three down, one to go. Kalli and Kelli would have been graduating high school in one year. It was still hard, but everyone in the family made it through the last few months.

Kristin and Lukas prepared for the birth of the child. Well, it was more like the birth of the children. Kristin was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. I had been so delighted when she gave me that news. With preparing for the birth of her twins, Kristin was also working on her book series. Her book series which was about me and my sisters: the Charmed Ones.

Kristin started by writing a few books at a time and then she was going to send them to a publisher and see what they thought. I hoped she found a publisher and became a best-selling author like Stephenie Meyers had been with her Twilight series, or JK Rowling and her Harry Potter series. All books Kristin had loved.

Kristin had different names for her characters being me and my sisters. She had selected a letter from the alphabet and asked me and my sisters what names we liked that started with that letter. That was how her characters got their names. She then asked about names Andy and Leo would like. They were a part of the book series as well. They were definitely a huge part of it, because Leo's character was the Whitelighter and Andy's character also evolved around the mystery of the Charmed Ones.

Kristin was going for young adult readers. So she would probably make Andy's character accept my character being a witch sooner, or something a long those lines.

Kaitlin put her time into studying and finishing up the semester happily. RJ kept her happy. They started planning their wedding. They would be getting married next May, Saturday, May 17, 2025 to be exact.

Wow, three days after they would be getting married, Andy and I would be celebrating on twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.

Damon finished his senior year, happy and sad. Happy to be graduating, but sad, because his sisters would not being graduating a year after him. But he focused in training. He was following his father's footsteps and going to become a cop. He would be training through SFPD. (A/N: I don't know where Paige went to train to become a cop at the beginning of the eighth season of Charmed. I don't know if it was training program through the police department or what, but SFPD in my story offers a training program to become a cop.)

Damon focused on getting into shape and being in physical top form.

Keira would be starting high school in the fall. She tried out for the dance team and made it. She also would be taking choir as well. She was embracing her love of dance and singing. The dance team was part of marching band. But the band also had its color guard (flags) and majorettes (baton twirlers). But the dance team was a big part of marching band during their half-time show. When basketball season started, the dance team would join the cheerleaders and they would all dance together during half-time.

Kristin, Kaitlin, and the twins had been in dancing since they were little girls. Kristin and Kaitlin became cheerleaders, because they loved the gymnastics of it. The twins wanted to be cheerleaders, because of their older sisters and the hopes of boys.

Kalli and Kelli were very popular with the boys. Damon let his sisters do as they pleased, but if any boy went too far with them that boy would get his ass kicked. Both girls were single when they died, so they didn't leave a grieving boyfriend. They left a few grieving admirers and exes.

Andy and I got through the loss as well. The house was quieter, yes. But we lived with it. We looked forward to the birth of our first grandchildren. Kristin and Lukas hadn't shared names yet. Kristin had given me some ideas, but she wasn't sure those names would be official.

We had found out Kristin was having twins before Kalli and Kelli died. Their sexes came a little later. Kristin had said flat out she didn't want to name her daughter after her sisters. I didn't care. It was her daughter. Andy thought I would want to name her after my mom or Grams, but I said no.

"I'm so glad you're home for the summer," Keira said, hugging Kaitlin.

"Me too," Kaitlin said.

She and RJ had both decided to come to San Francisco for the summer. Keira had moved into Kalli and Kelli's room a few weeks after their accident. She turned the room into her own, but kept it a little over it the same. She progressively changed into as the months went by. She did it with grieving.

Shortly after the funeral and when we were at home, Phoebe made a visit to us. She appeared as Mom and Grams did. She had made her first appearance like that shortly after Keira was born. She had mastered that magic and wanted to see us.

But Phoebe appeared after the twins' funeral. She told us that they would be taken care. She also said that twins did not want us to preserve their room as a shrine. We did what they wanted, but we took things slowly. Keira moving in the room was the first step. Then we let her do as she wanted with it. Phoebe also said that the twins wanted Keira to have anything of their clothes and shoes that she loved. They did the same with Kristin, Kaitlin, Phoebe, and Serena.

Keira was happy with that. She wore something of both her sisters almost everyday. It helped with her grieving. It was her way of saying they were with her.

But Keira having her new room helped with Kaitlin and RJ being home for the summer. They stayed in Kaitlin's room, which Keira and Kaitlin shared when Kaitlin came home from college.

Yeah, Kaitlin was twenty-one years old, engaged and sexually active. Andy and I did not protest to Kaitlin and RJ's sexual activity. As long as it stayed in the bedroom we fine. My daughters had to have sex in other places than just the bedroom. I didn't know, but I did not want to walk in on anything. Andy was the same way.

"We'll have lots of sisterly time," Kaitlin said. "RJ is content hanging with Damon, Luke, Jer, or Derek."

"I like to hang out with both of you. I'm the same with Kris and Luke," Keira said.

"Well, that is fine too. Hopefully next year you'll have a boyfriend of your own."

Keira shrugged. "I'm good."

"What about Mark?"

Keira grinned. "I don't know, Kait. I like him, but I have no idea if he likes me in that way."

"Oh, he does, baby sister! RJ has said it himself. Mark likes you."

Keira's grin grew bigger.

Marl Ryder was a male friend of Keira's. Let's put it this way. Keira and Mark were me and Andy. Mark and his family moved into the neighborhood when Keira was three, four years old. Mark was also an only child like Andy. Mark was just a few months older than Keira, but was a grade ahead of her. So he would be a sophomore while she would be a freshman.

"Did he have any girlfriends this year?" Kaitlin asked.

"One or two, but they were nothing serious," Keira replied.

"Oh, that's good. That's real good. Wait and see what happens."

"I hate waiting."

"Play hard to get. It will get you far. I played hard to get with RJ. I waited for him to ask me out."

"Okay, so just play it cool?"

"Yes," Kaitlin said. "Just act normally. Maybe flirt a little and show you're interested, but not too interested. It's the thrill of the chase."

"But what if he goes out with another girl?"

"Is there a girl that became available recently that he has talked about?"

"No."

"Then you are fine."

"What if a girl asks me out?"

"Showing interest in Mark will help. If it does not go to plan, I apologize in advance."

Keira nodded. She trusted her sister's judgment. A lot of us trusted our sister's or sisters' judgments. Me being the mother hoped Keira and Mark got together.

Chapter 46

Well, on July 10, 2024, my first grandbabies born. Kristin delivered the twins via cesarean. The girl was born first. She weighed 5 and ½ pounds. The boy weighed 5lbs and 10 oz. They were both very healthy and great editions to the family.

The girl was named Kourtney Joy and the boy Leonardo Andrew Adams. The boy was named after both Leo and Andy. Leo was Kristin's favorite uncle and of course, she was a Daddy's girl so she gave her son her father's name. Lukas did not argue about the first or middle name of their son. Kristin wanted to continue my tradition of naming the girls with K names. That was where Kourtney with a K came from. She said to Lukas she also wanted to have all their sons have L names like their daddy since all their daughters would have K names. Lukas agreed. He actually threw Leo out since he knew Leo was Kristin's favorite uncle.

Leo was much honored when he found out the first name of his first great nephew. Henry didn't care whether he was anyone's favorite uncle or not. All his nieces and nephews loved him.

Kaitlin and RJ were named the godparents of Kourtney and Little Leo. Kaitlin went crazy when Kristin and Lukas told them the news. Keira and Damon did not care. They were just excited that they were an aunt and uncle.

I loved being a grandmother. It was the greatest thing since being an older sister, wife, and mother. I cried the first time I saw Kristin holding Kourtney and Little Leo. My first child and oldest daughter was a mother. I had remembered the day she was born and the first time I held her. I hoped my daughter was as great a mother as I was. My children, sisters, and Andy told me I was a great mom. But I was told it from my own mother and grandmother.

Mom and Grams told me when they made an appearance every so often. Knowing that my mother and grandmother were watching me and saw how I really acted with my children was different from my children. My sisters and Andy saw me handle my children. But from two mothers to another, it was great.

Well, we all enjoyed the rest of the summer with Kourtney and Little Leo around. But Kaitlin and RJ needed to get to LA for school. I was very, very sad the day they left. Keira was too. Kristin was sad, but she had her children to keep her busy.

Keira's attention was quickly filled when she started school herself. She was now a freshman in high school. We were all a little sad Keira's first day of school. It made us think of Kalli and Kelli. It would have been the first day of their senior year.

Time passed and everyone was busy. But when October, Kaitlin came home for her birthday. Her birthday was on a Saturday that year so she was home for a short weekend. RJ came with her, of course. But Keira's homecoming was on the same night as Kaitlin's birthday.

Kristin and Lukas took Kaitlin and RJ out for Kaitlin's birthday and to celebrate a late birthday for Kristin. Andy and I watched Kourtney and Little Leo. We had fun.

The next time we saw Kaitlin and RJ was Thanksgiving. All the Charmed family got together for it. We enjoyed it. Family time was great.

December came, though. Lukas and Kristin celebrated their one year wedding anniversary. But four days later, on December 20, 2024, it was a rough day. It would have been Kalli and Kelli's eighteenth birthday. It was hard not to dwell on that day. It was very hard for Andy and me. We remembered each and every day our kids were born.

Thinking of that day they were born made me think of the day they died and I had a meltdown. A bad meltdown. It took Andy, all my children, Lukas, RJ, my sisters, and Leo to make me feel better. The twentieth fell on a Friday that year. RJ and Kaitlin were home for Winter Break. Keira had taken her last finals ending the semester earlier that day. She was done with school for two weeks.

It was not good. I hated to see how I would react when the year anniversary of their death came.

Wednesday, March 5, 2025…

Kaitlin and RJ smiled as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"I am too much like mom and sister," Kaitlin said.

"Why's that?" RJ asked.

"I'm pregnant before I'm even married."

RJ laughed. "People don't give a shit for that anymore."

Kaitlin grinned. "I can't believe it, though."

RJ smiled. He stopped. Kaitlin did as well. "Who do we tell first? My parents or yours?"

"Oh, God. I don't know. I think we should tell your parents first."

"Smart idea. We are going to be spending their money to buy baby stuff."

RJ came from a rich family. He did not have to work actually. He got money from his parents and grandparents. He and Kaitlin lived in a Condo that was owned by his parents. Kaitlin actually had a part-time job working at a clothing store. It was for spending money.

"No," Kaitlin said. "I'm due October 26, my birthday. We'll be in San Francisco."

"Yeah, I haven't told my family we're moving to San Fran after our honeymoon."

Kaitlin glared at him. "We agreed that we were going to move there so we could see our godchildren, and I can be with my family again."

"I know, babe. I know."

"Well, telling them when we tell them about my pregnancy is a good time."

"God, that's not going to be fun."

"You should have told them before now. We're moving in like two, three months."

"I know. Just let me think how I'll tell them. My grandparents support anything I do. My mom does too. But my dad might be a little rougher."

"Well, we'll tell them and see whatever happens."

RJ nodded his head. He kissed Kaitlin.

Chapter 47

Kaitlin didn't wait to tell RJ's parents first. As soon as she got home from the doctor's office, she quickly called Kristin. The twins were five days away from turning nine months old.

Kristin had actually gotten her first book of her Charmed series published in September of last year. It took a couple tries for a few publishing companies to read her work, but she found a publisher who loved her work. That had been in June and they made a deal to publish the first book for September. The first book was a huge success. In November, the second book was published and it was a huge success too. Her third book was published in January and then her fourth had just come out.

She had written a bunch of books already and her publisher was holding them.

But my oldest was a published Young Adult book writer.

"Hello Kaitlin," Kristin answered the phone. She and Lukas had two phone lines, one for work for her and the other for personal use.

"Hey, Kris," Kaitlin replied.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I have some very exciting news."

Kristin chuckled. "What? You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" Kaitlin squealed with delight.

"Are you serious? I was only kidding!"

"Yes, I am! You're going to be an aunt."

"Oh, my God, when did you find out?"

"An hour ago, officially. RJ and I went to the doctor."

"Holy shit. How does he feel about it?"

"He is excited. We were going to tell his parents first, but I wanted you to know."

"Oh, thanks. So I know before Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. I told Mom and Dad before I told you."

"Yeah, what the hell was up with that?" Kaitlin asked.

"I wanted them to know first. But I'm glad you told me first."

"Yeah, I think I should have told Keira first."

"Gee, thanks, Kaitlin. I love you too."

Kaitlin laughed. "Just teasing. I wanted you to know before any parents, because you're going to be an aunt."

"Yay. I'm so excited. How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. Guess when my due date is."

"Tell me."

"Oh, my birthday."

Kristin squealed. "Oh, my God, that would be the best birthday present for you. You could be two weeks early or two weeks late having the baby, so you could actually have it on your birthday."

"No, I want it to be born in October. My first child can be born in October like me and Mom's first child was born in October just like her."

Kristin giggled. "I'm that first child."

"Right you are."

"When are you going to tell RJ's parents?"

"Um, I don't know. Soon. We'll have dinner with them and his grandparents or something. But the idiot hasn't told his family we're moving to San Francisco after we return from our honeymoon."

"Are you serious?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You two need to find a place to live up here anyway. I figured you two would move into a condo too. Can't he access his trust fund?"

"Yeah, he's been able to access it since he turned twenty-one. His grandparents said it couldn't be touched until he was twenty-one and they were giving him money anyway, the same with his parents. He had planned on using money from his trust fund to pay a place up there for us."

Kristin sighed. "Well, do you think he doesn't want to move here?"

"I don't think so. RJ loves it there. He loves everyone and he agreed we could move there after we married. I wanted to go away to school as everyone knows. Now I want to be back with my family. With Kourtney and Leonardo there too, I want to be near by niece and nephew like our aunts and uncles were in the same city as us."

"Yeah, we actually had an aunt and uncle living across the street too. Do you want to be like that to Kourtney and Leonardo?"

"No, I just want to be in the same city as everyone."

"Is there going to be a problem with RJ's family?"

"Just his dad I think."

"Dr. Humphrey should be happy his son is going to graduate college in a month or so and then is going to be married shortly after that. His son has plans."

"I think he'll be upset more with the pregnancy. I'm more worried about him than RJ's family or Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad will be excited. They have another grandchild on the way."

"Better you and me than Keira having a kid," Kristin said.

"Yeah, she's only fifteen years old. Thank God she's still a virgin too."

"She wants to wait until she is sixteen, seventeen or even eighteen before she goes that far. She wants to be like her older sisters. Meaning, you and me."

Kalli and Kelli were both seventeen the first time they had sex. I'm glad all my daughters waited until they were in their mid-teens before they were having sex. I'm glad Kalli and Kelli didn't have sex with the first guy they dated, because they were skanks. Yes, my twin girls were teases. Damon wanted to kill each and every guy that looked at his younger sisters.

Kristin and Kaitlin were my good daughters when it came to boys. Keira has so far not been a problem. Kalli and Kelli were my wild children. I had been a wild child when I was seventeen and in high school. Andy and I were not dating at that point in high school. But I actually think my twins got their wild child act from Aunt Phoebe. Yeah, I blamed my dead sister for the acts of my twin daughters.

"Anyway," Kaitlin said.

"Oh, I have to go. My babies are crying," Kristin said.

"Oh, tell them Auntie Kaitlin loves them and misses them."

"I always do. Hugs and kisses. Call me later."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too," Kaitlin said. She then hung up the phone.

"Now who are you calling?" RJ asked Kaitlin dialed another number on the phone.

"My daddy."

"I thought we were going to tell mine first?"

"I want to tell my daddy."

She put the phone to her ear.

"Captain Trudeau," Andy answered.

Andy was a captain of the homicide unit. Lukas worked in the homicide department as a detective. But their relationship at the station was professional. Lukas called Andy captain. Andy did not favor Lukas over anyone else in his department. They talked like father-in-law and son-in-law sometimes, but when it got down to busy, they got down to busy.

"Hi Daddy," Kaitlin replied.

"Kaitlin?"

"The one and only."

Andy laughed. "It's great to hear from you, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm okay. But I'm not happy with an unsolved case."

"Yes, I know. I have something very important to tell you and I wanted to tell you before Mom."

"And what's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's great, sweetheart. Congratulations."

"Thank you. You're going to be a grandpa again."

"Well, I look forward to my third grandchild from my second born."

"Good. I told Kristin already, though, because I wanted my older sister to know first."

"That's sweet. Aunt Piper told your mom she was pregnant with Derek before Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige."

"I like that she told Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe together when she was pregnant with Kristin."

"They were wedding dress shopping and your mom got sick. So she had to tell them she was, because she did not have the flu."

"Yes, I know. But oh, my God, Daddy, I'm so excited!"

"I bet you are. I was so excited for each and every time your mom told me she was pregnant. I liked it when she told me she was pregnant with you."

"I think it was sweet. She had waited up for you to come from work, but had fallen asleep."

"Yeah, she was very tired, because she was pregnant with you. But there is more to it."

"Yes, Dad, I know. You and Mom were having sex before she told you. Let's drop that one."

"Come on, Kaitlin, you and RJ have had moments like that and are going to have them."

"Yes, but I do not want to talk about it with my father. It is just weird."

"All right, all right. Was that it? I have to get back to work."

"Yes, that was. I'll call Mom next or later."

"All right, take care, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Kaitlin then made a smooching sound.

"Thanks. Right back to you."

Kaitlin laughed. "Bye, Daddy."

She then hung up the phone and looked at RJ. She gave him a pleading look.

"Okay, fine, call your mom. I'll call my mom to arrange a dinner or something."

"Thanks, baby." Kaitlin gave him passionate kiss.

RJ got off of the bed and headed out the room. He took his cell phone with him.

Kaitlin dialed me. I was at work. I still had my photography studio. I had actually upgraded. I had some other photographers working under me. They were good. People loved their work.

"Halliwell-Trudeau Photography." I named my business for my maiden name and current last name. Andy had liked the idea.

"Hello is Prue there?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes, just a minute."

I had a receptionist. She answered the phone and made appointments for customers in the studio.

"This is Prue," I said.

"Hi Mom, it's Kaitlin."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great. I have the best news."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, my, goodness, baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much, Mom."

"When did you find out?"

"Today. I called Kristin, Dad, and now you."

"Oh, you told your father first?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that'll make him feel great. Kristin told me before she told him."

"Yeah, you two told him at the wedding reception."

"Yes, but he was very happy. Now I am. I get another grandbaby from another daughter."

"I know. Kristin was excited to know she is going to be an aunt."

"I was too when Piper told me."

"I'm telling you right now, Mom. I want to have all girls of my children. So I hope this is a girl."

"No sons?"

"Well, I want a lot of girls. Maybe three. I want my own Charmed Ones."

I laughed. "Oh, well, you and your sisters could be the next generation of the Charmed Ones. You are three girls."

"Wouldn't we have discovered we were the Power of Three by now?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Uncle Leo."

"Oh, oh, I have to call him and Aunt Piper next."

"Be my guest, sweetheart," I laughed. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later. Take care and give my best to RJ."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, baby. Bye."

"Bye," Kaitlin said.

RJ came into their bedroom as she got off the phone with me. He sighed as he flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Well, we'll be having dinner tomorrow evening with my parents and grandparents. I told my mom the news."

"What did she say?"

"Oh, she's very excited. She said she was going to pass on the news to my dad. But she wanted me to call my grandparents."

"Call them. I want to call Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo too. Then Aunt Paige."

RJ smiled. "Let's call my grandparents together and then we can call Aunt Paige first and Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo second. I then Aunt Paige would like to know first."

"I think so too."

RJ kissed Kaitlin. He then dialed the number to his grandparents.

Chapter 48

Well, everyone in Kaitlin's family was excited for her news. We all loved hearing about pregnancies in the family. We would continue to hear about it for years to come. My nieces and nephews were sure to have children in the coming years. But it was more exciting for Andy, me, and our children, because another Halliwell-Trudeau would be born sometime in the fall.

I loved that Kaitlin's due date was on her birthday.

"Oh, this is going to be a long evening," RJ said as he and Kaitlin got to his parents' house the next evening.

"It'll be okay, baby," Kaitlin said. "Your mom is excited for us and so are your grandparents."

"I'm scared of my dad. I'm scared he'll be disappointed." RJ had not heard from his dad about Kaitlin being pregnant.

"You're graduating college soon and getting married shortly after that. I don't call that disappointing. Your dad loves me and knows I was raised in a good home. Your choice in a wife is not disappointing."

"It's the fact we have a child on the way."

"You're twenty-two years old. So what if you have a child on the way? You're not in high school. I'm not after your money either. I love you for you. I _did not_ get pregnant on purpose. I'm not trying to trap you into marrying me in two months, so if you're having second thoughts you have to keep those thoughts to yourself."

"I am not having second thoughts about anything!"

"I know! But the only way you're going to know if your dad is disappointed is if you go in and face him!"

RJ nodded his head. "You're right. Let's get this over with."

The two got out of the car and headed to the front door. RJ knocked and then walked inside.

"Hello," He shouted.

"Ryan," RJ's mom, Denise Humphrey said. She came from the living room and into the foyer. She went over to him, hugging and kissing him, repeatedly.

"Okay, Mom," He said.

"Sorry, baby. Hello Kaitlin."

"Hi," Kaitlin said.

Denise hugged and kissed her, but once. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Denise hugged her again.

"Hello RJ and Kaitlin," Stacey Humphrey, RJ's paternal grandmother said.

"Hi Grandma," He said hugging her.

"Me next," Dr. Robert Humphrey, RJ's paternal grandfather said.

"Hi Grandpa."

Stacey hugged and kissed Kaitlin.

Kaitlin loved his family. RJ's dad, Dr. Ethan Humphrey, and Ethan's dad, Robert were both doctors. Ethan was a fourth generation doctor. His grandfather, Robert's father, had been a doctor as well. Stacey was also a nurse practitioner. RJ's uncle was a doctor too. So it was a family full of doctors.

Kaitlin loved it because it was like her family, full of cops and detectives. Andy was actually a third generation police detective. Then Damon was a rookie police officer. And then there was Lukas, a police detective himself. It was an in-law that was a detective like Ethan's brother-in-law was a doctor too.

"Oh, Kaitlin, you look great," Robert said.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Kaitlin said, hugging him. Since she and RJ got engaged she was allowed to call his parents: Mom and Dad, his grandparents: Grandma and Grandpa, and then his aunts and uncles: Aunt and Uncle whatever.

"Where's Dad?" RJ asked.

"On the phone with Allison," Denise said.

RJ nodded his head. Allison was his older sister by four years. RJ had another sister, Amy. She was two years younger than him.

"Amy's on her way here too."

"Great," Kaitlin said.

"Yes, great," RJ said.

Kaitlin have him a look.

"Please, come sit and get off your feet, Kaitlin," Denise said.

Kaitlin smiled as Denise grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. Everyone followed them. Kaitlin knew she was the center of attention, because she was pregnant.

"Have you told your family the news?" Stacey asked.

"I have. I called my older sister first. Then my dad and then my mom. RJ and I called my aunts after we talked to you and Grandpa."

"Oh, I just love it when you say that," Robert said.

Kaitlin smiled.

"I told Amy," Denise said.

"Oh, great. I can't wait until she gets here."

"Did you tell, Alli?" RJ asked.

"Yes, that is the topic between her and your father."

RJ shook his head.

"Hello, hello," A voice shouted, entering the house.

"We're in the living room, sweetheart," Denise shouted.

RJ's sister, Amy came into the living room. She was solo.

"Kaitlin and RJ," She said. She quickly went over to them, hugging them. She then sat between the two. "How are you, K?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Kaitlin said.

Amy turned to RJ. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," RJ said.

RJ's dad, Ethan came strolling into the room ten minutes later.

"There's my boy," He said, seeing RJ.

RJ got up from the sofa and went over to dad. Ethan quickly hugged him.

"Good to see you."

"You too, Dad," RJ said.

"And there's my little girl."

Amy smiled. She got up from her seat. She hugged and kissed her father. Kaitlin smiled.

"Kaitlin," Ethan said.

Kaitlin smiled. She stood up and walked over to him. He hugged her. He had a smile on his face the whole time.

"So I hear I'm going to be a grandfather?" He said.

Allison was twenty-five and did not have any kids of her own yet. So Kaitlin and RJ's first child would be the first grandchild for his parents and first great grandchild for his grandparents.

"Yes, you are," Kaitlin said.

Ethan smiled. "That is the best news I've heard in a long time. Congratulations, kids." He hugged both Kaitlin and RJ.

"You mean you're happy about it?" RJ said.

"Of course, I am. Allison was born when we were nineteen," Ethan said referring to him and Denise.

"That's right," Denise said.

Ethan and Denise were high school sweethearts. They had actually known each other since they were in kindergarten. Ethan's sister was his twin. Kay, his sister, had been best friends with Denise since kindergarten. They had all been in the same class. It was cute. Denise and Ethan had had crushes on each other since then. They didn't get together until the end of their sophomore year of high school. They got engaged on their graduation day of high school.

Kaitlin loved their story as much as she loved her parents' story.

"RJ thought you would be disappointed," Kaitlin said.

"Oh, Ryan," Ethan said. "I would only be disappointed if a few months from now you dumped Kaitlin and left her to raise the baby by herself."

"Oh, that's not going to happen!" RJ said. "I love Kaitlin and want to spend the rest of my life with her!" He grabbed Kaitlin and kissed her.

"Oh, you two are so cute," Amy said.

"Yes, they are," Denise said.

"How about some dinner?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, please," Kaitlin said.

"Are we going out?" RJ asked.

"Yes," Robert said. "We have to celebrate."

"I have something else to tell everyone."

"Oh, what is it?" Stacey asked.

"Kaitlin and I are moving to San Francisco after we're married."

"Oh, we figured that," Denise said.

"Yes," Ethan said. "We know how much Kaitlin wants to be back near her family."

"We're fine with it. We'll come visit."

"Actually, Allison is moving there soon. She got a job offer."

Allison was a nurse practitioner like her grandmother was.

"Oh, that'll be great," Kaitlin said.

"Yeah," RJ said.

"Then I can come bother both my siblings," Amy said.

"Oh, you're more than welcome to come see us in San Francisco whenever, Amy," Kaitlin said.

"Oh, I love you more, K." Amy gave her a big hug.

So all was well with everyone's family with Kaitlin's pregnancy.

Chapter 49

Well, it was May before we all knew it. On the third, Kaitlin and RJ graduated college. Andy, Keira, Kristin with Kourtney and Little Leo, Piper, Leo, and myself all went to Los Angeles for that weekend. It was fun.

Andy and I were so happy for seeing our second born graduate college, along with her fiancé. Keira and Kristin were very happy to see Kaitlin graduate too. But in the back of our minds we were thinking of Kalli and Kelli. Their would-be graduation of high school would have been on the thirty-first. We all would be going to the high school graduation, because of Phoebe.

The year anniversary of their death had been close to the end of March. Everyone was in a bad mood that day. But I thought of my grandchildren. It helped me a lot.

Two weeks after their graduation, it was Kaitlin and RJ's wedding. The wedding took place in LA. The whole family went to wedding. We all arrived on Thursday evening, or Friday morning. The wedding rehearsal took place on Friday evening. Andy, myself, Keira, Damon, Kristin and Lukas with the twins, all arrived on Thursday evening. Keira had to miss one day of school, but that was okay. Phoebe actually came with us too. My sisters, brother-in-laws, nieces and nephews, and Dad all came on Friday morning. Andy's parents came on Friday morning as well.

On Friday, Kaitlin and bride's maids got manicures and pedicures. That was why Keira and Kristin needed to be in town on Thursday evening. Kaitlin had five bride's maids: her sisters, RJ's sisters, and Phoebe. After getting their nails done, they went out to lunch. RJ had asked Lukas and Damon to be groom's men. Then he had a friend, Jordan and two cousins. His cousins were John and Mike. They were the sons of Ethan's sister, Kay.

On Saturday, all the girls and women got their hair done together. It was the bride, her bride's maids, me, and Denise.

Kaitlin and RJ were getting married in a hotel. The hotel they were having the wedding at was where the whole family was staying. We got some good deals on the rooms, because the hotel was very nice and expensive. (A/N: I don't feel like figuring out a name for the hotel.)

"How's the dress feel?" Allison asked after she zipped Kaitlin up.

"I feel great," Kaitlin said. She would be seventeen weeks pregnant tomorrow. So she was a little over four months pregnant. She was showing and loving it.

"Oh, you look so beautiful," Keira said.

"Thanks."

I smiled. Kaitlin looked so beautiful. Her dress was strapless. It was nothing really fancy. She picked a short dress. It was a little above her knee. It was a wedding dress, but simple. She had a pink sash around the waist of it. That was her wedding color, pink. Her bride's maids had pink dresses on and they too were strapless.

Kaitlin, her bride's maids, and I headed down-stairs from the hotel room we were in. Kaitlin was ready for her wedding to start. Everyone agreed that we started when the bride was ready, and she was. I called ahead down-stairs. The groom's men and Andy were to be outside the doors for the room of the wedding, waiting for us.

"Oh, you look...so," Damon said, seeing his sister. Kaitlin smiled. Her little brother was speechless. That was a shocker. He was like me and always had something to say.

"Thank you," She said.

Damon hugged his sister.

"Kristin and Keira, you both look beautiful too, as do you, Pheebs," He said.

"Thanks, D," Keira said.

I looked over at Lukas. I smiled. He was admitting Kristin. It made me think back to my wedding when Leo saw Piper in her bride's maid's dress. He, having lived back in the early twentieth century before becoming a Whitelighter, was a gentleman, always. He had loved Piper no matter what. He did not care if she wore makeup, either her hair was a mess or wearing sweats. He loved her for her.

Andy was the same way with me. Lukas and RJ were the same with my daughters. My daughters could have been crying for hours for some reason and they'd have red puffy eyes, and their men would still love them and kiss them. All Lukas and RJ ever tried to do was always be there for them and give them love and support. That is all anyone ever wants from a companion. Lukas and RJ knew the family secret.

Lukas loved the fact that Kristin had powers and their children as well. RJ was the same way. No demons or warlocks scared them away. Nothing could keep Lukas and RJ apart from Kristin or Kaitlin.

"Well, I will go take my seat and see you after the ceremony," I said to Kaitlin.

"Okay," She said.

I gave her a kiss and then made my way inside the room and to my seat. Kourtney and Little Leo were with Rick and Evelyn. Lukas and Kristin were part of the wedding, so they were busy. Kourtney and Little Leo loved their great-grandparents.

The music began. Everyone looked at the wedding party made their way in. Keira was one of the first bride's maids to walk in. She walked with RJ's cousin, John. Next was Phoebe with Mike. Amy walked with Damon, who was in like with Amy. Next were Kristin and Lukas. Then finally, Allison. Allison was the maid of honor. Keira and Kristin did not care that Kaitlin chose RJ's oldest sister. They were actually very glad she chose Allison.

Kaitlin with Andy then made their way down the aisle. That was Andy's favorite part. He had loved walking Kristin down the aisle and giving her away. Now he got to do the same with Kaitlin, and in the future sometime he would do the same with Keira. But deep down I knew he had a depressed feeling he would never walk Kalli and Kelli down the aisle and give them away.

I got teary thinking of that. I suddenly felt goosebumps. That made be even sadder. Kalli and Kelli were in the room.

My attention changed when Kaitlin and Andy reached the front. Andy kissed her cheek and then made his way over to me. I smiled at him. He smiled. He took my hand with his right and then wrapped his left arm around me. He was my comfort.

I looked at Kaitlin and RJ. They both smiled at each other. The two were not doing a wedding ceremony that Andy and I had. They were doing a Handfasting. Yep, RJ had agreed to a Wicca wedding. Kaitlin had wanted it, because it was her heritage as a Warren Witch. We had tracked down an actual real witch High priestess. One who had magical powers just like me and the whole Charmed family.

"We have gathered here today to unite two souls as one," The high priestess began. "Do you, Ryan James Humphrey and Kaitlin Piper Trudeau, join us here on your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared between you?"

"I do," Kaitlin said.

"I do," RJ said.

"Please face each other and join hands."

The two faced each other and RJ grabbed both Kaitlin's hands.

"RJ, you may recite your vows."

"Kaitlin, I promise to always be a loving husband to you and a good father to our children. I also promise to be a great uncle to the children of your brother and sisters," RJ said.

Kaitlin smiled.

"Kaitlin, you may recite your vows."

"Thank you for being in my life and never walking away from any of our fights or arguments. But thank you for being there for me in the last year, because I would never had made it through without you. I promise to be a loving wife to you and a loving mother to our children. I promise to take good care of myself each and every time I am pregnant. And I too will be a great aunt to the children of your sisters."

"Here before witnesses, RJ and Kaitlin have sworn vows to each other. With this cord," The high priestess held up a silver Handfasting cord. "I bind them to those vows." She then wrapped the cord around their wrists. "However, this binding is not tied, so that neither partner is restricted by the other. Because the only true enforcement of love is the will to love."

Kaitlin and RJ looked at each other. "Heart to thee, body to thee, forever and always, so mote it be."

"So mote it be. Everyone!"

"So mote it be," Everyone said.

Kaitlin and RJ then kissed.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Kaitlin and RJ smiled as they looked at their wedding guests. They both had their wedding rings in hand for the other. They both held them up everyone to see. The Handfasting does not show the presentation of rings. Kaitlin and RJ added this themselves.

RJ placed Kaitlin's wedding band and engagement ring on her left ring finger. She then placed his wedding band on his left ring finger.

"I give you, Mr. and Mrs. RJ Humphrey," The high priestess said.

A short wedding ceremony, but that left more time to have fun at the reception. That was always the best part. My girls loved it, because they loved to dance.

The photographer took some wedding pictures while guests enjoyed drinks and appetizers. I liked being in the pictures and not taking them today. Pictures were taken of the bride and groom themselves, the whole wedding party, the bride and groom with the bride's maids, the bride and groom with the groom's men, the groom's men holding the bride sideways, and the bride's maids lifting up the groom. After the pictures of the wedding party, pictures were taken of the families.

RJ had his whole extended family in some. He had pictures with his dad's side of the family with his paternal grandparents, Aunt Kay, her husband, and their children, and then pictures with his mom's side with his maternal grandparents, mom's brothers and their families. Denise's mom had died of cancer when she was a little girl. But her dad had remarried and his new wife had adopted her.

Denise and I had something in common then. Both our mothers died when we were little girls. Of course, the way my mother died was worse than how Denise's mom did.

Finally, Kaitlin and RJ got pictures with Kaitlin's extended family. It was a very simple picture for Andy's side of the family. It was just his parents. Kaitlin and RJ then had their pictures with Piper and Leo, and their kids. Following them was Kaitlin and RJ with Paige, Henry, and their two kids.

A lot of pictures were taken all together of the wedding pictures, but Kaitlin and RJ couldn't wait until they received them.

After the wedding pictures, it was time for the reception to start. Introductions were first. The DJ for the reception named the grandparents and parents. Kaitlin and RJ said everyone would get an entrance too. Kristin and Lukas did not do that at their reception. The grandparents and parents were announced, who were already sitting at their tables. Then the wedding party was introduced, who made their entrance. And then followed by the bride and groom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's get this party started," The DJ said. "To start us off allow me to introduce the grandparents of the groom. We have Dr. Robert Humphrey and his lovely wife, Stacey. Then we have Dr. Anthony Mitchell and his wife, Victoria."

Denise's dad was a dentist.

RJ's two sets of grandparents made their way into the room together.

"Next we have the bride's grandparents. First are Richard and Evelyn Trudeau. Then it is Victor Bennett."

Andy's parents and my dad made their way into the room together.

"Next we have the parents of the bride and groom. First it is the groom's parents, Dr. Ethan and Denise Humphrey."

RJ's parents made their way into the room.

"And parents of the lovely bride are Captain of the San Francisco Homicide police unit, Andy Trudeau and his lovely wife, Prue."

As Andy and I made our way into the room, I heard my sisters, and nephews cheering for us. I just smiled.

The DJ announced the wedding party next.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the wedding party now. First is Keira Trudeau, younger sister of the bride, being escorted by John Gibson, cousin of the groom. Following them is Phoebe Wyatt, cousin of the bride, being escorted by Michael Gibson, cousin of the groom. Following them is Amy Humphrey, younger sister of the groom, being escorted by Damon Trudeau, younger brother of the bride. Following them is Kristin Adams, older sister of the bride, being escorted by Inspector Lukas Adams, husband to Kristin and brother-in-law to the bride. Finally, we have Allison Humphrey, the maid of honor and older sister of the groom, who is being escorted by Jordan Anderson, the best man and friend of the groom."

I loved how the DJ pointed out the relation of each member of the wedding party.

"Then finally, and mean finally, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ryan James Humphrey."

Everyone cheered. RJ and Kaitlin made their way in. They were both smiling brightly. They walked to the dance floor.

"The newlyweds would like to start things off with their first dance as husband and wife."

I smiled as I watched my daughter have her first dance with her new husband. It took me back to my first dance with Andy as husband and wife. I remember it as if it were yesterday. We danced to Valentine by Martina McBride. It was one of many songs that we called our song.

After the song was finished, everyone clapped.

"Give it up for the bride and groom," The DJ said. He walked out onto the dance floor to the newlyweds. He handed them a microphone.

"Thank you, everyone for coming," RJ said. "I'm sorry if the wedding ceremony was not what you were used to, but the ceremony was a Handfasting ceremony. It is the wedding ceremony for those of the Wiccan belief. Kaitlin and her mother's side of the family are of the Wiccan belief. Kaitlin wanted a Handfasting ceremony and I agreed to it."

Kaitlin took the microphone. "But yes, everyone thank you for coming. The caters are still getting the food ready for the buffet dinner, so to pass the time, we're going to let the maid of honor and best man make the speeches."

Kaitlin and RJ went to take their seats at their table. Allison and Jordan stood up. Jordan did his speech first.

"Well, RJ and I have been friends since we were in high school. And since our first meeting at football game the summer before our freshmen year of high school, we have been friends. RJ has grown to be more than a friend, but a brother. I know I am like a brother to him and I am glad to say I do not have to compete with any brothers of his own. I just have to compete with his male cousins who are like his brothers. There has not been much competition between RJ's male cousins and me, because we are all friends.

"But I remember the day RJ met Kaitlin. They were both in the same class and started talking. RJ and I met later on campus and I remember his exact words, 'Dude, I met one of the hottest girls ever.'" I told him I had too, but RJ was in awe of Kaitlin. He talked of her each and every time after he had seen and talked to her. When I met Kaitlin, I could see why RJ liked her. She had gorgeous dark hair with stunning blue eyes, a smile that was to die for, and a great personality. She was definitely his type. It was I who got him to finally act her out, because I said if he didn't I was going to."

Everyone laughed at that. It was true, though.

"But Kaitlin was what RJ wanted and he got her. He had treated her like a princess since they started dating and I was the first of our friends to know when he planned to propose and the first to know right after when she said yes.

"Kaitlin, take care of my buddy, and if you need some help handling him, I am just a phone call away. To the bride and groom."

Everyone toasted and clapped.

Allison was next.

"From one older sister to another, Kaitlin, you know what it is like to want the best for your youngest siblings and you try to protect them for the hurtful things in life. I am very glad you and RJ have been strong in your relationship over the years. He has loved no one else. He did have his first love in high school, but he loves you more than he loved her. I have never seen RJ happier in his entire life than the day you came into it. It was life love at first sight for him. Not a lot of people believe that, but I do and I am glad it happened to my brother. I am glad that you are who he married.

"You were a real sister to me before you and RJ got engaged. I am so glad I have had another sister and you will be it for real for the rest of my life. I love you with all my heart and it broke my heart when I heard the news of your sisters, Kalli and Kelli. I would die if I lost Amy. But losing two is just unthinkable. So you are gaining two more sisters: Amy and me. And I am looking forward to when my niece or nephew is born, because he or she will have come from you. Thank you."

Everyone clapped. Kaitlin got up and hugged Allison. They were both in tears.

"Thank you, Allison and Jordan," RJ said. "But before we get to the buffet dinner Kaitlin and I have news about our baby."

Kaitlin nodded her head. She wiped her tears. She took the microphone from RJ. "Um, we are not expecting just one baby."

"Twins?" Most of us said.

I was excited. It would not be surprising if she was having twins. I had twins and then Kristin did too. RJ had a history of twins on his side of the family.

"No! We're expecting triplets!"

"Oh, my God!"

That came from Kristin, Keira, my nieces, Allison, Amy, and female friends of RJ and Kaitlin.

RJ took the microphone. "We've known for awhile we were having them, but we decided it was time everyone knew."

That was the most shocking/most exciting thing ever. I wondered if they were fraternal or identical triplets. I would Kaitlin and my new son-in-law and they would tell me.

Chapter 50

I ambushed Kaitlin and RJ as soon as I had the chance, which was as soon as we were allowed to get food from the buffet.

"Tell me," I said. "Are the triplets fraternal or identical?"

"Identical," Kaitlin said.

"Oh, that is so great," I said. I hugged Kaitlin. I was so happy for her.

"The question is how are we going to handle the three once they're born?" RJ asked.

"Family," Kaitlin said.

"Yes, my sisters and I are going to be over constantly to help. You can bet so will Keira," I said.

"Oh, my God, Mom, I think Kalli and Kelli answered a wish of mine."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I said I wanted three daughters of my own. So I think they magically had the one fetus split twice to give me three daughters."

"What if they're all boys, though?" RJ asked.

"No, girls first and then boys."

"And then boys?"

"I am not limiting the number of children we have right now."

I smiled. It was like Andy and me arguing about many children we were going to have. I think it was two kids Andy only wanted. But I wanted three. Then when he agreed to three, I changed my mind to four. No matter the number of children he wanted or I wanted we ended up with six: five girls and one boy.

Kalli, Kelli, and Keira were surprise pregnancies. Kristin, Kaitlin, and Damon were planned. Kristin was a result of Andy and me just talking about having kids when we were still dating. We talked of having kids together and then were making love, not using protection of any kind. Kaitlin was a result of Andy and I trying for another baby a few months after Piper had Jeremiah. Then we tried for a baby a year after my photography studio was open. I was pregnant within a few months.

But Kalli and Kelli were conceived before Damon was a year old and we never talked about having another one after him. Then Keira was conceived as a result of the special anniversary Andy insisted we had for the day we came back into each other lives, which was right when my sisters and I regained our powers from Grams's death six month earlier.

"I need to eat," Kaitlin said. "I'm feeding for four."

"That would actually explain why you've been eating so much," Amy said.

"I know." She linked arms with Amy and the two headed over to the buffet table.

The bride and groom, their wedding party and immediate family got to tackle the buffet first. Everyone stepped out of the way when Kaitlin came up. RJ was right behind her. Everyone insisted the bride and groom get theirs.

"Can you believe that, Prue?" Denise asked walking up to me. "Triplets."

"Kaitlin says it's the work of Kalli and Kelli. The day she called me and told she was pregnant, she said she wanted three daughters of her own."

"Like the next generation for the Power of Three?"

I nodded my head. RJ's family too knew the family secret. They were a little freaked out when they got the news, but that was only because Kaitlin and RJ had gotten our families together at the Manor. A demon decided to attack and powers were used to vanquish his ass. RJ had already known about the family secret before the demon attack, so he helped break the news.

"That would be great," Denise said. "Are your girls the next generation too?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Each daughter possesses the three main powers. Kalli had premonitions, but Keira is my only daughter with that power."

"Now they could use their powers in the womb through you, right?"

"Yes. Kristin's twins did the same thing."

"So maybe each triplet will possess one of the three powers."

"Kaitlin hasn't told me if she has seen any of their powers yet. She hasn't even told me if has seen any powers at all for her pregnancy."

"Well, we should ask her later."

"Yes," I smiled.

Once RJ's family knew the family secret and accepted it, all they wanted to do was talk about it. Well, his mother and sisters did. Amy loved it all. Kaitlin had actually started teaching her magic that mortal witches do.

Well, about forty-five minutes later, the real fun began. Everyone started dancing. All my girls were out on the dance floor. All my nieces and nephews were on the dance floor too. The next wedding in the family would definitely be Jeremiah's or Derek's.

But I saw something between Amy and Damon developing. She was single and so was he. RJ and Kaitlin had both been told by Amy and Damon that they thought the other was good looking. Kaitlin, Damon, and Keira had Andy's blue eyes. Andy and I both had dark hair, so all our kids got it from us. But Kristin, Kalli, and Kelli got my green eyes. Kalli and Kelli were fraternal twins, but they both still got my eyes.

Anyway, RJ was attracted to Kaitlin's looks of her dark hair and blue eyes. Amy has said she loves Damon's blue eyes. And yes, those blue eyes that Kaitlin and Damon got from their father are very mesmerizing.

Amy and Damon danced the whole time together. Amy had some dances with the males of her family. And Damon gave all three of his sisters dances, plus a few with me.

But I think I saw a new relationship in the making. Something could turn into something. Amy was actually spending the summer in San Francisco so she could see both her siblings. Damon would have the chance to see her. All though, he would have to not be working.

Damon completed his training through the SFPD to be a police officer in December. He had since been working. He was a rookie officer, but he worked hard. He took the bullshit from veteran officers. He had learned from Lukas and Andy. Andy told him stories of when he had been a uniformed officer. Lukas had done the same thing. They told him what to do if he were ever in a situation and the veteran officers put him on the spot.

Damon did not go running to Andy or Lukas when things got tough with a fellow uniform. Lukas and Andy were an Inspector and Captain after all. The fellow uniforms with Damon were of lower levels than my husband and son-in-law. Andy did like to bitch at the uniforms sometimes just to show he was of higher rank and teach the uniforms to show respect. He has actually bitched at Damon a couple times, just so the other uniforms would leave him alone.

My family of police officers.

But I actually hoped something would develop between Damon and Amy. Kaitlin would love it if the two started dating. Amy would definitely be a girlfriend Damon's sisters all accepted. And Damon would be a boyfriend everyone in RJ's accepted.

There have been a few girlfriends of Damon that my girls have not liked. Then I have heard there are boyfriends RJ's family did not like.

If I had to, I would get Amy and Damon together myself. Kaitlin and RJ come have dinner at the Manor and bring Amy. Damon would also be home for that dinner too.

He was still living at home, but Andy and I gave him his freedom. He might only be nineteen years old, but he had a real job.

Chapter 51

Well, RJ and Kaitlin went away their honeymoon for a little over a week and half. They made it back in time for Phoebe's high school graduation. RJ was going to make sure Kaitlin was not in town for it, because it would have been the twins' high school graduation too. But Phoebe and Keira said something special was planned in their memory and that Kaitlin had to be there. RJ made sure they were back in San Francisco on Thursday, two days before the graduation.

When the two were on their honeymoon, the family helped set their condo up shortly before the wedding. RJ and Kaitlin had found a condo to live in. It was actually a three bedroom and two bath condo. Allison had gotten a condo in the same place. She had started a new job in San Francisco at the end of April, beginning of May.

RJ and Kaitlin had their furniture shipped to San Francisco from Los Angeles. They moved in with his parents temporally. The weekend before their wedding, the two were in San Francisco for getting their condo situated. My sisters, Leo, Henry, Jeremiah and Derek helped. The men moved the furniture.

But by the time RJ and Kaitlin got back from their honeymoon, they could just settle into their new home. Amy was in San Francisco now for the summer and had been staying with Allison.

Amy spent some of her days alone until the afternoon when Keira, Phoebe, and Serena got out of school. Amy spent her time with them, because Allison was working and her brother was on his honeymoon. She got to spend the evenings with Allison. She liked Keira, Phoebe, and Serena too, because they were younger than her. She had wanted younger siblings of her own and she would have gotten that, but Denise had had major complications with a pregnancy after Amy. She lost the baby and she couldn't have anymore children due to it.

So Amy treated Keira, Phoebe, and Serena as her younger sisters. Phoebe and Serena really liked it, because all they had were brothers. Keira missed Kalli and Kelli, and having another older sister figure around was nice.

But on Saturday, May 31st, the whole family had a graduation to go to: Phoebe's. I was very glad that there was a memorial thing going on for the twins. There were uniformed officers at the graduation to deal with the traffic and make sure nothing happened. Damon was among those uniforms so he got to be at the graduation. Both Allison and Amy joined us at the graduation. They wanted to see Phoebe graduate and give support to Kaitlin and the rest of us.

After the names of the graduates were called, the principal did the memorial for Kalli and Kelli

"Last March, during Spring Break, the class of 2025 last two fellow students, Kalli and Kelli Trudeau," The principal said. "Kalli and Kelli were both killed in a car accident. Not only did the school suffer a great lost, but Kalli and Kelli's family suffered. The two would have graduated today. They would have graduated with their classmates, friends, and cousin, Phoebe Wyatt. So right now we are having a special part of our graduation dedicated to them.

"I am going to ask that Kalli and Kelli's younger sister, Keira Trudeau joins me up on stage, please."

Keira left her place with the choir. She went up on stage. She stood at the podium and spoke. "Thank you, Mr. Rodgers. I am going to sing a special song in memory of my sisters. This song is also for you graduates, because it goes with the theme of a graduation. The song is called Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion."

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Tears streamed down Keira's cheeks. I was crying myself and so were all the other females in my family.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Everyone clapped when she was done sitting. The choir had sung with her.

"Thank you," Keira said. "Graduates, you have made it here, because you worked hard to get here. But I am sure for many of you there was at least one person in your life you were your strength, voice, and eyes to help you get here. We all need support and encouragement. I got support and encouragement from many people to help me be able to stand in front of you today. The lost of my sisters has been very hard on me and my whole family, and I am sure those of you were friends with them have suffered too. But remember be strong and they will help you get through the rest of the days of your life."

Everyone clapped.

"Before you go back and sit with the choir, Keira," Mr. Rodgers said. "I would like to present you with two diplomas, one for Kalli and the other for Kelli. Kalli and Kelli was a wild bunch, but they worked hard with their academics and in memory of them, I want your family to have diplomats for them."

Keira smiled. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she took them. "Thank you," She said. She stepped up to the podium. "You see, Mom," She said. "Kalli and Kelli got their graduation after all." She held up both their diplomats.

I began to cry. Andy wrapped his arms around me.

After the graduation ceremony, I went to Mr. Rodgers and thanked him.

"You are very welcome, Mrs. Trudeau," He said.

We took the diplomas home and framed them, placing them where everyone could see them when they visited.

Chapter 52

I was very glad to have high school diplomas from Kalli and Kelli. Everyone else was too.

"You had a very nice principle," Amy said to Damon. "Mine was a stupid bitch."

"She wouldn't have done something like that for a student's family?" Damon asked.

"I don't think so. A friend of mine had some problems with a teacher and needed to get out of his class, and the principal said something about what she did. My friend could have cared less, because she just wanted to get the hell out of that teacher's class."

"What problems was she having with him?"

"Oh, it was nothing of the teacher having an obsession for her. The teacher was just an asshole and she had to get out of his class. She did, though."

"Good. I had some irritating teachers too."

"Me too. That goes with being in school," Amy said.

"You have any annoying professors in college?" Damon asked.

"Of course, you still get irritating teachers in college too."

"I'm glad they trained through the police station."

"Yeah, that' cool how they do that. Do you want to be a detective like your dad?"

"Heck, yeah. I'll be a fourth generation. But I would really love to work for the FBI."

"You could. They have a branch in LA."

Damon smirked. He knew what she was doing.

"I'm good in San Francisco for right now," He said.

"Too bad I have to go back to LA in August," Amy said.

"You could always transfer to here."

"No, I think I'll stick to LA, because I will be the only child of my parents living there. Allison and RJ are out here. I have an excuse to come out here often, because of that. I'll definitely have to come out here a lot to see my nieces or nephews once they're born."

"Yeah, having a niece and nephew is not all that exciting," Damon said.

"You are such a liar! I've seen how you react to Kourtney and Leo. You are so cute with them. You'll be a great dad one day."

"Thanks. I'll have kids someday, but I'm not too worried about that right now. I want to have been working a good few years before I start having kids. Not too mention I do not even have baby mama."

Amy laughed. "Yeah, or you could adopt a child."

"No, I'm having at least one kid of my own. That might be it, though. With the way things are going, Keira might end up having quadruplets. Kristin had twins and now Kaitlin is having triplets."

"Maybe you'll end up with the quadruplets and Keira with quintuplets."

"Four babies at once are too much. Four kids, I'm okay with."

"Allison will end up with at least one, or two. RJ and Kaitlin that is hard to say. But I want half a dozen."

"Six kids, I could actually handle. I was a family of six kids."

"I hate you for that. I could have been an older sister."

"With my family we have learned that things happen for a reason. So for some awful reason your mom lost that child after you and couldn't have anymore kids. But at least you have two older siblings that love you, the same with your cousins. I was very devastated when Kalli and Kelli died. They were my little sisters after all, but they died for some reason. My Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole died for some reason. It sucks, but we're brought good moments with the bad.

"After Kalli and Kelli died, Kristin had Kourtney and Leo. That was a happy moment. Then finding out Kaitlin was pregnant was a happy moment. She and RJ graduating college was a happy moment. Then them getting married and announcing they were triplets were happy moments. Phoebe's graduation was a happy moment with a sad one for Kalli and Kelli getting diplomas.

"You wanted a little brother or sister, yes, and I am sure your parents were devastated when they lost that baby. But they moved passed it and focused on their other three children that needed them. You have Keira, Phoebe, and Serena who love that you are here until August. They can be your little sisters. You have a lifetime bond to this family, because of RJ marrying Kaitlin and having children with her. Phoebe and Serena will always be glad when you are around. Keira will be the same."

Amy smiled. "Do you always say the right thing to make a girl smile?"

Damon chuckled. "You would think so, but no."

Amy's smile grew wider.

"I've noticed that you have your mother's smile."

Amy gave a laugh. "You know my mother's smile to mine."

"Well, my dad taught to me that you should look at a mother and daughter and see if they have anything in common or anything a like. He also said to make sure the girl had a good relationship with her mother before mentioning it."

"Very smart. Both my parents have brown hair and brown eyes, so it is hard to say who I got it from."

"Your mom has light brown hair, while your dad has dark brown hair."

"I know. I just wanted to see if you noticed."

"Yes, I did," Damon said. "You got your dark brown hair from your dad. Kind of like I got my dad's blue eyes."

Amy grinned. She knew that he knew she liked his blue eyes. Who wouldn't like those blue eyes? I loved those blue eyes, myself, especially my husband's.

"Your smile is beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful. And your lips look so kissable."

Amy blushed with a smile. Damon smiled. He then leaned in and kissed

I'll take over from here, Mom.

Be my guest, Damon.

Okay, so I (Damon) kissed Amy. As soon as I kissed her, she was kissing me right back. She was quite the kisser too. I guess she had wanted me to make the first move, because as soon as we were kissing, she slipped her own tongue in my mouth.

Liar, Damon! It was all you who slipped your tongue in my mouth first.

Who cares who slid their tongue into the other's mouth? Just get on with it, Damon. You insisted on telling this part yourself.

Yes, well, we were kissing and it was hot. I pulled her into my lap. I think it was my teenage hormones. I was still nineteen. I would be until July. It was only the beginning of June.

As we were making out, we got an audience. We were at the Manor. Our audience was Keira, Phoebe and Serena.

"Oh, my God, they're kissing," Serena whispered.

"They're really going at it too," Phoebe whispered.

"Let's leave them to it," Keira whispered.

"Yeah," Serena whispered.

The three then left us. They went to Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's, who were still living across the street.

Even with hearing the front door to the Manor, open and then close, we didn't stop our hardcore making out. It was a good thing my mom and dad were at Kaitlin and RJ's with Kristin, Lukas, and the twins. I think I would have gotten yelled at, even though, everyone wanted Amy and me together. Whatever, though. Nothing more than making out happened.

Chapter 53

So Amy and I were together. The making out started our relationship. I was very glad I was on day shifts for work. I had my evenings to spend with her. We spent every moment we had together. She did spend time with Keira, Phoebe, and Serena, fulfilling her "adopted" older sister duties. The four went to the beach, park, mall, and movies. But it was mostly the beach and park they spent their time. They took Kourtney and Leo with them. Kristin was writing a book a month now. The Charmed Series was a huge hit. I was very proud of my older sister.

But when I got home from work, and after I had a shower and changed, Amy and I were going somewhere or hanging out somewhere. Keira, Phoebe, and Serena left us alone, unless we were all watching a movie. But then again the three were out with friends or out on a date of their own.

Keira had her own boyfriend, Mark Ryder. He was the guy who Kaitlin and Keira had been talking about last summer, who was also a friend of Keira's. RJ had been right about Mark liking her.

Mark knew to keep his hands to himself when it came to Keira. Keira had _three_ older brothers who would kick his ass if he did anything stupid. Two of those brothers were cops.

Even though I was in my own world with Amy most of the time, I still kept an eye on Mark. I had known him since he was three/four/five years old, but that was my baby sister he was dating and she was fifteen years old. I would not see her taken advance of. I hadn't heard of anything where he tried too, but if I heard of anything like that, his ass was mine.

Yeah, so Amy and I were inseparable when were able to be together. I fell hard for her and fell hard fast. I had known her since RJ and Kaitlin started dating. But we got to know the real each other through our relationship. It was all great. I was in love and I didn't care who knew. Amy was the same.

But Amy and I were very, very happy together. We took our relationship slow when it came to the sexual part. We did not want to rush into anything like that and ruin such a good thing. Amy had not minded the kissing coming before we had a first official date.

Amy and I were always making out a lot of the time too. She was a really great kisser and yes, her lips were very, very kissable. She hated that they were always chapped from us kissing. But she could not resist my kisses either.

But I'll let my mom get back to talking. She wants to tell all about Kaitlin and her pregnancy.

Thank you, Damon.

Well, Kaitlin's pregnancy went very well. Her new OB in San Francisco took great care of her and her triplets. I want to take you back to the day when Kaitlin and RJ found out the sexes of their babies.

"All three of the babies have very strong heartbeats today," The doctor said.

"That's good," Kaitlin smiled.

"Yeah, it is," RJ said.

"Okay, let's see if we can spot the sexes today," The doctor said.

Kaitlin relaxed as the doctor spread some gel on her belly. The ultrasound machine was turned on and warming up for its usage. Kaitlin wanted her girls, while RJ wanted his boys. Kaitlin was more than willing to have more kids after the triplets and have as many boys as RJ wanted, but she wanted her three girls first. She was hoping Kalli and Kelli were granting her, her wish.

"Here we go," The doctor said.

Kaitlin and RJ both looked at the screen. The doctor found the babies. She was able to point out all three as she moved the device across Kaitlin's belly. Kaitlin was so happy. She loved seeing her babies.

"Okay, we have found all three babies. Let's see whether they are boys or girls."

Kaitlin relaxed even more. She tried not to give her hopes up.

"What are we hoping for?"

"Girls," RJ said.

Kaitlin smiled.

"Is that what you want, Daddy, or is that what Mommy wants?"

"Both."

Kaitlin's smile widened. RJ wanted little girls because he wanted them to be Daddy's Little Girls. That was kind of a bad thing. All of my daughters were Andy's little girls and they were spoiled rotten. But I can't say a whole lot. All of my children were spoiled rotten growing up from me. I just loved all my babies so much.

"Okay, here is Baby A," The doctor said. "And A is a girl." She moved onto Baby B. "B is a girl. Okay, where are you, Baby C…Oh, there you are. Baby C is also a girl. Let me make sure, though."

The doctor made sure all were girls. And all three were girls.

"All three are girls?" Kaitlin said.

"Yes," The doctor said.

Tears actually streamed down her cheeks. Kalli and Kelli really were giving their older sister her wish.

When Kaitlin and RJ told the family the news about the triplets being girls, we all went crazy. We definitely had the next Power of Three on our hands. Kaitlin had experienced the powers of freezing, premonitions and a double power of telekinesis. Her original power is of telekinesis.

Chapter 54

Well, on the 24th of June, we celebrated Keira's sweet sixteen. Andy's parents bought her a car for it. They had done the same thing for all of my children, but Kalli and Kelli had gotten a car for their sweet sixteen, and they were to share it. The two had not minded it. They actually traveled in the same circle of friends, so they usually went a lot of places together.

Then two weeks and two days after Keira's birthday, the 10th of July, it was Kourtney and Little Leo's _first_ birthday. It was hard to believe my oldest child's children were a year old. Kourtney and Little Leo were so cute. They both looked like Kristin. They were both walking, but not very good. They would be a little better within a few months. They were talking too, but babbling.

Six days after the twins' first birthday, it was Damon's twentieth birthday. My son was no longer a teenager. That was kind of nice. He was all grown up.

My baby girl was getting to being all grown up.

Andy and I didn't want that. We want all our kids to be little again. That had been our favorite time. Now Kristin had little ones of her own. Kaitlin was cooking her little buns in the oven.

Kaitlin's pregnancy was going very well. She and her babies were doing fine. Since the beginning of July, she started getting off her feet a lot more. It was very important to get a lot of rest when pregnant, especially with multiples. She was doing that. She only got up to use the bathroom or shower. She put people to work with making her meals and stuff. That was what Keira and Amy did. Amy was only around when Damon was at work or doing something else.

My son was a lovesick pretty boy. I had never seen him so into a girl as he was into Amy. They had been dating for a month and a half at least. It was developing over a month. When Kaitlin and RJ started dating, he fell hard for Kaitlin. Amy fell hard for Damon. We Trudeaus are very charming, or it has something to do with my side of the family and not Andy's.

When mid-August came, however, Amy had to go back to LA for school, she promised to come to San Francisco as often as she could. I think she might have been able to come on weekends. Not on every weekend, but certain weekends.

Well, B-day came for Kaitlin and RJ. It was on Friday, September 12, 2025 that the triplets were born. Kaitlin was thirty-three and half weeks pregnant. Now there are some women who could carry their triplets to thirty-six weeks, which is the deadline for triplets to be born. With singleton births women could go past their due dates, which is forty weeks. But multiples were always before 36 weeks.

Kaitlin's doctor said the babies needed to come out. She could have gone a little longer, but they needed to come out. There wasn't anymore room left in the womb for all three.

So on the 12th of September, Kaitlin was scheduled for a C-section. Amy had rearranged her schedule for school so she had no classes on Fridays. She came to visit every other weekend. Even if the doctor hadn't decided to schedule the C-section for the 12th, Amy still would have come to see Damon.

The C-section was to take place in the morning. Andy and I let Keira skip school that day. She was a sophomore this year. She was no longer on the dance team of the marching band at school. She had not really enjoyed it her freshman year. There was a lot of drama between people that she could stand. There were some people that had been bad mouthing Kalli and Kelli. Keira almost punched a few girls. There were also some girls who made it so like they were friends with Kalli and Kelli when they weren't.

Keira decided to spend all her time with choir. In the first few weeks of school, there had not been much drama that involved her sisters. Keira had some drama with some friends in choir over some stupid things, but all was good for her.

The morning of the C-section, Keira, Kristin with Kourtney and Little Leo, Andy and I all went to the hospital. Damon was working. Lukas would have been there too, but he had to work as well. Andy would be staying for a few hours, but would then head off to work in the afternoon.

"Are you ready for three babies?" The nurse asked Kaitlin as she prepped her for the C-section.

"No," Kaitlin said.

"That's okay. I think a lot of people aren't ready for multiples, but you have a family who is going to help you."

"Yes, I do."

"It'll be fine."

Kaitlin nodded.

My two daughters, Andy, and I sat in the waiting room, waiting. We knew Kaitlin was in good hands and the triplets would be okay. They would have to be in the NICU, but hopefully it wouldn't be too long. We all also knew that Grams, Mom, Phoebe, Cole, Kalli, and Kelli would make sure the triplets were okay. Kaitlin still said Kalli and Kelli made it so she was having triplet daughters. Maybe they did, or maybe it was Grams, Mom or Phoebe who did. It didn't really matter. She was getting what she had wanted: three daughters.

(Kaitlin's POV)

Well, while my sisters, dad, mom waited in the waiting room, I was having my C-section. RJ was in the operating room with me. I was scared. I hated to have a C-section, but triplets could not be born vaginally. RJ knew I was scared and he was scared with me, actually. We hoped all three of our babies would be okay. I hope there was nothing terribly wrong with them.

I gave a cry of pain.

"You're okay, baby," RJ said.

I could some pressure from the doctors operating. It was not comfortable.

"Try to relax, Kaitlin," The doctor said.

I did my best.

Within a few minutes, the first baby was pulled out.

"Baby A is definitely a girl," The doctor said.

I was happy. They took her away to be checked out. I was worried about my daughter, but I knew she was okay. I heard her cry. That was enough to make me happy.

The C-section continued as they went back in my body for the next baby.

"Baby B is a girl too."

Baby B followed her sister to be taken care of. The doctor went back in for the last and final baby.

"Baby C is a girl too."

"We have all three of our girls," RJ said.

I was happy.

(Prue's POV)

RJ showed up in the waiting room after the C-section. He let us know it was a success. We were glad to hear that, but then he went back to Kaitlin.

"I really hope I do not have multiples," Keira said. "I do not want a C-section unless I absolutely have to."

"It's not that bad," Kristin said.

"Yes," I said. "But I did prefer vaginal births."

"Did it get any easier with each birth?"

"Not really. I took the drugs and for everyone's birth, except Kalli and Kelli since they were born C-section."

"Well, no need to worry anyway, Keira," Andy said. "You do not need to worry about having a vaginal birth or C-section until you are actually pregnant. And that is going to be after you graduate high school and are in college."

"Okay, so I'll get pregnant in college," Keira said. "Works for me." She gave Andy a bright smile.

Kristin and I laughed. Andy smiled.

"Find a man first please, and I mean a man."

"Okay, so get pregnant by someone who is not a college student. So I need to get with a guy who is in his late twenties, early thirties."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No, I just like teasing, Daddy."

Kristin and I chuckled.

(Kaitlin's POV)

I was in recovery for a little bit. RJ had checked out the status of our girls. He said all three were fine. There was nothing seriously wrong with them. The doctors said they wanted to keep them in the NICU for a little bit for them to grow. They were on oxygen.

I thanked Kalli and Kelli. I even started to cry after RJ told me this, because I thought of my twin baby sisters. My hormones and emotions were going crazy, because I just had three babies. That was okay.

"They're beautiful, Kaitlin and they have strong cries," RJ said. "They will be okay."

I nodded. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you more," I replied.

RJ didn't argue. He just kissed me full on the lips. We were parents now and it was hard to believe.

I got see my girls. They were beautiful. I started to cry the moment I saw them. I had not cried so much since Kalli and Kelli died. But my crying was for happiness and joy. I had the next Power of Three.

I also had three daughters. I loved little girls. I couldn't wait to take them home and have a lot of happy memories with them that my parents had with me, Kristin and the rest of my sisters. I wanted to have another baby in the future and for that baby to be a boy. But RJ and I were both content with our three girls.

Chapter 55

(Kaitlin's POV)

I named, well, RJ and I named our daughters Kelsey Patricia, Kayley Piper, and Kalley Prudence Humphrey. We decided to go with the K tradition my mom had started for her daughters, plus throw in the old P tradition in middle names. I did not have a favorite aunt. I just thought Kayley Piper went together.

Everyone in the family was glad the triplets were okay. I was happy when they got to see the triplets. My parents and sisters were the first to see them. Kourtney and Leonardo got to see their new cousins as well. They were all crying when they saw the triplets. It was happy tears.

Kristin had cried the day her twins were born. That was understandable. All of us had cried the day the twins were born. It made us think of Kalli and Kelli. We had suffered a great lose due to their death, but had gotten something so special with Kourtney and Leonardo were born.

The same was said with my triplets. We all had gained something special. My parents had three more grandchildren. Damon and Keira had three more nieces. Kourtney and Leonardo had cousins to play with and love. Kristin had nieces from her side of the family. Lukas's older brother had a few kids. RJ's parents had their first grandbabies. Allison and Amy were aunts. And RJ and I were parents. I was a mom. That was the greatest gift of all.

My greatest gift of all as a child had been all my younger siblings. My greatest gift as a young adult had been meeting RJ and finding my soul mate. Now as I said before I was a mom.

"Oh, my God," Keira said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

"It's okay," My mom said. She hugged Keira. "They are small and cute. I was overjoyed each and every time I first saw you and your siblings."

"I cried when Kristin was born," My dad said.

I smiled as I looked to my daughters. It was understandable for my dad to have cried just a little bit when Kristin was born. She was his firstborn child. I knew he had been married and divorced before my mom. I was glad my siblings and I were his only children. I liked having one older sibling. Kristin also liked being the oldest.

Kristin and my mom had a special bond, because they are the oldest of their siblings. My mom would always give advice to me and Kristin on how to be the best older sisters we could be. Keira said we were great older sisters. I said it to Kristin and that always made her feel good.

Kristin had always been my partner in crime as kids and then growing up. Kalli and Kelli were partners in crime. Damon and Keira were each other's partners in crime. It was funny. My parents had three teams of two children causing mischief. My siblings and I always got together and planned to cause mischief to our parents. It was always good fun and our parents very punished us for it. We always did harmless pranks.

I hoped all three of my daughters since they were triplets would be partners in crime. I wanted them to be individuals, but I wanted them to always be best friends like Kristin and I am. Keira and I are best friends too.

(Prue's POV)

I was so happy seeing my new triplet granddaughters for the first time. They were small and so cute. Kaitlin and RJ did very good. I hoped they could handle three babies at one time.

Kourtney and Little Leo were so excited to top it off. They were at that age where they kind of adored babies. They were a lot better than Kristin was when Piper had Jeremiah.

(Kaitlin's POV)

Amy arrived in the afternoon. RJ picked her up from the airport. I was content to be at the hospital alone for a few hours. I slept. My abdomen also hurt from the C-section. I would call on Aunt Paige or one of my Whitelighter cousins to heal me. Once my babies came home I needed to be 100%. RJ and I would be going nonstop once they came home.

I kind of wished that my first pregnancy had been a singleton now. Oh, well, I could handle it.

Chapter 56

(Andy's POV)

When I got to work later that afternoon, my mood changed. I was very happy and content from the birth of my newest grandchildren. My second little girl, only twenty-two years old was a mother, and a mother of three. I was glad they hadn't had come in the last few years.

Kaitlin would have been too scared to be a mom with going to college. But I think she could do it now that she was out of school. RJ, who had gotten a medical degree, was working as a male nurse. He wanted to be a doctor like his dad and paternal grandfather. He was taking a year off before he started medical school. There was a medical school here in San Francisco. His grades had been phenomenal in high school and college. I think he had a good chance of getting in.

My mood had changed when I got to work, because a big case my detectives had been working on had been giving us lots of answers to questions. But my detectives told me they hit a dead end and we were back to square one.

I shook my head when they told me what happened.

"All right, I'm not going to let this ruin my day. Come into my office and we'll go everything we have again and see where we can go," I said.

My detectives grabbed their files and came into my office.

Lukas was working on a different case from the other two detectives that were coming into my office.

(Prue's POV)

I went to work after I left the hospital. Kristin took Keira home with her. She asked Keira to watch the twins while she worked. She worked from home and loved it, but she needed to be left alone to work on her latest book for the Charmed Series.

There had been seven books so far and it had been a year since the first one was published. She had had one published every two months. I was so proud of her and the series was a huge hit.

(Kristin's POV)

Yep, the series of was huge hit. The past year had been awesome. It was easy to write everything that happened. I sat in front of the computer and just started typing away.

My books were the actual stories of my mom and aunts' dealings with demons and warlocks. My very first book had been about when my mom and aunts found out they were witches and their powers. Now the characters in my book had different names, so no one would know the actually truth. But when I thanked and acknowledged people in the back of each book, I said thank you to my mom and whatever aunt for the "inspiration" of this certain character.

I actual chose a particular letter of the alphabet and asked my mom and aunts what name they wanted with that letter. I had chosen the letter J. My mom gave her character the name Jennifer or Jenny. Aunt Piper choice Jenny, but then I had to tell her my mom chose that name. She then decided on Jamie. Aunt Paige chose Jo, short from Johannah. Then I had to summon Aunt Phoebe ask what name she wanted. She gave me this name: Julie.

I asked my dad and uncles what names they wanted for their character in the series. My dad chose Adam. Uncle Leo chose Louie. Uncle Henry told me to use the name Hank. When I summoned Aunt Phoebe I also asked her what name Uncle Cole would want and he decided on Charlie.

Now I wrote of the adventures of the Charmed Ones and then the adventures of their love lives. In the first few years of my mom and aunts being Charmed, it was mainly my mom and Aunt Piper who had the really excited and complicated love lives. I had decided that I would talk a little about the relationships of my parents and Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo, but I would write a very in depth book about those. The same would be said for Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole. Aunt Paige's relationship with Uncle Henry was not very complicated as her older sisters' relationships were.

My mom and dad had problems, because Mom always had the "emergencies", which ruined a lot of dates and stuff with my dad. He was not happy about it. Then they broke up and everyone was sad. Dad grew suspicious of Mom, because of all his suspects disappearing in his cases. Then they would run into each other and feelings would collide. Then Dad finally sees first hand the family secret. He is told what is up and everything. Then Internal Affairs comes in and we all know about "Detective Rodriguez". Dad was protecting Mom, because he really loved her and everything.

Dad said they couldn't see each other at all anymore. That complicated things for Mom. She went to see him one night and tell him she wanted him. He refused at first, but changed his mind. And the rest is history. They end up back together and get married, having me and my siblings. But they had some issues before they were even engaged and while they were married.

Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's story is awesome. The witch and the Whitelighter can not be together, but they do. Uncle Leo has told me in depth stories about the Elders telling him to break things off with Aunt Piper or he'll be reassigned.

Then the story of Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole is interesting, because he was half demon, half human. My mom was a major problem for their relationship in the beginning, because she knew he was evil. Then my aunts kept saying, "Oh, Mom said…" Yes, Grandma Patty had said that Aunt Phoebe would fall in love with someone evil. My mom did not want that. She especially did not like it when he threatened to kill me when I was just a baby.

Those would be three books that would be special editions to the series of Super editions. There were book series that had stuff like that. I think I was going to write them as in depth journal entries. Bram Stoker wrote Dracula that way. Everyone did journal or diaries entries. That was one my favorite classics. There were also some other books written in journal/diary form.

My mom never told anyone about this. But she actually started keeping a journal/diary shortly after she and my aunts received their powers. It helped her really accept that she was a witch. It also helped with her relationship with my dad during this whole new experience as a witch. She wrote down everything and it helped relieve some stress.

Aunt Piper too kept a diary/journal. It was everything to do with her relationship with Uncle Leo. There are entries of fights she and Leo have had about the Elders and the need to break up. There are also entries of the days he was gone and she didn't see him.

Aunt Phoebe as well kept a diary/journal. She always had. She had actually had a hiding place for it. She had put it in the attic of the Manor after Uncle Cole had a metal down the day my mom and aunts would all give up their lives. I was just a newborn and Uncle Leo had taken me away to safety. Dad was at work.

But I had three journals/diaries to help me write those three books I wanted to write. I kept those three things safe. My siblings and cousins could read the books I would write and know the true heartache.

Kaitlin and I have been very lucky in our love lives. We both found the man of our dreams. I had married at twenty-three and Kaitlin twenty-two. We had both married young. Our parents had married when they were twenty-nine. That was not as young as we were.

But Lukas and I had been together since my senior year of high school. We did not start dating until I was eighteen, because he was five years older than me. We were together as a couple for five years before we married, but we hard our bad times just like my mom and dad did.

Kaitlin and RJ met their freshmen year of college. They were together a couple years before they were married too.

Some marriages end in divorce when couples get married young. We were both young, yes. But we were not fresh out of high school and getting married. I do not know how many marriages from couples getting married that young have lasted.

But no matter how many obstacles come my way. Nothing will keep me and Lukas apart. That has been my parents' motto for years: 'Nothing can keep us apart.'

Kaitlin was the same.

I hoped Damon and Keira would find love like Kaitlin and I had. Damon was in love with Amy, yes, but how long would it last. I hoped it lasted.

Keira started dating her best friend, Mark, her freshman year of high school. Those two were like my mom and dad: childhood friends. But I saw things take a huge turn between them. I knew Mark was pressuring Keira to go all the way in their relationship: have sex. I knew Keira was not ready yet. She told me she felt her body was not developed all the way and not ready for it. That was why she wanted to wait until she was eighteen.

I told her to go to that next step when she was ready.

(Damon's POV)

Oh, it was a great day. I had three new nieces. Kaitlin was doing great from their delivery too. And my girlfriend, who I had a long distance relationship with, was in town. Yes, it was a great day.

I had stopped at the hospital to see Kaitlin and the triplets as soon as I got off work. I was still in my uniform. I got a few smiles and grins from women as I passed them in the hall at the hospital. Oh, but I had girl already. Mmm, just thinking about her drove me crazy. My sweet, sexy Amy!

After seeing, Kaitlin, RJ, and the triplets, I went home to change clothes. Oh, but when I got home, I got a huge surprise. Amy was there waiting for me. She was alone too. Dad was working late, because he had taken the morning off work. Mom decided to spend time with my aunts. And Keira went to the football game at school.

"Hello handsome," She said with a bright smile.

"Hey," I smiled back. I gave her a hug. Oh, it felt great to have her in my arms and she smelt good too.

She smiled at me and kissed me. It was a long, hot, passionate kiss.

"God have I missed you," I said.

"I've missed you too," she replied. She kissed me again, put lightly on the lips. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, first I want to get into some regular clothes. Then maybe we could get something to eat, because I'm hungry some for food."

Amy nodded. "Okay, and yeah, some dinner would be great. Allison has a date tonight, actually. Maybe after dinner we could go back to her place, where I happen to be staying, and have dessert."

I smirked. "Does Alli plan on getting lucky tonight?"

"Yes, she does. She's actually out on a date with a doctor."

"Oh, good, so she'll go back to his place."

"Hopefully."

"Oh, great, because who knows when my mom and Keira will be home."

"Yeah, and you are going to have me all to yourself!"

"Sounds great." I gave her a kiss and then headed up-stairs. I changed from my uniform and into some jeans and a nice T-shirt. Then Amy and I were off to dinner.

(Keira's POV)

I had made a new friend on the first day of school. She was a sophomore like me and had moved to San Francisco over the summer with her family. Her dad had gotten a job offer and he took it. Her name was Madison Andrews and she had an older brother that was a year older than her. His name was Nathan or Nate. He was really hot. I had told Madison that. She just laughed. She didn't care, but thought it was cute.

I ended up going to the football game at school with her. She had begged me to go with her and I gave in. It turned out to be fun actually. That was until I heard a rumor that Mark, my boyfriend and so-called best friend, cheated on me. I was so pissed.

Apparently, he had been having sex with one of the biggest sluts ever. It had happened the last two days too. The two did stuff yesterday after school and then the same that day.

I had called Mark when school let out to see if he wanted to hang out. But he didn't answer my calls or texts. I had tried calling him yesterday as well. No answer. I had been busy with my family yesterday, because we were all getting ready for Kaitlin's C-section today. We had done some last minute stuff to the nursery at Kaitlin and RJ's place in preparation for the triplets.

I had finally called Madison and told her what was what. She told me to come with her to football game and see if he was there. I had gone by his place earlier, because he did not live far from the Manor, but his car wasn't there. I agreed to go with Madison for that reason and because she really wanted me to go with her.

I found Mark with the slut he cheated on me with when I had heard the rumors.

"You are such an asshole!" I snapped at him.

"Take a hike, Keira," Laura, the slut, said. "He has gotten what he really wanted from me that you haven't given him!"

"Well, excuse me, for not wanting to have sex, give blowjobs and hand jobs, Mark! Excuse me too for not being ready!"

"You are such a child!"

"No, I'm a typical sixteen year old girl, who was not ready for sex. There are many more out in the world."

"All children!"

"Shut up, bitch," Madison said. "Sluts like you always cause problems!"

"What the hell do you want, Keira?" Mark said.

"What do I want? You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" I said. "We have been best friends since we were kids. I thought we had something, but all you wanted for the last year was just sex, wasn't it?"

"You're living in a fantasy world, Keira. You expected us to be together all through out high school and get married in the future like your parents, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. My parents thought it would be sweet too."

"Well, it isn't sweet. It's a lame ass fairy tail."

"You do know shit about my parents' relationship. It is not a fairy tail. It is reality. My parents did not see each other for ten years after high school. They were not high school sweethearts and got married a few years after it. They separated for ten years. They were together for a few months and shit happened to break them. Then after a few months they were together and the only major thing that has caused a problem for their relationship was one male. But my dad knows my mom wanted nothing to do with him.

"You on the other hand wanted something to do with Laura. And you had a girlfriend/best friend who really cared for you while did shit with Laura. You are a cheating scum and I'm breaking up with you."

"I think it was over the moment my mouth touched his cock," Laura smiled.

"SLUT!" Madison said.

"One more time, bitch. Say it."

"Hell no," I said. "I'm getting the last word. I'm saying that it's done, Mark, not you or your stupid slut! I'm saying we're through and no longer a couple! Our relationship is OVER! But beware! My brother would love to get his hands on you. Because nobody hurts his baby sisters and you hurt me."

"If he tries anything I can just report assault!" Mark said. "I am a minor after all."

"Oh, sure, keep telling yourself that, asshole."

Chapter 57

Two months later…

(Andy's POV)

I had a major murder case on my hands. I needed most of the homicide unit for it. A few detectives, a couple uniforms, and I were staking out a place to get a suspect. This guy had killed and raped two women. They were young women in their twenties, best friends and roommates. A sister of one of the victims had found them. It was awful. I wanted this guy off the streets. It was especially awful when one of the women had been one of Kristin's older friends in high school.

Lukas was one of the detectives with me. Damon was one of the uniforms. I did not refuse for them to help with this. It was their job. They both chose the dangers of this career as I had. I was scared, because my son and son-in-law were here with me, but I knew and they knew it was dangerous.

"I have just spotted the suspect," Lukas said.

"Where?"

He was out on the street as I was. There were unmarked police cars with the uniforms in them.

"He's approaching Steven."

We had a cop go under cover to help get this suspect out in the opening. The cop met the suspect and was now having another meeting with him.

"All right, I want this guy now! GO! I repeat: GO!"

Everyone set out after the guy then. Steven drew his badge and gun, telling the suspect to stay where he was. The suspect looked around. He saw he was in trouble. He shot Steven in the shoulder and took off running. Steven dropped the gun and his badge. He grabbed onto his shoulder. Someone went over to him.

The rest of the group and I ran after our suspect. At the age of fifty-four, I was in great shape. I seemed to be in better shape, because I outran some of my men.

"STOP! POLICE!"

The suspect stopped and turned. He held up his gun straight up at me and shot.

_BANG! BANG!_

I went down. Someone had caught up to me and shot his gun. He got the suspect in the shoulder. He went over to the suspect. Another cop followed him. Someone stopped near me. It was Lukas.

"Shit! I need a bus, quickly. I have an officer down! Shots to chest! "

The suspect cried out in pain from the shot to his shoulder.

"Shut up!" I heard Damon say.

I heard sirens from the ambulance…

(Prue's POV)

It was Friday, November 14. Thanksgiving was a few weeks away. I was at Kaitlin's with her, RJ, Kristin, Allison, and Allison's boyfriend. Keira was with her friends, somewhere. We were all enjoying the two month old triplets, who were actually sleeping. They had come on in October, after being there for a month, four weeks.

Kourtney and Little Leo were with Lukas's parents.

"I don't know how we've made it through the last month," RJ said to Allison's boyfriend.

"You've had help from family, which is really helpful. It you had twins it would have been a lot easier."

"One is a lot easier," I said. "I had a baby and five other kids to take care of when I had Keira."

"Where is she anyway?" Kaitlin asked as Kristin's cell phone started to ring.

Kristin grabbed it and headed into another room.

"Living the single life with Maddie," I said.

Kaitlin smiled.

"Oh, my God!" Kristin shouted. It did not wake the triplets up, thank God. She came running into the room. "Mom, Dad's been shot! That was Lukas!"

I was quickly on my feet. I knew Andy had been doing a stake out and I figured Lukas would be joining him. I was not fazed by him calling Kristin at all.

"What happened?" Kaitlin said.

"Lukas wouldn't say. He just said for us to get to the hospital and that Dad had been shot," Kristin said.

Kaitlin looked at RJ.

"Go, babe. I got the babies and Alli and Dave will give me a hand," He said.

"Yes, just go," Allison said.

Kaitlin nodded. The triplets would be okay with three people.

My daughters and I were out the door quickly.

(Keira's POV)

"Hello," I answered my cell phone.

"Keira, its Damon. Where are you?"

"I'm out with Maddie and some other people. What's up?"

"Dad was shot!"

"Oh, God. Is he okay?"

"Just get down to the hospital. But have someone drive you, please."

"Okay."

(Damon's POV)

The situation with Dad was not good. He was in surgery and I was scared. I had never been more scared in my life.

(Prue's POV)

When we arrived at the hospital, we went to where Lukas said for us to meet him. It was in a waiting room near the entrance of the hospital.

"What happened? I said.

"Andy got shot in the chest. Our suspect shot him. He is in surgery and I don't know what to say," Lukas said. Tears came to his eyes.

I knew it was serious from Lukas's tears.

(Kristin's POV)

The situation was not good. My mom, Lukas, my sisters and I met Damon in the waiting room on the surgical floor. He had been at the seen of the shooting. He had handcuffed the suspect. Keira had arrived shortly after my mom, Kaitlin and I did.

We were all scared, including Lukas.

(Prue's POV)

Memories of Andy and me ran through my head as I sat in the waiting room for news. I was there with all my living children. We were all scared.

"_You're beautiful," Andy said, the first time we were about to make love. We were both sixteen. "Please, don't be shy."_

"_You're seeing me for the time naked," I said. "Of course, I'm going to be shy."_

"_Please don't. You're the first girl I've seen naked in person."_

"_Oh, I don't need to be hearing about the girls in your dirty magazines!" I smiled when I said it._

_He chuckled. "Fake! All fake! They are all fake! Not you!_

_That did it. I let him see me completely naked for the first time. He just looked at me, his eyes roaming over my naked body. I got a little excited by it. _

"_Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!"_

_He kissed me then. I was ready. We both were._

_I lay on the bed, waiting for him. He placed a condom on his manhood. He then crawled on top of me. I was used to his body weight already. He kissed me. He then pressed his forehead against mine. I bit my lip as I waited for him to enter me. We had done other stuff before this._

_We had fooled around, done oral sex, and some other stuff. But this was the first time we were having real sex._

(Kristin's POV)

_I was three years old. Kaitlin was one and asleep in her crib. I had gotten scared and went looking for my parents. I only found my dad in his room._

"_Daddy," I said, walking in._

"_Hey, what are you doing up?" He was lying on the bed, watching TV._

"_I'm scared."_

"_Oh, did you have a bad dream?" He got up from the bed and went over to me._

"_Yes, a big scary monster tried to take me away from you after he hurt you."_

"_Oh, well, I'm okay, sweetie." He picked me up. "There are no monsters. We know they exist as demons and warlocks, but there are none here, baby, especially in here."_

"_Can I stay with you?"_

"_Yes, you can." He walked over to the bed and sat down. He then placed me down. "Don't worry, I won't ever let a scary monster hurt me and take you away from me."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise," He said. He kissed me on the top of head._

_I felt safe with him._

(Prue's POV)

_Andy and I were at his old apartment in bed together. This was the night I was not happy about us having sex in 1998._

"_God, every part of you tastes so good," He said, kissing my lips. "And every part of you feels so good."_

"_Same to you," I said._

"_I've missed the taste of you so much."_

"_Then taste me."_

_There were no replies. There was just kissing and satisfaction._

_Why I regretted that night I have no idea. His mouth, tongue, hands, figures, and manhood felt good and tasted good as well. Doing stuff with him was more fun than with Rodger had ever been._

(Kaitlin's POV)

_I was on the swings for the first time. I was not on the kitty swings, at least._

"_I'm scared, Daddy," I said._

"_It'll be okay," He said. "Just hold on tight to the chains, but not too tight to hurt your hands. And watch Kristin." He went over to Kristin on a swing. "Ready?"_

"_Yes," Kristin replied._

_Dad grabbed onto Kristin on the swing and gave her a big push. I saw how she moved her legs as she swung. That was what I was to do._

"_Come on, Kaitlin, try it."_

"_Will give it a try for me, Kait?" Dad asked._

_I nodded my head. _

"_Good." He grabbed onto me and pulled be back. He gave a little push. I moved like Kristin did. It was fun. "That's it, Kait. Keep doing it."_

"_You got it, Kait. You got it," Kristin said, looking at me._

_I felt great._

(Prue's POV)

"_Why are you being a pain in the ass?" Andy asked as we were on a weekend get away. He wanted me to go into the Jacuzzi. I couldn't._

"_I can't go in there, so come in the pool," I said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because it is bad for the baby!"_

"_W-w, whoa, what?"_

"_I'm pregnant, Andy," I said. "We're going to have a baby."_

_He hugged and kissed me. "I'm going to be a daddy?_

"_Yes," I smiled. "You're going to be a daddy. I'm going to be a mommy."_

"_This is one of the best days of my life."_

_I smiled, kissing him._

(Damon's POV)

"_Stick 'em up!" I said, holding up a toy gun._

"_Whoa," Dad said, holding his hands in the air. "What did I do officer?"_

"_You left me alone with my stinky sisters."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," He laughed. "I won't leave you alone with your stinky sisters ever again."_

"_No, you won't, or I'll arrest you and stick you in jail!"_

"_Bring it on, little man!"_

(Prue's POV)

_I smiled as Andy held Damon. Kristin and Kaitlin were on the hospital bed with me._

"_I like Damon," Kaitlin said._

"_Me too," Kristin said. "He's a keeper for sure."_

_Andy and I laughed. "Good," I said._

"_Yeah, and our family is a little bit better with him in it," Andy said._

(Keira's POV)

"_I'm sorry to hear about you and Mark, sweetheart," Dad said._

"_Don't be," I said. "He's just another teenage scum bucket."_

"_There are a lot of those, baby, but there is a good guy out there for you that will love you like Lukas loves Kristin, like RJ loves Kaitlin, and like Damon loves Amy. Your mom and I were separated for ten years before we got back together. Then when we got back together after I knew about the family secret, we were together nine months before we were married. It takes time, baby."_

"_I'm not worried about guys right now anymore. I have a great best friend. I'll have fun with her and worry about guys later. But I like her brother."_

_Dad laughed. "Do whatever you need to do, baby."_

(Andy's POV)

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!

"We're losing him!"

"PADDLES!"

I saw a light, a bright light. Two figures approached me.

"Kalli, Kelli," I said.

"Go back, Daddy!" Kalli said.

"It's not your time, Daddy," Kelli said. "Please go back."

"How can I now?"

"We're fine, Daddy," Kalli said with tears. "We have Grams, Grandma Patty, Aunt Phoebe, and Uncle Cole. They have taken good care of us."

"Yes, Mom needs you. Damon needs you. Kristin and Kaitlin need you. Keira needs you the most. They can't lose you. Please go back," Kelli said.

I nodded my head. "I will."

"We'll come see you soon," Kalli said.

"We promise," Kelli said.

I had to go then.

"CLEAR!"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Good. Keep hanging in there, Andy."

(Prue's POV)

Some hours later…

"Prue Trudeau," A doctor said approaching.

"Yes," I said, quickly jumping up. Everyone else was asleep. I woke Kaitlin up, because she had fallen asleep on me.

"Your husband is okay…"

That was all I needed to know. He talked some medical talk that didn't care about. My husband was okay.

"Can we see him?" Kristin asked.

"Just for a few minutes."

The doctor led all of us to see Andy. He showed us to Andy in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to some monitors. I walked in. The kids stayed behind. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Andy," I said.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw me. "Hey beautiful."

I smiled. More tears streamed down my cheeks. I grabbed his hand. He lightly squeezed back.

"I'm okay, baby. Nothing can keep me down."

"I know. I was scared and so were the kids." I looked toward them all. They all came in then. They were all crying.

"I'm okay," Andy said. "Just be happy for that. Nothing can keep us apart, kids. I'm your dad. You have me for another fifty years."

The kids just needed to touch him. I moved out of the way so they could have to hand and arm. The girls and Damon were careful with him. Lukas gave me a hug to calm my nerves. He was a great son-in-law.

The kids were okay after just getting to touch their dad. It was a comfort.

I stayed with Andy that night. He told me he had seen Kalli and Kelli and that they were going to come visit us soon. I was happy for that. But I was happier he was okay.

(Damon's POV)

I hadn't cried since Kalli and Kelli died. I was glad my dad was okay. I was so fucking glad.

We all went back to Kaitlin's. Lukas's parents said they would keep the twins for the night. It was after midnight. Dad had been shot in the early evening.

(Kaitlin's POV)

There was enough room for everyone at RJ's and my place. We had an extra room. There was even room for Keira to sleep with me and RJ. I would sleep in the middle, of course.

Allison was awesome. She had something of Amy's that would bring Damon some comfort. Those two were still together and in love.

Damon was able to sleep on my sofa with a pillow that smelt of Amy. She had bought a bottle of perfume to wear when she was in San Francisco.

Kristin was content with the comfort of her own husband.

We all just wanted to be under the same roof. We were. RJ and I had some extra helpers too for taking care of the triplets.

But Dad was okay. That was the main point!

Chapter 58

A few weeks later…

(Damon's POV)

"Keira, let's talk." I walked into her room.

"What about?" Keira asked.

It was the Sunday after Thanksgiving.

"I'm moving." I stood in the doorway.

"Out of the house?"

"Yes and to LA."

"Oh, you're…Oh!"

I shook my head.

"This is why we need to talk."

Keira didn't answer. She just looked away.

I went and sat on her bed with her. "I'm moving to LA to be closer to Amy. It is easier for me to transfer to LA with my job than it is for her to transfer to a college here. I put in a transfer right before Dad got shot and it was accepted. I'm starting there in January."

"Are you and Amy going to live together?" Keira asked.

"No, that is a stupid thing to do. I think it is best we try being a couple in the same city first and if things continue to be as great as they are now, then we'll see."

"Where are you going to live?"

"I'm going to live at RJ's old condo. His grandparents own it. They were renting it and their tenet is moving out before the first of the year. They're giving me a good deal for rent too."

"Well, good for you."

She turned away from me. She lay on her side. She was not happy with me. She had not been happy when Kaitlin went away to LA for college too. She was not happy when any of us—Kristin, Kaitlin, me, Kalli and Kelli—went away. She took Kalli and Kelli's death the hardest.

"Keira," I said.

"Go away!" She sobbed. "Just go away!"

"No, what's wrong?"

"GET OUT!" She snapped at me, suddenly sitting up and looking at me. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I stayed where I was.

"GET OUT!"

Mom came into the room then.

"What the hell is going on? Your father is trying to sleep."

"Ask your son!" Keira said. She got up from her bed and left the room.

Mom looked at me.

(Keira's POV)

I ran up to the attic. I found a place to hide within the attic. It was a place I would always go to hide when I did not want to deal with anyone. I spent a great amount of time there after Kalli and Kelli's deaths.

I had been pissed, very pissed the night of their accident. I had begged them not to go out with their friends. I had had a premonition of their death. I never told anyone about it and to that day I never did. I wish I had. Maybe my sisters would still be alive.

The waterworks turned on then. I cried like I did the night they died and the night Dad had gotten shot. I had been scared that I would lose Dad. I could deal with the rest of my living grandparents dying, but not my daddy.

I hated Amy. I hated her, because she was the reason my brother was moving away.

"I swear if that bitch breaks my brother's heart, I will hurt her!"

"She won't break his heart, Keira," A familiar voice said.

"Yeah, we won't let her," Another familiar voice said.

I turned to see if I was hearing things. I wasn't. I saw Kalli and Kelli.

"Are you real or am I going crazy?" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"You're not dreaming, Keira," Kelli said. "I promise you."

I ran up to both of them and threw my arms around them. They both hugged me back and tightly, very tightly.

"I've missed you both so much," I sobbed.

"We know," Kalli said. "We've missed you too."

"Yes," Kelli said.

I did not want to let them go, but I had to. I didn't want to stop holding them that was.

"Why do you hate Amy now?" Kelli asked.

"Because Damon is moving away," I said. I crossed my arms.

"Well, Damon just wants to be closer to his girlfriend. They're not moving in together, so it is okay."

"But he's moving into the condo her grandparents own."

"Well, if things do not work out between Damon and Amy everyone still has to deal with each other. RJ and Kaitlin are married and have triplet daughters. Our two families are united for life," Kalli said.

"I _don't care_ my brother is leaving," I said.

"He's twenty years old, Keira,' Kelli said. "He was bound to move out eventually."

"That I could have dealt with, but only if he stayed in San Francisco."

"Keira, you are the first to know of Damon moving to LA," Kalli said. "Sure, Mom and Dad do know, but you are the first of our sisters to know. You two have a very close relationship. He wanted you to know first, because of it. Kristin and Kaitlin really won't care that he's moving. Yes, they'll miss him, but they'll be glad he's moving to be closer to his girlfriend."

"Yeah, and it is a lot easier for him to transfer and move to LA then it is for Amy to transfer from her college there to a college here and move here. She would have had to fill out an application, get transcripts from her current college and high school, and maybe more shit just to transfer," Kelli said. "Damon had to sign some paperwork for his transfer, but that was a lot easier than what Amy needed to do."

I sighed. "You're both right. But you guys knew how sad I was when Kaitlin left for college. I was saying, 'Why can't she go to college here? Kristin has been for two years.'"

"We were all sad when Kaitlin left. She wanted to go away to school and she got that. She wouldn't have met RJ if she didn't go. It was a fate thing that got her wanting to go away to college. The human race is mixed up in a crazy world of things that happen. Now Kalli and I were supposed to die on the day we did. It was our time."

"Yea," Kalli said. "I know you have been beating yourself up for that premonition you had of dying. It was supposed to happen. Everything happens for a reason. I'm not sorry we died that day, Keira."

"Me neither," Kelli said. "Everyone, except you, because of your premonition, knew it was a thing that was supposed to happen. Grams dying of a heart attack was supposed to happen. Grandma Patty getting killed by that Water Demon was supposed to happen. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole dying in a car accident was supposed to happen. Our death was supposed to happen too.

"I know it sucks, but it's the way of life. And if you think about it, the night Kalli and I died, two new lives were born. It's a way of life. When someone dies, a baby is born into this world. It happens everyday. So three lives were lost for Kelsey, Kalley, and Kayley to be born. With death comes sadness and grieving, but with birth comes happiness and joy."

"We were meant to die," Kalli said. "Maybe Damon and Amy are meant to be or they're not to be. But they want to be in the same city so they can see each other more easily. Damon is in love and he wants to be with his girlfriend. Someday when you're in love you'll understand."

"Yeah, when is that going to happen for me?"

Kalli and Kelli laughed.

"The love of your life is out there somewhere, my dear," Kalli said.

"Yeah," Kelli said. "We're actually searching the world for him to send to you."

I smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, we actually did make it so Kaitlin got preggers with identical triplet girls," Kalli said. "The Elders said they were the next Charmed Ones. It was actually Kaitlin's destiny to have three daughters. We just made it so she had them at once."

"What about me? What's my destiny child wise?" I asked.

My sisters smiled at each other.

"We can't tell you that. But there are children in your future. There are also children in Damon's future. There is one more child that will be born to Kristin. That is a few more years to come, though," Kelli said.

"Is it like the thing where Grandma Patty knew and said Aunt Phoebe would fall in love with someone evil?" I asked.

"Yes."

"We're allowed to see the future in heaven. The Elders let us. We are allowed to tell certain things too, but we can not give a lot of specifics," Kalli said. "I can't tell you how many children you will be having in the future and if they are boys and girls. The same is said for Damon. But if you have a premonition when you are pregnant many years from now and you see what your baby is that is totally okay."

"Can you tell me if Damon and Amy will work out?" I asked.

My sisters looked at each other. "Do you think we can?" Kelli asked.

"I don't," Kalli replied.

"What the hell?" Kelli looked at me. "We'll tell you, but you have to keep it a total secret, okay and I know it'll be a comfort to you."

"Yes, my lips are sealed," I said.

"Good. Kalli, you do the honors."

Kalli smiled. She looked at me. I was on my toes, just dying to know.

"They do work out," She said. I smiled. "They end up engaged and get married and have kids."

My smile brightened.

"How long before they are engaged?"

"This summer, Damon will propose on their year anniversary and Amy will say yes," Kelli said.

"Oh, my God, okay, this totally okay. It works out."

"But things can change," Kalli said. "With every move a person makes it can change the future."

"No, don't say that!"

"I'm sorry, Keira, but its true."

"Okay, I'm just going to go with that they do work out and get engaged this summer."

My sisters agreed with me.

"Okay, I'm okay. You know my brother has his own life outside of me. I have my own life outside of me. I have kickass friends."

"Yeah, and you can thank us for sending Maddie to you," Kelli said. Kalli nodded her head.

"You two?"

"Yep," Kalli said. "We just said we wanted our baby sister to make a new friend on the first day of school and for that friend to just move to San Francisco from another city."

"Well, thank you," I said. "Maddie is a great friend. She has actually brought other people to be my friends as well as hers."

"Everyone needs good friends," Kelli said. "We did it, because of the drama you faced last year, because of our death."

"Yes, well, there is a new dance team starting at school. They made it so just the cheerleading squad will be at the basketball games the rest of the season cheering. The new dance team is for half-time during basketball games and there is talk of going to dance competitions. Maddie and I are trying out. Try-outs are this week at school."

"Girl, you go for," Kalli said.

"Yes," Kelli said. "And you know what will really sike out the haters would be to do something Kristin and Kaitlin did as cheerleaders and being on the dance team for Winter sports. You also have to do something that Kalli and I did. You know our original dances and stuff we were doing for our senior year and some bitches stole those. Show them the shit we added, because the bitches saw it and kept it out, because it was the Trudeau Twins' style."

"Yep."

I smiled. "I sure will."

"And you keep singing!" Kelli said.

"Never going to stop that."

"Good," Kalli said. "We have to go see Kristin and Kaitlin, okay. But we'll be back. We already have seen Mom and Dad. They saw us yesterday when you were out."

"Great and Damon?"

"Later," Kelli said. "He's later. But tell him we'll be back."

I nodded. I gave them a quick bear hug. I smiled having seen my sisters. I needed to remember that that would be an everyday thing. It would every so often.

But I had some relief with Damon moving to LA and I hoped everything did work out.

(Damon's POV)

Keira came right into my room. That was where I went after she ran off. I knew she had gone to the attic, because that was her hiding spot. She was sixteen years old and still had a place to go and hide.

"Look Keira…" I said. She just hugged me. I hugged her back. It was a hug where I felt and sensed she was okay and better.

She pulled away and looked at me. "Go to LA and be happy, Damon."

"Where is this coming from?" I was shocked.

"I went to attic to cry and hide like I sometimes do and I got a visit from Kalli and Kelli."

"You saw Kalli and Kelli? Seriously?"

She nodded her head. She then told me their talk. She told me that talking to them helped her realize that I needed to go live my own life. Plus they told her some other stuff that was comforting that she couldn't share with me. I understood. It was the ways of the magical world.

"They're going to go see Kristin and Kaitlin. Then they'll come see you. They came to see me, because of you going to LA," Keira said.

"Well, I don't know what to say," I said. "I love being a witch, though."

"Me too. It's all great. They already saw Mom and Dad, so it is great already."

I agreed.

Chapter 59

(Damon's POV)

"_That's it. That's the ring!"_

"_So you'll take it?" The store clerk asked_

"_Yes, sir. That's the perfect ring for my girl."_

"_All right, let's ring it up then."_

I smiled. It was June 2, 2026. It was Amy's and my one year anniversary.

Things really heated up once I moved to LA. Amy and I were able to see each other more and with that we go closer in our relationship and fell deeper in love. On Amy's birthday, April 25, which had been her twenty-first birthday, I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I then began planning of when I was going to ask her to marry me. I chose our anniversary.

I had to do a few things before I went out and brought Amy a ring. I had to ask her dad's permission to marry her. Amy was into that. She said that any guy who planned to marry had to ask Ethan's permission to marry her. Lukas had asked my dad's permission to date Kristin. But he had done that out of respect for my dad.

Amy and I had dinner with her parents and grandparents one evening. I was able to get Ethan alone and ask him the question.

"_What would you like to talk about, Damon?" Ethan asked. "I know you something to say."_

_I smiled. "I do, sir. I would like permission to marry Amy."_

_Ethan smiled. "Are you serious?"_

"_I am. I want to marry Amy! I want to spend the rest of my life with her!"_

_Ethan's smile grew wider. "You have my permission, Damon. Amy loves you and I know she'll say yes."_

That was a relief. But I had to ask someone else's permission. I thought it was very important, because he and I both were older brothers and loved our baby sisters with all our hearts.

I had to call RJ to get his permission.

"_What can I do for you, Damon?" RJ asked._

"_I would like to marry your baby sister," I said._

"_Are you kidding me, Damon?"_

"_No, I'm _not_. I got your dad's permission. Now I would like yours."_

_There was silence for a moment or two._

"_Okay, well, you have my permission, Damon." I smiled. "I wish you the best of luck. Proposing to your girl is very scary. I was scared when I proposed to Kaitlin."_

"_I know," I replied. "You looked very nervous when you did it. But thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

After I had Ethan and RJ's permission to marry their daughter and sister, I went in search of the ring for Amy. Now Amy had helped RJ pick out Kaitlin's engagement ring. Amy had told me and she described to me what rings she would love to have for her own engagement. Amy was awesome, though too. She did not want something super expensive. She wanted a diamond and a gold band. I was able to do that.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Amy asked as we sat on the sofa at my place.

I smiled. "I do. Granted, our first kiss did take place a year ago, yesterday."

"Whatever. I'm very, very glad that you kissed me, because if you didn't I would have kissed you."

I chuckled. "Well, good to know something would have started between us no matter who made that first move."

"I know," She grinned. "I think we were meant to meet through our siblings and be together."

"We are and I know there is a bright future ahead for us."

"Yeah, because I'm never going to let you go."

"I'm not _ever_ going to let you go!"

I moved off the sofa and got down on one knee. Amy gasped. She knew what was coming. I pulled the ring out and opened the small box it was in.

"Amy Elena Humphrey, will you make my life complete and say you'll be my wife?"

Amy nodded her head with a smile. "Yes," She said. "Yes, I'll make your life complete and be you're wife."

I smiled. I hugged and kissed her for a moment. Then I placed the ring on her left hand.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Damon," Amy said.

"Just like you."

Amy looked at me with a smile. "I love your cheesy comments." She leaned forward and kissed me.

Chapter 60

(Keira's POV)

"Oh, my God, Keira," Amy said a month later.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm two weeks later."

My eyes widened. "For real?"

"Yeah," Amy replied. "I'm two weeks late for my period."

"Oh, boy," I said. "You and Damon just got engaged. Now you might be pregnant?"

"Yeah, and I'm really glad you're here, because you're going with me to get a pregnancy test."

I groaned.

I had arrived in Los Angeles the day before. I was visiting Damon and Amy for two weeks. Amy was dropping a bombshell on me now. I actually really did not want to be around for this. I was actually annoyed. Kristin was pregnant when she got married and the same with Kaitlin. Now Amy might be pregnant while being engaged.

"Come on, Keira," Amy said. "You need a best friend or a sister for something like this. Since you are both of those, I need you."

"Okay, now that you've said that, I'm glad that I'm here. I've wished I could have been with my sisters when their pregnancies came up," I said.

"Now you are! Let's go to the drug store!"

Amy and I were gone and back in thirty minutes. Another thirty minutes later, Amy was in the bathroom peeing on the stick. I waited in the bedroom. When she was done, she opened the door. I walked into the bathroom. The test sat on the counter. Amy was watching her hands.

I took the test and looked at it.

"So this is what a home pregnancy test looks like," I said.

Amy laughed. "You've never seen them outside of the box in person?"

"Nope."

"Let's hope you won't have to use one of this until after you've graduated high school."

"Well, maybe I'll be using one two years from now."

"Let's actually hope not."

I nodded. I handed the test to Amy. It was one of those easy read tests.

"And the results are," She said. "_Pregnant_." She squealed. I did too.

We started dancing around.

"You're pregnant! You're pregnant!" I sang.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" She sang.

(Damon's POV)

Well, Amy told me the news as soon as I got home from work. I went crazy. I was shocked, very shocked at first. But then that wore off. I was engaged to the woman I loved and we were having a baby together. Life was as good as it could get.

(Kaitlin's POV)

RJ and I were told the news a few days later. I was so excited. My baby brother was going to be a daddy and I was going to have another niece or nephew.

RJ started crying.

"My baby sister is having a baby!"

It was a reality check that his baby sister was not a little girl any more. Ethan cried as well when Damon and Amy told him and Stacey. Allison was the same way. She felt as RJ did. Her baby sister was having a baby.

(Kristin's POV)

My baby brother was engaged and having a baby. What more is there to say? I was happy and sad all at the same time.

(Prue's POV)

More grandbabies, yay!

(Andy's POV)

"Wow" was all I could say when I heard the news.

First, it was my girls: Kristin and Kaitlin. Kristin was married first. On her wedding day, she told me she was pregnant. I got a grandson and a granddaughter from her. Leonardo and Kourtney were great.

Then Kaitlin was the one who was engaged. The day she told me she was pregnant, she called me at work. She called me before she called Prue. Two months after this, Kaitlin was married. She told everyone the day of her wedding, she was having triplets. Kalley, Kelsey, and Kayley were great too.

But now my son, my boy was engaged and going to be a dad, himself. Damon was my boy. I had been fine with having all girls, but I changed my mind. When he had been born, I felt my family with Prue was complete. We already had two daughters. Did we really need more after Damon? I didn't think so, but then Kalli and Kelli came a year after Damon was born. Then a few years after that Keira was born.

The twins and Keira were bonuses.

But Damon was my only son and it was hard to see that he truly was all grown up. It had been hard to see that with Kristin and Kaitlin.

Now with three of my kids grown up, married or getting married, and having kids, I wanted to spend as much time with Keira as I could. I had two more years with her before she graduated high school.

I was going to spend _a lot_ of time with Keira within the next two years.

Chapter 61

(Kristin's POV)

July 10, 2026

"Come on, blow out the candles," I said. "Blow, blow."

Kourtney and Leonardo both blew out the candles on the cake for their second birthday. Well, they had some help from me.

"Yay," I heard my family say.

It was hard to believe my babies were two years old now. The first two years of their lives had been great. I looked forward to the rest that followed.

(Kaitlin's POV)

I smiled as I watched my older sister with her children. Kristin was as great a mom as she was an older sister. She would do anything for her little ones just as she would do anything for me, Damon, and Keira.

I looked over at Kalley, Kayley and Kelsey, my girls. They would be ten months old in two days. I found it hard to believe in just two months they would be a year old.

Having triplets was really hard for the first few months, but once they all started sleeping through the night, it got easier. RJ and I always made sure there were at least one or two people around when the other one of us was somewhere. Taking care of three babies was not easy alone. But over the last few months it had been a little better.

It would get a little bit easier, but it would still be hard.

I was scared for when my triplets turned two years old. That would be an adventure. Three babies in the terrible two's. Mom and Dad said I was a pain when I was two years old. Ethan and Denise said RJ was a pain when he was two as well. I really hoped my girls weren't major pains when they turned two. I also hoped Leonardo and Kourtney were not going to be trouble since they were two years old now.

Oh, well, that was Kristin and Lukas's problem.

(Prue's POV)

Wow, time sure does fly by. I remember celebrating each and every one of my children's birthdays. I always enjoyed celebrating Kristin and Kaitlin's birthdays, because they were born four days apart.

Kristin had enjoyed celebrating Kourtney and Little Leo's birthday the last two years. It was because she got two kids at the same time, instead of one.

Kaitlin would enjoy celebrating the triplets' birthday each and every year. She had wanted three daughters and she got them at once. Dreams and wishes do come true.

I wiped tears from my eyes as I thought of all the dreams I had had and all the wishes I wished for. I had never thought I would have kids, but my mind had been made up for me when I helped an innocent, a boy named Max. He had made me want to have one or two kids.

But my mind had changed to three kids a year later.

Well, I got my wish and dream to have kids. I got six kids instead of three, or four, or however many I truly wanted.

I actually had one person to thank for making my dreams and wishes of marriage and children come true and that was Andy.

Andy and I were meant to be. We were soul mates. Someone had told us that we were. I couldn't remember if it was Leo or the Elders. But Andy and I found out that we were truly soul mates when Leo or an Elder mentioned it the day Piper and Leo secretly married and we all ended up on Golden Gate Bridge. I had believed it before I was told.

Andy and I had known each other since we were kids. We grew up together. We were high school sweethearts. We were separated for ten years, but we came back together. We were destined to have six children. Someone doubled our blessings. We would have been content with just Kristin, Kaitlin, and Damon, but we got three more, three more beautiful daughters.

My mom had had four daughters. I had five daughters. I actually hoped none of my girls ended up with six daughters. Kaitlin was half way there already. I should be wishing Damon doesn't have six daughters. But hey, he and Amy can have as many kids as they want. All my kids can.

But life has been so good to be. Yes, I might have lost my mom as a child and then my dad was absent for twenty years, but that was only the hard stuff. I had two sisters and a loving grandmother to give me love and support. I also had Andy then too.

Andy brought a lot of the goodness and greatness into my life. Without him I wouldn't have my kids. Then without Kristin and Kaitlin I wouldn't have grandchildren. Without Damon I wouldn't have another grandchild on the way. But I had to thank Lukas, RJ, and Amy for my grandchildren too.

But the only person I had to thank for my children and twenty-six years of a happy marriage was my husband, Andy. There was a lot of heartache, fighting, arguing, and love in our twenty-six years of marriage.

He had kept his promise to me: we would work through the hard times to remain together. And we had. Separation and divorce were never options. I was scared the night Andy had been shot, though last November. That was one of the scariest nights of my life. If I had lost him then, I do not know what I would have done.

I had lost my mom, Grams, Phoebe and Cole, and then Kalli and Kelli. I would have been more heartbroken for the loss of Andy then I would have for any of them. Andy was not there when I lost Grams, but he helped me as a child get through the loss of my mom. He was definitely there when Phoebe and Cole died, and of course when Kalli and Kelli died.

Andy completed me as Lukas completed Kristin, as RJ completed Kaitlin, and as Amy completed Damon. If any of us lost one other another, we would be heartbroken.

But my poor Keira. She did not know what it was like to be complete. I know she did not feel complete. All her siblings had had a boyfriend or girlfriend at seventeen. But I know there was someone out there that would complete my baby girl.

(Keira's POV)

My mom had that right. There was someone out there that would complete me. But I had no idea the guy I would meet would be a cop. And I had no idea that my dad would _not _keep a close eye on us.

Chapter 62

(Keira's POV)

Dad wanted to spend as much time with me as he could before school started. I had missed Kourtney and Leonardo's birthday, because I was in LA. Kristin forgave me for missing it. When I came home from LA, I spent a little bit of time with my niece and nephew. I also had some presents for them that I got while in LA. I don't think they really cared I wasn't there to celebrate their birthday. They were very glad to see _me_ when I came home, though. I was _very _happy when I came home.

I had gotten to spend two and half weeks with Damon and Amy. I was there during the excitement when Amy told him she was pregnant. I was also with them when they told Amy's parents and paternal grandparents.

I came home the twentieth of July, which was a Monday. After spending some time with all my nieces and my nephew, I hung out with my friends. That took up two days of my time.

I made a drive down to the police station to visit with my dad. I just come from hanging out with Maddie and some other girlfriends. I think it was a stupid move to go see my dad after hanging out with my girlfriends. We had all gone to the mall. We had all decided to wear skirts in hopes of looking good for any hot guys we ran into at the mall.

While I was in LA I had been able to tan, so I could show off my nice tans legs.

Anyway, when I showed up at the station, I got many, many looks. I did not mind the police officers looking at me. But I minded it a lot when criminals were looking at me. When I walked into the homicide unit, where Dad was the captain and boss of, I got a whistle from some criminal. Of course, everyone looked up to see what the hell the whistle was about. It was also funny, because the criminal was actually sitting near Lukas's desk, handcuffed.

"The girl isn't interesting," He said.

"I'll make her interested."

"No, because if you mess with that girl there, you'll have to deal with her daddy."

It got better from there. My dad came out of his office then to see what the commotion was.

"Daddy," I said.

"Hey, sweetie," He said. He gave me a quick hug and then we both walked into his office.

Dad and I just talked about what I had been up to with Maddie and the rest of my girlfriends. I also told him about getting checked out as I walked through the station to see him. He laughed.

"Well, I would have done the same thing. I actually did do the same thing to your mother many times."

"I'm sure that's how at least one of my siblings was born. Mom told me I was conceived around the anniversary of when she got her powers and you two saw each other after ten years."

"Yeah, you were, actually. You'll understand one day why you were conceived."

I laughed. I grew it was one of those romantic type things where my parents could not have kept their hands off each other. I overheard Kristin and Kaitlin talking about their love lives with their husbands. They were exchanging advice on how to seduce their husbands. I picked up on a few things of how to seduce a guy. It would come in handy one day for me.

"Did you buy anything at the mall?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I got some new clothes, what else?"

Dad laughed.

_Knock, knock!_

"Yeah," Dad said.

The door opened. "Sorry to bug you, Captain Trudeau," A uniformed officer said. "But you have transfer paperwork for this crim out here."

"Oh, yes, hang on."

Dad searched his desk for the paperwork the uniform was talking about. I sat in a chair on the opposite side of his desk. I sat up straight with my legs crossed. I saw the uniform officer checking me out. I gave a smile at him. He smiled back.

"You must be Keira," The uniform said.

"Yes," I said. How the hell did he know my name?

"Oh, yes, Keira, this is Officer Michaels," Dad said. "He is one of our rookies."

"Call me, Jackson," He said.

"Gladly," I said.

Jackson smirked. I grinned.

Dad didn't say anything about that. "Okay, here's the paperwork."

"Thanks," Jackson said. He took it. "Nice meeting you, Keira."

"You too," I said.

He left the office and closed the door behind him. I grinned and looked at my dad. He was smiling at me.

"What?" I said.

"He's single. He'll be twenty next month."

I laughed. "Trying to set me up, Dad?"

"I'm just throwing that out there."

I gave my dad a look.

Oh, my God was Jackson hot, though! He looked good in his uniform. He had light brown hair and blue eyes.

Before Lukas and Kristin started dating like a million years ago, I thought he was good looking. I was like in elementary school then. So he was like a movie star or something to me. But I can see why Kristin liked Lukas. These guys looked hot in police uniforms.

I was _definitely _going to see him again.

(Prue's POV)

"Are you going to try and set Keira up with Jackson?" I asked my husband.

"What?" Andy asked.

I glared at my husband.

"Who's Jackson?"

"Don't you play games with me, Andrew David Trudeau, or you can sleep in Damon's old room tonight."

Andy laughed. "I don't know, Prue. Jackson is a great. If he and Keira were to start dating, I would trust his judgment. Plus they have only met once."

"One meeting is all it takes. You see someone once; you make eye contact, and BOOM, sparks fly. Keira was wearing a smile I had actually never seen her wear."

Andy shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. If something happens it, it happens."

I didn't say anything. Let's see what he'll say if Keira and Jackson do end up dating and get serious.

(Andy's POV)

I trusted Jackson with my daughter if something were to go on between them. But to answer Prue's question if I was going to set the two up, yes, I was. What could it hurt? Jackson seemed like a great guy. My daughter was a great girl. I talked nonstop about my kids when anyone would listen. Jackson listened. I really hoped he did that and wasn't going to play games with me.

(Keira's POV)

Well, that was not the last time I saw Jackson. I went back a couple times to see Dad and I saw Jackson around the station. I was able to talk to him a bit and he was really cool. He was a really nice guy. He told me a little bit about his family: parents happily married for as long as mine; two siblings, a brother and sister, both older. He also told me that he liked be active: running, hiking, fishing, playing sports with friends, or just being outdoors.

Jackson was my kind of guy! I liked to be active too. My activeness was dancing or singing. Singing gave me something to do.

But I did get to see Jackson outside of the station. I had my wonderful and new favorite brother-in-law, Lukas to thank for that. Kristin was in on it.

One evening, I was over at Lukas and Kristin's for dinner. I was playing with Kourtney and Leonardo when the doorbell rang. Kristin was not in the mood to cook and we were ordering out.

"Lukas, can you get that please," Kristin shouted. She was on a roll writing a book for her series. She could not stop now.

"Yeah, I got it, babe," Lukas shouted back.

I was in the living room with my niece and nephew. Lukas walked in from the kitchen. I did not pay attention to who was at the door. Kourtney and Little Leo had me very occupied.

"Hey Jackson," Lukas said.

_Jackson?_

I quickly looked at the door. There he was. I nearly died when he walked in the door. He looked better outside his uniform. He was dressed in jeans and nice T-shirt. I was dressed the same way, but in a baby tee. I wasn't wearing much make-up, just some mascara.

I got up from the floor. "Hey Jackson," I said.

"Hey Keira," He smiled.

I gave a little blush.

"So you two must be Kourtney and Leo," Jackson said to my niece and nephew.

"Kourtney, Leo, can you say hi?" Lukas asked.

"Hi," Kourtney said.

"Hi," Leo said.

"Kourtney and Leo," I said. "This is Jackson. He works with Grandpa Andy and your daddy."

"Grandpa Andy," Leo said. Dad was his favorite grandpa. Shh, don't tell Lukas's dad.

"Sorry, bud, Grandpa Andy isn't here," Lukas said.

Leo was not happy after that.

I got back down on the floor with him. That helped. It was so easy to change his attention.

Jackson got down on the floor with me. He and I both played with Kourtney and Little Leo. He had a niece and nephew from his older brother. They were four and two.

"Maybe one day we could arrange a play date between the four," Jackson said.

"You have my permission for it," Lukas said.

"Yeah, that would be really fun," I said.

"We would have to do it on my next day off and that is a while away," Jackson said.

"Well, your next day off is before August 24th, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because that is when I go back to school."

I had to mention that I was still in high school. He took the hint.

Kristin finally showed her face. "Sorry, guys, but as a writer you need to write down what you have before you loose the ideas. Hi, Jackson."

"Hi, Kristin," He replied.

"Luke and I planned on ordering something out for dinner. Since you two are our guests, what would you like?"

Jackson and I looked at each other. "Ladies' choice," He said.

I smiled. I looked at my sister. "How about some Chinese?"

"Oh, my God, I love you more than usual," Kristin said. "I have been craving it for days."

"I could go for a few eggrolls," Lukas said.

"Same here," Jackson said.

"All right," Kristin said. "Is there anything else you like, Jackson, Chinese food wise?" She winked at him.

He chuckled. "Some Sesame Chicken."

"Oh, I love Sesame Chicken," I said.

"Me too."

Kristin smiled. "Anything else."

"No, just Sesame Chicken and eggrolls, plus I'll eat whatever else you plan on getting."

"Shrimp Fried Rice, Teriyaki Chicken, and Chicken Lo Mein," Lukas said. He knew what else Kristin would be ordering.

"Sounds great."

"Potty," Kourtney said.

"I'll order the food," Lukas said.

"Okay," Kristin said. She grabbed Kourtney. Lukas went into the kitchen to order dinner.

"So do you have plans tomorrow night?" Jackson asked.

"No, I do not," I said. "I have plans tomorrow with my girlfriends, but then I'm free in the evening, right after you get off work."

Jackson smiled. "Well, would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me?"

I nodded. "I'd love too."

"Me too," Leo said.

I laughed. "You want to go out with me and Jackson tomorrow?"

Leo nodded his head.

"Another time, buddy. Aunt Keira and Jackson are going to go out alone tomorrow. But we promise that we'll take you and Kourtney out one day and we'll have some friends for you to play with."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I'll get niece and nephew and we'll go to the park and have some fun."

All he had to say was park and fun, and Leo was hooked.

Well, dinner with Lukas, Kristin, and Jackson was good. The Chinese food was so good. Kristin and I were both satisfied, because we both had been craving it. She and I also decided that next time we needed to invite Kaitlin and RJ. Oh, and we would.

But first I had a date with Jackson!

Chapter 63

(Keira's POV)

Well, I was very excited for my date with Jackson the next evening. So were my girlfriends after I told them about my date. They helped me pick out an outfit to wear and how to do my hair and makeup.

"Yeah, I have my hair and makeup under control. Your only job was the outfit," I said.

"We're only trying to help," Maddie said.

"Seriously, Keira," Tiffany, another girlfriend, said. "It's your first date with a non-high school guy. That is awesome."

I smiled. "I know. I can't believe my dad is actually letting me go out with him."

"If things get serious if Jackson and you two have sex, I hope your parents don't flip out and say it was statutory rape," Natalie (Nattie), another girlfriend, said.

"That would be really bad," Maddie said. Tiffany agreed.

"Don't worry, girls," I said. "It is only the first date."

"And it is going to be great," Nattie said.

"Definitely."

At seven o'clock, I was finishing the last of my makeup when the doorbell rang. I got excited then, but I didn't stop what I was doing. I checked myself in the mirror. I made sure I looked completely okay. I did.

I wore my long dark hair down. I wore a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top with a dark blue jean skirt. For shoes I wore my favorite pair of black wedgies. I really hoped my parents didn't comment on my outfit. It's not like I was going to do anything on the first date with Jackson. I was only seventeen. I was actually hoping for some making out.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in," I said.

The door to my bedroom opened and in walked my mom. I turned to her. She smiled at me.

"Jackson's here," She said.

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"No, let me look at you."

I gave a sigh. I walked over to my mom and let her take a look at me. It was one of those emotional mother things.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," She said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom."

She smiled and left the room. I walked back over to my dresser. I grabbed my lip gloss and little makeup bag. I grabbed my purse and jacket from my bed. I threw my little makeup bag and lip gloss in my purse as I walked out of my room.

When I got down-stairs, I saw everyone—Jackson and my parents—in the foyer.

"There she is," Mom said, noticing me.

Jackson's and my dad's eyes were on me then. I smiled. Don't make any comments about my outfit, Dad!

I made eye contact with Jackson. He smiled, brightly at me. "You look great, Keira," He said.

"Thank you," I said. I looked at my dad. He just smiled.

"You do look great," Dad said. "You look just like your mother when she was your age." He wrapped his arm around my mom, who was standing next to him.

I smiled.

"You two should get going," Mom said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I am hungry and would like some food."

I nodded my head. "Okay." I said good-bye to my parents.

"Have fun, sweetheart," Dad said.

"I will," I replied.

"Curfew is 12:30," Mom said.

I smiled at my mom. Normally, my curfew was midnight. My parents would probably make it one in the morning when I turned eighteen.

"I'll probably have her home before then, because I have work in the morning," Jackson said.

"Oh, don't ruin the date already," I said.

My parents laughed.

"Have fun and drive safely," Mom said.

"I will," Jackson said.

(Andy's POV)

I smiled as Jackson and Keira walked out the door. I looked at Prue once the door was closed.

"You actually let your daughter out in a skirt and heels," Prue said. "Are you ill?"

I laughed as she did.

"Keira is a good girl."

"I know she is. But is Jackson a good boy?"

"I trust Keira and Jackson, babe. Keira is seventeen and Jackson is nineteen. She is a minor and he is an adult. If anything happens between them before she is eighteen, he could get in big trouble."

Prue sighed. "I don't know." Tears suddenly came to her eyes. I took her in my arms then. I knew Prue was thinking about when she had been attacked when she was seventeen. It had been her current boyfriend, some bad boy from school. She and I were just friends when it happened.

_It was a Saturday night when it happened. I went to the Manor a week after it happened to see her. She was not in school that week. She wouldn't talk to me or anyone of her friends when they called for her. Piper and Phoebe were fifteen and thirteen when it happened. They knew what happened to their older sister, but didn't know how to react. Grams was frantic. I went to see Prue on my own free will. I needed to see her._

"_Oh, Andy, thank God, you're here," Piper said. She answered the door and gave me a huge hug._

"_Hey, Piper," I said. "How are you doing?"_

"_Doing anything in my power to make Prue happy."_

"_That's why I'm here."_

"_Please, come."_

"_Piper, who is it?" Grams asked coming down-stairs._

"_It's Andy, Grams."_

_Grams stopped and looked at me. She smiled. "Hi, Andy."_

"_Hi, Grams," I said. She let me call her Grams, because she had known me since I was a little boy._

"_I'm so glad you're here." She stepped onto the landing and gave me a hug. "Thank you for coming over."_

"_I need to see, Prue."_

"_Please do. Just be forewarned, she is very emotional."_

"_I can handle it!"_

_Grams nodded her head._

_I headed up-stairs to Prue's room. As soon as I got to the door, I knocked. I did a knock she and I had made up. She would know it was me by it. I then opened the door and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me and looked around._

_Prue sat on the window seat, looking out the window. She was in sweats, a T-shirt, and socks. She sat with her legs up on the seat. She hugged a pillow. I walked over to her. I sat on the window seat next to her._

"_Prue," I said in a gentle voice. _

_She took a look at me. I stroked her cheek. I was afraid she wouldn't let me, but she did. She laid her cheek on my hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _

"_Come here," I said._

_Prue threw the pillow aside. I held my arms open to her. She got up from her seat and sat right down on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly._

_We were like that for awhile. We just sat there with her in my lap and me holding her tightly. She cried and I just held her. God, did I love holding her. _

_We had broken up, because things weren't cool between us. We were apart a little bit and Prue went rebellious; then she started dating the guy that attacked her. Prue was together with that guy for a few months before he attacked her. But he was history when he did it. I wanted to beat the crap out of him for hurting the girl I loved._

_When Prue was cried out, we moved over to the bed. We both lay down. We both lay on our left side. She had her back against my front. I had an arm wrapped around her. I was amazed she let me touch her and be this close to her._

"_Thank you for coming, Andy," She said._

_It was the first time she had said anything since I had been there._

"_You're _always_ welcome," I said._

_She turned and looked at me. I gave her a smile. She smiled back. She moved her body around so she was facing me completely. I couldn't resist. I lifted my hand to her cheek and stroked it. She touched my hand with hers. I wanted to lean forward and kiss her, but I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do. So I leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead. I then pressed my forehead against hers._

_She bit her lip. I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. She wanted us to kiss. _

"_Is it right to do?" She asked me._

_I shrugged. "I don't know."_

"_Maybe we can and if it doesn't, we can stop."_

"_Yeah, we could," I said._

_I did lean forward and kiss her. She didn't pull away, which made me happy._

(Keira's POV)

Jackson and I decided on Chilis for dinner. We also decided to skip going to a movie and just eat and talk. That was what we did. We ate and talked.

We ordered Chips and Salsa, which were so good. Then we had our main entrée and then dessert, all good as well.

We just talked about everything: family, friends, work for him, school for me, more detail of our hobbies, and future plans.

"I have no idea what I really want to do for a career," I said.

"You like dancing and singing, right?" Jackson asked.

"Right."

"Go into a career of that. You could be a dance teacher or something like that."

"True. But I don't know."

"There's always becoming a cop."

I smiled. "That is one thing I would love to do, actually. I would love to be a cop and become a detective. Now that would make my dad very proud."

"Your dad is already proud of you and all your siblings. What else have you thought of doing?"

I took a minute to think. "I don't know, really."

"Well, you have time to decide in the next two years. You could even go to college and explore options and work on general education crap. Or, you could visit your guidance counselor at school and see what they can offer you to help chose your next step after high school."

"Did you explore those options?" I asked.

"Yes," Jackson replied. "I really wanted to make sure I wanted to be a cop. And I have loved every minute of it so far."

"That's good."

The rest of the evening was great. I was home by 11. I didn't care being home early; Jackson had to work the next morning and early.

"I had so much fun tonight, Jacks" I said. "Can I call you Jacks?"

"Sure," He replied. "And I had a lot of fun tonight too. You're an awesome person, Keira."

I smiled. "You are too."

Jackson smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

I nodded my mind head. He continued smile and leaned forward, kissing me lightly on the lips. I melted the moment his lips touched mine. I went to heaven.

Fifteen minutes later…

I smiled, walking into the house.

"Keira?" Mom shouted from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me, Mom," I said. I walked into the living room. It was just her. I knew Dad was up-stairs asleep. I sat on the sofa next to her.

"Your dad passed out at 10:30 and I thought I'd come down here for awhile."

"Are you okay?"

Mom nodded. "I was just thinking of you and worrying of you while you were out with Jackson."

"Why?"

"I was scared, because he's almost twenty and you're only seventeen. I was scared something bad was going to happen. I have been like that with all my daughters. I am like that, because of something that happened to me when I was seventeen."

"What happened, Mom?"

"Well, your father and I broke up, because some couples do that in high school," Mom said. I nodded my head and she continued. "Well, I got very rebellious and started dating the bad boy. We were together a few months and one Saturday night we were out and he wanted to have sex and I didn't…And he raped me!"

"Oh, my God, Mom," I said. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it happened to my mom.

Mom was crying. I hugged her and she hugged me back. We both cried together.

"I could not live with myself if the same thing that happened to me happened to one of my daughters, especially if it was you, my baby girl. Your father knows how I feel. He helped me get back on my feet after I was attacked."

I tightened my arms around my mom. Hers tightened around me too.

"Please be careful with Jackson, Keira. I do not want the same thing happened to you."

"I will be careful, Mommy. I promise."

None of my sisters had known that Mom had been attacked when she was seventeen. Both Mom and Dad had left that out of the story for when they ended up back together after they were broken up for a little bit.

(Prue's POV)

I did not pull away from my kiss with Andy, because it felt so right! Kissing him and being in his arms felt right. We ended up back together and we lasted until high school graduation.

We were together for the summer after we graduated high school and then he was gone. He went away to college. I wanted to go away to college, but I thought my place was with my sisters and Grams. Piper had a hard time in high school and she did until she graduated and went to college. Phoebe was a pain in the ass once she got into high school. Grams could not have handled Phoebe.

Phoebe and I had a really good relationship until she got into high school. She got into so much trouble that she got on my nerves. We reconnected once we received our powers as witches.

But I got Andy back after ten years. I had truly missed him for those ten years. I had dated some good guys, but they were not great like Andy. No one was as great as my husband. Well, my brother-in-laws and my son-in-laws.

I hoped Jackson was a great guy like Andy and Lukas said he was. I hoped he would not pressure Keira into sex unless she was ready. I needed to get to know Jackson more too. I think once I did I would be okay with him and my daughter.

Chapter 64

(Damon's POV)

Well, my mom got her wish to get to know Jackson better. I hadn't met him yet, but he would get to know me soon enough.

Amy and I were doing two things. We were planning our wedding and preparing for the birth of our child. Our wedding date was set for June 5, 2027. Amy had wanted to get married in February, but she changed her mind to June when she found out she was pregnant. She was due on the 25th of February.

She had wanted to get married February 13, because it was the day before Valentine's Day. That was the theme of our wedding actually now since we were getting married in June. The wedding colors were pink, red, and white. Our flowers would be roses.

"I'm doing artificial flowers for the wedding," Amy said to me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want them to last forever that way."

"We could dry the flowers out after the wedding, though."

"Artificial last longer, though."

"Okay, whatever. I'm not going to argue over real or fake flowers."

Amy laughed. "We should argue over names for the baby."

"I think we should wait until we find out the sex."

"At least it is only one."

I agreed. Thank God we were _only_ pregnant with one.

"You know we're not having just one child while we're married, right?"

"Two is the max," I said.

"We'll see about that."

"How many kids do you want to have? Two should be enough. Allison is going to have kids. Keira is going to have kids. Kristin is going to have at least one more. The same with Kaitlin. We'll have lots of nieces and nephews."

"You're a stubborn man."

I ignored her. One child was enough for right now.

(Kaitlin's POV)

Well, my girls, husband, and I faced a change in our household. RJ started medical school as soon as classes at University of California San Francisco started up. My hubby was going to be a doctor like his father (Ethan), his paternal grandfather (Robert), and his paternal great-grandfather (Dr. Daniel Humphrey Senior).

I started working too. I had spent the last year out of work to take care of the triplets. Since they were close to a year old, I could start working. I actually had a BS in nursing. That was how RJ and I connected when we first started dating. He wanted to be a doctor and I wanted to be a nurse.

I actually got a job thanks to Allison and her boyfriend, Dr. David MacDonnell. I was a nurse at a pediatrician's office. That was awesome, because RJ wanted to be a pediatrician. I got to be around kids and babies, plus parents.

My girls went to a daycare, while I worked.

I had a big birthday for the triplets on their first birthday. It was a great day. It took place on the day of their birthday, which was on a Saturday. I couldn't believe my girls were a year old. They had changed my life so much.

All three squealed with delight when they were given a piece of cake. They got it all over themselves, but they were so adorable. My girls had gotten their daddy's brown eyes like I had gotten my daddy's blue eyes. They were my three brown eyed girls.

To make things even greater, Little Leo and Kourtney made messes of themselves from their pieces of cake. My girls and my niece and nephew were so cute. I couldn't wait for Damon and Amy's baby to be born. They had been able to come for the triplets' birthday. I had not seen them in forever and I was so glad to see them.

RJ was too, because he got to see his baby sister.

(Keira's POV)

Well, after Mom had gotten to know Jackson herself, she liked him A LOT! Jacks and I were very good in our relationship. The only thing that we had done was kiss and touch. He kept his hands away from the breasts and above the waist. My hands definitely stayed above the waist. But hey, it was only the beginning of our relationship.

Jacks got to meet Damon and Amy at the triplets' birthday party. He had gotten the big brother talks from Lukas and RJ. But now he was going to get the real big brother talk from my actual older brother.

(Damon's POV)

"Now, Jackson, we're both about the same age. I'm twenty-one and you are twenty. We are both police officers and we are both brothers to girls."

"Yes," Jackson said.

"Well, you are the youngest of the children in your family, so you really don't know where I'm coming from."

"True."

"But I know if anyone hurt your older sister, you'd want to hurt them or have wanted to. I have wanted to hurt people who have hurt Kristin and Kaitlin."

"Yeah, I have wanted to hurt people who hurt my older sister, Roni (Veronica)."

"Then you know where I'm coming from."

"Yes."

"Well, don't mess with my baby sister. If you want something with Keira, it has to be _real_! She got hurt by a guy who was her boyfriend, but her best friend since she was three, four years old. I don't want that to happen again. I do not want you to mess with her either. She is seventeen years old and she should have sex when she wants too and is _ready _for it!"

"I know, Damon" Jackson said. "We've only kissed. There has been touching, but her touching has always been above the waist. My touching is above the waist too, but not touching her breasts. I will not hurt your sister the way Mark did. I only ever have sex with a girl when she is ready. I take my partner's feelings seriously before I get physical with them. I was raised that way. My dad always wanted me to respect a girl and make sure she wanted to go to the next step before anything else. I know Keira isn't ready for that yet. _I'll wait until she is eighteen if I have to_."

I smiled. He looked me square in the eye when he said the last sentence. He meant it too.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I actually have a cousin who is a little younger than Keira, who is like a baby sister to me. I know how you feel actually."

I smiled again.

Jackson wasn't full of crap about his younger female cousin either. She actually went to the same school as Keira. She was a freshman.

(Kristin's POV)

"Well, the Charmed series has been going strong for two years and it has had thirteen books published of it so far," I said.

I was with my mom, dad, aunts, and uncles, all my aunts and uncles. They were happy for it. The books were a huge hit, because I did two stories in one book. So there had actually been twenty-six stories of the whole series so far.

"Everyone here is the inspiration for the series and without you all being witches, a Whitelighter, or a demon, I would not have written these books. I had always dreamed of being a writer and that dream came true two years ago when the first book of the Charmed series was finished, so thanks."

"You are welcome, Kristin," I said. "But you really should thank all the ancestors of the Warren line. It is thanks to them we were witches."

"That's right," Aunt Piper said. "I have thanked them everyday, because without being a witch, I never would have found your Uncle Leo."

Awes came then.

"Actually, we would have been together if you weren't a witch and I wasn't a Whitelighter. We're soul mates, Piper, and we would have found each other, eventually and married," Uncle Leo said.

"Well, I'm actually glad you mentioned your relationship with Uncle Leo, Aunt Piper," I said. "Because it is time I publish Jamie's diary of her relationship to Louie."

Aunt Piper smiled.

"What about Jenny's relationship to Adam?" Mom asked.

"And Julie's relationship to Charlie?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

I laughed. "Those are coming too. In November, Jenny and Jamie's diaries are going to be published. Then in December, Julie's diary will be published."

"Great," Mom said.

"Yeah," Aunt Piper said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Henry, Jo will have a diary of her relationship with Hank," I said. Aunt Paige kept a diary too. She gave me the one with her relationship with Uncle Henry.

"Well, thanks," Uncle Henry said. "I'm glad Hank and Jo won't be left out."

"Why are Jenny and Jamie's diaries getting published at the same time?" Uncle Cole asked. "I'm just curious."

"Well, I have found out that our fans love Jenny and Adam, and Jamie and Louie the most of the four couples. But all four sisters should have diary specials. It is only fair," I said.

"How can you not love Julie and Charlie the most?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. I just write the books. The fans feel what they want to feel. But I have other good news. I'm finally going to go on talk shows and promote the series. It's starting next month before _Soul Mates_ and _There You Are_ are. That is the name of diaries of Jamie and Jenny Bennett.

"_Soul Mates_ are for Piper and Leo being soul mates and it was the main point to be made to the Elder. _There You Are _is for Mom and Dad, because no matter what, there one of you is."

(Prue's POV)

I smiled. Andy had not known I kept a diary in 1998-1999. He was going to be surprised. I knew Leo knew Piper had kept a diary of them, because he had orbed in out her writing in it one time. She told me about it.

"What is the title for Julie's diary?" Phoebe asked.

"_See No Evil_," Kristin said.

"What about Jo?" Paige asked.

"_The Acceptor_. Hank accepts Jo being a witch and Whitelighter."

"_See No Evil _is for Julie not seeing the evil demon in Charlie, right?" Cole asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, I can't wait for them _all_ to be published," Paige said. "It'll be great."

"_The Acceptor _will be published in January."

"Fantastic."

(Kristin's POV)

I would be talking about the Charmed series overall when I would make my first appearance on a talk show to promote the series. I was so excited.

Chapter 65

(Kristin's POV)

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the author of the Charmed Series, Kristin Trudeau-Adams."

The audience clapped, other cheered, while I walked out on stage. I smiled and waved to the audience. I was starting my promotion for the diaries of the Charmed Series. I was on my first daytime talk show _ever_. It was so exciting.

"Hi, welcome," The hostess said.

"Hi, and thank you," I said. I took a seat. I looked into the audience.

"So this is your first time ever really promoting your book series, right?"

"Yes, this is my first start for new promoting. I had done signings and stuff like that, but this is my first time on a real talk show."

"Well, I'm glad to have you."

"Thanks, its great to be here."

"So tell me about your book series."

"Well, it is about three sisters, who are witches. They have magical powers and vanquish demons and warlocks. The sisters did not know they were witches until they were all full-grown women. Their grandmother had died six months earlier and all three sisters were living in the house they grew up in. Their parents divorced when they were little and then sometime after their mom dies. Their grandmother had bound their powers when they were little girls so they could have a normal life. The life of a witch is not easy, especially when there are demons and warlocks after your powers.

"Now the youngest sister, Julie, who had been absent for six months, went up the attic where she found a book witchcraft called _The Book of Shadows_. Julie ends up reading an incantation from the book and that unbinds the sisters' powers. Their powers were reactivated from this reading. Jamie was scared and Jenny thought her baby sister was nuts.

"But the next day, each sister sees that they do have powers and that is how it all starts. Each book of the series has two stories within it. Each story is of the sisters vanquishing demons and warlocks. These demons and warlocks are after their powers, because they want them and they want to especially kill the sisters.

"The sisters are very powerful if all three of them are together. They are called the Charmed Ones, because of the Power of Three. The Power of Three can vanquish any demon or warlock. The sisters might have to come up with a potion or spell to help them vanquish their evil foe. The first evil foe the sisters vanquish is a warlock. He is dating one of the sisters, actually. He's dating Jamie. Demons and warlocks can look humans and live in society with them. The warlock looked human and Jamie found out what he really was when we took her to a building that was under construction. He was going to kill her and take her powers. But Jamie used her powers and got away. Her power is freezing things. She was able to freeze him and get away.

"She goes back home where Jenny and Julie are. Jamie is freaking out and tells her sisters what happened. Julie finds a spell in the _Book of Shadows_. It doesn't really help. It just hurts the warlock. The warlock shows up at the sisters' house. The only thing they can think of to vanquish the warlock is to say, "The Power of Three will set us free." It helps. They just keep repeating it and the warlock vanquishing. He gives a warning, though. There will be more warlocks and demons to come after them and their powers. The sisters vanquish all of them, though."

"Wow, that it quite creative, " The hostess said.

"Thanks. My mom and aunts were my inspiration for the characters."

"Doesn't a fourth sister come in?"

"Yes. Jo. Jenny, Julie, and Jamie's mom had an affair with a man while she was going through her divorce with their father. The man and her fell in love, actually. The man was actually her Whitelighter and that is a big no-no. Witches and Whitelighters aren't allowed to be together. The mother got pregnant with her Whitelighter's child. The Elders, head Whitelighters, told the mother to give the child up or her three other daughters would be denied their powers. When Jo was born, her mother gave her up for adoption. The four sisters are reunited when Julie, Jenny, and Jamie need to save an innocent, Jo. An innocent is a person a demon or warlock is trying to kill. There was a demon assassin after Jo. The sisters have a friend who is a police detective, but Jenny is actually married to a detective as well. Jenny's husband and his partner find us on Jo and the sisters learn that Jo is their half sister. There are documents of Janet having signed her rights away. The mother is named Janet..."

"...What's a Whitelighter?"

"Whitelighters are guardian angels. They have charges that are future Whitelighters or are witches. They are to protect them. They have healing powers and can travel from one place to another by orbing. They absorb into orbs and fly away."

"So Jenny, Jamie, and Julie would not have gotten their powers if their mother had kept their baby sister?"

"Correct. And Whitelighter and witches aren't supposed to be together, but Jamie ends up falling in love with the sisters' Whitelighter, Louie. Those two have major issues with the Elders. That is what brings me to my new books that are coming out next month!"

I looked to the audience. Cheers came from it.

"Yes, tell us about your new books," The hostess said.

"_Soul Mates_ is the diary of Jamie. It is about her writing in her diary talking about her relationship with Louie and all the ups and downs they face. The book is written like an actual diary, so it would be like reading your friend's or sister's diary. You have a date and then the writing of what happened. _Destined _is Jenny's diary. That and _Soul Males_ is being published next month. Jenny and Adam, and Jamie and Louie are the most favorite couples among the fans. That is why they are both being published at the time. In December, Julie's diary will be published and it is her relationship with Charlie, who is a demon. That is called _See No Evil_. Jo's diary will be published in January. That is called _The Acceptor_. So please fans don't be mad that Jenny and Jamie's diaries are being published first. Julie's and Jo's are coming."

"You said your mom and aunts inspired the four sisters, right?"

"Yes," I replied. "My mom inspired Jenny, my aunt Piper inspired Jamie, my Aunt Phoebe inspired Julie, and Aunt Paige inspired Jo. Aunt Paige was actually adopted. My grandmother had been going through a divorce with my grandfather and got together with Aunt Paige's father. He died unexpectedly and my grandmother decided to give their daughter up. She didn't think she could take care of her. Aunt Paige went searching for her birth parents, but only found my mom and two other aunts. They told her about their mother dying sometime after Paige had been born. Aunt Paige's adoptive parents had died when she was seventeen, so she had had it rough like her half sisters.

"My mom and Aunts Piper and Phoebe had been raised by their grandmother after their mother died. So my characters in the book series are really like my mom and aunts."

"Now the diaries that are coming out in the next three months are about the four sisters' relationships with the men they end up marrying, right?"

"Yes, Adam, Louie, Charlie, and Hank are actually my dad and uncles. Adam is my dad, of course. Each character in the series that is based off my mom, aunts, uncles, and dad are all exactly a like. So my mom and Jenny are one in the same. Same personalities and everything."

"Your family inspired your characters, but what really inspired you to write the series?"

"Well, my mom and aunts actually practice Wicca. They're witches. My siblings, cousins, and I were raised that way too. We don't worship the devil or anything that crazy. But we believe in the spiritual elements of Wicca. My dad and uncles are very accept of it. My husband, brother-in-law, and future sister-in-law accept it too. My two children have experienced Wicca. They have been around the ceremonies we have done and stuff. They are two years old now.

"The whole of my mother's side of the family have been doing Wicca since the 1600s. I had a relative that was actual burn at the stake when she lived in Salem. That's some history that goes with us."

"Wow that is interesting with your ancestor."

"It really is."

I had had no complaints from the Elders about my book series. Aunt Paige, Jeremiah, or Derek would have told me. I was very careful about what I wrote. I didn't want to expose our world. People believed in demons, warlocks, and witches. I gave young adults another world to escape to like JK Rowling gave kids a world to escape to in her Harry Potter series.

I enjoyed going on talk shows and talking. I actually showed pictures of my family. People saw my mom and aunts. Then my dad and uncles. Then my siblings and their significant others, plus my nieces, along with my babies. My cousins weren't important. Just kidding. People only needed to know my aunts, uncles, parents, and siblings.

"Your Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole died when you were little, right?" Another host of another show asked.

"Yes, I remember them. But from stories from my parents and aunts, I know them a lot. I knew Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole's personality, through those stories, so I was able to create Julie and Charlie without a problem."

"Do you have a favorite aunt or uncle?"

I smiled. "I actually do," I replied. "My dad is an only child, so I have aunts and uncles from my mom having sisters and then those sisters getting married. But my favorite aunt is Aunt Piper and her husband, Uncle Leo is my favorite uncle. Sorry, Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry. I love you both, but Piper and Leo win out."

Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry didn't care if I had a favorite aunt or uncle. They just wanted to know that ALL their nieces and nephews loved them. We all did.

"Why are Piper and Leo your favorite aunt and uncle?"

"Well, my mom and sisters were living together after their grandmother died. Then they each found someone to marry. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo moved out when I was a toddler and my sister, Kaitlin was just a baby. Aunt Piper was pregnant with her second child. She and Uncle Leo knew it was time to move out, because the house was going to be taken over by babies. When they moved out, they didn't move that far away. They moved across the street. That brought comfort to me.

"If I needed anything I had an aunt and uncle, family, right across the street. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo also gave me something special, or should I say someone special, who meant a lot to me as a child and still means a lot to me. They gave me my first best friend, my cousin and their eldest son and child, Jeremiah."

Awes came from the audience.

"Jeremiah was my first best friend, because he and I were born a year apart. I'm fourteen months older than me, but still a year apart. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo were still living with us when he was born. My parents were thinking about having another baby, because I was a year old and my mom wanted another child. I think my dad would have been content with one child, but he got six instead."

People laughed.

"Anyway, when Jeremiah was a few months old and Aunt Piper was taking care of him. She got me to come sit in her lap as she was holding him. She had just fed him and now was trying to get him to sleep. I have been told this story many times my parents, and aunt and uncle. But anyway, I didn't like being around him or near him, because I was not the only little one in the house anymore. Aunt Piper said he was looking at me and he was looking at me and that made me smile. He then gave a yawn, because he was tried. I said something about a nap. I ended up cuddling up with my aunt and going to sleep like Jeremiah. That moment my cousin looked at me was when I feel in love. I always wanted to be around him and take naps with him and his parents. He is what got me used to the idea of maybe one day being an older sister.

"When my mom found out she was pregnant with her second child, my sister, Kaitlin, he told my dad first. Then they told Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. I was told after them and I was very excited. I was going to be a big sister. But Jeremiah has been my best friend since we were a toddler and baby."

"That's one of the reasons why Piper and Leo are your favorite aunt and uncle then?"

"Yes, my son is actually named after Uncle Leo. My mom and dad named all their daughters with named that began with a K. I continued that when my daughter was born and I said to my husband we should name all our sons with the letter L, because his name starts with an L. He agreed to it, but he wanted our son's middle name to be after my dad. So I came up with Leonardo Andrew for our son. Then our daughter is Kourtney Joy."

"Leonardo and Kourtney are twins, right?"

"Yes, they are. I was so happy the day I found out we were having a boy and girl fraternal twins. My sisters, Kalli and Kelli were fraternal twins. The past two years with that have been great."

"When did they turn two?"

"In July. I had a party for them with family."

"Have you and your husband talked about having more children?"

"Yes, we have, actually. But we haven't tried much for a new baby."

"You haven't tried much? So you two aren't haven't sex?"

I laughed. "No, we're still having sex. I'm still on birth control. I'm not going to go off it, until my husband says, 'Okay, let's try for another baby.'"

"Well, if you want another baby, stop taking or doing the birth control, have sex and get pregnant. It can be a surprise to him and you'll know it isn't, because you planned it."

"You shouldn't say that, because my husband is watching the show right now."

(A/N: I'm making the host of this talk show Kristin is on right now like George Lopez. I love George Lopez on his talk show on TBS.)

The host got up from his seat and walked directly toward the camera. "Your wife wants another baby, son. Take the hint from this show and go crazy with her. That is a great way to get her pregnant."

I laughed as the host took his seat again.

"I'm serious about going crazy with him and I mean in bed. That is usually how most women get pregnant."

I laughed. I couldn't believe this host. He was awesome.

"Now you have nieces and nephews, right?" He asked.

"I have triplet nieces and then my brother and his fiancée are expecting their first. She is due February 25th."

"Your sister had triplets?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted to have three daughters of the children she had. I guess my deceased relatives got the memo and made it so she was pregnant with triplet girls. They're identical. One day there was one baby in the womb, another day there were two more. Those three just turned one and they are named Kelsey, Kalley and Kayley."

"Is your sister married?"

"Yes."

"So your sister and brother-in-law survived the first year of triplets. Congratulations to them."

"I know. I would have been scared taking care of triplets. Twins was kind of scary."

"You have a younger sister as well, right?"

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"She is seventeen and a junior in high school. But she's dating a guy who is twenty."

"And your parents approve of that?"

"Yes, they do actually. Keira's boyfriend is actually a police officer. My dad kind of got them together. But it was me and my husband who helped a little more. My husband had Jackson come over to our house for dinner. Keira was already there. Jackson and Keira talked and played with Leonardo and Kourtney. Jackson has a niece and nephew of his own. But Jackson asked Keira out on a date for the next night when those two were alone with the kids.

"This was in July and those two have been together since. I know it is only October, but I have not heard anything where she is being pressured into having sex. My sister is actually standing her ground. When she is ready for that next step she will tell him."

"But he's twenty and she's seventeen."

"Jackson said he would _wait _until Keira was eighteen if he had to, to have sex with her. That is a long time for someone who has been sexually active for a few years."

"Well, he's a good guy if he'll wait until she's eighteen. When's her birthday?"

"June."

"Oh, he really loves your sister to wait that long."

I nodded my head.

Nobody yelled at me when I mentioned their personal life on the shows. Lukas got the hint from the show about having another baby.

Chapter 66

(Kristin's POV)

My last talk show appearance had been in LA. I was gone for a week, because I did other shows in LA. I would be heading out to the East for some talk shows there soon enough. When I got home, my babies were so happy to see me. Mom and Keira took care of the twins while I was gone.

Lukas was in town and stuff, but he had to work. He took our children home in the evening. I was happy to see my husband and babies. My husband was happy to see me. He did not mention anything about my last talk show appearance when the host actually got up and stood in front of the camera, telling Lukas to crazy with me having sex to get me pregnant.

At least, he didn't mention it in front of our kids or any other family members. No, he brought it up later that night of the day I returned from LA. The kids were asleep in their own beds and Lukas and I were in our own room.

"So I watched your show last night," He said.

"You did?" I asked. It was no surprise to me. I knew he was going to watch it.

"Yeah." He walked out of the bathroom. I sat on the bed. I wore a nice pair of pajamas: a spaghetti strap tank and shorts, short shorts. They were made of a silk like material. I was hoping my husband would take the hint and seduce me.

Lukas walked over to the bed. "I know exactly what you want...right now!"

I grinned. "And what exactly do I want...right now?"

Lukas smirked. He ran over to the bed, the side I was sitting on. I gave a squeal as he grabbed me and pinned me down to the bed. "You want me," He said.

He kissed my lips passionately. His tongue slipped inside my mouth. I gave a moan.

"You want me to make love to you, don't you?"

"Yes," I said. His hands ran over my body. They felt so good.

"You want me to make love to you, because you want another baby, right?" His hands continued to move over my body.

"Yes," I said.

"Then that is exactly what you are going to get!"

Oh, sweet lord! My husband was the _only_ man I had ever been with, but he _knew how_ to satisfy me! He had had the experience the first time we made love, which was when we celebrated our six month wedding anniversary. He was five years older than me. You know we got together when I was eighteen and him, twenty-three. Lukas was my first and he was going to be my last. It was a little corny, but it was special and it was how it should be.

(Damon's POV)

Well, November came. The wedding plans were going. Amy and I had places set for the wedding and reception. The invitations wouldn't be sent out until April. Invitations were usually sent out six-eight weeks before the wedding. We were sending them out eight weeks before the wedding.

Amy was very excited. She had already picked out her wedding dress. It was necessary, because she was in the twenties weeks of her pregnancy. She had needed to get the dress before she gained the weight from the pregnancy. As soon as our child was born when she was up to it, she would be working out to be able to be in her dress.

She had been exercising since she found out she was pregnant, but she was taking it easy. She was just trying to stay in shape while pregnant. I was surprised, actually. I thought she would give up after awhile, but she kept it up. Now past six months pregnant, she slowed down a little.

Amy and I had found out the sex of the baby when she was twenty-four weeks along. We didn't tell anyone until Thanksgiving the sex of the baby and that was three weeks later.

Amy and I went to San Francisco for Thanksgiving. My aunts, uncles, and cousins had their own Thanksgiving away from the Trudeau clan. I think we were at the point where would be having some holidays away from my aunts and uncles. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo were getting their own grandchildren. Jeremiah and his wife were expecting their first child.

Yeah, Jeremiah and his girlfriend of a few years eloped in August. Jeremiah's girlfriend, or now wife, Lindsey was having problems with her parents, because of Jeremiah. Let's put it this way: Jeremiah and Lindsey were in a similar situation like Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo were when they were dating. Lindsey is a witch and Jer's charge. They had a Handfasting ceremony like Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo did.

In the magical world, you can not break the cord of a Handfasting ceremony. Another person can not break that cord that is. Only the people who were getting married could break that cord.

Lindsey's mom was a witch and was very believable of the magical world. Her dad was a mortal and he said he would be respectful to everything that went along with his wife and their two daughters being witches. He has to respect that his daughter was married through a Handfasting ceremony, a magical ceremony that his wife and daughters believe in.

Lindsey's dad did not like Jeremiah and her mom did not find it right that a witch should be with her Whitelighter. That pissed Jeremiah off, because Grandma Patty fell in love with her Whitelighter, Sam and they had Aunt Paige. If Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo had listened to the Elders and broken up, Jeremiah, Derek, and Phoebe wouldn't be alive. It wouldn't be the same if Aunt Piper married another man and had three kids with him.

But Jeremiah and Lindsey were happy. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo were at the Handfasting Ceremony, along with Derek, his fiancé, and Phoebe. The rest of the family that was in San Fran was there too. Amy and I were in LA, of course.

Anyway, Amy and I were going to make the announcement about the sex of the baby after everyone was done eating.

Grandpa Victor was with Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, and their bunch, which included Uncle Henry, Aunt Paige, and their kids, for Thanksgiving. But Nana (Evelyn) and Pappy (Richard) were with us, of course. They were kicking it in their seventies.

But the rest of the Trudeau clan was there: Mom, Dad, Kristin, Lukas, the twins, Kaitlin, RJ, the triplets, and Keira. Jackson had to work. There was still crime going on. I requested time off from work for Thanksgiving. It was personal time, actually. But I had all my family together. Amy's parents, grandparents, and Allison were missing. Allison and her boyfriend had gone to LA for Thanksgiving.

"Okay, now that everyone is done eating," I said getting everyone's attention. "Amy and I have an announcement to make."

"You two are having baby and are getting married in June. What other announcement could you possibly make?" Dad asked.

"Maybe there are actually having twins!" Mom said with glee.

"NO! There is only one baby growing in Amy's womb!" I said.

"Yes, sorry, Prue," Amy said.

My sisters were thankful for Amy being pregnant with one.

"We found out the sex of the baby."

"Oh, please tell!" Keira said. She wanted another nephew. Everyone wanted the baby to be a boy, even Amy.

"Well," I said. "We were thinking the name Aidan James or Joseph Ryan."

"It's a boy?" Dad said.

"Yeah," Amy said. "We were thinking Aidan James, because we like the name Aidan and his middle name would be for after his Uncle Ryan's middle name. Then we were also thinking Joseph Ryan, because Joseph sounds good in front of Ryan, again for his Uncle Ryan."

"It is a boy!" Ryan said.

"Obviously, if we want some part of your name in his name."

Ryan smiled. He got up from his seat and walked all the way around the table to hug her and me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Amy said.

Everyone was happy. There were lots of hugs and kisses from it.

"Did you hear that Kourtney and Leonardo?" Kristin asked. "You get a male cousin."

"Yeah, Aunt Amy is having a baby boy," Lukas said

"Baby boy!" Leonardo said with glee.

"We're serious about names, though," I said. "We're thinking Aidan James or Joseph Ryan, because it was you, Ryan and Kaitlin, who got us together, because you were dating and then getting married."

"If it were a girl, would she be named after me?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes, but maybe with a different spelling," Amy said.

"Kalley is named after one of her aunts; I just did spelling differently to make Kayley and Kelsey's names. Plus the three names sounded good together."

"Well, then when you have another child in the future and if it's a girl you can name her after Kaitlin," Pappy said.

"I'd go with Joseph Ryan," Keira said. "Because it actually has Ryan's name in it."

"Yes, well, we really like Aidan and are thinking that," Amy said.

"Then name him Aidan James," RJ said. "He'll know the story of how his parents got together thanks to Aunt Kaitlin and Uncle RJ. He'll have the same middle name as me, so we'll say that to him and that can be something special between me and him."

"There you go," I said.

"Works for me," Amy said. "So in February Aidan James Trudeau will be born."

"Oh, another Trudeau being born is music to my ears," Dad said.

"Oh, there will be at least one more after him, Andy, so at least one more Trudeau will be born in this world after Aidan."

(Keira's POV)

"I'm keeping my last name when I get married," I said. "I won't put another in it to make it Trudeau dash whatever. It'll be plain old Keira Trudeau until the day I die."

"So any kids you have will be Something Trudeau?" Nana asked.

"You got it. I'll argue with my fiancé over it when the time comes, but I plan on getting married a long time from now."

"Yes, finish high school first," Dad said.

"One of my main goals. Don't worry."

"Any idea what you want to do after high school?" Pappy asked.

"Not really. I'm still figuring that out."

"Follow your heart," Nana said. "You can't go wrong there. Your heart will guide you."

I nodded my head.

Chapter 67

(Prue's POV)

"Wow, Kristin sure did a great job writing Jenny's diary with her relationship with Adam," Andy said.

_Destined_ and _Soul Mates_ had been released the first Friday of November. It was now the fourth Friday of the month, the day after Thanksgiving. Andy had gotten time to read _Destined_ in the last few days. I had read it as soon as Kristin's publisher sent copies of the book for her family. Kaitlin and Keira had read the entire series since the first book was published. They loved their sister's work. My nieces and sisters had the books too.

"Yes, she did," I replied.

Andy still had no idea I kept a diary back in 1998-1999. Kristin actually copied each entry from my own diary to make Jenny's diary. She did the same with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's diaries to make Jamie, Julie and Jo's diaries. So all our actually thoughts and feelings were published for the whole world to see. I didn't care.

"_Soul Mates _was great too. I can't wait to read _See No Evil _and _The Acceptor_. Our daughter is very talented."

"I need to confess something to you."

"Oh, no, what's happened?" Andy asked.

"Nothing happened. At least not yet."

"That's doesn't sound good."

"Well, I do not know how you'll react when I tell you this. Jenny's diary was actually my diary. I kept a diary in 1998-1999 right after I received my powers and we got back together. Writing in it helped me accept being a witch, and deal with the ups and downs of our relationship."

Andy nodded his head. "I know. Kristin told me."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"How does that make you feel? The diaries in the Charmed Series were actually copied from my actual diary, along with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's actual diaries. The stuff people are reading were my true feelings, along with my sisters' true feelings."

"I know that too," Andy replied. "Kristin told me everything. She told me, Leo, Cole, and Henry. She wanted us all to know. Leo, Cole, and Henry _all _already knew about your sisters keeping a diary. Leo orbed in on Piper writing in hers a couple times."

"Again how does that make you feel?"

"I don't care, Prue. That was over twenty-five years ago. Reading Kristin's book let me know how you really felt, because I had felt the same way. The only thing that had kept us apart was your family secret. I knew you had a secret, but you wouldn't tell me. The Truth Spell was annoying. But I accepted you being a witch. I dealt with the demons and warlocks. Now our kids are dealing with the demons and warlocks.

"But all that was a long time ago, we're together now. We had six children. We lost two of them, but they're being take care where they are. We've seen two of our children graduate college, get married and have kids. Now we're going to see another one have another child and get married shortly after that. We still have Keira in the house. We'll watch her graduate high school, get married and have kids eventually.

"But I'm not going anywhere, Prue. I've loved every moment with you, our kids, and grandchildren. I'm glad that our story is out there for people to know. Real witches and other people of the magical community can know how we truly made it to today.

"I came into this world alone, but I'm leaving this world with you."

"How can you say that?" I asked. "We'll die at different times."

"No, we're gonna die in the same bed together like Noah and Allie in the movie: The Notebook."

I smiled.

"The day or night you die is when I die too," Andy said.

"I don't know, Andy. I know I'll be lost when one of our days comes. But if you remember correctly your time came close to coming last year and all I could think about when you were in the operating room was all our great times together."

"That was a year ago, Prue. This is now."

"Things happen unexpectedly. Look at Kalli and Kelli. Take a look at my mom or Phoebe and Cole. I knew Grams was going to die, eventually, because her heart was bad. But Mom died due to a demon. Phoebe and Cole died in a car accident, the same with our daughters. You do not expect that."

"Nothing can keep us apart, Prue," Andy said. "Not even death. We're going together and it won't end with of us taking our own life either. Believe it."

I shook my head. "You're so crazy."

"But that's why you love me."

I nodded my head. "Its one of the reasons." I hugged him then.

"We've still got fifty more years."

Chapter 68

(Damon's POV)

"Thirty-six weeks pregnant," Amy said on the 28th of January.

"Four more weeks," I said.

Amy smiled as I took a picture of her. She had me take a picture each week to show the progress of her pregnancy. It was fun. She was keeping a book just for herself for the memories of her pregnancy. I don't think when Aidan is all grown up that he'll care too much for it.

"Actually, I could have the baby early or late," Amy said. "But I hope he comes before my fortieth week."

Amy got her wish, because two weeks and a few days later on the 15th of February, she went into labor. She went into labor in the afternoon of that day. I was at work and left to meet her. Her mom brought her to the hospital.

I called my family and they went nuts. I told my mom that Amy and I wanted to do this without the whole clan here. Everyone could come after Aidan's birth, but Amy didn't want to be overwhelmed. She understood.

"Okay, I've had enough," Amy complained/screamed after being in labor for twelve hours.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm here."

Amy held onto my hand tightly.

"It's almost over," Denise said, looking at the machine that kept track of the contractions or whatever.

Amy breathed through the contraction and squeezed my hand. Denise and I both talked to her.

"There you go, honey," Denise said. "Its over."

"Thank God," Amy said. She pressed the call button for the nurse.

A minute later the nurse walked in. Amy said she wanted something for the pain.

"Yeah, go get her something for the pain," Ethan said, walking in.

The nurse smiled and went to get something. Ethan was an OB/GYN. He wasn't Amy's, but he had just delivered a baby for a patient, so he came in to check on Amy.

"How are you doing, baby?" He asked.

"Okay," Amy said.

"How dilated are you?"

"Eight centimeters," I said. "Dr. Burke was in an hour ago."

"Hopefully not much longer."

"I'm hoping," Amy said. "I want to hold my baby boy."

The nurse came back in then. Amy got her pain meds and felt better when the next contraction came.

Four hours later…

"All right, let's bring this baby into the world, Amy," Dr. Burke said. "Push."

Amy began to push. Ethan and I were both at her side on either side of the bed as she pushed. Denise and a nurse held onto her legs as she pushed.

I had never seen the birth of a real baby, except in bio class in high school. Watching my son come into the world was awesome.

Amy cried out in pain as she pushed.

Within minutes, our son came into the world.

"We definitely have a boy," Dr. Burke said.

That made me happy. But the crying of my son made things better. Amy and I got to see him for a little bit before he needed to be checked out by doctors. He was slimy and bloody, but he cleaned up with the blanket he was held in.

Watching Amy bring our son into the world was the greatest thing I ever witnessed. The miracle of birth was the greatest thing. My mom had brought six children into this world and I knew how my dad felt each and every time a new one came in.

"Eight and half pounds and twenty-two inches long."

That was how much Aidan weighed and how long he was in length. That was the same as me when I was born. Aidan had been born at 4:25 AM. He was also born on the 16th of February. I was born on the 16th of July.

I think my sisters up above had something to do with it.

Amy and I got to hold Aidan after he was cleaned up and everything. I had been around babies before, but being around my own child was completely different than being around my nieces and nephew.

"Aidan James Trudeau," I said, holding him. I kissed him on the forehead. My eyes were watering.

Looking at this sweet little baby boy made me feel complete. But I only felt half complete. I would be completely whole when Amy and I were married. That was less than four months away. I had waited for Aidan to be born. I could wait for my wedding day to Amy.

Chapter 69

(Keira's POV)

Everybody loved Aidan, especially me. The family all headed to LA at some point in the few weeks following Aidan's birth to see the new arrival and see the new parents.

Amy and Damon made it through the first couple of weeks with a newborn just fine. They knew how to take care of a baby and everything. They did everything in their power to figure out what was wrong with him when they didn't know. But they made it through.

Oh, and Kristin and Lukas announced they were having another baby. She was due October 22, her birthday. And on, March 28, Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo became grandparents. Lindsey, Jeremiah's wife, gave birth to their child, a girl. She was named Melina Rose Wyatt.

On Saturday, April 3, 2027, however, Jackson and I celebrated our nine month anniversary. Our nine month anniversary was actually the 29th of March, but we couldn't do much for it, because it was on a Monday and a school night. We were going to go out the weekend before the 29th, but Lindsey went into labor and I was babysitting. Kristin was at the hospital the whole time with Jeremiah and Lindsey. I had to babysit Kourtney and Leonardo. Oh, but revenge was going to be sweet when I needed her to babysit my kids.

But tonight was _the_ night! I was _ready_! Jackson and I were going to consummate our relationship. It sounds lame, but I was ready for it and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you for dinner," I said.

"You're welcome," Jackson said.

Jackson and I were at his place. He lived on his own in a one bedroom apartment. He had made me dinner for our anniversary. He was a good cook actually. He had made me some fried chicken, which was extra crispy. We had mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on the cob, French fries, and biscuits to go with it. I loved KFC, so he made sure we had my favorite side dishes with our own fried chicken. It was very good.

Jackson kissed me. I opened my mouth as his tongue slipped inside. We stayed on the couch, making out and touching.

I had gotten over my fear of Jackson's hands on me months ago. I was a little afraid. It was because Jackson was older and had more experience with relationships than I did. I had only been in one and that was with Mark. We kissed and made out, but I wouldn't let his hands on me.

I didn't stop Jackson's hands from going anywhere on my body. I didn't stop him from doing anything. He ended up picking me up and carrying me into his bedroom. Once we were in his bedroom, things progressed there. Clothes came off and I didn't stop him. But Jackson stopped himself. He was in his boxers and I was in my bra and panties.

"Keira, are you sure?" He asked. "I can wait longer if you want."

I shook my head. "No," I smiled. "I love you and I want to be with you."

We had both said, "I love you" after four months of dating. We had said it each and every time we saw each other or talked on the phone. I meant it and I know he meant it too.

Jackson nodded his head.

The undergarments came off then. I was naked for the first time _ever _in front of a guy. I was seeing a naked guy for the first time _ever_. Well, I was seeing a guy naked for the time in person. My man had a nice body, a very nice body!

"You're beautiful, Keira," He said. "More beautiful than the first girl I was with."

I smiled.

There was another minute of waiting. I waited while Jackson slipped a condom first. I was on birth control myself. I had been since I was sixteen. It was a precaution with my parents, but they still wanted me to wait until I was ready. I was ready at seventeen, just a few months short of eighteen.

Jackson and I were playing it safe. No kids until after high school for me.

There were knots in my stomach. Jackson saw the nerves in my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. He had not entered me yet.

"If I hurt you, I'm not meaning to," Jackson said.

"I know," I said. "I've talked to my mom and sisters."

"Are you ready?"

I nodded my head. Jackson kissed me. He then leaned his forehead against mine. I felt him at my entrance. I felt him slip inside me. I gave a quiet cry.

Jackson was gentle and careful with me. He was also patient. He moved slow and made sure I was okay. Kristin had told me Lukas had been this way with her. Kaitlin's first time with her boyfriend, Dallas in high school had been this way. Kaitlin said RJ was careful and gentle with her the first time they had sex. And Kaitlin had had sex quite a few times, but with two people, Dallas and then another boyfriend in high school.

But my time with Jackson was nice.

"Was it okay?" Nattie asked the next day.

"Yes, it was," I replied. "It hurt and I'm a little sore, but I'm okay."

"You will be," Maddie said.

"Yeah," Tiffany said. "You'll be okay after a few more times. Then you can enjoy it more."

I laughed. Nattie was the only virgin of my girlfriends now. She didn't mind being the only one now. My guy was better than some of the guys Tiffany dated. High school guys were overrated.

Tiffany was right. I was okay after a few more times with Jackson. The first time I was really able to enjoy myself with the man I loved was wonderful. Only seventeen years old, but yes, I was in love.

Chapter 70

(Damon's POV)

Well, the big day finally came. I was going to marry Amy!

Aidan had kept us busy the months following his birth. He helped past those months by. Amy lost enough weight from her pregnancy with Aidan to fit into her wedding dress. She was happy. The dress was kept at her grandparents' place. She called me at work and told me she was able to fit in the dress. She said she was in the dress as we spoke. I was happy for her. I told her I couldn't wait to see her in it on June 5th.

The wedding was taking place in Los Angeles, so all my family and friends that were in San Francisco had to come to LA. Oh, well, nobody really minded coming to LA. Everyone in my family was coming to the wedding. I was very happy Jackson could come, because he made my baby sister very happy.

I was actually told when my baby sister lost her virginity. That was Amy's doing. Keira had felt like a woman now, because of it, so she had to call Amy and tell her. Amy was happy for her. I was too, actually. I was very happy, because it was two months later and Jackson was still with my sister.

Hmm, a twenty-year-old (Jackson) was still with a seventeen-year-old (Keira) after having sex with her. He did love my sister and he treated her like a princess. That was all I ever wanted for Keira and she had that.

We were having a beautiful ceremony with lots of pink, white, and red artificial roses. It was all beautiful. Everything had come out beautiful. We were getting married the same place Kaitlin and RJ had gotten married. But our wedding and reception was going to blast theirs out. We had an arch that we were getting married under. It was white with red roses on it. We had heart decorations too. There would be no Cupid here since Valentine's Day was the theme.

I wouldn't even let Amy dress Aidan up as Cupid. No _way_ was my son going to look like an idiot. Amy gave me that one thing.

The events of the wedding started with rehearsal dinner. It was me, Amy, our wedding party, parents, and grandparents who were the main people necessary for it. My groom's men were Lukas and RJ my groom's men and then I had two of my best friends, who I worked with, as groom's men as well. RJ was my best man. Amy's bride's maids were Allison, Kristin, Kaitlin, and Keira. Allison ruled herself out of the running as maid of honor, because she had been Kaitlin's. Amy had decided on Keira. Kaitlin didn't mind.

Keira thought it was not a job for her yet. It was easy. You just handed over the ring and the bride's bouquet. My older sisters and Allison would take care of Amy if she was nervous. Oh, but Keira said if Amy didn't walk down the aisle and marry me, she was going to drag her. That made everyone laugh.

Leonardo and Kourtney were our ring bearer and flower girl. We didn't think the triplets could handle the job. But they got to be part of the ceremony still. Allison, Kaitlin and Kristin would each carry one of them. Aidan would be pushed in a decorated stroller. Keira would push him.

The rehearsal went smooth and then the dinner was fun. But the next day, things were crazy. I hated waiting. I was very impatient. Parents and grandparents took care of things that needed to be taken care of. My groom's men kept me busy. Leonardo was good company. The bride's maids all were busy. They had the little girls and the bride to take care of.

(Keira's POV)

Getting ready for the wedding was no easy task. There were five children to get ready, plus ourselves. Thank God for the mothers and grandmothers of the bride and groom. Aidan was the easier one to get ready for any of us. Kourtney actually was pretty good. The triplets were moving all over the place. My sisters and Allison were going crazy.

I had my focus on Amy.

"I've always wanted a little sister and today I get one," Amy said.

"I'm happy to get another older sister," I said. "And I'm glad you're marrying Damon, because there is no else in the world I would rather see him with than you."

"Thanks, Keira."

The bride's maids' dresses were all red. Amy's dress was a cream colored and then had a red sash around the waist. The color of the sash matched our dresses. Kourtney's dress matched Amy's. Each triplet wore the same dress as Kourtney, but two has a pink sash around them, while around had a red one. Kourtney had a sash with her dress.

We all wore our hair differently. Both Kristin and Kaitlin did a fancy ponytail style. Allison wore a fancy bun style. Amy, whose hair was naturally wavy, had completely straightened her hair. She had pulled it half way back as well. Her veil was attached to a headband.

Amy looked so beautiful.

"Oh, my God," Amy said, looking in the mirror. Her hair and makeup were all done as she wore her dress and veil. "It's more than I expected with everything done."

"You look great," Kristin said.

"Yes," Kaitlin said.

"The rightful sister is getting married first," Allison said.

Amy smiled at Allison. "Oh, your day is coming, Alli."

"I know, but seeing you makes me forget that you're getting married before me."

Amy laughed. "Is everyone ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Everyone in the room replied.

"All right, let's go, ladies."

We all headed down to the wedding/reception area. We were up in a hotel room getting ready.

(RJ's POV)

"Okay, the bride and her party are coming down," I said.

Wow, my baby sister was going to be married within minutes. I was excited.

"All right, let's do this thing," Damon said.

The bride's maids were walking down the aisle by themselves. This wedding was going to be grand.

(Amy's POV)

I was ready for this. I had been looking forward to this day since I was a little girl.

(Damon's POV)

I walked with Mom and Dad down the aisle. This was the first wedding of their children that was the groom. I would be the only groom of their children. But my groom's men stood in place. RJ had walked with his mom down the aisle and to her seat. Ethan was escorting the bride down the aisle, so he was out waiting for her. This was it.

Allison walked down the aisle first of the bride's maids. She had Kayley. They both looked beautiful: Allison and Kayley. Following Allison was Kristin with Kalley. My older sister looked just as beautiful as Allison. Next Kaitlin with Kelsey came walking down the aisle. She too looked beautiful.

Keira came next. She pushed Aidan in his stroller. He was asleep. I think we were good to go with him not crying during the ceremony. Amy and I had wanted him to be fed and in a clean diaper before it was time for the ceremony. Allison made sure of that.

Well, all the bride's maids stood in their places. Kourtney and Leonardo came walking down the aisle together. Leonardo led the way as his twin sister dropped fake rose petals of white and red behind him. They were both so cute.

Now Kourtney and Leonardo stood with the bride's maids. The music changed. Everyone stood up and turned their attention to the bride. I followed suit. I looked up the aisle and I saw my beautiful bride.

(Amy's POV)

My dad and I stood at the end of the walkway. Everyone looked at us, mainly me. I smiled. We then began our walk down the aisle. I smiled at Damon. He smiled back at me.

I looked at Damon's family. There were so many happy faces—his parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. I looked at my own family. My grandparents, both sets, looked like they were about to cry. My mom looked liked like it, but I was not surprised at that one. I made a quick look to RJ. His eyes were watering. My brother was such a woman!

But my attention changed when my dad and I stood in front of the high priestess. I looked at my dad. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and took his seat with my mom. I gave my bouquet to Keira. I then turned to Damon. He wore a huge smile.

Damon and I were having a Handfasting ceremony, because I loved the fact that he, his sisters, aunts, mom, and cousins were witches. I had experienced a little magic power of Aidan's when I had been pregnant with him. It had been so awesome!

"Today, we are having a traditional Handfasting ceremony, which is very common in the Wiccan religion," The high priestess said. "Damon and his sisters were raised with Wicca, because their mother and her sisters have practiced Wicca for many years.

"Amy joined the fun a few years ago when Kaitlin, Damon's older sister, taught Amy about some Wicca. Amy and Damon met through Kaitlin and RJ, Amy's older brother. Kaitlin and RJ are married and it is thanks to them that Amy and Damon are together."

Everyone laughed.

"Let us begin. We have gathered here today to unite Amy Elena Humphrey and Damon Cole Trudeau's two souls as one. Do you, Amy and Damon gather here on your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared between you?"

"Yes," Damon and I chorused.

"Face each other and join hands."

(Damon's POV)

"Damon, you may recite your vows."

I smiled. "Amy, we first met five years ago. I met you as the little sister of my older sister's boyfriend. I was sixteen years old, almost seventeen and you were already seventeen. I had a girlfriend at the time, but the first moment I saw you, I was in awe. I thought you were very hot! I still do to this day. But I had a lot of fun at Kaitlin and RJ's wedding two years ago, because that set the mood for me to ask you out.

"I didn't really ask you out, but start making out with you. That was what started it all. The last two years have been the best two years of my life. I had never felt anything real with any of the girls I dated in high school. I have felt something real with you for the last years. And in the last two years, I have never loved anyone more than I love you. Aside from you marrying me, you gave me a son. That is one of the greatest things you can give me, besides marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me.

"Amy, I love you and I looked forward to spending the rest of my days with you. Because you and I are going to leave this world together."

(Amy's POV)

"Amy, you may recite your vows," The priestess said.

"Damon, I too have never felt anything like I feel for you. There were quite a few guys that my family didn't like me dating, especially RJ. But since dating you, RJ and everyone in my family really let me be myself with a guy. I have experienced real love with you. I had been in love once or twice, but they are not the way that I am in love with you. They were more lust than love. But I am in love with you and have been for the last two years.

"As a result of our love, you gave a son. But also by marrying you I am going to be an older sister. As you know that has been a dream of mine. I look forward to our life together and raising Aidan. But I also look forward to truly being an older sister to your younger sister, Keira. You have made all my dreams come true."

I had to mention Keira, because I really loved the fact that I was finally getting a little sister.

"Before we swear Amy and Damon to their vows and bind them with this cord," The priestess said, holding up a silver cord. "Let's bind them with rings."

Damon turned to RJ. I turned to Keira. They handed us the rings they had. Both them turned back to each other.

"Damon and Amy, place your rings on each other's fingers."

We did just that. Damon slid my engagement and wedding band onto my left hand. I then slid his wedding band onto his left hand.

"Amy and Damon have sworn their vows to each other in front of everyone here. With this silver cord, I bind them to those vows." The priestess wrapped the cord around Damon's and my hands. "The binding is not tied, so that neither partner is restricted by the other. The only true enforcement of love is the will to love. Damon and Amy…"

"…Heart to thee, body to thee, forever and always, so mote it be," Damon and I chorused.

"So mote it be," The priestess said.

"So mote it be."

My bride's maids, Damon's groom's men, and mostly Damon's family said it. Not even my mom, dad, or grandparents said it. RJ and Kaitlin had had the same ceremony as me and Damon.

Whatever!

(Damon's POV)

Amy and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone clapped.

Chapter 71

(Damon's POV)

After the ceremony, and some moments with family and the wedding party, wedding pictures were taken. That was so freaking long. I hated it when I was at Kristin and Kaitlin's weddings. The family needed to be downsized.

Well, after pictures, the wedding party made their entrance into the reception. Amy and I followed. We were all announced. Amy and I had our first slow dance as husband and wife. Then it was dinner. The food was so good. We had a buffet dinner. It was always easier that way.

There was suddenly tapping of silverware to glasses twenty minutes after all the guests had gotten their food and were eating. Amy and I both looked around to see who was doing whatever. We saw RJ was standing. Amy and I sat at a table alone.

"Okay, it's toast time," RJ said. "I am the best man and the maid of honor is Keira." Keira stood up. She was at the same table as him and Kaitlin.

Keira and RJ both walked toward the DJ with their drinks in their hands. He had a microphone from them so everyone could hear them better. The DJ was right near Amy's and my table. Keira went first. RJ told her too.

"I'm Keira, Damon's little sister. But today, I'm Amy's maid of honor," Keira began. "I think we all know the story of how Damon and Amy met, so I'll just talk about my relationship with Amy.

"Two years ago, Amy spent her summer break from college in San Francisco to see her siblings. Amy adopted me and my cousins, Phoebe, and Serena as her little sisters. We all hung out and hand fun. Phoebe only has older brothers and Serena is the oldest of the kids in her family. So Amy was like a real older sister to them. But my relationship with Amy really developed two years ago.

"Amy was great and treated me like a real little sister. She has for the last two years, but today we really our sisters. Last January, Damon moved from San Francisco to LA to be closer to Amy. I remembered saying out loud to myself that I hated her, because my older brother, my only brother was moving away. I hated it when Kaitlin had come to LA for college. I had lost two older sisters in car accident too. I felt like I was losing my brother. But I had a reality check.

"Amy makes my brother happy and I wanted my brother to be happy. I got closer to Amy, because of Damon moving to LA. I spent my Spring Break last year with them. Then last summer I was with them for two weeks. While I spending the two weeks of some of my summer with them, Amy told me she thought she was pregnant. I did not want to be part of it for some reason. But I was glad I was. I was there with her when she took a home pregnancy test. We were both excited when it came out that she was pregnant. As a result of that, I have a new nephew, Aidan.

Tears came to her eyes then. "I was so happy the first time I saw Aidan. He was so cute. It is thanks to Amy that I have my nephew, Aidan. Damon did help make him, but Amy gave birth to him. She gave him everyone here. S Amy, thank you for making my brother happy, giving me Aidan, but most of all, thank you for turning into another older sister for me."

Everyone clapped. Amy stood up and hugged Keira. RJ was next.

"My relationship with Damon is the same as Keira's with Amy. Damon was actually my brother-in-law before he started dating Amy. So he and I have actually been like brothers for the last two years anyway. But Damon, I wanted a little brother. I was a little disappointed when my mom had Amy, because she wasn't a boy. But it is actually thanks to Amy that I have you, Damon, as a little brother. Well, I married your older sister, so you became my brother-in-law first then.

"But anyway, I got you as a little brother. I loved dating Kaitlin, because anytime I saw her family I got to see you. You and I had lots of fun hanging out before Kaitlin and I got married. We did everything brothers do: play video games, talk about girls, and play basketball. I loved those times with you. But now you are married to my baby sister.

"You have respect, D, because I remember you calling me up and asking my permission to ask Amy to marry you. I thought you were joking, but you were serious. You knew what you wanted and you got it. I too had known what I wanted when I was in your situation. I wanted Kaitlin and I got her. You wanted Amy and you got her. Take care of my sister and nephew. I am taking care of your sister and nieces. So we both have our jobs, but we will still come together like brothers do and hang out.

"I am not ashamed to say this: I love you, Damon. I love you like a guy loves his brother."

Everyone clapped. I got up and hugged RJ.

"I love you too, RJ," I said. We shook hands and hugged again.

The real fun began after dinner: the dancing. My sisters—Allison included—were on the dance floor so fast. I followed suit with Amy. Everyone had fun. Keira seemed to have a lot of fun. It was because of Jackson

"Can I have your attention, please," Keira said. She was over with the DJ. Jackson was next to her.

"Now Damon and Amy both know how much I love to sing and I have gotten my boyfriend to start singing and he is actually good. So he and I are going to sing a song. This song goes out to all the lovers out there. The song is Where You Are by Jessica Simpson featuring Nick Lachey."

(Author's Note: I tried to make it so Keira and Jackson were singing the actual parts Nick and Jessica sing in the song.)

Keira:

_There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watching over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me_

Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are

Jackson:

_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
_

Keira:

_Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
_

Both:

_If I could just  
Be right there  
_

Keira:

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
_

Both:

_We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
_

Keira:

_Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free  
So take me where you are  
_

Jackson:

_Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreaming  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
_

Both:

_And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and dream of  
Where you are _

Jack:

_Where you and I will breathe together  
_

Keira:

_We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
_

Jack:

_Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free_

Both:

_Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there _

_Where you are  
_

_I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe _

_I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
_

_I still believe_

_I've got to believe _

_I still believe  
I'll always be waiting here  
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe_

Everyone clapped once they were done. Jackson was pretty good.

(Keira's POV)

"Okay, before we move on," I said. "Amy and I both got together and decided this. We decided that since we are both baby sisters and have one older brother we want to dedicate a special song to them. There is one song that we both find very special. This song is actually a song my mom and aunts share. The song is perfect for any relationship. But this song is for Damon and RJ from their baby sisters, Keira and Amy."

"Now RJ, you are going to be dancing with me to this," Amy said.

RJ didn't object. He actually walked over to us. Damon was near me.

"The song is called _I Turn to You_ by Christina Aguilera," I said. "So sisters grab your brothers and get on the floor, or daughters grab your fathers and get on the floor. Anyone grab someone and get on the floor."

The DJ started the song. There was a thirty second break before the singing began.

_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground  
When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got_

_For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

Damon stayed standing next to me as I sung. Tears were coming to my eyes. He took my hand and I continued to sing. I just sang to him as he stood there.

_When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend you're always on my side  
Giving me faith taking me through the night_

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on  
For everything you do I turn to you yeah_

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
For truth that will never change for someone to lean on  
But for a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you_

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

Everyone clapped afterward. Damon gave me a big hug. I was really crying now.

"Give it up for Keira, everyone," The DJ said. "There is no love like the love between two siblings, especially between a brother and sister."

I wasn't the only one crying. Amy was too. We both loved our brothers so much. They were our only ones. Kristin and Kaitlin came up to Damon and hugged him. Allison went over to RJ and hugged him.

The DJ played a fast song to dance too and brighten the mood. I went and sat down with Jackson.

"That was beautiful, baby," He said. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed me.

"Thanks. Damon and my sisters mean a lot to me."

"I know. My siblings are important to me too. They are your first friends in life."

"I hope when Amy and Damon have another baby they have a girl. Aidan will be a great big brother."

"Just like his daddy, huh?" Jackson asked.

"Yes."

"Are you ready to get your dance on some more?"

"Always!"

Jackson smiled. We both got up from our table and went back out onto the dance floor.

(Prue's POV)

Everything of this wedding and reception was as great as Kristin and Kaitlin's had been. I was so proud of all my children, especially Keira. All my kids with someone they truly loved. Three of them were married now and had families. In the next few years, Keira would follow. I couldn't wait for what my baby was going to do, because she was going to do great things.

(Andy's POV)

"Andy, I dedicate I Turn to You to you," Piper said. Prue and I sat with her and Leo. Paige was out on the dance floor. Serena had dragged her dad out there.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Amy and Keira dedicate it to their brothers. You were the first real brother I had, because we grew up together and you dated Prue. It was always nice when you were around."

"Thank you, Piper. I was always happy to be around you and Phoebe as well. You two were the sisters I didn't have."

Piper leaned forward and hugged me. She and I were sitting next to each other.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too."

She turned her attention to Leo. I turned mine to Prue.

"I think this wedding's main theme was brothers and sisters," She said.

I nodded my head. "I think you're right."

"It's been a great day."

"The night isn't over yet," I said. "Do you want to dance?"

"You never have to ask," Prue smiled.

We both stood up and walked out onto the dance floor.

Chapter 72

Nineteen days later…

(Keira's POV)

My eighteenth birthday was here at last. I was legally an adult now. Nobody could object to my sexual relationship with Jackson. Not that anyone had, but they couldn't now!

I was up at the crack of dawn, the day of my birthday, June 24th. My parents didn't expect me up so early, because it was summer. But, oh boy, were they wrong! I was so excited for my birthday. And the best part was I had a boyfriend to spend a little bit of it with.

Jackson and I had been together for almost eleven months now. Our year anniversary would be July 29.

I spent the afternoon with my girlfriends. We went to the beach.

I had birthday plans with my parents for the evening. Jackson would be joining us for that one, along with Kristin, Lukas, the twins, Kaitlin, the triplets and RJ. I got to spend my birthday with my family and boyfriend. The only people missing would be Damon, Amy, and Aidan. I was sad about that, but Damon had taken time off the wedding and his honeymoon with Amy. Amy's parents had watched Aidan while the newlyweds were on their honeymoon.

"Are you excited to be eighteen?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes," I said. "I am legally an adult."

"But you're still living under your parent's roof," Nattie reminded me.

"I know. I think my curfew is going from 12:30 to one in the morning now. That'll be nice. I can stay out later with you all."

"Yes, that will be nice," Maddie said. "Do you know if Jackson has gotten you anything special for your birthday?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. I think he might save something special for our anniversary next month."

"I can't believe you're year anniversary is next month."

"I can't believe its been a year," Nattie said.

"It has been one hell of year," Tiffany said. "Last year in school was awesome, but this coming school year is going to be better!"

"Hell yeah," I said. "We're going to be seniors!"

We all cheered.

"If you and Jackson are still together are you going to ask him to go with you to Prom?" Nattie asked.

"I'm not too worried about that right now. That is eleven months away. I'll worry about it when it gets closer."

"Well, the cut-off age for a prom date outside of school is twenty-one."

"Jackson will be twenty-one in August. Prom is before his twenty-second birthday."

"Like she said, 'That is eleven months away.' So why should she be worried about it now?" Maddie said.

"I'm just saying."

Maddie and I exchanged looks. Was Nattie trying to pick a fight? Did she not think Jackson and I would last until next May? Did she think Jackson would not want to go to Prom with me?

I had no idea, but I was not going to worry about that. It was my eighteenth birthday and I was going to enjoy my time at the beach.

I told everyone is was better if we stayed at the Manor for my birthday and didn't go out. I was concerned with the triplets. They got loud when they went out. Kaitlin and RJ needed to work on that with their kids. Kourtney and Leonardo were well behaved when they went out to restaurants.

For my birthday dinner, we got take-out from a restaurant. I still wanted dinner out, but I didn't want my loud nieces to make it so I couldn't enjoy my birthday at a restaurant. I could enjoy it at home, because I wouldn't have to worry about them. I don't know why I worried about them anyway. I worried, because they were my sister's kids and I guessed she should know better than to have screaming toddlers in public.

Everything was great, though. I enjoyed having everyone with the exception of Damon and Amy to celebrate my birthday. Kristin talked about her pregnancy. She would be twenty-three weeks pregnant starting the day after my birthday.

I was happy Kristin was having another baby, but I really didn't care about her pregnancy. If something was wrong with her or the baby _that I would want to know_.

"Okay, everyone's done eating," I said. "I want to open presents!"

Kristin and my mom looked at me. Kaitlin just smiled. I think she was sick of hearing about our sister's pregnancy was well.

"You heard the birthday girl," Andy said. "Presents it is."

I smiled. I could always count on my dad.

Kaitlin was out of her seat. The table was cleared of everyone's dishes from their meals. Kaitlin grabbed a huge gift bag that was from her and RJ.

"Open ours first," She said, handing it to me.

I smiled and took it. Dad had gone to get my presents from him and Mom from the other room. Lukas did the same. He also grabbed Jackson's presents to me so he didn't have to leave the table.

I dug into the gift bag from Kaitlin and RJ. I pulled out a bunch of stuff. It was mainly soft stuff. That meant clothes. I was right. Kaitlin had done all the shopping, but said it was from her and RJ. I had all kinds of new clothes: shirts, a skirt, a pair of shots, a pair of jeans, and two dresses.

"Thanks, Kaitlin and RJ," I said. "I love it all."

"I picked out one of the dresses," RJ said. "So don't think Kaitlin picked everything."

"Yeah, the dress I can see."

The dress was red. RJ said red was a good color on me.

I threw all the clothes from Kaitlin and RJ back in the gift bag. Kaitlin moved the bag.

"Okay, open ours next," Kristin said.

There were two gift bags. I pulled out a purse and then two pairs of shoes.

"Thanks, Luke and Kris," I said.

"You're welcome," Lukas said.

"Yes," Kristin said.

I opened my presents from my parents next. My aunts and uncles, and grandparents sent or gave me cards with money. My parents were different. I received some clothes, movies and music, and jewelry. I got a ring that was my birthstone, a pearl. I loved it.

"Oh, Dad picked this out," I said, showing everyone.

"Yes, he did," Mom said.

"It's a tradition I started with Kristin," Dad explained to Jackson. "I got her a ring for her eighteenth birthday that was of her birthday stone. Then I did the same with Kaitlin. I never got to do it for Kalli and Kelli since they died before their eighteenth birthday."

"That's awesome," Jackson said. "Do you two still have your rings?"

"I'm wearing mine," Kaitlin said, showing off her right hand. "I wore mine, because I knew Keira was getting hers."

"I would have worn mine," Kristin said. "But my fingers are a little chunky."

"Right size too, Dad," I said. I showed off my hand to everyone.

"I got the right size from your class ring," Dad said.

"Okay, time to open my present from you, Jacks."

Jackson smiled. He handed me a little gift bag. I looked inside and in it was a box. It was some jewelry. No, it was not a box for a ring. It was a box for a necklace. I opened that box and then opened the velvet case it was in. I gasped.

"Oh, my God, Jackson!"

The necklace was a diamond heart necklace. It was so beautiful.

"It's a personalized necklace from Kay's," Jackson said.

I showed it everyone. The pendant was of a heart that surrounded a diamond or stone of some sort. Diamonds created the structure of the heart, but the stone in the center of it was beautiful. It was Alexandrite. It was another birthstone for June. It was then on a 14kt gold chain. That had to not be cheap, especially if it was personalized.

"That is gorgeous," Kristin said.

"Uh-huh," Kaitlin said.

"Was that expensive?" Lukas asked.

"It was like six hundred bucks, so yeah," Jackson said.

I looked at the necklace again. I had never gotten anything like it.

Jackson looked at me. I smiled at him and laid a nice passionate kiss on him to thank him.

"Yucky!" Leonardo shouted.

I ignored my nephew.

"Thank you, Jackson," I said. "It is beautiful."

"You were worth the money," He said.

Yeah, six hundred bucks was like a month's rent, maybe less than a month's rent. But that was a lot.

I put the necklace on right away. My sisters and parents watched Jackson and me. He put the necklace on me, actually. As we were watched, my family had smiles on their faces. I knew from Jackson giving me that necklace that he really loved me.

Chapter 73

(Kristin's POV)

On October 14th, Lukas and I welcomed our third child into the world. We had another boy. We named him Lukas Anthony Junior. We decided to call him LJ for short. Kourtney and Leonardo were both happy with a new baby brother.

But Lukas and I decided our family was complete with our twins and LJ. But we decided that neither of us was going to get the operation we needed so we permanently couldn't have anymore kids. We just did a better method of birth control.

(Keira's POV)

Well, I had a major panic attack just shortly after my new nephew was born. I was late for my period. I got very, very scared. I didn't say anything to anyone, not even my friends. Finally, when I was two weeks late for my period, I went to my parents, both of them.

It was a weekday morning. I was so scared. I had been scared for two weeks. Normally, the morning of the day my period was supposed to start, there would be signs that I was on my period. No luck after two weeks. I had known I was pregnant before. I had symptoms: vomiting, swollen breasts and nipples or something with breasts and nipples, and then being overly tired. Those were some that I had.

Well, after I went into the bathroom, I went to my parents. School started at 7:30 AM. Mom and Dad got up every morning at 6, or more I got up at 6. They got up at 5:45. My parents were both in their room.

Like said before, I had been scared. I was scared to face them.

"Mom, Dad," I said, knocking on their bedroom door.

"Come on in, Keira," Dad said.

I opened the door to their bedroom. I walked in. Dad was dressed and ready for his day, some what at least. Mom still needed to take her morning shower.

"What's…?" Mom said, but she noticed something was wrong. She saw it in my face and body language. "Oh, my God, Keira, are you okay, sweetheart?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong, baby?" Dad asked.

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I said, finally. I bit my lip. More tears fell. My parents just looked at each other.

"You're pregnant?" Dad said.

I nodded my head. "I'm two weeks late for my period and I'm vomiting and my breasts hurt."

"Keira, have you taken a pregnancy test?" Mom asked.

"No, not yet, but I have symptoms." The tears were still streaming.

Mom looked at Dad. Dad shook his head. Mom turned back to me.

"We'll go to the doctor today. You're going to be late for school or miss today all together," Mom said. "But I'm going to take you to the doctor to find out."

I nodded my head. I went to leave.

Dad stopped me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms, hugging me. "I'm not mad at you, don't think that. I'm just shocked."

That gave me some relief, because I thought he was.

Well, Mom didn't make me a doctor's appointment. She got paperwork for me for me to get my blood work done. Once my blood work was done, Mom took me home. I didn't want to go to school. That day was a Wednesday. I wish it were a damn Friday. I ended up back at school the next day, Thursday.

When I got home from school, there was message on the answering machine from my doctor about my blood work. I was pregnant…

Chapter 74

(Prue's POV)

Keira was pregnant. I was not surprised, but I had hoped she and Jackson would have been more careful. But these things happen. It was not a good situation, because Keira was still in high school. But at least, it was her senior year. Then again, I don't think you want to be a senior in high school and pregnant either.

(Keira's POV)

I had called Mom after I heard the message from my doctor. She said she'd be home as soon as she could. She told me to call Dad and tell him the news. After I called them, I decided I did not want to be by myself. I called Maddie and asked her to come over.

Maddie came over right away. She came alone too.

"What's up, girl?" Maddie asked as soon as I answered the door. "You seemed freaked out on the phone."

I walked away from the door. Maddie walked into the foyer and closed the door behind her. I looked at her. I didn't cry or anything. I just blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant!"

Maddie's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I was two weeks late for my period, but I was experiencing pregnancy symptoms as well. I went to my parents yesterday morning and told them. Mom took me take blood work done yesterday. There was a message on the answering machine when I got home about my blood work. It says I'm pregnant!"

I was not breaking down. I was proud of myself.

Maddie shook her head. "Wow, that's crazy. So Jackson doesn't know yet?"

"No, I haven't told him yet, and I really scared to. I'm more scared to tell him than I was to tell my parents yesterday."

"Oh, Keir, I wish you would have told me sooner, I would have been there to see you through the whole thing."

"You're a great friend, Maddie, but I was very scared, and I still am."

That was when the tears came.

"Oh, Keira," Maddie said, hugging me. I sobbed. "It'll be okay. If you need a friend, I'm here for you! I promise!"

Good friends were hard to find, but I knew Maddie meant what she said. I could count on her if I needed a friend. I was going to need a friend. I was going to need everyone, especially my parents. I had no idea how Jackson would react when I told him the news. I had no idea how my siblings would react when they found out I was pregnant. I was scared for everything.

Well, Mom and Dad took the liberty of telling my siblings I was pregnant. They all showed signs of support, actually. I was very surprised, especially with my sisters. I was not surprised by Damon's support, but my sisters, yes. I thought I would get the third degree from one of them of how I should have been more careful. But I didn't.

I had avoided Jackson for two days, saying I was sick and then busy with school work. But on Friday evening, I went over to his place. As soon as he got off work, he called me, and then I drove over to his place. I was so scared as I drove over there. I tried to figure out how I was going to tell him.

Yes, I was going to tell him I was pregnant, but how was I going to bring it up. My mind was running a hundred miles a minute as to what Jackson might think and do.

I gave sigh as I sat in the parking lot outside his apartment building. I picked up my cell phone and got Maddie on hers.

"I'm so scared right now," I said.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm in the parking lot outside of Jackson's apartment."

"Oh, are you still scared to tell him?"

"Very. This is how scared you were when you discovered that demons and warlocks were real."

"Oh, God, that was bad."

A demon had made an attack on the Manor when Maddie was there one day. I gave her the whole speech of witches, demons, and warlocks being real. I had actually developed another power that I could show her. I had actually developed the power of telekinesis out of the blue. That was awesome. I could see the future and move objects with my mind.

But Maddie was cool with the witch thing.

"Yeah, I'm that freaked."

"You have to do it sometime, Keira. Jackson is the father of the child you're carrying."

"I know, but I'm just so nervous to tell him."

"Remember, I'm here for you if you need me. If things don't go the way you want them then you can come over here. Tiff and Nattie are coming over."

"Oh, I don't know about that with Tiff and Nattie."

"I know, but the offer is on the table."

"Okay, I'm going to go do this thing. I talked to you later. I'll actually call you and let you know it goes."

"I'll have my phone nearby. If I have to, I'll get rid of Nattie and Tiff."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Five minutes later, I was at the door of Jackson's apartment. He gave me a key. I let myself in.

"Jackson," I shouted, entering.

"I'm in the bedroom," He shouted back as I closed the door behind me and relocked it.

I gave a sigh. I walked through the kitchen and to the living room. I gasped suddenly. I went over to the couch and sat down. On the coffee table there were some flowers with two balloons: One said, "It's a boy" while the other said, "It's a girl." Someone had told Jackson.

"Surprise," Jackson said.

I looked toward the doorway to the bedroom. He stood there with a smile on his face and with two teddy bears: one with a blue bow around its neck, and the other with a pink one.

"Who told you?" I asked as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Your dad." He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to make sure I didn't hurt his little girl." He wiped my tears away.

I couldn't believe my dad did that.

"Andy knew how scared you were and he wanted to make sure I didn't turn into an asshole and leave you."

"Did it work?"

"I'm twenty-one years old, Keira. I have a real job. I live on my own and pay my own bills. I'm an adult. And as adult, you accept your responsibilities. It is my responsibility to take care of my pregnant girlfriend. I got her into the situation she's in."

"And what did you think of my current situation?"

Jackson smiled. "I'm happy. Yes, you're a senior in high school, but a baby is a blessing. I'll do my duty as a dad and take care of him or her, along with you. I'm not saying we should get married or anything, but I love you and you being pregnant isn't going to stop that. We'll take one day at a time with this pregnancy and our relationship. We're not ready for marriage and I don't think we're ready for an engagement yet. But I know I want to be part of my child's life and I want to raise him or her with you."

"Yeah, I think our relationship is good where it is right now. You're right. I'm not ready for marriage or an engagement. I'll just settle with you as my baby daddy."

Jackson smiled. "Plus your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, that too."

"We'll make this work, Keira."

"I know."

Chapter 75

(Keira's POV)

First thing on Monday morning, Mom made an appointment to see the principal at school. She needed to talk to him about my situation.

On Tuesday, Mom, Dad, and I went to see the principal. Our appointment was first thing in the morning. I was scared to what he would say.

Mom, Dad, and I sat in his office waiting. He had been out of his office, monitoring the hallways as students arrived at school that morning.

"Good Morning, all," Mr. Turgeon, the principal said, walking into the office.

"Good Morning," My parents said.

"Morning," I said.

He closed the door to his office and walked around to his desk. "How is everyone?"

"Good," Mom said.

"How's police business at the station, Captain Trudeau?"

"Busy," Dad said.

"And what are we in here for today, Keira?"

I smiled. "Um, well, I recently found out I was pregnant."

"Oh, well, congratulations. A baby is nice. It is not nice for a teenager in high school, but everything will work out. Is that why we're here today, Mom and Dad?"

"Yes," My parents said.

"We want you to know and we want to do everything in our power to keep Keira on track to graduate," Mom said.

"Yes, that is very important," Mr. Turgeon said. "How are your grades, Keira?"

"The normal A's and B's with a few C's. I'm studying hard."

"Good, good. That is all you can do. How far along are we in this pregnancy?"

"Six weeks, almost seven."

"Okay, so you'll be two months along next week?"

"Yes, eight weeks next week."

"Okay, so you'll be four months pregnant in January then?"

"Yes."

"All right, I think you might be showing or starting to show you're pregnant then, so when next semester starts you'll want to talk to your teachers and let them know what is going on. Try to come to school as much as you can next semester. I know pregnancy is a ten month illness, but try to come. If not and teacher give you problems, you can come see me. If need be, I will write a note and we'll make copies giving it to your teachers, explaining what is going on. I know you're a good student and strive to get those grades. I want you to succeed, Keira. Kalli and Kelli would want you to!"

I nodded my head.

"If there are any problems at school with anyone, because of your pregnancy, please come talk to me, Keira. I'm here to help."

"Thanks."

"One more thing."

"Yes."

"Is the father a student here?"

"No…"

"No," Dad said. "Keira has been seeing a twenty-one year old police officer for fifteen months."

"Okay, I don't want there to be conflict with another student because of this pregnancy. We want to avoid that."

"I don't think there will be any conflict, except with some teachers," I said.

"If that arises let me know."

I was glad my principal was supportive of me and my situation. I hoped I could make it through next semester okay.

I talked to my teachers of my current classes and let them know my situation. I said I should be fine with school the rest of that current semester. My grades were good and my teachers knew it. They just told me to try and not miss class or get notes from people if I did.

Students overheard me talking to my teachers and the rumor spread that I was pregnant. I had not told Nattie and Tiffany yet. Maddie was still the only one that knew. Well, that was done.

"Is it true?" Nattie asked when all four of us were at lunch and at our normal spot in the cafeteria. There were other students around us, some friends, others acquaintances.

"That I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you preggers?"

"Yes, I am."

Gasps came all around me.

"What do your family and Jackson think?"

"All supportive. I think this brought Jackson and me a little closer together."

"Sure, he's supportive now, but it won't last. It never lasts."

"What the hell is your problem, Nattie?" Maddie asked. "You have been a huge bitch about Keira's relationship with Jackson since June."

"Yeah, what is that all about?" I asked.

"I think we have grown apart, Keira. You and me as friends have grown apart," Nattie said.

"Jealous she actually has a boyfriend?" Maddie asked.

"And a serious one at that," I added.

"No," Nattie snapped.

"Liar!" Tiffany said. "You trash talk Keira all the time about her relationship with Jackson how she brags about it."

"I do not brag about my relationship with him. I'm only sharing with my three best friends, but I guess that is two best friends now."

"No, just one," Nattie said.

"NO!" Tiffany snapped. "You hate Keira all you want, Nattie; she's one of my best friends. I do not like people trashing one of my best friends."

"Fine, Tiffany, be that way you stupid bitch! Be friends with the girl who got herself knocked up two months into her senior year of high school!"

"Oh, I am!"

"And didn't get myself knocked up," I said. "I was making love to my boyfriend, who I had been dating for a little over a year. I'm not a slut like you, who has slept with every guy she comes across."

"Proud of it," Nattie said. "I've gotten more action than you'll ever have."

"I only need one partner at a time and my current partner is enough for another year, maybe forever."

Nattie threw her hand up and walked away.

"That's right, bitch, walk away!" Maddie said.

I looked at Tiffany. "Thanks Tiff."

"Anything for you, Keira," She replied with a smile. "You are one of the best friends I have ever had."

"Thanks."

"We're the Power of Three," Maddie said.

I laughed. Tiffany did too. She knew the witch secret as well, because she was a witch. That was awesome having a friend that was a witch.

Nattie never knew our secret. I wasn't sure I could have trusted her with it anyway. Nice to know I was right.

"Are we the originally Power of three?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes," I said. "Prue, Phoebe, and Piper."

"Who's who?"

"I'm Phoebe," Maddie said. "I'm the wild and crazy one."

"I'm Prue, the leader, right?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm the shy, quiet one, my Aunt Piper."

We all laughed. There was no one paying any attention to us.

"Okay, seriously, Keira, you'd be your mom, because of age wise," Tiffany said.

"Yes, and you would Piper and then Maddie would still be Phoebe, because she's the youngest."

"I'm only the youngest by a month," Maddie said.

My birthday was in June. Tiffany's was in September and then Maddie's was in October.

"Whatever," Tiffany said. "We're the Power of Three."

I laughed.

Chapter 76

Four months later…

(Keira's POV)

Well, I made it to March with my pregnancy. Maddie and Tiffany stuck by me the whole time. Having my friends was great. But having my family was even better.

My parents were so great with the situation. Getting through the pregnancy and the rest of the school year was the focus. I was doing that. I had only had a problem with one teacher when the new semester started. My principal was awesome and wrote a note for me. The rest of my teachers for the last semester of my high school years were all great. They helped me with anything I needed school wise.

Maddie and Tiffany were awesome too. They hung out with me like nothing was different. Except there was a different, the growing bump on my belly. They were very worried about me and my baby. They always asked the latest status of the pregnancy. It was great.

My sisters were just as awesome. They and my mom were the best really. They told me about each of their pregnancies and what they experienced. But every pregnancy was different.

Damon and Amy had been home for the holidays. That was the last time I saw them. Their marriage was good and so was Aidan. Aidan had celebrated his first birthday and he was awesome. LJ was great too.

I was glad I had some nephews mixed in with my four nieces. The triplets were great too. I loved those girls. Kourtney was a great girl too.

My parents had seven grandchildren, along with another one of the way, my baby. Kaitlin and RJ want one more child, the same with Amy and Damon. I had no idea how many children I was going to have. The one I was carrying was enough to worry about.

But I wonder how many grandchildren my parents would end up with.

Well, I was getting close to my twenty-fourth week of pregnancy (six months), and I was going to find out the sex shortly after I entered my sixth month. I was excited. I wanted to know. Jackson wanted to be surprised, but I didn't. I wanted to start shopping for my baby.

Maddie, Tiffany, and I have been shopping together and have gone to stores with baby clothes. Everything was so cute. I actually ended up buying a little something for Aidan and LJ when we were shopping then.

"What do you want?" Tiffany asked. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

I smiled. She, Maddie, and I sat in the living room of the Manor.

"Yeah, a boy or a girl?" Maddie asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied.

"Really, you have no idea?"

"I go back and forth. I would love to have a girl. Our birthdays would be in the same month. It would be like Kristin and my mom. Both their birthdays are in October. The same with Kaitlin."

"I love that," Tiffany said.

"Yeah, me too," Maddie said.

I chuckled.

"Too bad you're not having twins. Then it would be awesome if you were having a boy and a girl."

"God, no," I said. "I'll take twins in my next pregnancy, hopefully a few years from now, but not now. One baby is enough."

"How Kaitlin and RJ took care of Kelsey, Kalley, and Kayley is beyond me," Tiffany said. "I would die."

"I have no idea either, but they got through it."

"What does Jackson want?" Maddie asked.

"He doesn't want to know until the baby is born."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have hopes for a certain sex."

"He hasn't mentioned what he wants the baby to be," I said.

"Have you two talked of names?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes."

"If it's a girl are you going to have her name start with a K?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I have thought of K names for a girl, though. I was actually thinking of the traditional P too. But I don't know."

"What K names and P names?" Maddie asked.

"I was thinking Katherine, Kelly, Patricia, Paige, or Piper."

"Are you thinking of Paige or Piper for after your aunts?"

"Yes and no. I love both those names regardless of them being my aunts' names. The same is with Patricia, because that is their mother's name, my grandma."

"You should totally come up with a new name," Tiffany said. "No K's, P's, or J's."

"Yeah," Maddie said. "No J names, because of Jackson's name."

"There aren't a lot of J names I really love. But the J's names all touch base of Kristin's characters for her books," I said.

"Right, come up with a new letter for yourself. You could go into your family tree and pick a name there, but no K's, J's, or P's. Go into Jackson's family tree too."

"And talk to Jackson too," Tiffany said. "It is his baby too."

"Yeah, that I know. I'm actually going to ask him what he wants too. A boy or a girl?"

"You should," Maddie said.

Later that evening, after he got off work, Jackson came over for dinner. Both Mom and Dad were home. The four of us had dinner together.

"When is your appointment to find out the sex of the baby again?" Jackson asked.

"March 10, 2:30 PM," I said. "Are you going to try and get off to work to be there?"

"Yeah, we're finding out the sex of our child, of course I'm going to try and be there."

"Sometimes trying isn't enough," Mom said. She took a bit of food from her fork as she was looking directly at Dad.

Dad gave her a look. "Jackson's a uniform. I was a detective."

"Excuses, excuses. You should have been there for the first pregnancy!"

I smiled. Mom was having fun irritating Dad.

"Speaking of the appointment," I said, looking at Jackson. He looked back at me with interest. "What do you want, a boy or a girl?"

"I really don't care as long as he or she is healthy and has no extra body parts," Jackson said.

"That's demonic and warlock babies, not witch babies."

"If anything was wrong with the baby, the doctor would have found it already," Mom said.

"Yeah, Mom's had six kids."

"That was a joke," Jackson said. "I know the baby won't have any extra body parts or anything. But I'm serious. I don't care either the baby is a boy or girl. I didn't even want to find out the sex anyway."

"Well, I need to know," I said. "I want to start shopping."

"Yes, we should start planning a baby shower," Mom said. "June will be here before you know it."

"Where are we going to put the baby?" Dad asked.

"We have two guest bedrooms. One of them can easily be turned into a nursery." Mom gave a laugh suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I just remember your dad and me trying to set up Kristin's nursery. Come home from work one day and it's done. Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, and Aunt Phoebe completed it for us."

"Oh, yeah, didn't they have to use the Spanish instructions to put something together?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the English instructions?" Jackson asked.

"Phoebe's drink was split on it. Leo could read Spanish, because of his Whitelighter powers."

Jackson nodded.

I don't know if I mentioned it before. But Jackson knew the family secret. He was freaked at first, but he got used to the idea. I told him on our year anniversary.

"It was just nice," Mom said. "The three worked on it all day."

"Yeah, we only got the room cleared out and furniture bought for the nursery," Dad said. "They painted the whole thing, put the stuff together and set it up."

"Wow, that was very nice," Jackson said.

"Yeah."

I looked at my mom. I knew she was a little sad, because of Aunt Phoebe. We got to see our deceased relatives every so often thanks to the supernatural world, our world. But it still didn't take away the pain that they didn't have a life mixed in with our lives. I wished Kalli and Kelli were still alive. Yes, I still had Kristin and Kaitlin, but I missed my other sisters.

"I hope the baby is a girl," I suddenly said.

"I hope you have a girl too," Dad said. "I love Damon and my grandsons, but I love my daughters and granddaughters more."

"They're all Little Prues in some way, right?" Mom said.

Dad nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Actually, a little Keira would be nice," Jackson said.

I smiled. "Well, we'll find out next week."

"And if it is a boy, we'll love him no matter what," Dad said.

"Of course, he'll be my little man."

"Yeah, it was nice having a boy," Mom said. "But we'll take whatever he or she is."

"Of course, because he or she will be my baby!"

Chapter 77

(Keira's POV)

Well, I had my doctor's appointment to find out the sex on March 10th. Jackson couldn't make it. I asked Kristin to come with me and she gladly accepted. My appointment was on a Friday and the appointment was right after school. Kristin picked me up from school on that day.

I thought it was smarter for her just to pick me up from school that day, instead of meeting at the doctor's office. Mom had driven me to school that day too.

But I was glad Kristin was going with me. I wish Kaitlin could have come, but she was working. Mom and Dad had both had to work too; otherwise I would have asked them.

Kristin had four-month-old baby LJ in the backseat when she picked me up. Kourtney and Leonardo were at preschool.

"Hey Keira," Kristin said as I got into her car.

"Hi," I said. I closed my door and buckled my seat belt. Kristin then slowed moved the car.

"How was school?"

"Great." I looked at LJ. He was asleep.

"Just think you'll have a baby in the backseat soon."

"That is very scary to think. It is still hard to believe I have a baby growing inside of me."

"It is for a high school senior, yes, but you have a great boyfriend who loves you like crazy. He is an older boyfriend at that and that is very important. I think if you were dating someone who was your age, he might have walked away by now. I'm not saying that to be mean, but it is sometimes true."

"I know. Jackson is great. We have gotten closer over the months."

"Yeah, I've noticed. I'm glad. Everyone has noticed. The men in your life are very glad for that."

"Dad, Lukas, RJ, Damon, and our uncles, right?"

"Right," Kristin laughed.

I smiled.

"Jackson and I have talked about moving in together."

"You two have been together for almost two years and are having a baby. I think you two are in a good spot in your relationship to do so."

"I've actually talked to Mom about it and she had an idea of Jackson moving into the Manor. That way he wouldn't have to pay rent for a place for us."

"That's an idea. Grandma Patricia and Grandpa Victor lived with Grams when they had kids."

"I don't know how Jackson or Dad would feel about us living there."

"Talk to Jackson about it and then you and Mom talk to Dad about it. Point out about Mom's parents living with her grandmother."

"Good idea. I mean the Manor is going to be left to us when Mom and Dad die fifty years from now anyway."

"Yeah, Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo are leaving their house to Jeremiah, Derek, and Phoebe when they go. As the oldest child of the Trudeau children, I wouldn't sell the Manor; it's been in our family for years. The nexus is gone. But our house still has a great force of power."

"If Mom and Dad died before our aunts and uncles, they would be furious if any of us tried to sell the house, especially Aunt Piper."

"I would not do that," Kristin said. "Kaitlin wouldn't either. Damon would fight one us to move into the house."

"Yeah," I said.

"But yeah, talk to Jackson and see what he has to say. Then talk to Dad. I honestly don't think Dad will care about Jackson moving into the house. I think he would love it, because he'd get to keep his baby girl and her baby in the house for awhile. Dad hated it just as much when Kaitlin went away to school and then moved back here in her our place with her husband. He hated it when I moved in Lukas. He hated it too when Damon moved away, but he knew we all had our own lives. Dad wants to keep you in the house as long as possible.

"There are still hard days for him and Mom due to losing Kalli and Kelli. I don't think he's ready for his baby to move out yet."

"I'm not ready to move out of the Manor. I'm not ready to leave the nest, but I'll be bringing my own baby into the nest."

"Grandma Patricia never left the nest. Grams said she never minded her daughter and son-in-law living with her, even though; she did scare Grandpa Victor away a couple times."

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, here we are," Kristin said, pulling into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"Yay."

Kristin parked the car. She was out of the car before me, because she needed to get LJ. I was also slow moving. My pregnancy slowed me down a little.

An hour later…

"Okay, I need to call Jackson," I said after my appointment.

"Go head," Kristin said. "Do you want me to call anyone?"

"Let me call Jackson first."

"Officer Jackson Michaels," Jackson answered on his cell phone.

"Hey, its Keira."

"Oh, hey. So how was the appointment?"

"It was great."

"Okay, tell me. What are we having?"

I looked at Kristin. I was in the front seat of the car. She had just gotten in next me after putting LJ in the back. She smiled at me.

"Well, there is going to be lots of pink and purple cuteness," I said.

"It's a girl?" Jackson said.

"Yes, it's a girl! We're having a baby girl."

"Yay," Kristin said.

Jackson laughed. He knew that was Kristin. I had told him she was going with me instead of him.

"Oh, I know you're happy, babe."

"I'm ecstatic," I said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the station. I just dropped off a crim."

I laughed. Jackson liked the call criminals, crim for short.

"Which unit?"

"Oh, do you want to go tell your dad?"

"Yes, please," I replied. "And tell Lukas too. I have to call Kaitlin, Mom, Damon and Amy, Maddie and Tiffany, and Phoebe and Serena."

"Okay, I'll tell your dad and Lukas. I'll see you later this evening."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Keira. Be careful."

"Kristin is very careful with a baby and a pregnant sister in the car."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye."

(Andy's POV)

I was talking to two of my detectives about one of their cases when I saw Jackson walk into the Homicide unit. He walked over to Lukas first, who was sitting at his desk. I saw a huge smile pop on my son-in-law's face. He got from his head and hugged Jackson. They then shook hands.

"Can you two give me a minute, please?" I asked the two detectives.

"Sure."

I left them and went over to Lukas and Jackson.

"Hey Jackson," I said.

"Hey Captain Trudeau," He said. He called me Captain Trudeau at work, but Andy outside.

"What's going on?"

"I heard from Keira. We know the sex of the baby now. She called me and asked me to come tell you and Lukas."

"Oh, well, tell me," I said. "What is my baby girl having?"

"A baby girl of her own," Lukas said.

"A girl, she's having a girl?"

"Yep," Jackson said. He smiled a bright smile.

"Congratulations." I shook hands with him. I didn't want to hug him right now. "Hey everyone," I said getting all the police officers'—detectives and uniforms—attention in the unit. "Keira's having a girl!"

Everyone knew about my wife and kids. They knew Jackson was dating Keira and they knew Lukas was married to Kristin.

I had to let everyone know.

Chapter 78

(Keira's POV)

Jackson came straight to the Manor after he got off work. He and Dad showed up at the same time. Mom and I were in the living room. We were already making plans to clear out one of the guest rooms to start on the nursery. We were also deciding on when to have my baby shower.

"Hey," Dad shouted coming into the house.

"In the living room," Mom said.

I looked up and saw Jackson walk in. He was followed by my dad. I got up and went to Jackson first, hugging and kissing him. I was so very happy for our baby being a girl.

"God, look at your smile," Jackson said.

"She has been wearing that huge smile since I got home," Mom said.

"I'm so happy! My baby is a girl!"

"I'm very happy too," Jackson said.

I smiled and kissed him. He then took a seat in the living room.

"Hi Daddy," I said, hugging him.

"Hi, sweetie. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Dad smiled. He greeted my mom with a kiss and then sat down next to her.

I sat down on Jackson's lap.

"Okay, I'm so glad you're both here," I said.

"What's up now?" Jackson asked.

"Well, Dad." Dad looked over at me with wonder. "Jackson and I have talked about moving in together."

Dad nodded his head. "When do you plan on it?"

"Well, Andy," Mom said. He looked at her. "Keira has talked to me about it and I told her that Jackson should move in here with us."

"Yeah," I said. "I wanted to talk to you about moving in here with my parents and me."

Jackson nodded his head. "So the offer is for me to move in here then?"

"Yes," Mom and I said.

"My mother had me when she was nineteen," Mom said. "She was married to my dad at the time and they lived here with my grandmother, my mother's mom. Grams never minded her daughter and son-in-law live here with their kids. Yes, Grams and my dad had issues, but Grams didn't mind my mom living here with me and my sisters. I wouldn't mind you and Keira living here with your daughter.

"But what do you have to say, Andy?"

"I'd love it!" Dad quickly said.

Mom and I smiled. We both knew he was going to do that.

"What do you say, Jackson?" I asked. "It would save money on rent."

"Yeah, the only thing I would want in exchange from you, Jackson, is just to clean up after yourself," Mom said.

"Yeah, I do that," Jackson said. "I hate a messy kitchen and bedroom. Now folding laundry is a whole other story."

"Yeah, I have to fold his laundry for him, or he just lives out of a laundry basket."

"Sounds familiar." Mom looked at Dad.

"I fold my laundry," Dad said. "I don't fold my socks, undershirts, and underwear."

"Yeah, I do," Keira said. "Because it's either Mom or I do his laundry."

"Don't you start now, Keira."

Jackson laughed. "So when can I move in?"

I was even happier then. I hugged and kissed Jackson.

(Prue's POV)

I smiled. I swear Keira was me. Jackson would be moving in with us like Andy had moved in with me and my sisters. Keira's first baby was a girl like my first baby had been a girl. Plus her first baby could be born in the same month as her birthday like my baby was born in the same month as my birthday.

Jackson was also excited about having a girl. Andy had been very excited when we found out that Kristin was going to be a girl.

(Andy's POV)

I wrapped my arms around Prue. She smiled at me.

"Good idea of having Jackson move in here," I whispered.

"I knew you'd like the idea," She replied. "Keira liked it."

"Of course, she did. She gets to stay living with her parents while also living with her boyfriend and baby."

"Well, I did the same thing, but with my husband and sisters."

"Yeah, all good times. We'll have good times with Keira, Jackson, and our new granddaughter when she's finally here."

"I'm looking forward to it," Prue said.

"Me too."

(Keira's POV)

Oh, life was great. Jackson didn't mind moving in with my parents and me. Dad didn't mind it either. Plus my baby was a girl. I couldn't wait to have my little girl. But first she needed a name, a nice nursery to sleep in, and lots of cute clothes.

And it was all going to get done before June 1st.

Chapter 79

(Kaitlin's POV)

"You can borrow anything of the triplet's baby clothes and use it for your baby," I said.

Keira was over at RJ's and my condo. It was Sunday, just a few days after she found out the sex of her baby. My girls were napping. Keira was looking through a box of the triplets' baby clothes.

"Thanks, Kait," Keira said.

"I'm so glad you're getting what you want your baby be. Remember when I said I wanted to have three daughters and I ended up pregnant with identical triplets?"

"Yeah, that was great."

"What are you going to name her?"

Keira shrugged. "I haven't thought of it really yet. Jackson hasn't really either. But we'll get a name for her."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I was actually thinking Elena."

"Why Elena?"

"Because its Amy's middle name."

I smiled. "I think Amy and Damon would both love it if you named your daughter Elena. RJ would sure love it. He knows how much you love Amy and he's really glad for it."

"I know."

(Prue's POV)

As the days passed and I looked at Keira, it made me think of when I was pregnant with Kristin. Looking at her and Jackson together and they talking of their daughter made me think of when Andy and I talked about Kristin.

"_I can't wait to hold her," I said._

"_Me too," Andy said. "I have been looking forward to holding her since you told me you were pregnant."_

"_Its still scary thinking I'm going to be a mom. I didn't actually want to have kids, because of demons and warlocks. But one innocent changed all that for me."_

"_What innocent?"_

"_Do you remember that little boy Max?"_

"_Oh, yeah, the one you said you had a dream about who got kidnapped?"_

"_Yes, him. He put an influence on me to want at least one child. But I'm really glad I'm having a child with you."_

"_Me too," Andy said. He kissed me. "I've always wanted you to be the mother of my child."_

_I laughed. "Even when you were married to someone else."_

"_I never thought of it then. But the day we ran into each other at the hospital, I knew luck was on my side. Even when we broke up, because you were keeping a secret, I hoped we would get back together."_

"_I am too. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was scared, and that was why I cast the truth spell. I remember how you said you wanted to have a normal life after you found out I cast the truth spell. I didn't blame you. I wished I could have gone back to being in the dark about my powers, but it was my family heritage. And it was really my being a witch that I think brought us together again."_

"_I agree, because as soon as you got your powers we saw each other again."_

"_Yeah, and I'm glad that everything worked out. I wonder where we'd be if it didn't."_

"_Don't think about it," Andy said. "We are together. We're married and having a baby."_

"_Just like we always planned."_

"_Yeah."_

(Andy's POV)

I was having my own memories, thinking about Prue and me when she was pregnant with Kristin.

_It was the nights I came home late from work. Prue usually would wait up for me, but as her pregnancy went on, she got more and more tired, and ended up falling asleep, waiting for me. I didn't mind that she did fall asleep._

_When I came home from work on those late nights, I would just get ready for bed and then join her. I would move around a lot to try and wake her a little. I usually heard her make some sound. I knew I had woken her up that way._

_I would then wrap an arm around her and kiss her neck._

"_Are you awake?" I whispered._

"_Yes," Prue said._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."_

"_You are such a liar."_

"_Right, I am."_

_Prue laughed. She turned to me. I kissed her. She then turned opposite me again. I wrapped my arm around her again. I placed my hand on her pregnant belly. She covered my hand with hers._

_That was how we fell asleep most nights._

Chapter 80

(Keira's POV)

The next few months were busy, busy. Jackson moved into the Manor. The nursery got set up. I had my baby shower. All the females in my family, my friends, and Jackson's mom and sister were at it. I got everything I needed, plus more at the shower for the baby. I also graduated high school.

The months passed so quickly. It was June before I knew it. I was thirty-seven weeks pregnant when June 1st started. I was twenty-three days away from my birthday and twenty-seven days away from my due date.

_Everyone_ prepared for the birth of my baby. I was the youngest girl of all the Charmed daughters. So not only were my parents and siblings worried about me, but my aunts, uncles, and cousins were too. Henry Jr. was the youngest boy of all the Charmed sons.

It was very nice to know everyone was looking out for me.

On June 17th I went into labor.

I had decided on a home birth, so the Manor soon filled up with family. Mostly everyone was down-stairs. It was a Saturday, so the only people having to worry about work were Lukas, Dad, and Jackson. The crimes and criminals never stopped.

But Jackson was able to have someone cover for him since I was in labor. Dad was home too. Lukas's partner was awesome and was working on solving one of their biggest cases. So I had my dad, Jackson, and Lukas around while I was in labor.

Damon and Amy were both able to fly out of LA and be with me too. They brought Aidan.

The house was filled with kids: the twins, LJ, the triplets, and Aidan. I was up-stairs in my room mostly. Jackson, my sisters, and parents were in there with me too. I had decided on a home birth, because of Kaitlin. Not only was she an RN, but she was also a mid-wife. So she was taking care of me during my labor and delivery.

(Kaitlin's POV)

It was about six hours into Keira's labor.

"I'm going to check your cervix again, okay?" I said.

Keira nodded her head. She was lying on her side. She moved to her back. I then looked to see how far along she was dilated.

"Only three centimeters," I said.

Keira didn't complain.

"She'll come out when she's ready," She said.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked.

"Yes."

"If you're in a lot of pain," Mom said. "There is a potion we can make to help with the pain."

"I'm good."

(Keira's POV)

I made it through okay. Jackson never left my side unless he absolutely needed to. He was actually all I really needed. Everyone else in the family wanted to be there, because I was the youngest having a baby of my own.

(Prue's POV)

Keira did very well while she was in labor. She handled the pain better than I did when I was in labor four times. Kristin, Kaitlin, Damon, and Keira had been delivered vaginally. Kalli and Kelli had been delivered by c-section.

I was very proud of Keira. She was very brave for wanting a home birth and not wanting a potion that could help with the pain.

(Kristin's POV)

Yeah, Keira was stronger than me and handled pain better than me. My twins had been delivered c-section, but LJ had been born vaginally. I had needed drugs to get through labor and delivery with my baby boy.

(Damon's POV)

Amy and I made it to the Manor with Aidan in the evening. Keira had been in labor since the afternoon. She was very glad to see both of us, especially me. Aidan was glad to see his cousins, grandparents, aunts, and uncles.

All the kids played together and had fun while us adults worried about Keira. Keira did okay through the whole labor pains. Kaitlin took good care of her.

My sisters were very brave women. Kaitlin was awesome with Keira. I hoped nothing would go wrong.

(Kaitlin's POV)

At 3:30AM on the 18th, I checked Keira's cervix again. She was ten centimeters dilated. I got everything ready that I needed to. I was going to need some assistance. Amy volunteered to help me with whatever I need. I needed assistance right after the baby was to be born.

Keira trusted me and that was all I needed.

(Keira's POV)

"All right, Keira, are you ready?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay, push."

I did that. Jackson sat behind me on the bed as I pushed. He held me up for support. The pain was really getting to me now. Mom and Kristin were in the room too. They both held up my legs for me as I pushed. I guess holding my legs up was supposed to help.

I pushed for a good few minutes before Kaitlin saw the head.

"I see the head, Keira. Take a rest."

I was relieved to hear that.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Jackson said as I rested against him for a minute or two. I held both of his hands still.

"Ready?" Kaitlin asked.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, push."

I did just that. The pain came again.

"That's it, Keira," Kaitlin said. "Keep going."

"You're doing great, Keira," Mom said.

"Yes, that's it, Keira," Kristin said.

My baby was completely out of me within the next few minutes. Amy and Kaitlin worked together to take care of her and me. Amy delivered my placenta. Kaitlin made sure everything was okay with the baby. She had a good cry.

"Here she is," Kaitlin said. "Here's your daughter."

I took my daughter into my arms and cradled her. "Hi sweetie," I said.

"She's beautiful," Jackson said.

I nodded my head.

"How about we give you two a few minutes and then we'll bring your dad and Damon up?" Mom said.

"Please," I said.

Mom nodded her head.

Jackson and I were then left to enjoy a few minutes alone with our daughter.

Chapter 81

(Keira's POV)

Jackson and I named our daughter, Elena Marie Trudeau. She was perfect in every way. She was very healthy. She had weighed 7 ½ lbs, a few ounces less than I had when I was born. And she was 19 inches long.

Six weeks later…

"Finally, Elena is down," I said, walking into the bedroom.

Jackson was on the bed, reading.

The last six weeks had been busy, busy. There was sleep deprivation, lots of diaper changes, late-night feedings, early morning feedings, and constant crying. Having your own baby was different than taking care of a baby niece or nephew. Those you could always give back. Elena I couldn't give back, nor did I want to.

I looked at the book Jackson was reading. It was one of Kristin's books from her Charmed series.

"What on earth are you reading?" I asked.

"_Destined_, Jenny's diary," Jackson replied. "In the last six weeks, I've had time to read Kristin's books. That is when I'm not working and helping with Elena."

I had copies of all of Kristin's books of the Charmed series, the same with my mom, aunts, Kaitlin, and female cousins.

"There is either reading or watching TV," Jackson said. "I prefer to read. I actually prefer to read the diaries of Jenny, Jamie, Jo, and Julie. There are some sex scenes in here that are quite lovely."

I shook my head. That was another thing. Jackson and I were both sex deprived. When I had Elena, I had to wait six weeks before I could do anything sexual again. I also had to get the okay from my doctor. I had a doctor's appointment the next day, which was a Monday.

I did not do oral sex on Jackson. I found that nasty. Hand jobs, yes, but no oral sex. That was all Jackson had gotten in six weeks. It wasn't satisfying enough.

"Yeah, my mom and aunts actually wrote about some pretty intense nights with my dad and uncles in their diaries," I said.

"My favorite is the one where Jenny and Adam have sex on their date after so many years," Jackson replied.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm surprised my mom and aunts actually let Kristin put those entries in the diaries."

"They have nothing to be ashamed of. I love the whip cream and chocolate part. That's hot."

I laughed. "Kristin told my sisters and me about that after she had read through Mom's diary. She wasn't grossed out by it. It was interesting."

"Anything to spice up the sex life."

"You are such a perv. Those are my parents."

"Actually, its characters based off your parents."

"Still, the diary entries are the same of my mom's and aunts' journals."

"Whatever. Its still a good read."

I shook my head. "Enjoy your reading."

I left the room to go the kitchen and grab a bottle of water.

(Kaitlin's POV)

"Time for bed, girls," I said.

"Okay," Kalley said.

"Me first," Kelsey said, running to her bedroom.

"No bed," Kayley said.

"Yes, time for bed, Kayley," RJ said.

"No."

"Yes, because Daddy needs some quiet to study."

"Me be quiet."

"No, sweetheart," RJ said. "You need to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Well, your mom's going to read you and your sisters a story son you will get tired and go to sleep."

"No story."

It was nightly ritual since the triplets turned two. Kayley never wanted to go to bed when it was time to do so. Kelsey and Kalley were very good when it came time to go to bed. Kayley was the Phoebe of my triplets, the rebel. Kelsey was the Prue of my triplets and Kalley was the Piper of my triplets. It was actually funny.

Kelsey was the oldest of the triplets and Kalley was the second oldest. So Kelsey was definitely my mom, Kalley was definitely Aunt Piper, and Kayley was definitely Aunt Phoebe. I saw a little bit of Aunt Paige in all of them.

Since Kalley and Kelsey always were ready for bed when it was time, I got them settled in their beds, while RJ got Kayley. Kelsey and Kalley more liked to be with me most days. But Kayley always wanted to be with Daddy. My girls loved both me and RJ, but Kayley was so far a Daddy's girl. Kelsey and Kalley were so far Mommy's girls.

That all was sure to change.

But RJ got Kayley to go to bed. Some nights when RJ wasn't home, it was a nightmare trying to get her to bed. RJ would enter his third year of medical school in the fall.

(Kristin's POV)

I had just put LJ down for the night. Lukas had gotten Kourtney and Leonardo to bed. The two shared a room, while LJ had his own. That would change in the coming years.

"Well, those two went right to sleep," Lukas said, walking out of the twins' bedroom.

"That's a good thing," I said. "Now you and I can have some quiet."

"Sounds good to me. How about I make some popcorn and get us some drinks, while you choice a movie to watch in the bedroom?"

"I like the sound of that. Any ideas for movies."

"Action/adventure."

"Okay, I know the perfect one."

Lukas went down-stairs to the kitchen, while I went into our bedroom.

(Damon's POV)

I put Aidan to bed that night. I loved my son. He was one of greatest things to happen to me. I was happy that my sisters and I all had kids now. Kristin and Kaitlin were great moms with their kids and I knew was going to be one too.

Amy and my sisters said I was a good dad. I learned from the best, my father. I felt bad for my mom, because she didn't really grow up with a father around. Pappy, Dad's father, was the real father figure she had growing up, because my parents were childhood friends and then started dating.

Mom had been grateful for each day Dad was around in me and sisters' lives. She was really glad he was around for my sisters. All of my sisters were or had been Daddy's girls. I hoped Amy and I would have a little girl of our own one day, but Aidan was good for now.

(Prue's POV)

"I love having a baby in the house again," I said. "It takes me back to when we had our kids."

"I do too," Andy said. "Can you believe we have eight grandchildren?"

"And I'm sure there is more to come. One more from Kaitlin, at least one more from Amy and Damon, and I know Keira wants two more."

"Twelve grandkids. That is a lot. That is double the kids we had."

"I know, but I love the big family."

"Me too," Andy said. "I think our kids like the idea of a big family too."

"I'm glad they had it growing up. I wish I had it."

"I know you do. I know you would have like a normal family moment period."

"There is no normal family moment. There is no perfect family. We're far from perfect too."

"I know. But we have a nice family and we all get a long."

Chapter 82

(Jackson's POV)

Well, Keira and I made it to November. We made it through the first five months of Elena's life. In those five months, Keira celebrated her nineteenth birthday; we celebrated our two year anniversary, and my 22nd birthday. But the greatest enjoyment was Elena all together.

Keira's pregnancy had brought her and me closer in our relationship. But once Elena was born, it brought us even closer. There was no jealousy like most women or men experienced when a new baby came a long. No, Keira and I always got our alone time together and our alone time with our baby girl. We also had time with all three of us together.

I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Keira. I wanted to marry her. There were three things I needed to do before I proposed, (1) buy a ring, (2) ask Andy's permission to marry his baby girl, and (3) ask Damon's permission to marry his baby sister.

Keira had told me that she would want the guy she married to ask her dad and brother's permission before popping the question. Damon had done the same with Amy's dad and RJ.

So one day at work, I went to Andy and asked his permission to marry Keira. He answered, "Yes," right away. I then made a call to Damon. He too answered, "Yes," right away.

I was surprised they both quickly answered right away. I thought they would say something before giving me permission. I especially thought Damon would have given me some advice about taking care of his baby sister, but no.

So after having Andy and Damon's permission to marry Keira, I went to a jewelry store and bought a ring. I knew Keira's ring size from her pearl ring Andy had given her for her eighteenth birthday. The ring would fit perfectly on Keira once I gave it to her.

I had Thanksgiving off work that year. The last few years I worked the Thanksgiving shift as a uniform. But now twenty-two years old, I really wasn't a rookie anymore.

I decided to propose on Thanksgiving. I was going to do when Keira and I were with her family. I thought it was better that way.

(Keira's POV)

While Jackson was planning on proposing, I had news of my own. I was eight weeks pregnant. Mom and Dad both knew. They were thrilled, but shocked because I had a five-month-old baby already.

I planned on giving the news to Jackson in front of the family at Thanksgiving dinner. But he had his own plans.

(Jackson's POV)

Everyone was there: Prue, Andy, Kristin and Lukas, Kaitlin and RJ, Damon and Amy, and then all the kids. Plus Andy's parents were there too. Keira was already bright smiled. She was glowing and I had no idea why. I was going to make her glow even more.

There were a few people still eating. The rest were waiting for them to finish or for dessert.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me. I stood up.

"I am glad you are all here, because there is something…"

"…Did you tell him _again_, Dad?" Keira asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

I looked at Andy. "I know nothing of anything," He said.

I looked at Keira. She looked at me. "Do you know?"

"Know what? I'm trying to say something here."

"So you didn't tell him, Dad?"

"NO!" Andy said.

"Keira, shut up and let Jackson talk," Damon said.

I looked at Damon. He smiled at me. He knew was I was going to propose now. He had asked when I was going to do it and I told him.

"Okay," I said. "Keira, what is going on?"

(Keira's POV)

I smiled. "I have an announcement to make."

Jackson just looked at me. I stood up, because he was still standing. I looked directly at him and ignored my family around us.

"I'm pregnant!"

There were grasps around me. I knew they were from my sisters and Amy. I also heard, "Oh, my God," from Damon and my brother-in-laws.

(Jackson's POV)

My face light up. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Really, you're pregnant?" I asked.

Keira nodded her head. "Eight weeks today."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't care that Keira was pregnant and Elena was five months old. A lot of people had kids real close together.

I threw my arms around Keira, hugging and kissing her. She laughed.

"I have something for you now," I said.

"What?" She asked.

I smiled. "Will you marry me?"

(Keira's POV)

"Oh, my God? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes," Jackson said. "I was planning on proposing today. I have a ring and I got permission from your dad and Damon."

I smiled. I looked at my dad and brother. They nodded their heads.

"It's true, Keira," Damon said.

I looked back to Jackson. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Jackson said. He showed me the ring then. He had had it hidden on the table to whole time. He had told me where to sit for the meal and everything. That explained it.

I gasped. It was a single diamond on a beautiful gold band.

"Oh, my God," I said.

"So Keira, will you marry me?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," I said. I threw my arms around him, hugging and kissing him.

It was a great day!

(Jackson's POV)

Wow, I was engaged to my beautiful girlfriend of two years and the mother of my child. Plus she was having another baby. Man, life was great!

Chapter 83

(Kaitlin's POV)

"I can't believe Keira is pregnant again and now she and Jackson are engaged," RJ said later that night.

He was already in bed. I was in the bathroom getting ready for it. The triplets were asleep. Kayley had made no fuss tonight about going to bed. She and her sisters were all tired from the exciting Thanksgiving.

My girls, niece, and nephews went crazy when they found out they were having another cousin. Elena had no clue, because she was only five months old. I was very happy for my baby sister.

I wondered if Keira would do another home birth and she would let me deliver her baby again. I really loved delivering Elena. It really meant a lot to me when I did and it meant a lot to me that Keira trusted me with it. I was just glad there had been no complications. Keira were had been terrified if there had been.

But Elena had come out of her mother's womb easily. Well, Keira had the hard part.

"I know," I said. I turned the light off to the bathroom and joined my husband.

"It makes me wonder when Amy and Damon will have their next baby," RJ said.

"Well, they want to wait a few more years before they have the next one."

"Aidan'll be two in February."

"I know, but they're both good with Aidan right now. I'm fine with the triplets for now myself."

RJ looked at me. "You think I want another baby?" He laughed. "Hell no. Three is enough for now, especially when I'm in my third year of med school."

"It sure seemed like that was what you were getting at, because of wondering when Damon and Amy would have their next."

"I know, but I don't want another kid. At least not now."

"Well, I'm only twenty-six and I'm pretty healthy, so when we're ready for the next one, all shall be good with getting pregnant. It'll just take time."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that time will be two years from now. I'll be done with medical school and doing an internship, a paid internship."

I chuckled. "We make enough money to survive, Ryan. Plus your trust did a lot for us in the first few years of marriage. It's thanks to your grandparents for paying for medical school."

"Yeah, but they had been saving that for years too."

"Okay, enough talk about money. So after you graduate medical school we can start trying for a baby?"

"You'd think with triplets that would be enough for us."

"No," I said. "We need a son with our Power of Three."

"Hopefully, Kalli and Kelli will get the message in two years when we're ready for another baby."

"Oh, they already know."

RJ chuckled. He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too. And don't worry; I had gotten a special thing put in that was to last for five years that is a method of birth control. I got it in shortly after the girls turned one."

"That's good. So I haven't had to wear condoms the last few years."

"Better to be safe."

"Right you are," RJ said.

"But I think we should take the time to practice for another baby. That way we'll definitely be ready in two years."

RJ laughed. "That kind of practice is my favorite thing."

I chuckled as RJ kissed me and then was on top of me.

(Kristin's POV)

"I can't wait until Jackson and Keira set a date for their wedding and then start planning," I said to Lukas.

"Me too," He replied. "That'll be a really fun wedding."

"Yeah, Keira has been planning her wedding since you and I got married. Of course, there wasn't a groom then. But she knew he would come a long."

"I'm really glad that it was Jackson."

"Yeah, especially after Mark. I hope Kourtney doesn't date a guy like him."

"She will, babe. Not every guy is great. There are so few of us."

I laughed. "I'm really glad Kourtney is our only daughter. I like having one little girl."

"Me too. Leo is really glad he only has one sister, because he has so many female cousins."

"Yeah, he's annoyed with girls."

"That'll change."

"Hopefully not too soon," I said.

"You're not going to turn our sons into Mama's boys."

"I just don't want them to grow up too fast. I mean I can remember the days my sisters were born. That is the twins and Keira. I can't remember Kaitlin, because I was two, but I'm glad she was born right after me."

"I love how she was born two years and four days after you," Lukas said.

"Me too. And I can't believe Keira's due the first week of July. I hope the baby comes early, but not too early."

"Yeah, we want Keira to carry the baby as long as possible."

"Yes, but the day the twins were born was great. Dad had a video camera and he recorded the whole family: grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. It was just Jeremiah, Derek, and Phoebe of cousins at the time. But it was great. Kaitlin and I were so excited. Oh, Kalli and Kelli were so adorable the first time I saw them." I began to cry.

"I was like my mom in many ways, but that truly made it true. I was the older sister of three girls just like her."

"Oh, don't cry, Kris," Lukas said, wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry," I said. "They're happy tears, though. There is nothing like being a proud older sister and I have been for twenty-six years. I will be until the day I die."

Lukas smiled. "It's thanks to you that I'm an older brother. I love your sisters and Damon."

"And they love you and always have."

"Yeah, I might only be related by marriage, but I have a bond with all of them for life, because I'm the father of two of their nephews and one of their nieces."

"Very true."

"How did you feel the day Keira was born?" He asked.

"I was just as thrilled. Mom and Dad hadn't found out her sex. They didn't care. Damon, Kaitlin, and the twins were arguing over what Keira would be. But I told them to get over it, because the baby was going to be whatever it was going to be."

"True."

"Anyway, it all worked out. My sisters got another sister. Damon had wanted a brother, but he was actually glad he ended up being the only boy. But Mom and Dad named Keira after Keira Knightly and her character in Pirates of the Caribbean. Kaitlin and I came up with it actually. My first name is from one of Dad's favorite actresses. But Kaitlin and I loved that Mom and Dad named our baby sister Keira Elizabeth.

"I love my little sisters so much. I miss Kalli and Kelli like crazy."

"I know. But at least they have each other."

I nodded my head. I was actually kind of glad they had died together. That would have been hard, a set of twins broken up at the age of seventeen.

(Damon's POV)

"I love being here," I said.

"Me too," Amy said.

We were in my old room at the Manor. We would be heading back to LA tomorrow.

The Manor was quiet. Jackson and Keira had put Elena to bed and then went into their room to have some privacy. Mom and Dad went to bed right after Elena went down. Aidan was asleep too.

"Your family just keeps getting bigger and bigger, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "I can't believe my baby sister is having another baby."

"I know and she's engaged."

"The pregnancy is the biggest shock to me. Jackson called me and asked my permission to marry Keira. Keira had liked how I had asked RJ's permission to marry you."

"Yeah, that was cute."

"I did it out of respect. You know one older brother to another."

"Yeah and someday our little boy will be an older brother."

"Hopefully, he'll be an older brother to a sister."

"Yeah, I want my daughter to know the joys of an older brother."

"I want Aidan to know the joys of being an older brother to a little sister."

"I know you do and we'll name her Kaitlin after her aunt."

I smiled. "How soon will she be here?"

"I don't know. She just has to be conceived and then she'll be on her way."

I chuckled. "Is that a hint?"

"In another year, yes."

"Good. I want another kid, but not right now."

"Same here," Amy said. "Aidan was just a bonus."

"Yeah, he was. So were the twins for Kristin and Lukas, and then the triplets for Kaitlin and RJ."

"I think Kalli and Kelli had something to do with our triplet nieces."

"You're right about that one."

"I mean they probably use their magic for Kaitlin to get pregnant at first. Then once they heard she wanted three daughters, it was over."

"Wow, my sisters work great in the afterlife."

"I know. Get us pregnant a year from now," Amy said.

I laughed.

(Keira's POV)

Jackson and I were so happy. There were no worried for the rest of the night, except when Elena started to cry, but we took care of her. But we enjoyed being together and being newly engaged.

Chapter 84

(Keira's POV)

Four months later, on Saturday, March 24, 2029, it was Jackson's and my wedding day. It was easy getting everything together for the wedding. Jackson and I decided to have a ceremony in the park. We did a simple wedding.

There was nothing too fancy. I found a simple dress for my wedding dress. It was nothing like a wedding gown or wedding dress. I just bought a nice ivy dress. There were no tuxes or fancy suits to be fitted for. Regular suits were good enough for the wedding. My bride's maids picked out their own dresses, but they were the same color: purple: plum or lavender.

Chairs were rented for the ceremony. Halliwell-Trudeau Photography, my mom's studio, which had been open since before Damon was born, was used for wedding photos. My mom had one of her employees do it. They did it without a commission, because it was for their boss's daughter's wedding. When RJ and Kaitlin, and Amy and Damon all got married, they used wedding photographers in Los Angeles, because that where they lived. One of Mom's employees had taken pictures at Kristin and Lukas's wedding.

It was all good. Aunt Piper let us have the wedding reception at her restaurant. She had sold her night club P3 many years ago and had opened up her own restaurant. It was a huge success like P3 had been, plus Mom's photography studio. I decided that I wanted to do something in business, because of Mom and Piper. They were two very successful women that owned their own businesses. Kristin was another successful woman to look up to. She was a famous author.

Anyway, Aunt Piper's restaurant was perfect for a wedding reception or any other large event like that. That was also where we had our rehearsal dinner. Jackson's parents paid for that and Nana and Pappy actually paid some money to Aunt Piper to cover expenses for the wedding reception. Aunt Piper _refused _to take money from my parents for that, so Dad's parents paid.

All the main things were covered: a place for the ceremony, a place for the reception, a place for the rehearsal, dresses, suits, and flowers. Kristin and I went to a craft store and got some fake flowers to make bouquets and all that stuff. Kristin was my maid of honor as well. Aunt Piper and Mom planned to take care of decorations for the reception. They both knew what I wanted and had something special planned.

The wedding was small. The people I invited were mainly my family. The only other people I invited were Maddie and Tiffany. Jackson invited his family and some friends. I only had three bride's maids: my sisters and Amy. There was no flower girl or ring bearer. Jackson and I didn't want to play favorites of nieces and nephews and our siblings get pissed, because we chose Jackson's nieces and nephews over mine or vice versa.

Besides the only important child was Elena. Jackson and I had recently found out the sex of our second child. We were going to announce the news at the reception. I was twenty-five weeks pregnant. I had a nice pregnancy bump going on and I was proud of it.

(Andy's POV)

"Let's go, bride and bride's maids," I shouted.

I stood in the foyer of the Manor. It was time for us to head to the park. Keira, her sisters, and Amy were up-stairs getting ready.

"Coming, Dad," Kaitlin shouted.

I waited a moment or two and heard the girls coming down the stairs. First, it was Amy. She was followed by Kaitlin and Kristin. Then it was Keira, my baby girl. Keira had Elena in her arms.

"Let me take a look at all of you," I said.

The four all stood side-by-side and let me look at them all. My main focus was my daughters. Amy looked beautiful, but I saw my three daughters as little girls again. I saw Kristin and Kaitlin at eight and six years old, while Keira was just a little baby. I then thought of Kalli and Kelli. I choked back tears.

"You all look beautiful," I said. "Especially you, Keira."

"Thanks, Dad," She said. I kissed her forehead.

"Let's head out," Kristin said.

We all did then.

(Jackson's POV)

I waited impatiently for Keira, her bride's maids, and Andy to arrive. I hadn't seen Keira and Elena since we parted away after the rehearsal dinner the evening before. I wanted to get this wedding started so I could at least see my bride.

The wedding ceremony was taking place in a shaded area of the park. But Keira and I would be standing in the sun while our guests and wedding party stood in shade. Kind of a dumb move, but we had wanted our guests to be as comfortable as possible. The smart thing would have been to have an in-door wedding, but Keira wanted to get married at the park, because it was where her parents had gotten married.

I was told the bride had arrived and was on her way over. That made my day. As soon as she was close, my groom's men walked off. I had Damon, my brother, and my best friend. My sister really didn't want to be a bride's maid. She told Keira that and said Keira should have _her _sisters. But my sister, Roni, short for Veronica, was going to say something at the reception.

My best man was my best friend. He and I had been friends since high school and both trained to be cops together. We both worked together as uniforms too. He remained with me. I need my best man to be at with me while the bride's maids and groom's men made their own down the aisle. Once I saw my bride, I knew I would be okay.

(Keira's POV)

Damon and Jackson's brother, Will, were waiting for us as we walked up to the site of the ceremony. Both their faces lit up when they saw me.

"You look great, Keira," Will said.

"Thanks," I said. I looked at my older brother. He had cried on Kristin and Kaitlin's wedding days when we saw them in their dresses. It looked like he was going to do the same thing with me, his baby sister.

"Oh, Keira," He said. He gave me a big hug.

"Don't make me cry," I said. "This is what after the ceremony is for."

Damon nodded. He gave me a kiss.

Everyone lined up then. We were all ready. Amy and Damon got to walk together. Kaitlin and Will walked together.

RJ and Lukas both had their hands full with their three kids. Mom had Aidan. The triplets and twins all practiced what they were to do during the wedding ceremony the evening before: sit quietly and let Aunt Keira and Uncle Jackson have their attention. Kourtney and Leonardo were really good about when they were to be quiet. Kalley was the quiet and calm one of the triplets, so she was not a problem. Kelsey liked big events. She went nuts when I said I was pregnant. Kayley was not a problem as long as RJ was around. He could get her quiet. Kayley got quiet for Kaitlin. Kayley was a Daddy's girl, but she loved her mommy just as much.

Kristin had someone to walk with: Elena.

Once Kristin had reached the front and took her place with Amy and Kaitlin, Dad and I made our way down the aisle together. I had cried watching my sisters make this walk down the aisle and then throughout their wedding ceremonies. The same with Damon's wedding. I wondered if they would do the same for me.

I smiled as Dad and I walked. I looked around at everyone. I looked at my family mostly. I looked at Phoebe and Serena, Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige's daughters. They smiled at me. I looked to my brother-in-laws next. I was their baby sister getting married too. I then looked at my mom with my grandparents. My mom smiled brightly at me. She had Aidan next to her. He was two years old and a cute little guy. He smiled when he saw me and waved. I smiled and gave a little wave. I then turned my full attention to Jackson.

We had not been separated for one night in a long time and I loved just seeing his smiling face. I knew he felt the same.

The official began the ceremony. Dad had taken his seat with Mom.

(Kristin's POV)

I smiled brightly as I watched my baby sister get married to the man she loved. But then the waterworks slowly started.

(Kaitlin's POV)

The waterworks were already going for me when I saw Keira walk down the aisle with Dad. She looked so beautiful and happy. But the tears continued to come throughout the whole ceremony.

(Damon's POV)

Amy was the only bride's maid who wasn't crying. She just smiled brightly and listened to the words of the ceremony. I however was crying. My baby sister was getting married. She was all grown up.

(Andy's POV)

Prue and Amy were only females of the immediate family not crying. My mom was crying for her youngest grandbaby. But Prue just smiled. I was crying. My little girl was all grown up, all three were.

All of my girls were married or about to be married and were all mothers. Twenty-nine years ago today, Kristin was just a baby growing inside Prue's belly. Now Keira had her own baby growing inside her belly.

(Keira's POV)

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride"

I let Jackson make first move for the kiss. He did. He leaned in and kissed me light and passionately on the lips. Friends and family clapped.

After we pulled apart, we smiled at each other. We then turned our attention to our wedding party. I took Elena from Kristin. Jackson and I then walked our up the aisle. We were followed by our wedding party.

Both my sisters and brother were crying. Amy wasn't, but she was very happy for me. Everyone was. But the people you meant more to me were my parents. My mom wasn't crying, but my dad was. Jackson was holding Elena. I gave my dad, sisters, and brother each the biggest bear hug I could give to them.

"I might be grown up, but I will always be your little girl and baby sister," I said.

Pictures were taken next. It was fun. I loved having my picture taken.

After pictures, we were on our way to Aunt Piper's restaurant for a fun-filled evening of dancing and food.

Jackson and I had our first slow dance as husband and wife as soon as we arrived. I loved it. I loved being so close to my new husband as we danced. After our dance, we got everyone's attention.

"Okay, as everyone knows and can see," I said. "I'm twenty-five weeks pregnant. Jackson and I recently found out the sex of the baby and we want to share with all of you right here right now that news."

Jackson took the microphone from me. "We're expecting _another_ girl."

Claps and cheers came from everyone.

I smiled. I was very happy for that. Jackson was too. He loved Elena and had wanted another girl since I told him I was pregnant for the second time.

Chapter 85

(Prue's POV)

Two months later, in May, we experienced another family tragedy. This one was the worst. I almost lost my baby and her baby.

(Kaitlin's POV)

"Jackson is awesome," I said.

Keira laughed. "I know. He's taking care of Elena and three three-year-olds. He's a trooper."

"I can't even handle my three girls on my regular basis. I sure hope he can handle them and Elena."

"Well, Elena and Kayley will give him the most trouble. Kelsey and Kalley are the good ones."

I smiled and drove right into the intersection. The light was green and _BOOM!_

Keira and I were both in a car accident. I was driving. A car hit us and on Keira's side. It was very bad. I fell unconscious as the airbag went off. I was out for a couple of minutes and came too. I saw the airbag and quickly looked over at Keira. Her airbag had not gone off.

"Oh, My God, Keira!" I screamed. I unbuckled my seat belt and looked toward my sister.

Suddenly the door to the car opened. "Help is on the way. Are you okay?"

"I am. But my sister isn't…"

Keira was exactly thirty-four weeks pregnant.

Everything happened so quickly then. I heard sirens from a fire trunk and an ambulance. I was okay. But a little shook up and some bumps and bruises, nothing as bad as my baby sister. She was pinned. She was bleeding too. I knew it was the baby. I freaked out.

(Jackson's POV)

I had the day off from work. Kaitlin had gotten out of work early, because she wanted to take Keira to her OB appointment. I was fine with that. I said I'd watch the triplets, because Kaitlin picked them up from preschool before coming and getting Keira at the Manor.

All three were being very good. Kayley was especially. She had fun with Elena. Elena who was eleven months had taken her first step at ten months. Oh, we loved that. So Elena was walking around. Kayley was keeping an eye on her cousin. She would have called for me if need be. I was her favorite uncle. Ha-ha. Well, aside from Lukas. We were her favorite uncles. Damon didn't matter.

No, Kayley liked us, because we were around all the time, unlike Aunt Amy and Uncle Damon who live far away like RJ's parents, their paternal grandparents.

But I got the call about Kaitlin and Keira's car accident and started freaking out. I called Uncle Leo, because Prue was still at work as was Andy. Piper and Leo were the next closest people. Someone needed to watch the triplets and Elena, while I got to the hospital.

Leo came right over to the Manor and took care of all four for me.

(Prue's POV)

I got the call as I was just finishing up an appointment.

"I'm so sorry, but I need one of my employees to help you," I said to the customer. "But my daughters were in a car accident and one of them is hurt."

The customer understood and hoped my daughter was okay. I was out the door as quick as I could.

(Kristin's POV)

I was sitting at home working on one of my books for the Charmed series and it was due to be published in July. The thirtieth book of the series had been published at the beginning of the month. I was working on the thirty-first. I had been a published author for almost five years.

But I got scared when I got the call. I called Lindsey and Jeremiah and asked them to get the twins and LJ for me. Lindsey would take care of them. She was pregnant again, but only twelve weeks.

I was very thankful for my cousin's wife. I was glad Kaitlin was okay, but I worried for our baby sister.

(Andy's POV)

I rushed to the hospital as soon as I was told about the accident. Lukas came along with me.

(Damon's POV)

I was stuck in Los Angles when I got the call. I lost it at work when I got the call from Lukas. I got to go home a few hours early, but my sister was hurt and I was in another goddamn city.

(Kaitlin's POV)

I was balling my eyes out when my family slowly started to show up. I blamed myself for it, but it wasn't my fault. The light was green and the intersection was clear for me to go.

I was so glad when Kristin showed up, because I needed my older sister.

"The accident caused something to happen to her and the baby, because she was bleeding. She was taken in for surgery," I explained. It was all I knew.

(Prue's POV)

We all waited impatiently for news.

(Jackson's POV)

I was the most impatient. I needed to know my wife and daughter were both okay. I needed to know my other daughter at home with her cousins was going to have her mother and sister in her life. If I lost both of them, I would never get over it.

(Andy's POV)

It was hours before we heard anything. Kristin and Kaitlin refused to leave when it got to be the evening. They made Lukas and RJ leave to take care of their kids, though. We only ate what was available in the vending machines in the waiting room where we were in.

"I'm looking for Keira Trudeau-Michaels's family," A doctor said.

"I'm her husband!" Jackson jumped up, saying.

Prue, the girls, and I all got up as well. It was nine o'clock at night. The accident had happened at like 3 o'clock.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news both Keira and the baby are okay."

"Oh, thank God," Kaitlin said.

"What's the bad news?" Prue asked.

"We had to deliver the baby six weeks early by Cesarean. The impact of the accident had caused some damage to Keira internally. We monitored the baby closely while we operated. But it got close to where we lost both her and the baby. But they are both alive. The baby girl is in the NICU and Keira is in recovery. We are still watching Keira closely in cause something else was to happen. But she is okay for now."

That was all we needed to hear.

We were all so relieved.

"Can I see them, please?" Jackson asked.

"You all can."

The doctor took us to see Keira first.

(Jackson's POV)

"Keira," I said as I stood at her bedside.

Keira slowly opened her eyes. "Jackson," She breathed.

"Yes," I said. I grabbed onto her hand.

"What happened? I only remember the car accident."

"The doctors performed surgery on you and they had to deliver the baby early."

"Is she okay?"

"They say she's in the NICU."

"Where's Elena?"

"I left her with Leo when I came here."

Keira nodded. "Where's Kaitlin?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart," Kaitlin said. She walked over to Keira on the other of the bed. She grabbed Keira's other hand. She began to cry. "I was so worried about you, baby."

"I'm alive," Keira said. "That should be enough."

"I lost two sisters already; I was scared to lose another."

"We didn't, though," Kristin said coming and standing next to Kaitlin. "I'm here too, Keira."

"Mom and Dad?"

"We're right here too, baby," Prue said. She and Andy walked over to next to me.

"Where are Lukas and RJ?"

"Taking care of your nieces and nephews," I said. "They were here, though."

"Damon and Amy?"

"Still in L.A. and waiting for news," Kristin said. "I'll go call them." She left the room.

"I want to go see your daughter," Kaitlin said.

"Yes," I said.

"You two go," Keira said. "Leave my parents."

Kaitlin and I went to see my new daughter. Andy and Prue were content being alone with their baby girl.

(Kaitlin's POV)

I sure felt a hell of a lot better when I saw my niece. She might have been born six weeks early, but she would be okay in just a few weeks. Thirty-six weeks was considered full term, actually and some babies were born after thirty-six weeks. Me and my siblings, except the twins had been born at thirty-seven, thirty-eight weeks when Mom had us.

(Kristin's POV)

I went to the NICU after talking to Damon. I was glad to see Kaitlin felt better. Jackson's mood changed too.

We all had a scare there, but Keira was okay and so was her baby girl. I couldn't wait to get home to my babies and hold all three of them tightly in my arms. I told Kaitlin that and she wanted to get home to her girls now. I told her I'd take her home

We went to say good-bye to our parents and Keira. Then we left.

(Damon's POV)

"They're both okay, Damon," Amy said. "Everyone is and it'll be okay tomorrow."

I sighed. "I hate being in L.A. while my family is in San Francisco."

"You hate living here now, because of it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we could move to San Francisco. Talk about getting a transfer. Hell, both my brother and sister are in San Fran too."

"Really? You would be okay moving back?"

Amy nodded her head. "Like I said both my brother and sister are in San Fran. I could live away from my parents. I want to be with my siblings more, because I miss our three triplet nieces a lot."

"Me too. I miss them all."

"So you talk about getting transferred back to San Francisco and then we'll go look for a place to live…"

"Mom and Dad might let live us with them for awhile until we get on our own place," I said.

Amy laughed. "Yeah, you, I, and Aidan can all have your old room."

"Or Aidan could share a room with his baby cousins just for a time being. I got six months until you need to be pregnant with our baby girl."

Amy laughed. "First, we move back to San Fran and have our own place. Then we'll start trying for a baby."

I smiled.

Chapter 86

(Damon's POV)

Amy and I began the process of moving. I put in for a transfer back to San Francisco. Amy worked as a legal assistant and the law firm she worked for had a branch in San Francisco. They were able to find her a job at the firm in San Fran.

My transfer was approved.

Amy and I told our family we were moving back to San Francisco. Mom and Dad said we were welcome to live with them until we found a place of our own.

Amy and I packed up and moved from L.A. back to San Fran with Aiden. He was excited for the adventure. He was also excited to be near all his cousins, aunts, and uncles.

We were in San Francisco the 9th of June. This was a Saturday. Keira was home and recovered from her surgery by this time. But her daughter was still at the hospital. I think they were going to keep the baby there for a few more weeks.

The baby had been born at thirty-four weeks. She might be good to come home now, two weeks later. But they wanted to keep her a little longer.

Keira and Jackson were very impatient. Little Elena was too. She had been to the hospital to see her baby sister. The two had a name picked out, but they wouldn't tell anyone what it was. Only the hospital knew her name. We did know the first letter of her name: F.

(Keira's POV)

My baby girl was in the hospital for exactly four weeks. She was coming home on Friday, June 22. That was two days before my birthday and that was the best early birthday present I could ever ask for. Four days earlier, on the 18th, Jackson and I had celebrated Elena's first birthday.

We had a small welcome home party for my baby. It was just the Trudeau clan. My immediate family was more important to me than my other relatives. I loved my aunts, uncles, and cousins, but my parents and siblings were more important.

"Okay, I wanted to hold off from telling everyone the name of this little girl until she came home," I said. I was holding my baby in my arms. Jackson was holding Elena.

"I wanted to tell everyone," Jackson said.

"Yes, but we did give you a little hint. It starts with a K."

"And the name is?" Dad asked.

"Everyone meet Fiona _Kaitlin_ Trudeau- Michaels."

I looked at Kaitlin. Her face lit up.

"You named her after me?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes, but with her middle name."

"I don't care. She's still named after me." Kaitlin walked up to me and hugged me. I could only hug her with one arm, because I was holding my baby.

"She has a beautiful name," Kristin said. "You picked the perfect middle name for her." She hugged me too. I was glad to know she didn't feel bad that I used Kaitlin's name as a middle name.

Chapter 87

(Prue's POV)

Well, the months fast forward to May of the next year. That was a very big month for RJ, Kaitlin, and then Andy and me. RJ graduated medical school on May 4, 2030. Then two weeks later, on May 18th, it was Kaitlin and RJ's five-year-wedding anniversary. But on May 20th, it was Andy's and my thirtieth wedding anniversary!

Andy and I had been married for thirty years. That was so crazy. I remember the day before our wedding how scared I was to get married. I was afraid our marriage would end the way my parents' marriage ended: divorce. But I was wrong.

Andy and I had worked hard to keep our marriage. There were really bad fights and arguments, but we managed to work it out and be happy. Andy had not let me down, he said he would do whatever to keep us married until death do us part.

I had almost lost Andy when he had been shot in 2025. That was the scariest moment I ever faced with him. The scary moments he and I had together when we were side-by-side was with demons, warlocks, and then the loss of Kalli and Kelli. It was also when Keira and Kaitlin had been in their car accident together.

But Andy and I were always there for each other through the good and bad times. The good times of when my sisters were married, I had our children, and when my sisters gave Andy and me nieces and nephews. Not too mention the good times were when our own children were married and had their children.

The bad times were the losses. The losses were Phoebe and Cole and then Kalli and Kelli. Those were two of the worst days of my life. I had three days in my entire fifty-nine years that were the worst days of my life: the days I lost my mom, Phoebe and Cole, and the twins. I had lost my mother, a sister, and then my children. I was just a child when I lost my mother.

Andy has been with me longer than our nearly thirty years of marriage. He was with me when I was child. He has been my best friend pretty much my whole life.

I look back on our days as children. We would play and cause mischief. When we hit middle school and our early teens, the liking of each other really started. Then when we got to be sophomores in high school, we started dating.

I look back on our time as being high school sweethearts and smile. Those were some of the best days of my life. It was young love and I felt complete. I had lost a part of me as a child when Mom died. I really got it back when I was able to know the love of a male: Andy.

When Andy went away to college, while I remained in San Francisco with Grams and my sisters, I lost a part of me again. There was no one like Andy. Not even when I dated the football star in college. Andy was always the one.

October 8, 1998, that was when I saw Andy again. He would come home and stuff from college, but his parents moved a few years after he was in college. I was twenty years old the last time I saw Andy. I didn't seem him again for seven years.

But October 8, 1998 was the day we were reunited. That was another one of the best days of my life. The whole witch thing was annoying at first, but after awhile I got used to it and loved it. I was so glad Andy found out the secret and then he and I were able to be together. Thirty years of marriage, six kids, and nine grandchildren showed it.

Wow it was hard to believe that when October 22nd came, Kristin's birthday, she would be thirty years old. Then just six days after her thirtieth birthday, I would be sixty years old. I was getting to be an old woman. I didn't mind it. I had lived my life and was ready to become an old fart. My children all still had their lives to live. Then my grandchildren had their lives to live.

Grams watched me and my sisters, minus Paige; grow to be beautiful young women. She watched us made it through high school and college, except for Phoebe who was the wild child, but becoming a witch turned her around.

But I have watched my grandchildren grow. Kourtney and Leonardo would be six in July. They would start school in the fall. Kristin and Lukas were in for a hard day. Kristin's first day of school was really hard for me, because my firstborn was going to school. Kristin was so excited for it, but got scared when it was time for me to leave. She put on brave face, though and when I came to pick her up, she was happy.

My children brought me just as much joy as my husband had. Our children were part of both of us. And our grandchildren were part of us too.

To celebrate on thirtieth wedding anniversary, Andy and I had a big party to celebrate. It was on a Monday night, because the day of our anniversary fell on a Monday. But it was great.

Our friends and family reminisced on all the great and bad moments Andy and I had in our marriage.

"I'm sorry to take the attention off of you, Mom and Dad, but RJ and I have an announcement," Kaitlin said.

I thought I had an idea as to what their announcement was. Kaitlin was pregnant. Amy had announced on Aidan's third birthday that she and Damon were expecting their second child.

"Tell it," Andy said.

"Well," RJ said. "You two can not have too many grandchildren. Kaitlin and I are expecting our fourth child."

I squealed with delight. I went up to my second-born daughter and gave her a hug and kiss, the same with her husband. I knew they both hoped their fourth child was a boy and I hoped so too.

"Did you that, Kelsey, Kalley, and Kayley?" I asked. "You three are going to be big sisters."

"Yay," They all cheered.

"I hope it's a baby brother," Kayley said. "We have enough girls already."

I smiled. I remembered being pregnant with the twins and then Keira. The oldest ones always argued over what the sex was.

I had been truly blessed with my husband, children, and then grandchildren, not to mention my son-in-laws and daughter-in-law. All my children were happy like I was. Kristin and Lukas had been married for nearly six and half years. Kaitlin and RJ had been married for five. Damon and Amy had been married for almost three. And Keira and Jackson had been married for a year now.

I hoped they all were married to their spouses as long as Andy and I were. Nothing had kept Andy and me apart and it wasn't going to keep my children and their spouses apart either.

THE END!


End file.
